Como convivir con Sherlock Holmes por Hermione Granger
by Luna Haruno
Summary: Hermione sale del mundo mágico por un tiempo, necesita comenzar de nuevo pero que sucede cuando conozca a su nuevo vecino Sherlock. ¿Nacerá el amor? o todo terminará terriblemente.Hay muchos secretos de por medio, ¿logrará Hermione ser feliz?
1. Nuevo Comienzo

Ni Sherlock ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

Se coloca después de las reliquias de la muerte pero habrá unos pequeños cambios en la guerra ya que será más cruel y larga, también un poco de OCC en Hermione. Con Sherlock se localiza después de la tercera temporada.

Cada capítulo tendrá una frase que será un preludio. Lo siento que si pongo que las frases fueron anónimas y tal vez no lo eran y es que las frases las saco de imágenes de internet lo cual tampoco me pertenecen.

 _ **Dicen que yo no demuestro mis sentimientos, pero estoy llenó de ellos**_

 _ **Sufro en silencio,**_

 _ **Amó con miradas**_

 _ **Y habló con sonrisas.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

 _ **Capitulo 1. Nuevo comienzo.**_

 _ **POV Hermione**_

La vida está en constante cambio ya que algunas veces somos como ríos que fluyen a un mismo cause, la muerte, que es para algunos un sufrimiento y para otros un escapé. Creó que soy del segundo grupo.

La guerra no discrimina, hace poco acabó se podría decir que el bando de la luz fue el ganador, pero en una guerra no hay ganadores solo vidas cortadas de tajo por alguien que quería jugar con las personas como fichas de ajedrez. Que sucedió conmigo, es sencillo, Hermione Granger murió ese día, el día en el cual me torturaron y luego me mantuvieron cautiva por casi un año, experimentaron conmigo luego que se cansaron de torturarme, el resultado no fue muy favorecedor.

Soy un monstruo y no hablando físicamente ya que sigo siendo la misma chica solo con unos pequeños cambios, mi altura es de 1.70, contextura media con curvas en los lugares indicados, color de ojos dorados con rayas a lo largo de iris color rojo, piel pálida, labios color carmín y mi cabello fue el que cambio por completo de una masa risos indomables a una melena dorada con mechones rojos y risos manejables y gruesos hasta las caderas y mi pecho creció bastante pero acorde con mi cuerpo.

Las cicatrices de guerra fueron totalmente borradas por mi magia así que conservo una piel sin imperfecciones aunque las cicatrices físicas se hayan ido las psicológicas siguen doliendo como el primer día. Al haber dicho que soy un monstruo fue que al ser un experimento terminé con tener demasiada magia, potenciaron mi nucleó mágico al punto de no necesitar varita para hacer hechizos, otra cualidad es la de curar mis heridas a un ritmo acelerado, mi memoria y manera de aprendizaje son mucho más rápido sin contar que aumente mi condición física y fuerza.

Sonará un beneficio pero hay un problema el cual es la magia accidental ya que al ser más fuerte mi magia, es más difícil de controlarla así que técnicamente puedo matar a alguien en un episodio de magia accidental. Por esa razón me he vuelto una amenaza para el mundo mágico y un premio para los magos oscuros al ser un poseedor de magia elemental, cierto se me ha olvidado mencionar que tengo el poder de dominar a mi antojo los elementos sin necesidad de gastar tanta magia además de que al ser un elemental puedo hablar con los animales sean mágicos o no pero eso es otro caso.

En fin, ahora con 19 años estoy sola en el mundo, se me ha olvidado mencionar que mis padres están muertos y mis amigos o ex amigos me temen. No sé realmente como sentirme al respecto, al principio me sentí tremendamente enojada y dolida y es que como las personas por las que diste ocho años de tu vida, los cuales estuviste en la línea de fuego se van cuando más los necesitas.

Esos sentimientos me siguieron las primeras semanas luego con la cabeza más fría analice la situación y me di cuenta que aunque todavía me sentía triste y enojada con ellos no podía odiarlos o culparlos ya que fue mi decisión el arriesgar tanto mi vida como la de mis padres, en ese mismo instante me di cuenta que me había resignado a la soledad y que tenía que seguir adelante con lo que ahora tenía que era mis poderes y a mí misma.

Por otra parte la perdida de mis padres era lo que más lamentaba ya que ellos fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada por ellos y es que el haberlos desmemorizado y enviarlos a Australia no ayudó en nada, no sé como ellos dieron con mis padres pero de lo que estoy segura es que en el preciso momento que los vi me sentí impotente y culpable. Describir los hechos de cómo sucedió sigue siendo difícil, sueño con ellos o mejor dicho tengo pesadillas de su muerte al igual de que mis torturas y cautiverio en las manos de los mortífagos.

Al ya no quedarme nada me siento vacía no me importa lo que me pase me he resignado a vivir sin motivo pero si en este momento viniera alguien mágico o no y decidiera matarme creó que no opondría resistencia y es que perdí mi camino y hasta los pilares que me mantuvieron tanto tiempo luchando por una vida mejor, por eso dije en el principio que unos ven la muerte como un escapé por lo que esperó que venga por mí.

Kingsley me dijo que es mejor si me voy un tiempo a vivir al mundo muggle, mientras que las cosas en el mundo mágico se asientan pero la verdad es que lo único que intenta es protegerme de los magos fugitivos de la guerra que quieren mi poder y además calmar las aguas con el revuelo que causó el enterarse que soy un experimento. Por eso me encuentro en la antigua casa de mis padres buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir ya que si me quedó a vivir en la casa de mis padres correré peligro, ya que es el primer lugar en el cual vendrán a buscarme, además que me trae dolorosos recuerdos.

Todas mis pertenecías están en mi bolso de cuentas y ahora voy al mundo mágico para buscar una nueva mascota, Crookshanks había muerto y necesito un nuevo compañero después iré a buscar un departamento en Londres muggle, esperó encontrar uno en el centro de Londres porque empezaré la próxima semana a trabajar en el ministerio como inefable y es que al tener una mejor memoria salte los entrenamientos y los estudios y en una semana me convertí en un inefable, la más joven de todos, también estoy pensando en estudiar en una universidad muggle aunque todavía no sé qué carrera escoger aunque me siento atraída por la medicina o veterinaria.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione**_

Hermione se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon específicamente en la tienda de mascotas.

-Hola ¿alguien podría atenderme?-

-Claro señorita que desea-

-Si bueno quiero un compañero de piso pero no se que escoger me podría ayudar-

-Que mascota tuvo anteriormente-mirándola detenidamente.

-Pues tuve un gato mitad kneazle-

-Disculpe pero usted no es la señorita Granger-impaciente preguntó el dependiente.

-Si un gustó-sonrió

-Oh pues creo que tengo una mascota que le gustará, por favor acompáñeme-

En una vitrina había una hermosa cobra de colores vivos.

-Que le parece es única y muy hermosa-

-Hola pequeña- dijo alegre Hermione

-Hola señorita-siseo la serpiente.

-Te gustaría irte conmigo a casa-

-Por supu…-pero fue interrumpida la serpiente por unos ruidos al fondo de la tienda.

-¿Que tiene ahí atrás?- le preguntó al dependiente.

-Pues verá señorita me acaba de llegar hace unos días una especie extraña de animal el problema es que es muy salvaje y nadie quiere comprarla-dijo nerviosamente.

\- ¿Y qué especie es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es una Kitsune de nueve colas son muy raros pero lo peor es que no puedo venderla porque es muy peligrosa-

-Quiero verla-

-Pero…-

-Vamos veré si la convenzo-dijo alegre Hermione.

Fueron a la parte de atrás de la tienda y en una jaula se encontraba una zorra de pelaje blanco como la nieve con las patas y las puntas de sus orejas de color negro al igual que las puntas de sus colas, sus ojos de color dorado veían al vendedor con enojo y erizaba su pelaje, mostraba sus colmillos en señal de advertencia.

-Aquí está, ve le dije que es muy peligrosa-

-Hola como estas- dijo una serena Hermione.

La zorra la miró fijamente y habló.

-Hmp, eres solo otra humana mágica como si me pudieras escuchar- dijo arrogante.

-Bueno te escuchó perfectamente es un gusto conocerte-sonrió con alegría.

-Como es que me comprendes, ningún humano mágico tiene esas cualidades- miró curiosamente.

-Pues una humana mágica que hicieron experimentos puede entender a los animales-lo dijo con una mirada cargada de tristeza y resignación.

-Interesante-

-¿Te gustaría salir de aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si voy a salir para convertirme en tu mascota, no gracias-

-Muy bien, la quiero-le dijo al dependiente.

-Pero es peligrosa-dijo nerviosamente.

-No importa pagaré por ella, ¿cuánto?-

-Pues son 400 galeones, comprenderá que al ser una especie tan rara vale bastante-

-La llevó- dijo sacando un saco de dinero con los 400 galeones.

El dependiente estaba apuntó de ponerle un collar al Kitsune cuando Hermione se interpuso.

-No por favor me la llevaré sin correa-

-Pero está segura-nerviosamente la miró.

-Totalmente-asintió con la cabeza segura de sus palabras.

La Kitsune vio todo esto sorprendida, abrieron su jaula y salió de ella, caminó y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Bueno fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, vámonos chica-salieron de la tienda al callejón.

Hermione volteo y observó a la Kitsune.

-Puedes irte-seriamente miró a la Kitsune.

-¡Que!-exclamó sorprendida.

-No voy a obligarte a vivir conmigo, es cierto que estaba buscando a un compañero o compañera pero si quiero que esto funcione tienes que venir por tu propia voluntad, lo menos que quiero es que te sientas obligada a ir por haberte liberado de esa jaula. Te comprendo tanto que lo único que quiero es tu libertad no seré quien corte tu vuelo. Quiero que entiendas que no vas a ser una mascota serás mi compañera de piso y amiga, supliré todas tus necesidades, te cuidaré, únicamente te pido a cambio tu compañía y que hables conmigo solo eso ¿aceptas?-esperó su respuesta.

-Yo...yo nadie nunca tomó en cuenta mis sentimientos ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-mirando sorprendida.

Hermione miró tranquila y sonrió con tristeza tan profunda que la Kitsune no pudo apartar esa expresión de su mente.

-Porque, cuando has visto una relación funcioné cuando se sienten esclavizados o asfixiados, he visto lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no puedo obligar a alguien que me quiera o ame, que seas parte de mi vida mientras veo como se autodestruye algo a lo que amó o llegaré a amar es egoísta y solo significa una cosa-

-¿Qué?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad mientras las dos caminaban por Diagon.

-Que realmente nunca lo amé y solo por un deseo egoísta lo quise tener, como un niño caprichoso que prefiere destruir su juguete que regalárselo a alguien que si lo va a cuidar y amar, es difícil que el ser humano se divorcie del instinto de posesión pero hago el intentó ya que no quiero ser la persona que te destruya-sonrió.

La Kitsune observó atónita y con alegría exclamó.

-Sí aceptó me iré a vivir contigo por cierto mi nombre es Hikari -moviendo sus 9 colas felizmente.

-Hikari significa Luz en japonés ¿cierto?-preguntó Hermione.

-Así es-

-Bueno Hikari esperó que nos llevemos muy bien por cierto una pregunta ya que vamos a ir a vivir al mundo muggle ¿no puedes esconder las colas o algo por el estilo?-preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué es un muggle?-miró curiosa.

-Un ser humano no mágico-

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo y claro que puedo esconder mis colas- al terminar de decirlo sus nueve colas desaparecieron y quedo con una sola cola.

-¡Genial! dentro del apartamento podrás tener tus colas sin esconder pero cuando se encuentre un humano no mágico deberás esconderlas ¿está bien?-

-Si no hay problema-

-Ahora nos toca buscar un apartamento así que vamos a ir por el Caldero Chorreante para llegar a Londres muggle y a buscar apartamento- alegremente miró a Hikari esperando aprobación para ir a buscar apartamento.

-Andando Hermione-

Sin más Hermione y Hikari fueron por el Caldero Chorreante y luego a Londres muggle, en Londres veían descaradamente como una hermosa chica era seguida por un zorro blanco con las patas, orejas y cola negra y es que era un suceso muy inusual ver un zorro blanco y más ver una chica con ojos dorados con rojo.

La búsqueda de departamento resulto más difícil de lo que pensaron ningún departamento llenaba los requerimientos de las dos o era demasiado grande o era muy pequeño en algunos tenía muchos ventanales lo cual no podían tener ya que Hikari necesita sacar sus colas y la podrían ver. Luego de una tarde ajetreada pararon a comer algo.

-¿Qué comes?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Pues puedo comer comida humana aunque si como comida humana me gustan las cosas dulces y carne cruda por supuesto me encanta la liebre o el pollo-dijo feliz moviendo su cola.

-Ok-

Entraron a un restaurante en el que después de mucha discusión dejaron entrar a Hikari, ordenaron un sándwich para Hermione con té helado y pollo crudo con una rebanada de pastel para Hikari. Mientras comían conversaba con Hikari y los clientes la veían como si estuviera loca aunque Hermione no le importó.

-Buscar departamento es más difícil de lo que pensé-suspiro con cansancio.

-Si los humanos tienen lindos edificios aunque algunos eran muy exagerados-dijo Hikari moviendo perezosamente la cola.

-Disculpa querida-dijo una mujer en sus 50's o 60's de cabello castaño claro ojos de color café, contextura delgada muy bien vestida y arreglada.

-¿Si? Señora se le ofrece algo-dijo con educación Hermione.

-No pude evitar escuchar que usted está en busca de un apartamento-

-Si de hecho estoy desde temprano en busca de un lugar para mí y para Hikari pero en algunos no permiten mascotas y otros se localizan un poco lejos de Londres-

-Querida creo que tengo la solución, verá yo tengo un pequeño edificio de apartamentos y hay uno desocupado por si le parece-

\- ¡Estupendo! ¿Pero donde es la ubicación y le incomodaría que viva con una mascota?-

\- Es en la calle Baker Street y no me importaría tener a tan adorable animalito, pero solo tenemos un pequeño problema-

-¿Y cuál sería el problema?-

-Que el departamento tiene un problema de humedad que debe ser arreglado-miró preocupada a la chica.

-No importa, lo tomó. Yo podré arreglar el problema. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¡Oh! Querida pero que modales los míos, llámame Sra. Hudson y el suyo señorita-

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger-señalando al zorro que estaba con ella-y ella es Hikari es un gusto conocerla-

-También es un placer, bueno no le gustaría ver el apartamento antes de decidir-

-¡Oh! Claro que si-

Luego que terminaron de comer fueron al departamento, en el trayecto tanto Hermione como la Sra. Hudson tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse un poco más.

-¿Algo más que tenga que saber del departamento?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Cierto Querida tienes que saber que tienes un vecino en el 221B su nombre es Sherlock Holmes y es un detective de consultoría casi no duerme y algunas veces toca el violín ¿te molestaría eso querida?-

-No para nada-

-Bueno entonces vamos a ver qué te parece-

Llegaron a Baker Street y fueron directamente al departamento 221C.

-Este es querida ven a ver-

-Claro-

Era un departamento bastante lindo con un tamaño perfecto para las dos unas ventanas pero donde se podía apreciar Londres y una chimenea.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó a Hikari.

-Me gusta puedo ver Londres desde aquí y nadie puede ver mis colas-respondió mientras subía a la ventana.

\- Bueno, Sra. Hudson me lo quedó es perfecto-dijo emocionada Hermione.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos a mi apartamento para el papeleo. ¿Cuándo te vas a trasladar al apartamento?-

\- Me gustaría ahora mismo empezar con los trabajos así que nos mudaremos ya, tengo todo lo que necesito así que no tengo problema-

-Claro querida como quieras-

Después del papeleo, Hermione junto con Hikari fueron a su nuevo departamento.

-Necesita arreglos-

-Bueno que esperamos hagámoslo-Dijo Hikari contenta moviendo sus colas ya que solo dentro del departamento puede tener sus colas.

Y así Hermione movió su mano y una ráfaga de magia inundo el apartamento quitando todo rastro de humedad con otro movimiento quito el viejo tapiz y limpio la chimenea, el piso fue cambiado totalmente por uno de madera añejada las habitaciones fueron limpiadas y redecoradas por último Hermione puso hechizos de seguridad y insonoración por todo el apartamento. De su bolsa de cuentas sacó todos los electrodomésticos que necesitaba y fueron ordenados en sus lugares correspondientes, la habitación contaba con cama, una mesa de noche y una estantería de libros, pero lo más impresionante era que en el techo tenía el mismo hechizo que en el comedor de Hogwarts en cual se podía ver una noche estrellada ya que Hermione cambio un poco el hechizo haciendo que el techo proyecte lo que la persona que lo lanzó quiera ver.

-Bueno solo falta una cosa más-

-¿Y cuál sería? el departamento luce genial Hermione-Dijo feliz una pequeña Kitsune.

-Tenemos que estar completamente seguras que ningún fisgón vendrá a revisar nuestro departamento-

Luego de decir eso chasqueo sus dedos una onda de magia salió y enmascaró todo contenido de magia.

-Este hechizo es muy útil ya que no solo oculta la magia a los muggles sino también a los asistentes-

-Inteligente de tu parte Hermione, ahora ¿donde es que dormiré?-

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama no me molesta aparte que la cama es muy amplia para mí solo te advierto una cosa. Yo sufro constantemente de pesadillas así que puedo despertar gritando o en un ataque de magia-

-Tomaré el riesgo ya que necesitamos hacer una cosa más-

-¿Y cuál sería?-

-Un pacto de compañeras-

\- ¿En qué consiste?-

-Ven te lo mostrare-

En medio de la sala se sentaron en el piso la Hikari y Hermione.

-Por favor Hermione enfoca tu magia hacia a mí-

Enfoco su magia a Hikari y Hikari hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

-Desde hoy te aceptó como mi ama, seré todo lo que tú necesites y te cuidaré de quienes quieran hacerte daño, lo juró-

Hilos de color blanco se entrelazaban por sus cuerpos.

-Desde hoy te aceptó como mi guardián, supliré todas tus necesidades y cuidaré de quienes quieran hacerte daño, lo juró-

Hilos de color dorado bailaban por sus cuerpos cuando todo estalló en mariposas blancas con bordes dorados y doradas con bordes blancos.

-Bueno ahora eres legalmente compañera de una Kitsune-

-Creó que abriré la ventana no quiero vivir con mariposas en mi departamento- río.

Así ambas fueron a prepararse a dormir, mientras en el departamento 221B

-¡Sra. Hudson!- gritó un hombre alto de 1.87, cabello corto rizado y negro, piel pálida y ojos color celeste, contextura de un cuerpo trabajado pero no en exceso y facciones angulares.

-Querido por que tanto ruido-

-¿Donde están los ojos que deje en el microondas?- dijo furioso.

-Ese no es un lugar para tener ojos, así que lo bote. Por cierto tenemos nueva inquilina esperó que no seas tan tú cuando la conozcas-

\- Yo soy quien soy Sra. Hudson como si me importará, seguro que es otro de los tantos idiotas que hay en el mundo-

Oh pero que sorpresa te llevarás al verla Sherlock.


	2. Un arrogante llamado Sherlock

Ni Sherlock ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 _ **Nunca tengas la cabeza tan alta que te la puedan cortar, ni tan baja que te la puedan pisar. Aprende a ser lo suficientemente humilde para evitar que la arrogancia te ciegue, pero lo bastante digno para no permitir que te humillen.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

 ** _Capítulo 2_** _ **. Conociendo a un arrogante llamado Sherlock.**_

Un nuevo día se asoma en Londres en un edificio de departamentos siendo más precisos en Baker Street dos mujeres y una Kitsune empezaban su día.

-Hola Hikari esperó que hayas dormido bien-dijo somnolienta Hermione.

-Buenos Días si dormí excelente, anoche solo tuviste una pesadilla-

-Cierto y es extraño generalmente tengo entr pesadillas por noche, creo que el buscar y decorar el departamento me dejó exhausta-

\- Si que es agotador-

\- Iré a ducharme y luego preparé un rico desayuno ¿te parece?-

-¡Suena delicioso!-

Hermione se duchó y vistió con un vestido blanco apretado hasta el nivel de la cintura y luego fluye hasta las rodillas con un listón negro en la cintura para marcar la figura con unos zapatos negros de tacón. Para finalizar el conjunto su cabello lo dejó suelto en risos gruesos y un poco de lápiz de ojos y brillo.

-Lista como me veo- Dijo mientras giraba.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿Por qué estás tan bien vestida?- habló contenta moviendo sus colas Hikari.

\- ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo a explorar la cuidad de Londres? Llevó casi dos años sin venir a Londres muggle algo que debe de haber cambiado-

\- ¡Sí!-

Con un chasquido de dedos los ingredientes y las cosas que necesitaba Hermione para hacer desayuno salieron para cocinar. Preparó té con un desayuno tipo americano con huevos, tocino y una tostadas también hizo jugo de naranja y galletas. El edificio de inundó con el olor a desayuno recién preparado que hizo que la Sra. Hudson se preguntara de donde venia ese delicioso olor.

-Creo que invitaré a desayunar a la Sra. Hudson con nosotras-

-Por mí está bien ella me cae bien-dijo Hikari escondiendo sus colas.

Hermione fue en busca de la Sra. Hudson y la encontró con rapidez ya que estaba donde su vecino, por lo cual se acerco y tocó el marcó de puerta.

-Disculpen-

-¡Oh! Querida pasa quiero que conozcas a alguien-

Entró y vio a un hombre muy atractivo de entre 25 a 30 años.

-Querida él es Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock ella es la señorita Hermione Granger-

-Es un placer señor Holmes-

Sherlock la observó detenidamente pero no habló.

-Bueno yo venía a invitarla a desayunar conmigo sino le molesta Sra. Hudson-

-¿Ese delicioso olor a desayuno venía de tu apartamento?-

-Creo que si-río

-Cierto, señor Holmes ¿quiere acompañarnos?-

Siguió sin hablar solo la observaba fijamente lo que causaba que Hermione se sintiera incomoda.

-Vamos, vamos a ir a desayunar-dijo para romper el ambiente de tensión que había.

Los tres se encaminaron a el departamento 221C, Sherlock continuaba sin decir ni una palabra y mirando fijamente a Hermione. Entraron y vieron que todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y decorado todo parecía nuevo la decoración era impersonal pero muy acogedor.

-Pero, ¿en qué momento hiciste todo eso si apenas ayer te viniste a vivir?-la Sra. Hudson miró con curiosidad.

-Pasé toda la noche arreglando el departamento y este es el resultado-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Todo está fabuloso nunca vi tan hermoso el departamento-dijo con alegría.

\- Eres una horrible mentirosa-por primera vez habló Sherlock.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo curiosa Hermione.

-Pues primero ¿Cómo fue que hiciste todo esto en una sola noche? Había que arreglar el problema de humedad que tomaría entr días, no hubo ruidos de algún trabajo de construcción durante la noche y nadie entró o salió del edificio para que movilizaran todos los muebles y electrodomésticos, tus padres son dentistas de clase media alta ya que tu nombre es de los cuentos de invierno Shakespeare lo que eso me indica que tus padres son letrados y te han enseñado el amor por la lectura que ellos tienen sin contar que eres una pequeña sabelotodo por la cantidad de libros que puedo ver y tú tienes entre 18 a 23 años aunque creó que tienes 20 años-dijo con arrogancia.

Hermione lo observó tranquilamente mientras los hizo pasar a la cocina donde estaba su Kitsune.

-Bueno un mago o una bruja nunca revela sus trucos o si señor Holmes es muy bueno haciendo deducción es cierto que mis padres son dentistas y tengo 19 años los cumplí el 19 de septiembre, me gusta el color rojo como puede ver tengo una hembra de zorro de mascota, mis padres están muertos y estoy apuntó de entrar a trabajar para el gobierno y estoy pensando en estudiar medicina o veterinaria y si soy una sabelotodo, ¿algo más que desee saber señor Holmes?- sonriendo.

Ni la señora Hudson ni Sherlock pudieron articular palabra, es la primera vez que alguien tomaba tan bien una de sus deducciones sin enojarse o decirle que era un maldito psicópata y es que hay dos tipos de personas para Sherlock los que lo alababan y los que lo odiaban aunque tenía más enemigos que amigos.

La Kitsune se acercó a Sherlock y lo miró furiosa por lo que acababa de decir de su protegida.

-Tranquila Hikari él no dijo nada que no me hayan dicho ya-dijo tranquilamente mientras tocaba la cabeza de la Kitsune.

-Bueno los invité a desayunar cierto, vamos a comer-

Fueron a la cocina y encontraron un desayuno americano con té y galletas. Desayunaron entre una plática amena entre la Sra. Hudson y Hermione. Sherlock se mantenía al margen viendo a Hermione cuando sintió un jalón en su pantalón fijo su vista debajo de la mesa y vio a Hikari observándolo burlonamente o lo más burlonamente que un animal podía verse.

-Así que eres la mascota de Hermione, te llamas Hikari ¿Cierto?-

La Kitsune asintió a lo dicho y Sherlock se quedó atónito, frotó sus ojos varias veces y preguntó.

-¿Puedes entenderme?-

Y Hikari volvió a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Se levantó de un saltó de la mesa incrédulo y asustó a la Sra. Hudson y Hermione.

-Señor Holmes ¿está usted bien lo noto un poco pálido?-Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-Yo… si…si estoy bien- mirando entre Hermione y Hikari-Tengo que irme gracias por el desayuno- salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-Pero, ¿Qué le sucedió a Sherlock?-dijo preocupada la Sra. Hudson.

-No tengo la menor idea-mirando a Hikari que guiñaba un ojo a su dueña.

Luego del desayuno Hermione y Hikari fueron a dejar a la Sra. Hudson a su departamento y partieron a explorar Londres.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

La Sra. Hudson como siempre viene a molestar cuando no la necesito está dándome una de sus catedráticas de la limpieza de mi departamento como si eso me importará cuando escuche como golpeaban el marco de la puerta. Y ahí se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente de 18 a 23 años mirando un poco tímida pero firme observando cómo miraba a la Sra. Hudson.

La Sra. Hudson la conocía ya que se saludaron y me introdujo con la chica se llama Hermione Granger ella tiene algo que es extraño no puedo saber mucho de ella solo que es diestra y sus padres son dentistas por los dientes blancos y parejos que tiene pero algo esconde ¿Qué es? es la pregunta más importante.

Ella nos invitó a mí por cortesía y a la Sra. Hudson a desayunar no rechace su oferta por curiosidad de cómo era su apartamento y que también me daría una idea más amplia de quien era, las seguí hasta su apartamento, era bastante agradable pero muy impersonal lo que no me ayudo en nada para descifrarla.

Esto me hacía sentir frustrado como cuando no podía resolver un caso y era fastidioso cuando escuché decir a la Sra. Hudson.

-Pero, ¿en qué momento hiciste todo eso si apenas ayer te viniste a vivir?-Eso sí que me interesó no se escuchó absolutamente nada anoche.

-Pasé toda la noche arreglando el departamento y este es el resultado-pero cómo lo hizo y en qué momento no resistí más tenía que decirlo.

Eres una horrible mentirosa- lo dije espere que reaccionará como todos lo hacen que generalmente no es de muy buena manera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me miró curiosa.

-Pues primero ¿Cómo fue que hiciste todo esto en una sola noche? Había que arreglar el problema de humedad que tomaría entr días, no hubo ruidos de algún trabajo de construcción durante la noche y nadie entró o salió del edificio para que movilizaran todos los muebles y electrodomésticos, tus padres son dentistas de clase media alta ya que tu nombre es de los cuentos de invierno Shakespeare lo que eso me indica que tus padres son letrados y te han enseñado el amor por la lectura que ellos tienen sin contar que eres una pequeña sabelotodo por la cantidad de libros que puedo ver y tú tienes entre 18 a 23 años aunque creó que tienes 20 años-le dije como John siempre me regañaba con presunción pero no me importó y esperé a que hiciera cualquiera de las reacciones habituales que era un halago o un insultó, pero pensé mal ella no era como los otros, ¿Qué la hizo cambiar o que pasó? Cada vez me parece más interesante.

Ella me miró tranquilamente mientras nos hacía pasar a su cocina me percaté que tenía un zorro blanco con orejas, cola y patas negras y un color muy extraño de ojos como ella eran dorados.

-Bueno un mago o una bruja nunca revela sus trucos o si señor Holmes es muy bueno haciendo deducción es cierto que mis padres son dentistas y tengo 19 años los cumplí el 19 de septiembre, me gusta el color rojo como puede ver tengo una hembra de zorro de mascota, mis padres están muertos y estoy apuntó de entrar a trabajar para el gobierno y estoy pensando en estudiar medicina o veterinaria y si soy una sabelotodo, ¿algo más que desee saber señor Holmes?- me respondió sonriendo y en ese momento ratifique mi teoría ella no era normal. Extrañamente causaba en mí una sensación diferente una que era agradable y me sentí confundido.

El zorro me miró y creo que vi furia o es que tanto caso me está volviendo loco, Granger le habló y se calmó, nos sirvió el desayuno y tengo que admitir que era delicioso mientras la Sra. Hudson hablaba con ella me limite a tratar de resolver el rompecabezas que era Hermione Granger y nada no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal era cortés o bueno se adecuaba muy bien a las reglas sociales sus movimiento eran delicados pero de una forma natural no esos que vez forzados en fiestas de etiqueta, a pesar que lo que hablaba la Sra. Hudson era terriblemente aburrido ella la escuchaba con atención y hasta curiosidad y eso ni siquiera John lo hace.

Luego sentí un jalón en mi pantalón cuando mire era el zorro de Hermione, ella me miraba ¿burlonamente? en serio los animales pueden hacer eso así que sin perder nada y porque estaba aburrido le hablé si claro como si entendiera.

-Así que eres la mascota de Hermione, te llamas Hikari ¿Cierto?-pregunté

La Kitsune asintió a lo dicho y no lo podía creer el animal me entendía así que frote mis ojos vi mal y volví a preguntar

-¿Puedes entenderme?-

Y Hikari volvió a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Me levanté de un saltó de la mesa incrédulo y asusté a la Sra. Hudson y Hermione.

-Señor Holmes ¿está usted bien lo noto un poco pálido?-Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-Yo… si…si estoy bien- miré entre Hermione y Hikari-Tengo que irme gracias por el desayuno- salí casi corriendo del lugar.

Subí a mi departamento y empecé a caminar en círculos y es que era imposible que un animal entendiera lo que dije aunque ella y su mascota no tienen nada de normal. Las investigaré pero primero necesito de alguien que a pesar de que no quiero pedir el sabe todo de todos así que llamaré a Mycroft para que busqué expediente o algo que me pueda servir sobre Hermione Granger.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_


	3. La Mujer Perfecta

Ni Sherlock ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 _ **Tarde o temprano todas las piezas acaban encajando.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces,**_

 _ **Ríete de la confusión,**_

 _ **Vive el momento**_

 _ **Y entiende que todo**_

 _ **Sucede por algún motivo.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

 _ **Capítulo 3. La Mujer Perfecta.**_

Los días transcurrían en Baker Street como cualquier otro, con normalidad, bueno pues lo más normal que ser podría decir de una bruja, una kitsune y un detective. Y es que Sherlock estaba apuntó de volverse loco por no saber nada de Hermione.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Como era posible que no existiera nada de Hermione Granger y es que no había nada que ya no sepa o que sea obvio. No he vuelto hablar con ella o a ver a su mascota, solo las escuchó salir del departamento hablando con ese zorro blanco o con la Sra. Hudson. La Sra. Hudson está encantada con la nueva inquilina las pocas veces que viene a dejar el té solo viene a decir que ella es encantadora y educada que siempre la invita a almorzar con ella o a tomar el té, conversan nada que me interese y eso juntó con el no tener casos me está poniendo de los nervios mis parches de nicotina no me alcanzan para mitigar los nervios o la frustración.

Mycroft no me resultó de ayuda primero procedió a preguntarme para que quería la información y luego de una discusión que obviamente gané me dio solo su acta de nacimiento y información de sus padres nada que no haya sabido ya. No he hablado con John o con Mary ni siquiera con Molly el caso es que estoy aburrido y frustrado con la nueva inquilina he llegado al punto de pensar en seducirla o utilizar el error humano para conseguir la información que quiero.

Así como hice con Jane… no era Jazmín… no tampoco con… Janine ese era el nombre, estoy mejorando en eso de recordar nombres, lo que es inútil por cierto. Bueno volviendo al punto estoy pensado en nada útil necesito un caso ya.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

En la puerta del 221B se encontraba Sherlock recostado en su silla y a Greg Lestrade entrando por la puerta junto con Donovan.

-Díganme que vienen por que tiene un caso que valga la pena mi tiempo, porque si es de otra manera pueden devolverse por donde han venido-dijo aburrido Sherlock.

-Creó que te gustará Sherlock, han matado a 3 mujeres y los cuerpos fueron hallados en diferentes callejones de Londres-contestó Greg.

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial?-

-Que todos los cuerpos estaban muy bien vestidos sin ninguna señal de violencia y no sabemos ¿qué fue lo que las mató? pero lo más interesante es que junto a los cuerpos se hallaron una nota en cada una-

-Porque no lo dijiste antes- se levantó de un salto y tomo su abrigo y bufanda.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando vio a su vecina venir con su animal y paró abruptamente.

-¿Le tienes miedo a ver cadáveres?-preguntó.

-Eh…y esa pregunta tan repentina señor Holmes-contestó curiosa

-Solo contesta sí o no-miró fastidiado.

-No-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

-No-

-Perfecto, acompáñame a la morgue-

-No-

-No te lo estoy preguntando-

-Así sea una pregunta no iré y punto- se plantó firme en el lugar que estaba.

-Irás por las buenas o por las malas, ¿cuál escoges?-comentó enojado.

-No eres un detective ya debes saber la respuesta- lo miró enojada.

-Por las malas entonces- se acercó y la levantó del suelo y la coloco en sus hombros como un sacó de papas y siguió caminado hacia la entrada del edificio, mientras Hermione pataleaba por que la soltarán.

-Bájame-pidió con paciencia.

-No-

-Bá-ja-me o sino no querrás ver lo que puedo hacer-su magia empezó a remolinarse con furia en el ambiente. Sherlock sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo como signo de advertencia eso lo tomó desprevenido pero no desistió a la idea de llevarla.

Salieron y paró un taxi subió a Hermione y el subió también cuando estaba apuntó de cerrar la puerta la kitsune también abordo el taxi y se sentó en el regazo de Hermione tratando de tranquilizarla porque podría atacar al arrogante detective. Dentro del taxi se llevaba una discusión.

-Podrías alejarte un poco me siento un poco invadida por ti-

-¿Te incomoda?-

-Claro estás casi sentado encima de mí-sus ojos se tornaron más rojos mientras que el aire crepitaba de magia, su cabello empezó a moverse un poco y a pasar corriente.

-Interesante-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus ojos son extraños y por lo que veo no son lentes de contacto, ese color de ojos ¿es genético?- lo dijo mientras la veía cara a cara casi 5 centímetros de distancia.

-Se podría decir que si- dijo tranquila mientras también lo observaba.

-No se te oye tan convencida, eso sucede con tu cabello pensé que también era tinte pero no, tus cabellos son naturalmente dorados con mechones rojos esa anomalía no ha sido nunca vista, ¿te has hecho exámenes médicos?-preguntó con un brillo malicioso y curioso en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué siento que la respuesta que daré podría condenarme a que experimentes conmigo?-suspiró cansada.

-Eso es porque estoy interesado en tu anomalía genética…espera tu expresión y el cansancio de tu voz me dicen que ya han ¡experimentado contigo!-dijo impresionado.

-Señor Holmes está es una conversación que tiene que ser privada, así que le sugiero que lo mejor es que se enfoque en lo que tiene que hacer y luego podremos conversar ¿le parece?-respondió con resignación-cabe mencionar que ya llegamos a su destino-

Bajaron del taxi los tres mientras Sherlock lideraba el caminó hacia la morgue más atrás arrastraba los pies tratando de hacer más largo el viaje Hermione mientras que Hikari se burlaba de su ama.

-Pero mira que detective más arrogante, aunque admito que sus medidas son eficientes y extremas-se burlo Hikari.

-Parece que voy a tener que lidiar con él, pensé que con lo que pasó el no iba acercarse más-habló susurrando Hermione.

-Él es muy intrigante, ¿no crees?-

-No-

-¿No? ¿Por qué?-miró intrigada.

-El es alguien que tiene todo para ser feliz pero lo rechaza y es que prefiere aislarse sentimentalmente de las personas, es un narcisista, no le importa lastimar a las personas y usarlas con tal de que obtenga lo que quiere de ellas, pero muy en el fondo no puede evitar sentir cariño o proteccionismo hacia ciertas personas en su vida y es que aunque neguemos o controlemos lo que sentimos hay personas que no podemos evitar que se entrometan en nuestro corazones y se vuelvan parte importante de nuestras vidas-sonrió tristemente.

-Pero tú no tienes a nadie-miró triste a Hermione.

-Te equivocas, te tengo a ti y lo agradezco tanto y es que pensé que me quedaría sola por lo que me queda de vida y aunque no lo creas la Sra. Hudson se está convirtiendo en alguien a quien aprecio-

-Que tanto hablas ¡muévanse!- gritó Sherlock.

Llegaron a la morgue y encontraba Molly.

-Molly ¿que viste en los cadáveres?-preguntó Sherlock mientras se acercaba a examinar los cuerpos.

-Sherlock-quedó por un momento embobada-Eh…A sí pues todavía no damos con lo que causó las muerte, no presenta signos de violencia, el tiempo de la primera víctima es de 3 días, la segunda de 2 días y la última un día, todas murieron de una hemorragia interna, por cierto ¿quién es la chica y su animal? muy lindo el animal-

-Te presentó a Hermione, Hermione ella es Molly- contestó distraídamente.

-Hola Molly, soy Hermione Granger y ella es mi amiga Hikari-señalando al zorro mientras este movía la cola alegremente a Molly.

-Hola… Molly Hooper y ¿cómo conociste a Sherlock?-miró con un poco de envidia a Hermione y es que ella era muy hermosa y exótica con los colores de sus ojos y cabello.

-El es mi compañero de edificio, es que estoy viviendo en el departamento 221C-sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Dejen de cacarear, si lo van a hacer váyanse no me dejan pensar-gruño Sherlock.

-¿Quieres ir por un café Molly?-preguntó cordial Hermione.

-Eh… si claro vamos-las chicas se fueron a tomar un café mientras Sherlock analizaba los cuerpos.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Pero que interesante las victimas no muestran signos de pelea o que las amordazaron eso es señal de que conocían a su atacante, otra cosa que es extraño es que las tres tienen una nota y cada una dice cosas diferentes las tres están escritas en computadora y impresas en papel pergamino lo que es bastante detallista de su parte las notas son muy claras y directas.

 _Nota de la primera victima_

No era lo suficientemente bella.

 _Nota de la segunda victima_

No era muy inteligente.

 _Nota de la tercera victima_

No era excepcionalmente educada.

Él estaba buscando diferentes cualidades en las victimas pero ¿Para qué? Haré unos exámenes a las víctimas y luego estudiare el papel y la tinta para ver que puedo encontrar.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Mientras Sherlock analizaba los cuerpos Molly, Hermione y Hikari se encontraban cerca de la morgue en un pequeño restaurante tomando café mientras el zorro comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿No le afectará que coma chocolate?-decía Molly mirando al zorro comer alegremente.

-No tranquila le encanta comer cosas dulces-sonrió tiernamente Hermione mientras veía comer a Hikari.

-Bueno Molly cuéntame un poco sobre ti-acomodándose en la silla del restaurant.

-Pues no tengo mucho de lo que decir solo que soy doctora forense y una solterona de casi 30 años sin esperanza de que consiga a mi hombre perfecto-suspiró con resignación.

-Y enamorada del señor Holmes o ¿me equivoco?- río.

-Yo… yo… ¿cómo sabes?-mirando nerviosa.

-Es muy obvio cuando te quedas embobada viéndolo como si fuera un dios griego-sonrió compresivamente.

Molly miró a Hermione detenidamente y sintió que podía confiar en ella, siguió su instinto y le habló sobre sus relaciones pasadas y de los que siempre ha sentido por Sherlock en un fragmento de la conversación no aguantó más y sollozo amargamente todo lo que la afligía mientras que Hermione frotaba tiernamente su espalda y tomaba las servilletas y secaba sus lagrimas no habló absolutamente nada en toda la conversación y la escuchó con infinita paciencia y cariño.

-¿Qué opinas? Soy tan patética que le estoy llorando a una desconocida- al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-No tranquila algunas veces necesitamos expresarnos con alguien que no juzgue nuestras acciones y te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí-la miró con agradecimiento-con respecto a que opinó de tu vida sentimental pues no soy la más indicada para darte un consejo pero de lo que estoy muy segura es de una sola cosa-

-¿Sobre qué?-curiosa preguntó Molly.

-Enamórate de la esencia-dijo con mucha seriedad

-No entiendo-dijo confundida.

-Es sencillo Molly si te enamoras de alguien por su apariencia física con el tiempo dejará de verse atractivo, si te enamoras de su intelecto en algún momento de su vejez perderá lo que lo hizo inteligente, si te enamoras de su actitud las experiencias, expectativas o percepciones de vida lo cambiarán y no será la misma persona que conociste, pero si te enamoras de su alma lo seguirás amando como el primer día y es que la esencia nunca cambia, que son esos rasgos de personalidad que no importa que pasé siempre estarán hasta en los momentos más oscuros aquellos que son lo mejor que todos los seres humanos tenemos. Molly el hombre que esté dispuesto a entregar no su corazón pero si su alma es con quien debes estar y es que lo que te da es algo que nadie está dispuesto a dar o recibir, así que, Molly enamórate de la esencia. Por lo poco que he visto eres una mujer hermosa y bondadosa tan llena de amor que me es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo valiosa que eres, no te menosprecies Molly Hooper porque te mereces un hombre que te amé con la misma intensidad con que lo haces ni más ni menos-Hermione miró con profunda esperanza y simpatía a Molly.

Molly no pudo decir nada y es que nadie le había hablado de esa manera tan llena de amor y compresión, que sentía que cada palabra que salió de Hermione se grababa a fuego en su mente y hasta en su alma. Ni siquiera su madre tenía la paciencia o la comprensión que tenía Hermione, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y fue en ese instante que lo comprendió, toda su vida había buscado mal al hombre que quería a su lado y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirlo hasta ahora que viene una desconocida con un animal exótico a darle una nueva oportunidad de vida completamente a reconstruir el autoestima que muchos han pisoteado y hasta ver todo de diferente manera. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione y llorar como una niña pequeña mientras sentía la calidez que brindaba y como ella tocaba su cabello como cuando una madre consuela a su hijo por haberse caído del columpio con infinita paciencia y amor desinteresado.

Hermione esperó que Molly se desahogará miró como su kitsune la miraba con profunda admiración y levantó una ceja.

-No sabes lo has hecho Hermione has guidado a alguien que está perdida, al camino que debería recorrer y es que le diste una nueva forma de ver el mundo y de dejar los miedos absurdos que tenía Molly. Cada día reafirmó que el haber aceptado vivir contigo fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado-dijo con una pequeña reverencia hacia Hermione.

-Gracias yo también me siento bendecida-sonrió con alegría.

Una Molly más calmada, feliz y hasta relajada les dijo que tenían que volver con Sherlock así que pagaron y siguieron conversando de diferentes cosas en un ambiente más relajado. Cuando llegaron donde estaba Sherlock, él las mira a los dos y pregunta.

-Molly estuviste llorando-frunciendo el seño.

-Sí pero no te preocupes eran cosas de chicas ¿Verdad Hermione?-río con alegría.

-Así es nada que importe y has avanzado en algo-dijo curiosa.

-Estoy esperando los resultados de la tinta y el papel de las notas-habló con fastidio llenando su voz.

-¿Puedo ver que dicen las notas?-

-Adelante-

Hermione miró detenidamente las notas.

-¿Ya sabes con que propósito hace todo esto el asesino?-

-Nop, aunque está buscando cualidades de las victimas pero no sé con qué propósito-

-Creó que tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Tal vez él o ella ya que no sabemos todavía su identidad o genero este buscando una mujer perfecta-

-Eso es… brillante Hermione al buscar a la mujer perfecta si alguna de las que conquista no tiene las cualidades que él o ella requiere…-interrumpió Hermione a Sherlock.

-Las mata y busca otra que llené los requisitos necesarios así el no necesita la violencia ya que conoce de manera intima a sus víctimas por lo que se lee en las notas el está buscando alguien inteligente, bella y con modales. También creó que se como mató a las víctimas-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ansioso Sherlock.

-Pueden haber inhalado o ingerido algún veneno que sea fácilmente indetectable por cualquiera y que sea fácil de conseguir en un mercado negro por internet o por otra fuente-

\- Sí… ¿cómo fue que no lo pensé?-estaba tan contento que se acercó a Hermione la tomó por los hombros y besó su frente-Eres increíble Hermione-salió corriendo a la morgue para hacer estudios del veneno y donde encontrarlo.

-¿Eso es normal?-Preguntó atónita.

-Sí, lamento decir que cuando alguien lo ayuda de manera tan concreta lo hace… bueno solo lo ha hecho con John y conmigo una vez-rió

-Ok eso sí que me asustó-carcajadas se oían de las dos chicas en el laboratorio.

Sherlock pasó todo el día en el laboratorio investigando el veneno, el papel y tinta mientras que Hermione le llevaba comida a Sherlock y conversaba con Molly. Casi al ser las 8 de la noche Molly se fue y solo Sherlock, Hikari y Hermione seguían en el laboratorio.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-

-Estoy esperando los resultados-

-Ok-bostezó con cansancio Hermione.

-Experimentaron contigo ¿cómo? y ¿por qué?-

-Pensé que lo olvidarías-

-Ya ves que no dime ¿qué sucedió?-

-Estuve involucrada con personas que no me querían viva luego de… bueno… torturarme y al ver que no diría nada de lo que ellos deseaban escuchar, tuvieron la grandiosa idea de experimentar conmigo y el resultado es lo que ves-dijo con tristeza-Soy un monstruo Sherlock-

-Pues no lo pareces eres atractiva, el tipo de apariencia física que haría que un hombre no piense con lógica-dijo mientras veía por el microscopio la sangre de una de las víctimas.

-¡Wow! pienso que eso no se lo dices a muchas chicas-rió.

-No, hay mujeres atractivas pero eso es una reacción biológica que el ser humano tiene para fines de reproducción-sonrió.

-Así que soy una candidata perfecta para ser un espécimen de reproducción por cualquier hombre-dijo con una mueca seria pero con las comisuras de la boca levemente arqueadas y no pudo más se disolvió en carcajadas.

Sherlock al escuchar la respuesta y luego sus risas, rió y es que la risa de Hermione era agradable a los oídos y el que tomará lo que dijo con humor era muy raro pero gratificante. Por consiguiente los dos reían sin parar por un buen rato.

-Eso es lo más extraño pero lógico que me han dicho-dijo Hermione parando de reír.

-De nada-sonrió alegre.

-Gracias hace mucho tiempo no reía así, tú y también Molly me han hecho recordar algo-dijo mirándolo con agradecimiento.

-¿Y eso es?-

-Que en el cielo más oscuro siempre hay rayos de sol-

-Ok… no sé porque lo dijiste pero ya no te voy a interrogar-y eso lo sorprendió no solo a Hermione sino también a Sherlock y es que nunca le había sucedido algo así ni siquiera con La Mujer, siempre quería saber hasta los secretos más sucios de todos y por primera vez ya no estaba tan interesado en saber que era lo que escondía y es que él sabía que lo que le dijo solo era la punta del iceberg su postura decía que era todo verdad… esperen su postura ella en la mañana cuando se enojó con él adoptó una postura de alguien del ejército pero era de un soldado o alguien de cargo más alto. Cada vez que descifraba algo de Hermione y pensaba que consiguió una buena pieza para completar el rompecabezas viene y hace o dice algo que le da a entender que solo es el principio y eso lo confunde y lo frustra.

El sonido de una maquina los alerto a ambos de que los exámenes del veneno ya estaban listos y es que luego de un estudio minucioso de sangre de las víctimas se enteraron del veneno que fue usado.

-Eso es por eso no podían determinar que las mató-dijo feliz Sherlock.

-¿Y entonces que veneno usaron?-

-La ricina-esperó que Hermione preguntará que era pero ella solo lo observó con tranquilidad.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué es?-

-No si sé que es la ricina es un veneno que pasa in detectable si no se sabe buscar, puede ser administrado vía oral, inhalado o inyectado, depende del tipo de exposición así son los síntomas por lo que dijo Molly sospecho que fue ingerido así que el tiempo de exposición fue de 6 a 12 horas lo cual hace que progresen sus síntomas entre 12 a 24 horas todo depende del organismo. Lo que me lleva a pensar que muy rápido se cansó de ellas y administro el veneno mucho antes de que murieran para que ellas se sintieran lo suficientemente mal para no buscar ayuda sumado al hecho de que él observó y cuidó de ellas en todo el proceso para que nadie le pueda administrarle un tratamiento ya que de la ricina no tiene un antídoto y lo único que podía salvarlas era que quitaran todo rastro del veneno en el organismo-dijo a modo de conferencia Hermione.

Sherlock ya no sabía que pensar, ella era definitivamente diferente y eso le gustaba aunque lo confundía lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Así es ahora solo esperar los exámenes de la tinta y el papel-

-No sé si deba decirlo pero debemos hablar con los amigos de las victimas en algún lugar debió conocer a su asesino, ver si eran solteras o si tenían una relación y si damos con que eran solteras tenemos que ver qué lugares frecuentaban las tres mujeres que tengan en común de esa forma daremos con el asesino ya que seguro tiene uno a más lugares de caza-

-Eso es excelente Hermione si damos con su lugar de caza será más fácil atraparlo-

-Lo tendremos que hacer mañana ya es muy tarde para buscar a los amigos de las chicas muertas-dijo mirando que eran casi las 11 de la noche en el reloj del laboratorio.

Sherlock asintió dándole la razón, salieron del laboratorio tomaron un taxi hacia Baker Street en el camino Hikari se durmió en el regazo de Hermione mientras está le rascaba detrás de las orejas miraba por la ventana con tranquilidad. Sherlock pensaba todo lo descubierto hoy en el caso y los planes que tenía para mañana.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su departamento.

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Llegue al departamento con Hikari en brazos así que fui a mi habitación y la recosté con cuidado para que no despertará me cambie por un pijama algo cómodo y me cubrí con las cubiertas de la cama pero no podía dormir y la razón era muy sencilla y tenía nombre era Sherlock.

El que me haya besado la frente hizo un tornado de emociones en mí y eso me tenía inquieta, ansiosa y confundida. Inquieta porque nadie luego de que supieran lo que me pasó había tenido un contacto físico conmigo especialmente un hombre, ansiosa porque en lo más profundo de mi ser quería que lo volviera hacer y confundida porque sé que él es un hombre que juega con los sentimientos de las personas para su beneficio si caigo en sus planes la única que terminará herida seré yo y no puedo permitir que él se vuelva importante para mí. Luego pensé en Molly y en todo lo que me dijo ella era tan parecida a mí en cierto sentido, me recordaba cuando era un niña en la escuela muggle tratando de encajar en el mundo que no pertenecía y mírame ahora, otra vez vuelvo al mundo que nunca encaje.

Me preguntó ¿dónde pertenezco? y es que en el mundo mágico ya no encajo a pesar de que poseo magia ellos me repudian como si fuera una plaga que necesite ser eliminada y en el mundo muggle era una anomalía como dijo Sherlock, ¿podré encontrar un lugar algún día al que pertenezca? o ¿quedará como una utopía?

Sea como sea Sherlock causa en mí sentimientos que no deseo tener así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es terminar este caso y tratar de alejarme de él a toda costa o bueno lo más alejado que puedas estar de tu vecino. De lo contrario peligraré de enamorarme de alguien que no corresponderá mis sentimientos y solo causará dolor.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione**_

Sherlock, Hermione y Hikari estaban fuera del Baker Street.

-Bueno será mejor si tu vas a interrogar a los amigos de la primera víctima, si tienes algo interesante o veas que es relevante mándame un mensaje-dijo un ansioso Sherlock por empezar.

-Pero yo no tengo teléfono celular-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo una chica de 19 años no tiene celular?-preguntó impresionado.

-Pues no he necesitado ninguno por el momento-dijo fastidiada.

-No importa entonces nos veremos para interrogar a los amigos de la tercera víctima y me darás la información que encontraste-

-¡Sí!- una entusiasmada Hermione exclamó.

Cada uno tomó un taxi diferente hacia la dirección de los contactos de las víctimas. En el taxi de Hermione y Hikari.

-Esto será divertido-Hikari moviendo su cola.

-Pues es interesante pero será la primera y última vez que ayudaré a Sherlock-

-¿Y eso?-

-Él es alguien que tiene una cualidad que es impresionante pero peligrosa-suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Tiene el poder de volverse importante para las personas y eso lo hace peligroso porque es un hombre que no le interesa los sentimientos de los demás, él juega con ellos como si de un teatro de títeres se tratase en el cual él es un titiritero jalando los hilos para que las marionetas hagan lo que él quiera y no estoy dispuesta a ser una marioneta más de su teatro-

-¡Oh no me digas que te gusta el detective arrogante!-gritó impresionada Hikari.

-Negarlo no valdrá la pena y sí creó que me está empezando a gustar el detective arrogante como le dices tú-

-Hermione tienes razón lo mejor es alejarse, bueno si es que él te lo permite porque él parece bastante interesado en el misterio que guardas-

-Hay dos formas de alejarlo una es hablando con la verdad si ve que ya el rompecabezas lo armó se alejará o comportarme lo más normal para que él se cansé-

-No lo hará, si le dices la verdad lo tendrás mucho más cerca al querer saber todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico y tú Hermione eres la fuente de conocimiento, si te comportas normal solo avivarás la intriga, la mejor manera de proceder es mantenerte al margen sentimentalmente de él que no se dé cuenta de cuánto su cercanía puede afectarte- dijo sabiamente Hikari.

-Tienes razón, mira ya llegamos-

Hermione habló con los amigos de la primera chica muerta y luego tomaron un taxi para ir con los amigos de la tercera chica. Sherlock ya las estaba esperando fuera de la casa a la cual iban a hablar con un paquete en su abrigo.

-Tardaste-fue no único que le dijo.

-Lo siento los amigos de la chica me entretuvieron-miró avergonzada.

-Toma así podrás mandar mensajes y no tener que estar en esta situación ya hubiéramos terminado de interrogar a todos-le entregó un celular bastante moderno junto con la línea. Hermione lo tomó sorprendida y reviso los contactos y ahí estaba el número de Sherlock.

-Gracias-no salía de su asombro.

-Bueno andando-dijo con un sonrojo imperceptible la única que pudo apreciarlo fue Hikari que miró sorprendida la interacción y con esperanza de que su ama pudiera alcanzar su felicidad.

Hablaron con los amigos de la última víctima. Luego fueron a un café cerca de donde estaban.

-¿Que información interesante pudiste obtener?-preguntó Sherlock.

-Pues ella era soltera y frecuentaba mucho últimamente un bar en Londres llamado Taberna Corazón Sangrante, ellos dijeron que ahí conoció a un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años de cabello castaño y ojos café, bastante atractivo, pero no sabían que sucedió después de eso-

-Encaja muchos datos con las otras víctimas, todas ellas iba al mismo lugar y también conocieron un hombre lo que no encaja es que los hombres que conocieron tenían diferente color de cabello y ojos, pero puede ser que se disfrazase para pasar desapercibido-

-Hay que ir Sherlock es lo más seguro que ya tenga a una cuarta chica que pueda matar hay que entrar y evitar que lo haga-

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? te das cuenta que no podemos evitar que muera y es que ya lleva tiempo en conocerla nada lo va a hacer que cambie de objetivo-dijo con enojo Sherlock.

-Eso es Sherlock… cambio de objetivo que sucede si encuentra a la mujer perfecta o alguien que se le acerqué, dejará a la chica que tiene- habló entusiasmada.

-Llamaré a Lestrade para hacer la operación encubierto-

Llamó a Lestrade y fueron a un lugar cercano al bar en donde las víctimas conocieron a su asesino. Lestrade llegó poco después con Donovan y Anderson.

-Bueno Sherlock aquí estamos-Lestrade observó que Sherlock no se encontraba solo sino que a su lado había una chica joven muy hermosa, la belleza que poseía era bastante sobrenatural y exótica en su regazo un zorro blanco descansaba tranquilamente. Donovan y Anderson vieron lo mismo ninguno habló.

-Cierra la boca Anderson-gruño Sherlock.

-Hola es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Hermione Granger y está es mi mascota Hikari-sonrió cortésmente.

-¿Por qué te presentas?-preguntó aburrido Sherlock

-Porque sé que tú no lo harías te estoy ahorrando los protocolos sociales que tanto te fastidian- dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno van estar ahí parados con cara de idiotas o vamos a atrapar un asesino-habló enojado Sherlock. Todos tomaron asiento pero Anderson procuró quedar cerca de Hermione y no pasó desapercibido por Sherlock que lo miró mal pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno un gusto Hermione soy Greg Lestrade y ellos son Donovan y Anderson-

-Un placer-los dos detectives dijeron.

-Ahora sabemos donde el asesino caza y es en la Taberna Corazón Sangrante, creemos que hoy visitará la taberna junto con su nueva víctima y ese momento lo atraparemos-dijo aburrido Sherlock.

-¿Y cómo entraremos?-preguntó interesado Anderson.

-Sabía que eras estúpido pero esto es limite, es obvio que entraremos incógnito, también necesitaremos una carnada para que distraiga al asesino-habló con fastidio- Donovan aunque no eres muy atractiva y careces de inteligencia y hasta modales es lo único que tenemos, esperó que seas buena actriz-se burlo.

-¿Y por qué mejor no utilizamos a tu amiga?-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Sherlock.

-No-

-Porque no, ella es perfecta-dijo sonrojado Anderson.

-No y no está en discusión-dijo molesto Sherlock.

-Sherlock creó que podré hacerlo míralo como una manera más rápida de atrapar al asesino, aunque estoy lejos de ser perfecta lo mínimo que podré hacer es llamar su atención-Hermione miró determinada a Sherlock.

-Bueno si es así necesitas vestirte para impresionar, ¡Donovan! ve con ella a comprar algo de ropa-dijo Lestrade.

-Vamos-dijo con envidia Donovan.

Las chicas se fueron juntó con la kitsune a buscar la ropa apropiada mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el restaurante.

-¿Donde la conociste?-preguntó interesado Anderson.

-Es mi vecina-dijo con fastidio Sherlock.

-Es muy hermosa y ¿tiene novio?-

-Si piensas que tienes una oportunidad con la chica mejor ve rompiendo tus ilusiones la chica es inteligente no caería con un idiota como tú-dijo con enojo y es que Sherlock no entendía esa sensación de tomar a Hermione y encerrarla en el apartamento y no dejarla salir para que nadie la pudiera ver solo él.

-Pero que protector estás Sherlock ¿será que estás interesado en Hermione?-se burlo Lestrade.

-Para nada solo indico lo evidente así que Anderson no intentes con ella nada-

-Pues tal vez tengas razón que ella no me ponga atención pero contigo tampoco-río malicioso Anderson.

En una tienda de ropa Donovan y Hermione escogían algo para que ella vistiera. En el camino Donovan conoció más a Hermione y se dio cuenta que el chica no era frívola ni presumida ella muy amable y simpática por lo que le cayó bien. Hermione se coloco una blusa blanca de manga larga con un profundo escote en V juntó con una falda negra floreada a la mitad del muslo por último unos zapatos altos negros de gargantilla, su cabello caía en cascadas de risos dorados con rojo hasta las caderas y lo dejó suelto, por último un maquillajes natural que hacía ver sus impresionantes ojos dorados con rojo.

-¡Listo! ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó tímida Hermione.

-¡Increíble! si antes eras hermosa ahora eres una diosa-dijo Donovan con los pulgares arriba.

La kitsune guiño un ojo a su dueña dándole la aprobación.

Fueron al bar como lo acordaron primero entró Donovan con la kitsune y fueron a una mesa a donde estaban los chicos. El bar se encontraba llenó.

-Donovan ¿Dónde está Hermione?-preguntó Sherlock

-Pronto entrará-sonrió

Hermione fuera del bar respiro profundo, se llenó de coraje y entró. Todo en el bar parecía en cámara lenta y es que Hermione entró y todos la observaban con sorpresa y lujuria los hombres y con envidia las mujeres, caminó hasta la barra y pidió un refresco mientras esperaba que el asesino se acercará.

Sherlock, Lestrade y Anderson estaban sin palabras se veía fantástica.

-Wow-Anderson resopló.

-Se ve muy bien-dijo Lestrade.

Sherlock simplemente no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía y es que hasta ahora verdaderamente le puso atención, admitía que era atractiva pero nunca le dio un segundo pensamiento tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para volver en sí. Todo lo que sentía lo puso en una de las habitaciones de su palacio mental para que no estorbaran en su misión de atrapar al asesino.

Los primeros 10 hombres que se le acercaron a Hermione, Sherlock los descartó al reconocer que todos tenían intensiones sexuales y el asesino no tendría esa intensión ya que busca compañera no un simple acostón. Todos estaban aburridos de esperar hasta que lo divisó.

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Esto de esperar al asesino ya me estaba impacientando y es que los hombres que se me acercaban era para tener sexo con ellos así que sutilmente los ahuyentaba. Veía disimuladamente como Sherlock asentía para que yo los alejara y la noche continuará normal hasta que lo vi, un hombre muy atractivo de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes si dirigía hacia mí, me observaba fijamente con una postura confiada de que su presa iba a caer.

-Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento?-

-No para nada sírvase-respondí y es que iba a ser solo yo sin actuaciones.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa creó que muchos hombres te lo han dicho-

-Lo he oído mucho está noche-sonreí- Pero eso no tiene importancia-

-A no y ¿por qué?-miró con interés.

-La belleza algún día acabará, si me fijo en alguno de esos hombres que alaban mi belleza y dentro de 10 o 20 años los vuelvo a ver no tendría el mismo resultado que ahora, me dejarían porque no seré lo suficientemente bella para ellos-usé las mismas palabras de su primera nota-

-Tienes razón y ¿qué pasaría si alguien se enamora de tu inteligencia?- preguntó el hombre.

-El resultado es casi el mismo, el tiempo no tiene piedad y lo que me hizo seductora en su momento ya no lo seré más, mi consejo es que se enamore de un alma, el alma es inmutable nunca acabará de conocer lo que un alma es y siempre lo sorprenderá-mire con paciencia al hombre.

-Adam… ese es mi nombre y ¿cuál es el tuyo?-preguntó en una mezcla de ansiedad con contemplación.

-Hermione, es un gusto Adam-extendí mi mano para que la tomará pensé que iba a ser un apretón de manos pero me sorprendió, delicadamente beso mi mano con una reverencia aterradora y sonrió con calidez, eso me asustó y alago en parte. Mire que Sherlock hacía señas y confirme que este era el hombre que buscamos pero ¿Dónde estaba la cuarta chica? Y ahí fue que recordé el salió de la parte de atrás del bar así que por ahí debería de estar ya debe de estar presentando los primeros síntomas. Hice señas a Sherlock esperando que me entendiera, y así fue, captó mi mensaje y vi como Lestrade y Donovan iban a la parte trasera del bar.

Conversamos de muchos temas, él era un hombre inteligente, sensible y terriblemente atractivo lo que era una lástima, tal vez si no fuera un asesino sería un excelente candidato a ser futuro novio.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione.**_

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Un hombre que encajaba en el perfil se acercó a Hermione vi como empezaron a conversar y luego ella estiró su mano hacia él como un caballero la besó y sentí como algo subía por mi garganta de la ira desee que estuviéramos en un tercer piso para poder aventarlo como lo había hecho con un tipo con anterioridad. La sensación que tenía era sofocante pero tenía que esperar.

Vi a Hermione que me miraba esperando que confirmará si era o no el asesino hice una seña que ella captó y siguió hablando con él en un momento noté como ella me hacia visajes y entendí lo que quería decir.

-Lestrade creó que sé donde está la cuarta víctima, está detrás del bar-

-Iré para allá Donovan acompáñame y tu Anderson quédate con Sherlock y vigílalos-demandó Lestrade.

La noche continúo y ese tipo se acercaba más a Hermione por lo que pude observar él estaba completamente fascinado con ella, la mirada de satisfacción como cuando se encuentra un tesoro y es que él encontró en Hermione su compañera perfecta y eso me enfurecía más. Un mensaje de Lestrade me motivo a atrapar a al asesino.

 _ **Encontramos a la chica y está envenenada "ricina"**_

 _ **GL**_

Ya no necesitamos más si la chica lo identifica teníamos al asesino.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Sherlock se acercó donde estaba Hermione juntó con Anderson y su mascota. Hermione abrió sus brazos y recibió a Hikari en su regazo.

-Quedas arrestado por asesinato-dijo Anderson.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo nervioso.

-Tú fuiste quien mató a tres chicas por tu búsqueda absurda de la compañera perfecta así que muévete, Hermione ven-exigió Sherlock con furia.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-gritó Adam.

-Sí y lo siento tanto pero necesitas ver que nunca encontraras a la mujer perfecta, nadie es perfecto por algo somos humanos y tenemos fallas e imperfecciones-sonrío tranquilamente mientras se acurrucaba en Hikari.

-Te equivocas tú eres perfecta para mí, lamentó que no te haya conocido antes, quiero que recuerdes algo eres mía y si cuando salga de la cárcel hay un hombre en tu vida lo matare-dijo con furia mirando a Sherlock.

-Si cuando salgas será muy tarde, llévatelo Anderson-dijo mientras era esposado y llevado a una patrulla fuera del bar.

-Actuaste muy bien para que un asesino diga que está dispuesto a buscarte-se burlo Sherlock.

-Solo fui quien soy, no actué nada-dijo confundida.

-¿No? nada fingido-preguntó sorprendido.

-No todo fue natural, lástima que es un asesino fue muy lindo conmigo-dijo mientras se levanta del banco y camina con Hikari en brazos.

Sherlock se quedó sorprendido y luego sonrió y murmuro.

-Así que eres la mujer perfecta- y siguió a Hermione para ir juntos a Baker Street.


	4. ¿Amor?

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

 _ **Yo te amaré en silencio… como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos… y jamás lo sabrás.**_

 _ **-José Ángel Buesa-**_

 _ **Capítulo 4. ¿Amor?**_

Luego del último caso, Hermione fiel a su palabra intentó alejarse del hombre por el cual sentía atracción, intentó es la palabra que más se adecuaba y es que Sherlock ideó maneras de poder estar cerca de ella convenciéndose de que se acercaba a Hermione solo para averiguar lo que escondía. Hermione dividía sus días con todos aquellos que conoció haciendo un itinerario que consistía en:

Desayunos con la señora Hudson

Trabajar en el Ministerio de magia

Tarde de salida de chicas que eran los viernes y miércoles con Molly y Donovan, los demás días pasaba sus tardes con Sherlock y sus juegos de mesa que para vergüenza de Sherlock, Hermione era ganadora.

Las noches pasaba con Hikari y sus lecciones de lenguaje porque hace poco descubrieron que Hikari podía aprender hablar aunque de vez en cuando Sherlock irrumpía en su hogar alegando que estaba aburrido y conversaban hasta entrada la noche de todo y nada a la vez.

Y por último los fines de semana los gastaba con John, Mary y la pequeña Layla que era una bolita de energía y risas. Y es que sí, Hermione conocía a los Watson gracias a Sherlock.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-¿Adónde vamos?-dijo una curiosa Hermione.

\- Ya estamos cerca no seas impaciente-habló Sherlock mientras jugaba con Hikari dentro del taxi.

Bajaron y Hermione vio una hermosa casa. Se acercaron y Sherlock toco el timbre, un hombre un poco más bajo que Sherlock de cabellos castaño claro y ojos color café fue quien los recibió.

-Ahora ¿qué quieres Sherlock?-dijo en tono cansado y es que se veía que estaban pasando malos días.

-Vamos te voy a llevar a un caso-dijo con entusiasmo.

-No puedo tengo que ayudar a Mary con Layla-bostezó.

\- ¿Si quiere yo puedo ayudar a su esposa con la bebé?-habló Hermione.

-¡Oh! Sherlock no me digas que es otra chica que estás enamorando para obtener algo a cambio de ella, lo siento por eso, pero es mejor que lo dejes-suspiró con cansancio.

-¡Que! No ella no es una conquista con esos fines-gritó ofendido Sherlock.

-A ¿no? bueno es un gusto pasen-entraron a la casa y por lo poco que pudo ver Hermione, era que la bebé los tenía de los nervios a ambos así que ella se acercó donde estaba Mary y se presentó.

-Hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy vecina de Sherlock y por lo que veo él quiere llevar a tu esposo a un caso por lo que estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Mary un gusto-tanto Mary como John pusieron atención a Hermione, era hermosa y joven sus ojos y cabello muy inusual y pudieron ver un pequeño zorro blanco con ella.

-Así que eres el nuevo interés de Sherlock pero si eres muy bonita-bromeo Mary- Sherlock, esperó que cuando te cases me hagas madrina de bodas o del primer bebé-río.

-Cállate Mary-dijo sonrojado Sherlock.

-Ah que dulce Sherlock sonrojado-se burlo Mary.

Luego de las presentaciones los Watson quedaron encantados de Hermione y es que era la única con la cual Layla juagaba y hacia todo sin tanto berrinche además que con sus frecuentes visitas se ganó el cariño de Mary y John.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Tampoco podemos olvidar de las visitas poco frecuentes de Mycroft, el por extraño que parezca le agradaba la presencia de Hermione.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Hermione iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al departamento de Sherlock e invitarlo a comer ya que se había enterado por la Sra. Hudson que Sherlock no ha comido nada en 2 días.

Cuando estaba en la entrada del apartamento observó que no estaba solo así que toco el marco de la puerta pidiendo permiso.

-Sherlock ¿puedo pasar?-dijo tímida viendo como un hombre maduro con facciones parecidas a las de Sherlock la miraba descaradamente.

Sherlock asintió pero no quito sus ojos del hombre.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la señorita?-preguntó con interés.

-Hola me llamo Hermione Granger ¿y usted señor?-

-¡Oh! Hermano pensé que le habías hablado de mí a tu vecina y es que llamarme para pedir información de ella-dijo con burla-Mi nombre es Mycroft-

-Un gusto y ya sabía yo que no ibas a esperar para buscar información-suspiró con cansancio.

Mycroft se dio cuenta que ella no era normal y hasta le intrigaba también pero no detectó una amenaza de parte de ella.

Esa tarde Mycroft no hizo una visita rápida a Sherlock mientras este no podía creer que alguien que no fuera sí mismo le agradará. Los dos conversaban de muchos temas hasta llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo para mofarse de Sherlock.

Luego de esa tarde Hermione era invitada de Mycroft a pasar la tarde hablando y tomando té, por supuesto que Mycroft le ofreció a Hermione dinero por espiar a Sherlock más ella lo rechazo alegando que Sherlock era lo suficientemente adulto para saber que decisiones le convenían tomar y que tanto él como ella no podían interceder.

Una amistad entre Mycroft y Hermione floreció para disgusto de Sherlock.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y es que Hermione ya llevaba 3 meses viviendo en Baker Street y las nuevas personas que se encontraban en su nueva vida le daban una sensación de amor y seguridad. Cada uno de ellos tenían un lugar muy especial en su corazón pero no todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas y es que sus pesadillas no disminuían de nivel y en el trabajo todos le temían solo Kingsley era el único con el que tenía interacción, finalmente Kingsley decidió en que un trabajo de investigación lo hiciera en su casa y que los progresos los conversarían una vez a la semana lo cual Hermione encantada aceptó.

Con respecto a Sherlock, Hermione no sabía en cual parte de su vida encajaba y es que no era su amigo o así ella no lo sentía, tampoco su enemigo y es que compartían tanto tiempo juntos que era imposible no tomarle cariño. ¿Entonces cuál parte tenía Sherlock en su vida? ¿Qué papel jugaba? pero lo más importante ¿Qué sentimiento Sherlock tiene hacia Hermione?, el dilema de cómo Sherlock se sentía hacia ella la estaba matando.

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Tres meses, ese era el tiempo que vivía en Baker Street. No puedo creer que vine sin nada y ahora tengo a personas que considero amigos y una compañera no precisamente humana pero la cual me ha brindado amor incondicional. Todos ellos le han dado luz a mi vida y un nuevo camino, eso hace que me sienta agradecida y es cada uno de ellos me dan lecciones importantes, no sé qué sería de mí si se alejaran de mi vida ya que me he encariñado con todos.

Molly es una chica sencillamente increíble, bondadosa, amorosa y leal, es muy seguro que si era hubiera sido bruja sería una autentica Hufflepuff. Desde la primera vez que la conocí supe que llegaríamos a ser amigas, al verla no pude evitar sentirme tan identificada ya que hemos pasado cosas parecidas por ejemplo el amor no correspondido ya que yo antes de que toda la guerra estallará estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ronald Weasley pero las circunstancias cambiaron y me di cuenta que él no era para mí.

La Sra. Hudson es un ser llenó de experiencias y calidez, cada que almorzamos o tomamos té juntas habla de sus aventuras de joven de cómo conoció al señor Hudson y hasta de su pasado turbio como bailarina exótica. Ella tiene un don para hablar tanto pero ese cariño que tiene hacia mí y su preocupación me enternece y conmueven.

Donovan a pesar ser un poco tosca al principio es alguien responsable y servicial, muy dentro de ella escondía una chica que cuidaba de las personas queridas y sensible como ninguna otra algo que no ves muy a menudo de ella. Admiraba el que fuera muy directa para decir las cosas, nunca se andaba por las ramas sino que aunque fuera terriblemente doloroso te dice las cosas para que recapacites.

Mary era una mujer divertida y muy versátil, sé que tiene un pasado del cual no se siente orgullosa y la entiendo profundamente ya que yo tengo un pasado que deseo olvidar también pero eso no la detuvo para tener su final feliz y me da esperanzas de encontrar mi vivieron felices para siempre. Ella ha sido el ángel de John cuando más lo necesito un lazo de esa magnitud es insuperable.

Layla era una pequeña inocente con la sonrisa más encantadora que he tenido el placer de conocer, esa pequeña ha ganado cada pedazo de mi corazón sin esfuerzo. Mary constantemente me dice que la malcrió mucho porque siempre le llevó regalos y sus papillas favoritas.

Mycroft es un hombre muy reservado y meticuloso pero muy en el fondo ama y protege a Sherlock muy a su manera, siento que se culpa por haber contribuido en convertir a Sherlock en un "sociópata altamente funcional" y teme que algún día se canse de resolver casos y se convierta en asesino en serie. Él no es muy expresivo y las únicas emociones disponibles para el público son desprecio y molestia aunque en un lugar más relajado e íntimo he podido observar sonrisas discretas y hasta miradas de apreciación y cariño debería decirlo Anthea ya que ella es la protagonista de las miradas mal disimuladas de Mycroft.

John Watson es alguien que se gana fácilmente el respeto y admiración de todo el que lo conoce, tiene una gran empatía y sentido del deber. Creería que él es la parte sentimental de Sherlock ya que le da una visión más amplia y humanizada de las cosas pero lo que admiro con reverencia de él es su capacidad de perdonar ya que Mary me habló sobre lo que pasó con Sherlock y con ella, de cómo los perdono. Él hace que desee ser un mejor ser humano cada día porque el darle a una mujer la oportunidad de redención a una mejor vida no lo hace cualquiera.

Lestrade y Anderson son personas muy amables y las pocas veces que he interactuado con ellos son muy serviciales.

Y por último pero no menos importante es mi dolor de cabeza constante Sherlock, de él puedo esperar de todo y es que en mi esquema de relaciones no sé en donde ponerlo. El tiempo que hemos pasado me he enamorado perdidamente de él y es que como no hacerlo porque a pesar de ser molesto, grosero, insensible y manipulador muy en fondo es alguien protector y preocupado por quienes ama. Tal vez el nunca lo admita pero ama tanto a John, Molly, Mary, Mycroft y la Sra. Hudson que haría lo que fuera por protegerlos ya que ellos son lo único que lo mantiene a flote cuando siente que todo cae en pedazos.

Siempre discutimos por la parte sentimental, Sherlock todo lo justifica con ciencia mientras yo trato de mostrarle que algunas cosas están más allá de la ciencia y que sencillamente hay que disfrutarlas tal y como vienen, sin pensarlas. Pero también soy consciente que él nunca me amará así que hago lo mejor que puedo hacer que es no decir nada a nadie, de tomar lo que él pueda ofrecerme que hasta el momento es su compañía y con eso me basta.

Hikari riñe conmigo por ser tan conformista pero no es lo que hago aprendí a no exigir nada a quien no pueda darme lo que quiero u necesito y Sherlock es uno de eso casos, peligrosamente puedo decir que las sensaciones que despierta en mí ni siquiera Ron puede compararse con lo que Sherlock me hace sentir.

Cuando me sonríe con sinceridad siento como mi corazón está apuntó de salírseme por la boca o cuando conversamos muy noche, el sueño nos vence y terminamos tumbados en el sofá completamente dormidos para luego despertar observando lo relajado y hasta inocente que se ve, hace que no sean mariposas sino un zoológico completo el que revuelva mis entrañas. Cada pequeño detalle convierte mi mundo en colores y tonalidades que no sabía que existían y eso me tiene entre alucinada y preocupada.

O las veces que hace berrinches como niño chiquito por ir a visitar a su hermano y sus arranque de celos cuando Anderson pide salir conmigo, sus dramáticos mensajes para que llegue a casa temprano, sus miradas penetrantes y contemplativas hacia mi persona, su ceño fruncido cuando está a mitad de un experimento, sus distracciones en su palacio mental, su fastidio y hasta sus enojos, cada pequeña cosa de él me ha conquistado.

Lo doloroso es que eso se quedará conmigo hasta la tumba o hasta que pueda olvidarlo, lo que veo imposible, alguien podría responderme ¿cómo se hace para olvidar a esa persona especial que muestra ante ti un nuevo mundo de colores y sensaciones? o ¿qué puedo hacer para ya no enamorarme más?

 _ **FIN POV Hermione**_

Mientras Hermione se partía la cabeza y hasta el corazón para frenar sus sentimientos, Sherlock no estaba muy bien que digamos y es que él también se encontraba en su propia batalla mental y sentimental.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Tres meses es lo que tiene Hermione de vivir en Baker Street y todavía no doy que es lo que tiene de diferente, cada día observó nuevas cualidades y sentimientos de Hermione. Sé que ella es algo completamente fuera de serie y es que ¿cómo puede existir alguien tan buena y compresiva?

Al principio pensé que era una trampa pero el tiempo transcurrió y ella sigue siendo servicial, atenta y cariñosa con todos John, Mary, Molly, Donovan, Lestrade, Anderson y la Sra. Hudson la querían bastante hasta mi hermano Mycroft mostraba una debilidad por Hermione lo que era increíble.

Empecé a comparar a Hermione con la única mujer que atrajo mi interés y no hallaba nada en común ya que La Mujer era inteligente y muy manipuladora, captó mi interés con misterios y juegos mentales, todo lo tenía planeado tan meticulosamente, desde un principio su objetivo era el que le prestará atención lo cual logro sin antes envolver mi mente de misterios y hambre de resolverlos.

Las sensaciones que provocó la mujer eran de adrenalina y deseo sexual y es que yo también poseo el error humano y es inevitable que pasen estas cosas aunque no me suceden muy a menudo, volviendo al tema La Mujer sedujo mi mente pero no la amé o sentí que la amaba.

Con Hermione es otra historia, solo apareció con una sonrisa sincera y un mundo nuevo de sensaciones y sentimientos que no estoy dispuestos a admitir todavía, ella es inteligente pero nunca alardea de eso, llena de lo que llamo error humano pero en lugar de molestarme me agrada, nunca se ha enojado por decir algo que John considera insensible sino que me mira con paciencia mueve negativamente su cabeza y luego procede a explicarme el porqué lo que dije no es lo más correcto.

Sus movimientos son delicados y firmes, los días de juegos o conversaciones pasamos hablando hasta de cosas que no son útiles pero que hacen una diferencia enorme entre pasar solo mis tardes aburridas o con su compañía. Las veces en que un caso o experimento me distraen de comer o dormir aparece Hermione con algo de comer lo pone en la mesa y sin hacer ruido se queda conmigo hasta que es muy tarde y se retira de nuevo, ella no me obliga a hacer o decir nada que yo no quiero y eso lo aprecio ya que a pesar de que agradezco la preocupación de todos algunas veces me obligan hacer cosas que no me nacen o no quiero hacer.

Hermione no me exige ni se enoja cuando hago berrinches infantiles o cuando le mando mensajes dramáticos simplemente me contesta con paciencia hasta que entienda o me aburra. Cuando duermo en su sofá por estar toda la noche hablando, el poder sentir su cuerpo y calidez despierta mi instinto de protección y una cálida sensación que no puedo describir, el verla triste o decepcionada hace que quiera ir donde la persona que la puso en ese estado de ánimo y matarlo.

Cuando está feliz solo quiero reír con ella y me contagia de su felicidad, o las veces que está confundida hace una cara tan adorable que tengo el impulso de besarla y eso me da miedo porque nunca he sentido esto por nadie.

Ella convirtió mi mundo en un maremoto de sentimientos que no sabía que existían en mí, hasta cuando tengo ansiedad ella solo se sienta junto a mí en silencio y solo su compañía hace que me relaje y pueda volver a funcionar con normalidad, ella trae paz a mi mente acelerada y cuando me mira directo a los ojos con cualquier emoción en ellos sencillamente mi mente deja de pensar y tengo que constantemente abofetearme mentalmente para poder funcionar.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Sherlock al ver que todo lo que pasaba por su mente era nuevo prefirió consultar con alguien que sabía muy bien de estos temas que era ni más ni menos que John Hamish Watson. Quedó de verse con él a unas cuadras de la casa de John en un pequeño café porque tenía que estar pendiente si pasaba algo a Layla o Mary.

-Bien ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó curioso John y es que no era para menos ya que Sherlock se veía ansioso.

-Bueno pues verás necesito tu consejo-

-¿Consejo?-río-Sherlock tu nunca me has pedido un consejo-dijo burlón.

-Pues si así me tratas mejor habló con el idiota de Anderson-gruño Sherlock

-Bien, bien tranquilo que es lo que necesitas-dijo sonriendo.

-John eres muy bueno en…ver el error humano-dijo nervioso.

-Si te refieres a los sentimientos… pues si por lo menos se identificarlos-dijo serio-¿Qué sucede?-

-Verás hace muy poco en mi palacio mental tengo una nueva puerta con cosas que no sé clasificar-más nervioso estaba Sherlock

-Bueno adelante Sherlock-dijo John como cuando él iba a sus terapias y es que con Sherlock era un caso difícil.

Sherlock procedió a contarle todo lo que había llegado a averiguar y sentir por su vecina sin excluir detalle, por otro lado John casi se atraganta con su saliva un par de veces y veía a Sherlock como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, sus ojos estaba igual o más abiertos que un búho y es que escuchar que el famoso detective Sherlock alias los sentimientos son una debilidad está enamorado no era de todos los días que digo de todos los días era más raro que el resurgimiento de Atlántida.

-¿Y qué opinas? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?- dijo Sherlock.

-Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti pero estás enamorado de Hermione- dijo un alegre John

Eso basto para que Sherlock tuviera una reacción igual o más extrema que cuando John le pidió ser su padrino de bodas y lo único que pudo pensar antes que su cerebro se desconectará fue _ **¿AMOR?**_


	5. Admirador Secreto

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

Aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo lleno de cosas buenas para todos.

 _ **Hay momentos en los que la vida te coloca a la misma distancia de huir o quedarte para siempre.**_

 _ **-Elvira Sastre-**_

 _ **Capítulo 5. Admirador Secreto**_

Sherlock no sabía qué hacer con lo que dijo John y es que presentar los síntomas de estar enamorado de Hermione era revelador y molesto, nunca pasó por algo similar en su vida, así que no sabía cómo enfrentar este nuevo sentimiento. Se encontraba meditando todo lo acontecido cuando escuchó como Hermione tocaba el marco de su puerta.

-Sherlock ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Hermione preocupada mientras era acompañada por Hikari.

-Si, claro perfectamente ¿por qué lo preguntas?-contestó nervioso.

-Es que te veo un poco nervioso-

-Estoy bien ¿no ibas con Molly y Donovan a un bar?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si por eso vine ¿podrías cuidar a Hikari por un rato? es que las chicas y yo iremos a un nuevo lugar y no permiten animales-preguntó.

Asintió más no habló, Hermione emocionada se acercó y beso su mejilla.

-Yo…yo lo siento-dijo sonrojada Hermione mientras salía del departamento para ver a las chicas.

Sherlock estaba estupefacto ella lo había besado, un simple roce inocente despertó un tsunami de emociones, vio como ella se iba sin decir nada.

Hikari se burlaba silenciosamente de la reacción del detective y confirmo que Hermione no era la única con sentimientos.

Los días pasaban lentos para algunos o muy rápidos para otros en el caso de Sherlock eran tremendamente lentos y es que empezó a evitar a Hermione ya que no quería sentir nada que no fuera útil para su mente.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Sherlock ya no quería pasar tiempo con ella y se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho para ahuyentar al detective? Por otra parte estaba un poco ansiosa y es que sentía que le vigilaban pero no sabía cómo confirmarlo ya que estaba cien por ciento segura que era un muggle.

Las notas no se hicieron esperar cada mañana la Sra. Hudson llegaba con una nota y le decía que seguramente tenía un admirador secreto. En ellas le escribían lo enamorado que se encontraba y que la quería para sí, más Hermione no le tomó importancia hasta que una mañana Lestrade llegó y le pidió que hablaran.

-Hermione tengo que hablar contigo y con Sherlock-dijo serio Lestrade.

-Por supuesto-fueron al departamento de Sherlock y lo vieron haciendo uno de sus experimentos.

-¡Sherlock! Tenemos algo que pueda interesarte-dijo Lestrade

-Dilo no tengo tiempo-dijo con enojo.

-Han estado matando a mujeres desde hace una semana, la muerte es de una puñalada en el abdomen-dijo Lestrade.

-Y eso es lo interesante-dijo mientras diseccionaba un ojo sin poner atención.

-No lo interesante es que las victimas se parecen a ti, Hermione-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron unísono Hermione y Sherlock.

-Como lo escuchan a todas les tiñeron el cabellos de dorado con rojo y les pusieron lentes de contacto del color de tus ojos, por eso dije que tengo que hablar contigo ¿no has recibido algo fuera de los común?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Ahora que lo dices está semana he estado recibiendo notas firmadas como mi admirador secreto-dijo pensativa Hermione.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó molesto Sherlock.

-Ni te dignas en hablarme para que iba a venir, no sé lo que te sucede Sherlock pero sea lo que sea que tengas, te daré espacio y tiempo para que lo soluciones, sí es que ya no quieres mi compañía solo dilo y me apartaré lo menos que quiero es incomodarte o presionarte- dijo Hermione lo que llevaba tiempo esperando soltar.

\- Tienes razón…yo lo siento-dijo Sherlock sin especificar que le sucedía.

-¿Me puedes enseñar lo que te han escrito?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Tomaré el caso-habló Sherlock.

-Excelente, vamos a ver ¿quién es ese acosador?-dijo Lestrade-También necesitas estar con alguien para que te cuide hasta que podamos solucionar todo, creó que llamaré a Anderson para que se quedé contigo en el apartamento-

-No-dijo molesto Sherlock-Ella se quedará aquí en mi apartamento es más sencillo, yo la cuidaré, sé que el inútil de Anderson lo último que hará es cuidarla-

-Está bien me quedaré aquí, traeré las notas-salió rápido a buscar las notas con un sonrojo.

-Así que Sherlock está enamorado-se burló Lestrade.

-¿John dijo algo?-preguntó molesto.

-No para nada pero tengo que decir que no eres muy bueno en disimular-

-¿Qué me delató?-preguntó curioso.

-Tu mirada, él como la miras es como cuando yo estuve enamorado de mi esposa-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Todavía lo estás-dijo con convicción.

-Sigo perdidamente enamorado de ella-habló Lestrade pero antes de que continuaran Hermione apareció con 5 notas.

-Chicos aquí están-dijo tranquila mientras una kitsune media adormilada venía tras ella para luego tomar el sofá que era de John acurrucarse y escuchar lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Cada uno tomo una nota y leyó.

 _ **Nota 1**_

 _ **Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras un ángel que cayó del cielo, tus colores exóticos y sonrisa de inocencia terminaron de confirmar que viniste al mundo para mí.**_

 _ **Siempre Tuyo**_

 _ **Admirador Secreto.**_

 _ **Nota 2**_

 _ **Las noches son más frías y solitarias siento como estoy cayendo lentamente a un abismo sin retorno. Ángel sé que cuando te tenga todo cambiará.**_

 _ **Siempre Tuyo**_

 _ **Admirador Secreto.**_

 _ **Nota 3**_

 _ **Mi ansiedad por tenerte en mis brazos crece de manera vertiginosa, déjame ser quien cuide tus pasos ángel de amor.**_

 _ **Siempre Tuyo**_

 _ **Admirador Secreto.**_

 _ **Nota 4**_

 _ **Cada día caigo más al abismo, ¿ángel amarías a un pecador? Porque no me importa que digas te tendré solo para mí.**_

 _ **Siempre Tuyo**_

 _ **Admirador Secreto.**_

 _ **Nota 5**_

 _ **Mía**_

 _ **AS**_

-¿Esto es todo?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Uhjum-afirmó con la cabeza Hermione.

-Cada vez está más desesperado-dijo con curiosidad Sherlock-Aunque tengo que admitir que es un pésimo poeta-se burló.

-Vayamos a ver los cuerpos y es que cada día mata una nueva chica y la hace pasar por ti-dijo Sherlock.

Todos fueron al Hospital para ver los cuerpos de las chicas en el camino Sherlock llevaba a Hermione de la mano mientras está estaba muy sonrojada y Lestrade los veía burlonamente juntó con Hikari.

Iban entrando a la morgue cuando Molly asalto a Hermione en un gran abrazó.

-Hermione por Dios estoy preocupada por ti y es que cuando me entere del parecido casi se me sale el corazón-dijo con preocupación Molly.

-Estoy bien Molly aunque esto me preocupa mucho pobres chicas-dijo angustiada Hermione.

-Hola Sherlock-dijo una más tranquila Molly.

-Hola, Molly te ves bien, ¿tienes nuevo novio? ya que aumentaste de peso de nuevo-dijo casual Sherlock.

-Si así es su nombre es Dave y es increíble y no, no lo conocí en la oficina-dijo riendo.

-Bueno vayamos a ver los cuerpos-intervino Lestrade.

Fueron a la morgue y encontraron 5 chicas con el cabello teñido y lentes de contacto. Todas ellas vestían un sencillo vestido blanco.

-Molly ¿qué pasó con todas ellas?-dijo serio Sherlock.

-Bueno todas tiene una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen, todas presentan que fueron abusadas sexualmente pero no se encontró semen ya que limpio a las victimas además que las vistió pos-mortem por que la herida y la sangre fue limpiada para vestirlas-dijo una preocupada Molly.

-Parece que al ser tú su obsesión trata de cumplir sus fantasías con las estás chicas pero al ver que solo son una copia por decirlo así se cansa y las mata-dijo Lestrade.

-Mmmm hay algo más ¿por qué de pronto un hombre se obsesiona con alguien que nunca ha conocido?-preguntó Sherlock.

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-¡Hermione! ¿recientemente has hablado con alguien o ayudado a alguien?- preguntó un ansioso Sherlock.

\- Todos los días lo hago-contestó con obviedad Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues siempre que voy a mi trabajo o salgo con las chicas hay alguien que necesita ayuda como cuando ayude a un señor mayor a llevar una cajas o cuando un niño lloraba porque se le perdió su gato y lo fuimos a buscar o cuando…-y Hermione fue cortada violentamente por Sherlock.

-Sí, si ya vemos que todos los días haces obras de caridad-habló irónico Sherlock.

-Pues el que a ti no te guste ayudar a personas no significa que todos tengan el mismo pensamiento aunque pensándolo mejor tú también haces obras de caridad-se rió.

Sherlock solo bufó y continuo examinando a los cuerpos, mientras era acompañado por Hermione, Molly y Hikari. Luego de examinar los cuerpos fueron de vuelta a Baker Street.

-Bueno hallaste algo relevante-dijo curiosa Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Hikari.

-No, no sé quien podría hacer esto ¿tienes conocidos o amigos que se sientan obsesionados o han mostrado algo fuera de lugar?-preguntó Sherlock.

-No-contestó muy cortante y es que pensó en todas esas personas que dejo atrás y los motivos de haber dejado el mundo mágico.

-Adivinó que no hay una historia muy placentera sobre ello-dijo curioso Sherlock.

-Solo te puedo decir que las personas por las que di casi 9 años de mi vida prefirieron darme la espalda cuando más los necesite, ahora todos ustedes son mis nuevos lazos por eso tengo que decirte gracias, sin ti no los hubiera conocido-dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Sherlock no era un hombre de impulsos pero en ese momento deseaba tomar en sus brazos a Hermione y transmitirle confort y consuelo, más resistió a sus impulsos y solo la miró en silencio.

-Bueno ¿dónde voy a dormir?-tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Dormirás en la que fue la habitación de John-Sherlock se levantó y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo acompañara a la habitación.

Cuando abrieron era un lugar llenó de cajas y polvo, Hermione vio impresionada la cantidad de cosas que habían.

-Sherlock eres un acumulador compulsivo-dijo riendo Hermione.

-Queda descartada está habitación ¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero ¿donde dormiré?-

-Podrás tomar mi habitación nunca duermo en ella-dijo tranquilo Sherlock.

-No quiero causarte molestias Sherlock-dijo apenada.

-No lo haces anda ve sé que tuvimos un día largo-dijo Sherlock.

-Acompáñame a traer un poco de ropa-

Fueron al departamento de Hermione mientras ella estaba en su habitación escogiendo la ropa de dormir y aprovechando para llevar la ropa de mañana, Sherlock estaba esperándola en la sala de estar.

-Listo vámonos-dijo llevando una pequeña mochila con las cosas.

Ella tomó su habitación y fue a dormir, Hikari acompañaba a Sherlock mientras este estaba en su palacio clasificando información. La mañana llegó con un Sherlock en vela una Hikari dormida en el sofá que era de John y una Hermione despierta y lista para el día.

-Buenos Días Sherlock-dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

-Buenos Días-dijo un poco cansado.

-Porque no vas y duermes un rato y lo siento por dormir en tu cuarto-dijo apenada.

-No, gracias iré a bañarme-dijo mientras iba a su habitación a tomar ropa. La sorpresa que se llevó fue el olor de Hermione en toda la habitación era un olor agradable de flores silvestres y vainilla, el cuarto de baño también tenía ese olor y en lugar de molestarle le agradaba lo que era extraño porque recordaba que en el tiempo que estuvo en su departamento Jane…no, Janine odiaba el olor que desprendía y dejaba en la cama pero con Hermione le parecía agradable y relajante.

Se baño y al salir lo recibió un olor de desayuno y té al llegar a la cocina observó que todo estaba limpio y etiquetado los experimentos, también que había una mesa extra donde estaba el desayuno.

-No quería molestarte así que no moví nada de su lugar original solo limpie un poco e hice el desayuno, ven vamos a desayunar y luego seguiremos el caso de mi acosador-dijo entusiasmada.

-Gracias-dijo cuando se sentaba a desayunar con Hermione y Hikari.

-Creó que tengo una idea de cómo hacer que salga mi acosador-dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de té. Sherlock solo la observó esperando que prosiguiera.

-Él lo que quiere es a mí pero que pasaría si piensa que tengo novio-

-Eso es muy buena idea al pensar que ya estás en una relación se sentirá amenazado y atacará a tu "novio" o a los dos ya que sentirá que estás cometiendo traición-dijo feliz.

-Exacto pero ahora quien será mi supuesto "novio"-dijo pensativa.

-Hermione me ofendes, yo soy tu mejor opción se defenderme y ya que estás viviendo conmigo temporalmente le dará más razones de atacar-dijo con un deje de ansiedad, felicidad y nerviosismo enmascarados con indiferencia.

-Estás seguro-Hermione no podía creerlo pero trató de no tomarle importancia ya que sabía que lo hacía solo por atrapar al asesino o bueno eso es lo que ella pensaba.

-Bueno tenemos que empezar a actuar como una pareja así que ¿adónde te gustaría ir?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-No sé, sorpréndeme-rió Hermione.

Antes de que se fueran la Sra. Hudson le trajo a Hermione otra nota que decía:

 _ **Nota 6**_

 _ **Falta poco.**_

 _ **AS**_

-¿Qué quiere decir con falta poco?-dijo interesada Hermione.

-Ni idea pero vamos este plan puede funcionar ya que está impaciente-dijo tomando su abrigo y bufanda.

Los últimos 3 días Hermione y Sherlock eran "pareja", fueron a museos, parques o sencillamente a conferencias de química donde eran sacados por los comentarios de Sherlock. Hermione solo se propuso a disfrutar el momento y vivirlo con cada gota de amor que tenía hacia Sherlock, se tomaban de las manos y ella sentía como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, cada sonrisa, mirada, enojo por los profesores de las conferencias, las risas que sacaba involuntariamente de sus labios solo los atesoraba como él más grande milagro de la vida.

Sherlock no se quedaba atrás nunca disfrutó tanto de la compañía de otra persona que no fuera John pero este tipo de sentimiento era diferente porque cada sonrisa de Hermione o cuando lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes de alegría y de otro sentimiento que no supo identificar, se sentía en paz y feliz algo que nadie había logrado. Su cerebro solo quedaba en blanco, cada vez que tomaba su mano se sentía como un adolecente nervioso por su primer besó y eso le agradaba y asustaba.

Las notas de esos últimos días eran más fuertes y amenazantes ya que amenazaban a Sherlock de muerte pero no les importaba ya que ese era su cometido hasta que por fin apareció el asesino.

Era un día normal para la "pareja" mientras caminaban vieron como un hombre sospechoso tomaba fotos de ellos así que lo siguieron lo que los llevo a un callejón.

-¿Quién eres?- gritó Sherlock en el callejón vacio pero no se percataron que una sombra se acercaba peligrosamente a Sherlock cuando ya fue muy tarde.

-¡Sherlock cuidado!-gritó Hermione. El golpe fue inevitable ya que apenas cuando estaba volteando Sherlock este le golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora faltas tú ángel-dijo la sombra. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella pero no contaba que fuera una bruja.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que me tomes, desmaius- gritó y en sus manos un brillo de color azul salió y golpeo al hombre.

Hermione se acercó a Sherlock y curó su herida con magia, luego procedió a borrarle la memoria a la sombra y reemplazarlo con un hecho diferente.

-Escúchame, cuando estabas apuntó de dormirme yo te golpee en el abdomen y el golpe causó que te desestabilizarás y terminaras golpeándote con el bote de basura y cayendo a la inconsciencia-dijo mientras tocaba las sienes del sujeto.

-Hikari- gritó a la nada pero un crujido se escuchó y de ella apareció la kitsune.

-¿Que le sucedió al detective arrogante?- preguntó un poco preocupada por el detective.

-Este hombre lo golpeo pero ya está curado necesito que vayas al departamento y me traigas el veritaserum para administrárselo y podamos saber si es el acosador-dijo apurada Hermione.

Hikari fue y trajo la poción y dormido le administraron unas cuantas gotas y desapareció, realizo un hechizo que hace parecer un golpe en el abdomen pero es falso y luego Hermione llamó a Lestrade para que fueran por ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo un desorientado Sherlock.

-¡Oh! Gracias a Merlín, ese hombre te noqueó con un golpe en la nuca- dijo preocupada revisando su cabeza por si tenía algo que le faltó curar.

-Y ¿cómo fue que él ahora está noqueado?-dijo confundido.

-Pues él trato de dormirme pero lo golpee en el abdomen y perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el bote de basura por lo que veo quedó inconsciente por el golpe-explicó paciente Hermione. Sherlock no creyó mucho esa historia pero también puede existir la suerte aunque no era devoto de esa teoría.

-Y ¿estás bien?-preguntó mientras Sherlock revisaba a Hermione.

-Estoy bien no me hizo nada-sonrió. Pero se percataron que estaban muy cerca de sus rostros.

Ver a Hermione sonrojada hizo que algo de en él se descontrolará y no pudo más, la tomo suavemente de las mejillas y acercó su cara rozando tímidamente sus labios con los de Hermione luego se alejó unos cuantos centímetro e iba a pedir disculpas pero Hermione no se lo permitió ya que juntó sus labios con los de Sherlock y lo beso entre tímido y tierno.

Los dos sintieron un agradable calor que les recorría de pies a cabeza y sus cerebros dejaron de pensar y todo dejo de existir, solo existían los labios del otro, de un tímido beso pasó a ser algo más necesitado como si con ese beso pudieran transmitir las sensaciones y sentimientos que el otro despertaba, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar ya que escucharon como carraspeaban la garganta con incomodidad.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos a un asesino que atrapar- se burlo Lestrade.

Ambos tremendamente sonrojados se separaron como si se hubieran quemado y ayudaron a Lestrade a llevar al hombre que los ataco.

En una sala de interrogatorio estaban Lestrade, Sherlock y Hermione con el sospechoso de matar a esas mujeres.

-¿Mataste a todas estas mujeres?-dijo Lestrade señalando las fotografías de los cuerpos.

-Si- dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Sherlock.

-No es obvio yo la quiero a ella-dijo señalando a Hermione- ¿No me recuerdas verdad?-con una expresión triste.

-Lo siento veo todos los días a tantas personas que no lo recuerdo-dijo apenada.

-Tú me ayudaste, curaste mis golpes y me sonreíste fue la primera sonrisa sincera que conocí –sonrió nostálgico.

-Ahora te recuerdo-dijo estupefacta Hermione.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Era un día entre semana Hermione acababa de salir del trabajo cuando salió por el caldero chorreante a unos pocos metros estaba un hombre tendido en el callejón.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupada.

El hombre no contestó pero Hermione de igual manera se acercó y lo que vio la impacto ese hombre tenía el labio y la ceja abierta con mucha sangre y uno de sus ojos estaba muy hinchado.

-Déjeme ayudarlo- dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.

El hombre solo la miró con sus ojos cafés y no dijo nada. Hermione procedió a sacar de su bolso de cuentas un poco de dictamo para cerrar las heridas del labio y la ceja sabía que era enseñar magia a un muggle pero él lo necesitaba así que no le importó, con un poco de algodón vertió el dictamo y empezó a acercarse.

-Esto le arderá un poco pero le aseguro que le ayudará será como magia-rió. Con infinita ternura tomó la cara del hombre y con mucho cuidado aplicó el dictamo por un tiempo paraba al ver la muecas de molestia del hombre pero termino con las heridas.

-Ahora vamos a arreglar ese ojo-dijo con tranquilidad de su bolso sacó una poción desinflamante y lo aplicó en un pañuelo que llevaba con ella- por favor cierre su ojo inflamado-

El hombre hizo lo que dijo la chica de exóticos cabellos y ojos, Hermione sin perder tiempo puso su pañuelo en su ojo y esperó que la poción hiciera efecto.

-¡Listo! Está como nuevo-rió.

Hermione se levantó tomo todo lo que utilizo y ya se iba a ir cuando la voz del hombre la frenó.

-¿Por qué?-dijo confundido.

-Me imagino que preguntas, es el porqué te curé ¿cierto? Bueno digamos que no me gusta ver la gente sufrir-dijo mirándolo con compresión.

-No sabes quién soy y no te importó curarme si fuera un asesino y decidiera matarte-gritó con enojo.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer, sabes todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida solo la muerte no da segundas oportunidades así que aprovecha lo que la vida te da y rectifica todo lo que te moleste o no te haga feliz-dijo sonriendo-¡Oh voy tarde! Nos veremos algún día-dijo para luego salir corriendo del callejón.

Ahí fue el momento en que el asesino miró a su ángel.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Ángel yo solo deseaba que estuvieras conmigo-dijo desesperado el hombre.

-No fue la mejor manera de llamar mi atención-dijo triste.

-Sabes que iras a la cárcel-dijo enojado Lestrade.

-Te daré todo lo que necesites y detalles de las muertes pero quiero que mi condena baje-dijo serio.

-Hecho-dijo Lestrade para que rápido confesará.

Sherlock y Hermione se levantan de la mesa e iban a salir pero Hermione se volvió y se acercó al hombre. Tanto Lestrade como Sherlock pensaron que lo abofetearía por lo que pasó pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa todos en ese cuarto al ver como ella lo abrazó y le susurro algo al oído, luego salió dejando a tres hombres sorprendidos. Al ver la cara de embobado que tenía el asesino Sherlock estalló.

-Olvídalo ella nunca te va a amar- dijo con furia.

-Y tu eres el más indicado-río- sé quién eres, Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective pero tú eres como yo y viste que en ella solo encontrarás lo que la humanidad te ha privado-se burló.

-No importa lo que digas al final del día tu irás a la cárcel y yo me quedaré con ella- dijo mirándolo maliciosamente. Para luego salir de ahí.

Los dos volvieron a Baker Street en absoluto silencio pero Sherlock no lo soportó y habló.

-¿Que le dijiste a ese tipo que quedó como idiota?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

-Nada que no le haya dicho anteriormente-sonrió.

Sherlock la miró ceñudo pero no comento nada.

-Bueno ya resuelto el caso puedo volver a mi departamento-dijo tranquila mientras tomaba a Hikari en brazos para ir a su departamento.

-Sí, así es- dijo incomodo Sherlock y es que en solo tres días ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Bueno fue divertido ser "pareja"-bromeo Hermione mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos.

-No tiene porque ser mentira-dijo nervioso Sherlock.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Hermione.

\- No veo el porqué no podernos seguir siendo pareja, tú me gustas y yo te gustó- dijo con fastidio pero dentro de él estaba muy nervioso por su respuesta.

-Me estás pidiendo ser tu novia-dijo con incredulidad pero luego rió se acercó y lo beso con ternura.

-Es la propuesta de noviazgo más extraña que he escuchado pero sí aceptó ser tu novia-dijo sonriendo.

Él tomo a Hikari la puso en el suelo y luego tomo la cintura de Hermione y la beso apasionadamente, se separaron hasta que les falto el aire.

-¿Y eso?- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Era para cerrar el trato-sonrió arrogante.

Ella solo rió y lo abrazó y así fue como Sherlock intentó huir del amor pero no pudo resistirse. Un nuevo capítulo, se abre en sus vidas.


	6. Boda

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sueños y Amor son sólo palabras hasta que decides experimentarlas.**_

 _ **-Paulo Coelho-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Boda.**_

Habían transcurrido 6 meses del incidente del acosador, 6 meses en los cuales Hermione y Sherlock mantenían una relación con sus altas y bajas pero muy unidos. La noticia de esta pareja no se hizo esperar y cada uno reaccionó de maneras diferentes.

 _ **POV Hermione**_

No podría describir estos meses de convivencia con Sherlock y es que eran divertidos, molestos, tristes, felices o simplemente relajantes hemos llegado a un nivel de entendimiento y compresión únicos, aunque todavía no le he dicho que soy una bruja o partes de mi vida que son difíciles de explicar que por increíble que parezca él no ha insistido en el tema.

Las reacciones a nuestra relación no se hicieron esperar y es que a solo un mes de ser novios un paparazzi nos fotografío y al otro día éramos noticia del momento en Londres, imaginaran la reacción de Sherlock al leer en todos los periódicos los encabezados.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Esa mañana estaban acurrucados en el sofá cuando la señora Hudson irrumpió en apartamento de Sherlock.

-Chicos creo que tienen que ver esto-dijo preocupada la Sra. Hudson.

Vieron en todos los periódicos una fotografía de Hermione y de Sherlock abrazados cerca de un parque en Londres y el encabezado decía:

Atraparon al detective o

Chica misteriosa conquisto al famoso detective.

La reacción de Sherlock no se hizo esperar, maldijo contra los periodistas de todas maneras diferentes y no había terminado de hablar cuando los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Quién es?-dijo serio.

-Mary y tú-miro con tranquilidad.

-Mycroft-dijo con fastidio.

Mary los felicito y les recordó que la hicieran madrina de bodas o de su primer hijo, al igual que Donovan, Lestrade y Anderson que los felicito con un poco de reticencia.

Con Molly fue bastante especial y es que Hermione sabía lo que sintió Molly por Sherlock así que la citó en un café y hablaron.

-Molly supongo que ya sabes lo que los periódicos dicen ¿cierto?-dijo nerviosa Hermione.

-Si me entere y quiero que sepas que no me importa y los felicito, me di cuenta que Sherlock no era para mí pero tú Hermione eres perfecta para él porque tienes la paciencia y la bondad que necesita Sherlock, no podía esperar el romanticismo que me brinda Dave-dijo con simpatía Molly.

-¡Oh! Molly no sabes lo feliz que me haces y es que tu amistad me es muy importante y no quería que esto de mi relación con Sherlock, rompiera está linda amistad-dijo abrazando a Molly con cariño.

-Tranquila Hermione no importa que pase seremos amigas- dijo feliz Molly.

John era una anécdota divertida de la pareja y es que todavía lo molestan por lo que pasó.

-Sherlock seguro que no estás fingiendo-dijo incrédulo John mientras Hermione le servía té.

-No ¿por qué les cuesta pensar que estoy en un relación con alguien?-dijo en un puchero infantil Sherlock.

-Será porque la primera y última vez que estuviste en una "relación"- dijo entre comillas- fue porque necesitabas a alguien que te diera pase libre en la empresa de Magnussen y hasta llegaste a proponerle matrimonio, aunque era falso-dijo enojado John.

-Wow-dijo impresionada Hermione.

-Pero eso era por un caso al fin y al cabo ese día termine de salvarles la vida a ti y a Mary, así que no era malo-dijo molesto Sherlock- al igual ella y yo teníamos una relación estrictamente sexual, no la quería-dijo arrogante.

-Júrame está vez, que está relación que tienes con Hermione es verdadera porque si me entero que la utilizas te golpearé-dijo John.

-Te quiero, John eres un amigo fantástico-dijo enternecida Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí, si ahora suéltense-dijo celoso.

-¡Júralo!-gritó.

-Lo juró- dijo con fastidio.

-Ahora así felicidades y ¿cómo va la convivencia?-preguntó alegre John.

John ese día aprovechó para poner al día a Hermione de los detalles más vergonzosos de Sherlock mientras Hermione reía a costa de Sherlock y él se quejaba del tipo de amigo y novia que consiguió.

Mycroft fue una verdadera sorpresa el que los felicitará y envió una tarjeta con un pastel de felicitación.

 ** _Nota de Mycroft_**

 ** _Felicidades hermanito ¿Cuándo presentaras a Hermione a nuestros padres? Me gustaría estar en ese momento por lo que veo serás el primero en casarte y decías que no ibas a caer en el error humano._**

 ** _Otro asunto importante es ¿Hermione cuando vendrás a ver a tu cuñado? Tengo varias anécdotas de Sherlock que podrán interesarte._**

 ** _Mis más sinceras felicitaciones_**

 ** _Mycroft Holmes._**

-Lo odio-dijo gruñendo Sherlock luego de leer la nota.

-Me pareció un lindo detalle-dijo riendo Hermione.

-¿En serio?-dijo incrédulo.

-Claro me mando un pastel de fresas y melocotones, él sabe que son mis favoritos-dijo feliz.

-Así que el regalo es para ti, mira que el agradarle a Mycroft no me gusta- dijo en un berrinche.

\- Pero tú eres mi chico especial- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero-te quiero Sherlock Holmes-dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos en su cuello y lo besaba amorosamente.

Y Sherlock solo se dejó llevar, la tomo por la cintura y agradeció mentalmente a Mycroft por ese día ya que Hermione lo mimo hasta saciarse de atenciones por parte de su novia.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Soy completamente feliz con Sherlock a mi lado tal vez no sea muy expresivo y sea yo la que dé el primer paso a la hora de besarlo y tocarlo pero lo recompensa con su protección y sus miradas cargadas de sentimientos y me hace feliz, sus arranques de celos o proteccionismo me hacen sentir especial y única para él.

Por otro lado Kingsley se dio cuenta que algo pasaba por mis sonrisas frecuentes y por mis explosiones de magia ya que ahora no son violentas sino alegres hace poco en una explosión de magia accidental cree burbujas de colores lo peor es que me sucedió en una reunión con Kingsley, él solo rió con fuerza y me preguntó si pasaba algo en mi vida por lo cual le hable de mi relación con Sherlock y mis nuevos amigos.

Kingsley me felicito y preguntó por mis pesadillas, afortunadamente desde que estoy con Sherlock no he tenido pesadillas por lo que Kingsley dijo que tenía una teoría de mi magia y pesadillas, por lo que explico es que la magia reacciona con emociones pero al ser modificado mi núcleo mágico este se muestra más violento a las emociones de lo normal, el secreto es controlar mis emociones para no tener pesadillas pero en el aspecto de magia accidental es algo que sale de mis posibilidades controlar.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione**._

Hermione estaba ayudando a Molly ya que ella iba a tomar un gran pasó que es el matrimonio así que Molly decidió que Hermione fuera su dama de honor y que la ayudara a organizar su boda con Dave.

-Molly ¿cómo te sientes respecto a todo lo que está ocurriendo con tu vida?-dijo curiosa Hermione mientras está buscaba el color prefecto de los platos y cubiertos.

-Sinceramente Hermione nunca espere poder casarme con un hombre que me ama y se preocupa mucho por mí, él es simplemente algo que no creí posible enamorarme por ser ya sabes tan diferente a mis gustos pasados-dijo riendo.

Dave era un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, contextura normal pero lo que llamaba la atención era su personalidad la cual era explosiva y extrovertida algo que Molly no se fijaba ya que tenía un estereotipo de Sherlock. Se conocieron un día en un café cuando Molly esperaba a Hermione para una charla de chicas, algo en ellos hizo clic y ese día Molly encontró a su compañero de vida.

-Me alegro tanto por ti y por Dave y es que los dos juntos son tan lindos-dijo riendo Hermione.

-Y como lo está tomando Sherlock el que me estés ayudando con la boda que pasar tiempo con él-preguntó Molly viendo lo detalles del salón.

-Creo que normal, si tomas en cuenta que hace pucheros cada que me voy y luego exige toda la atención cuando llegó a casa, sin contar que Hikari es la que peor lo pasa con los discursos que da Sherlock tendrías que ver su cara-dijo riendo.

-Me lo imagino, pobre Hikari soportar a un malhumorado Sherlock-dijo entre risas Molly.

Mientras las chicas seguían organizando una boda, Sherlock y John investigaban un caso junto con Hikari.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione?-preguntó John.

-Bien-dijo pensativo Sherlock.

-¿Solo dirás bien?-dijo un frustrado John.

-Si-

-Será imposible pedirte detalles-dijo un resignado John.

-¿Para qué quieres saber detalles? Cuando digo que estamos bien es que lo estamos-dijo con obviedad.

-Contigo no se puede-dijo negando con la cabeza John.

Hikari veía la interacción divertida, por el tiempo que compartía con Sherlock sabía que era muy reservado con su vida privada y hasta posesivo ya que cuando Hermione y Sherlock junto con ella salían a caminar y los hombres veían con algún tipo de interés hacia Hermione, observaba como Sherlock se sentía incomodo para luego fulminar con la mirada a esos hombres y espantarlos, hasta llegaba a ser posesivo con ella y es que no dejaba que algún perro a gato se le acercara, decía que no quería que se le pegaran las pulgas y eso solo hacía que Hermione riera con fuerza y luego lo mirara con ternura.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Han pasado 6 meses de relación con Hermione, con todo tipo de sentimientos nuevos y pienso que todavía me quedan muchos por descubrir junto a ella, lo que me impresionaba es el hecho de que todo este tiempo no me sintiera arrepentido o aburrido de nuestra convivencia, la razón de que lo digo o mejor dicho lo pienso es que generalmente las otras personas me aburren o no me gustan pero el caso es que con Hermione eso no sucedía.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos entre casos, noches en vela o sencillamente juntos en su apartamento o en el mío hablando, jugando o leyendo y por extraño que suene eran esos momentos en que me sentía en paz conmigo mismo y con el mundo era como un respiro en mi vida, algo que solo ella podía lograr, y algo que todavía no me puedo explicar el cómo lo hace pero no me quejo.

Esa paz mental que me otorga es lo que mucho tiempo busque desesperadamente, hace que mi mente quede en blanco y descanse de toda esa lluvia de pensamientos, algo que solo lo lograba con la droga, ella se convirtió en mi droga personal, sin ella mi mente trabajaba acelerada y me agota pero cuando ella está cerca o siento su presencia mi mente deja de moverse rápido y me relajo.

Muchas veces la obligo a que duerma conmigo, no en sentido sexual, Hermione y yo no hemos llegado a ese punto y sé que todavía no está preparada, lo sé porque cuando un beso se vuelve más fogoso o pasional ella se pone nerviosa y me mira como un ciervo cegado por la luz de los faros así que paramos y ella sonríe aliviada más no me preocupa ese hecho ni me incomoda el parar.

Cada día con ella es un desafío a mis sentimientos ya que con ella he conocido tantas emociones que no sabía que poseía como celos, alegría pero una sincera no por un caso interesante, enojo, posesión extrema y tranquilidad como si todo encajará en el mundo como tiene que ser.

Todas esas emociones intentó tenerlas bajo control aunque algunas veces es imposible pero como dije antes no me quejo hasta ha llegado a agradarme toda esta situación.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

El día de la boda no se hizo esperar, Hermione fue a ayudar a Molly con su vestido para que impresionara por lo cual se fue desde temprano para que todo luciera perfecto. Sherlock luego de que días anteriores amenazará a personas invitadas del novio y la novia esperaba para que pudiera ir a la dichosa boda y es que para Sherlock era un alivio que todo terminará eso significaba que Hermione no tenía que pasar tanto tiempo fuera, además de que estaba un poco molesto por la despedida de soltera de Molly ya que Mary le enseño un video de lo que pasó.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Mary, Donovan, Hermione y Molly fueron a un bar muy concurrido en Londres a bailar y tomar toda la noche, algo que ellas venían preparando desde hace tiempo. Como algo normal fueron a unas mesas y pidieron algo para tomar luego de eso a Hermione le llovían invitaciones para bailar pero las rechazaba con amabilidad.

Luego de unas 4 horas de bailar y tomar a Donovan se le ocurrió una idea para la futura esposa.

-Chicas vamos a un lugar especial-dijo torpemente Donovan.

-¿Dónde?-dijo una alegre Mary y es que era la única sobria del grupo ya que al tener a Layla tiene que darle leche.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo riendo.

Todas tomaron sus cosas y salieron de aquel club luego de parar un taxi todas subieron y Donovan le dio una dirección al taxista, unos 20 minutos después llegaron a un lugar que parecía una bodega abandonada.

-¿Este es el lugar?-dijo una incrédula Mary.

-¡Sí! Vamos-dijo alegre.

Todas caminaron a la entrada y fueron recibidas por un guardia que habló con Donovan y las dejo pasar, al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que era un club de strippers para mujeres, hombre guapos y fornidos bailaban a mujeres de diferentes edades con movimientos sensuales y eróticos mientras que estás mujeres chillaban y tocaban toda la piel disponible con lujuria tiñendo sus ojos.

-Bienvenidas al club-dijo riendo Donovan mientras iban a una mesa vacía.

Ninguna pudo articular palabra especialmente Molly y Hermione que era su primera vez en un lugar como esos.

-Bueno ya que Molly es la que se va a casar va a tener un baile especial-dijo con una sonrisa picara Donovan.

-Yo…bueno…gracias Donovan pero creo que no tengo ánimos-dijo una nerviosa Molly y es que por los nervios a Molly se le bajo la bebida al igual que Hermione.

-Yo invito para la novia, así que lo vas a hacer-dijo molesta una pasada de tragos Donovan, la cual se levantó y buscó al dueño del lugar luego de hablar con él fue al bar del local y pidió más alcohol y un jugo natural para Mary y se encaminó contenta a su mesa.

De pronto el local se apagó por completo lo que causó que Hermione y Molly dieran un respingó para escuchar la voz del dueño.

-Señoras está noche una mujer pasará a la vida de casada y una amable amiga quiere darle una verdadera despedida así que reciban con un aplauso a Molly Hooper-la sala estalló en aplauso y una ruborizada Molly subía al escenario.

-Como mañana serás una mujer casada te daremos la despedida especial-dijo la voz cuando todo se apago y una música sensual sonó por todo el lugar, el dueño obligó a una nerviosa Molly a que tomará asiento.

Unos 6 chicos vestidos de diferentes oficios y con muy poca ropa rodearon a una Molly asustada. Los chicos se movían seductoramente y tomaban la mano de Molly para que los tocara, ella ruborizada solo se dejaba guiar por los chicos guapos y hiperventilaba mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos de las mujeres y en especial de una tomada Donovan, Molly miraba con suplica a Mary o Hermione por ayuda pero Mary solo levantaba los pulgares en acuerdo a la decisión y una Hermione tremendamente sonrojada observaba con fascinación el piso del lugar.

Al finalizar el baile una Molly sonrojada y tímida bajó del escenario para ir a la mesa.

-¿Qué…te…pa...pareció?-dijo una Donovan tomada.

-Bien-dijo todavía shockeada Molly.

-Solo bien si eran los mejores, eso fue malditamente genial-dijo con convicción Donovan.

Luego del baile especial para Molly las chicas se quedaron conversando y viendo a las otras mujeres como se desesperaban por un baile a Molly y a Hermione ya se le había pasado la vergüenza y hasta reían de ver lo desesperadas que las mujeres de ese lugar estaban. Pero Mary al ser tan observadora veía como los hombres del lugar miraban su mesa insistentemente mientras estos bailaban cuando puso más atención vio que a quien ellos veían era a Hermione y solo sonrió para sus adentros y esperó que el show empezará, preparó su teléfono en video para tomar el momento épico.

Ya eran las 2 am y era el momento del baile especial en cual los chicos escogían a una mujer entre el público y bailaban una canción especifica, lo especial del momento era que las mujeres se daban cuenta cual fue la chica que les llamo la atención esa noche y la mayoría moría por ser la chica especial.

-Bueno chicas ha llegado el momento de ver quién es la afortunada esta noche-habló la voz del dueño.

Uno de los chicos bajó del escenario y la luz del reflector lo seguía, mientras una incauta Hermione hablaba con Molly en susurros, cuando de repente sintió una mano masculina tomarla del hombro con suavidad, ella volteo y miro a uno de los bailarines mirarla para luego agacharse tomar su mano y pedirle.

-¿Serías está noche nuestra princesa?-dijo sensual

Todo el club quedó en silencio y esperando una respuesta mientras tanto una Hermione nerviosa y sonrojada lo observaba.

-¡Claro que quiere, anda ve!-gritó feliz Donovan mientras empujaba a Hermione.

El chico tomo eso como una señal y la llevo al escenario y sentaron a Hermione con suma delicadeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?-preguntó coqueto uno de los chicos.

-Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione Granger es un gusto conocerlos-dijo un tanto incomoda pero con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es de nosotros, princesa-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Te gustaría un baile?-preguntó otro.

-Sinceramente, me siento un poco incomoda con todo esto-dijo con un adorable sonrojo.

Los chicos miraron detenidamente a Hermione y vieron que era muy inocente y de buen corazón por lo que optaron por dejarla ir.

-Escogeremos a otra persona princesa pero nos gustaría hablar contigo después del show-dijo uno de ellos.

-Es un trato-dijo sonriendo Hermione.

Y así fue los chicos dejaron que se fuera Hermione y luego de que el club cerrará los chicas y los chicos del club fueron a un lugar de 24 horas a comer algo y esperar que Donovan se le bajara el alcohol. Esa noche todos los chicos del club se deshicieron en atenciones por Hermione ella solo sonreía y hablaba con cada uno de ellos mientras unas divertidas Molly y Mary veían todo pero Mary grababa también todo.

A la mañana siguiente luego de que Hermione solo llegará al apartamento para bañarse y cambiarse Mary le mando el video de Hermione y los chicos del club con un mensaje que decía:

 ** _Está es mi venganza por haber interrumpido mi proposición de matrimonio con John._**

 ** _Te quiere_**

 ** _Mary_**

Así fue como Sherlock se enteró de la despedida de soltera de Molly.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

El vestido de Hermione era absolutamente fabuloso todas las damas de honor debían vestir un vestido color rosa palo pero el de Hermione era con un escote en V con unas mangas recogidas, la falda en la parte delantera llegaba a los muslos pero atrás caía hasta el suelo con unos zapatos altos con gargantilla de color dorado y accesorios dorados su cabello lo recogió en una coleta alta con el cabello lacio y unos mechones enmarcaban su cara, un maquillaje sencillo pero natural y un brillo de labios hacían que fuera la delicia de la fiesta.

La ceremonia fue emotiva y hermosa al no tener padre Molly pidió a su vecino de muchos años un señor amable y cariñoso que la entregará, luego de decir los votos y tomar las fotos fueron a la recepción. Molly juntó con Hermione eran el centro de atención, cuando el vals de los recién casados comenzó todos aplaudieron a la pareja y procedieron a bailar, en una esquina del lugar estaban Sherlock y Hermione.

-¿Todavía sigues enojado por la despedida de soltera?-preguntó juguetona Hermione.

-Tal vez-dijo mientras miraba a Molly bailar con su esposo.

-Amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé-dijo sonriendo tomando la iniciativa y besando a Hermione amorosamente.

Esa noche Sherlock y Hermione bailaron toda la noche y compartieron la felicidad de los recién casados y por primera vez Sherlock fue de los últimos en irse de una fiesta.


	7. El Caza Talentos

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nadie puede llegar a la cima armado sólo de talento.**_

 _ **Dios da el talento; el trabajo transforma el talento en genio.**_

 _ **-Anna Pavlova-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: El caza Talentos**_

Era un día común en Londres con su clima nuboso, han pasado 3 meses desde la boda de Molly y Dave y nuestros protagonistas pasaban una tarde leyendo juntos con Hikari dormitando cerca de ellos hasta que entró un agitado Lestrade.

-¡Sherlock!-gritó frenético Lestrade.

Sherlock miró con tranquilidad a Lestrade esperando que hablara mientras este se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novia.

-Ha habido dos asesinatos-dijo agitado.

-Lestrade, todos los días hay asesinatos eso no es nuevo-dijo mientras continuaba con su lectura.

-Pero a estas dos víctimas a una le arrancaron las cuerdas vocales y a al otro le cortaron los pies-dijo molesto Lestrade por el comentario anterior.

Esas palabras hicieron que un interesado Sherlock lo mirará con curiosidad.

-He de suponer que se llevó los pies y las cuerdas vocales-dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Así es, lo que ha hecho conmoción es que las víctimas eran una reconocida cantante de un club y un bailarín también conocido- dijo Lestrade.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes-dijo Sherlock mientras se levantaba tomaba su abrigo y bufanda y salía corriendo a buscar un taxi.

Lestrade quedó estupefacto viendo como una tranquila Hermione seguía leyendo y solo lo observó con tranquilidad y habló.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones con Sherlock-dijo Hermione mientras pasaba de página.

-Todavía no lo hago-dijo negando su cabeza para luego despedirse de Hermione e ir tras Sherlock.

Sherlock llegó a la morgue para encontrar a una radiante Molly.

-Hola, Sherlock-dijo feliz Molly.

-Veo que la vida de casada te sienta bien, volviste a subir de peso-dijo mientras tomaba unos guantes.

-Tal vez, pero vienes a ver los cuerpos-dijo Molly entrando junto con Sherlock a la morgue.

-Eso es obvio-dijo aburrido-Y bien ¿que tenemos aquí?-

-Por lo que vi fueron asesinados por un disparo, en la chica fue un disparo en el corazón y al chico le dispararon en la cabeza, luego del disparo fueron cortadas las cuerdas vocales y en el chico sus pies-dijo Molly mientras observaba a Sherlock examinar los cuerpos.

-Pero no era un doctor ni tiene conocimiento médico-dijo pensativo Sherlock.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo una curiosa Molly.

-Los cortes son irregulares y aplico mucha fuerza, lo que sugiere que fue su primera vez cortando humanos y lo hizo con mucha ira-dijo Sherlock.

Salió de la morgue y llamó a John, juntos fueron a los lugares que trabajaban las víctimas e interrogaron a los conocidos y hasta fueron a sus casas y entraron sin permiso. La recolección de información terminó y fueron al apartamento de Sherlock para organizar todo lo que encontraron.

Sherlock entró y encontró a una dormida Hermione junto con Hikari, John seguía detrás de Sherlock y sonrió al ver está escena.

-¿Qué hace Hermione aquí?-dijo curioso John.

-Estábamos leyendo cuando Lestrade me avisó del caso, supongo que se quedó leyendo y el sueño la venció-dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a Hermione la tomaba por las rodillas y la espalda al estilo novia, ella al sentir una fuente de calor se acurruco en los brazos de Sherlock mientras este la llevaba a su habitación, la depositó delicadamente, buscó una frazada y la arropó pero antes de que cerrará la puerta una somnolienta Hikari entraba para poder dormir juntó a Hermione.

Todo esto fue visto por un asombrado John y es que el tiempo de ser amigo nunca vio a Sherlock tratar a alguien con tanta delicadeza, lo que hacía que ese acto fuera increíble.

-Vamos John organicemos la información que tenemos-dijo entusiasmado Sherlock.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche la gastaron en hacer un mural con la información recolectada, Hermione despertó tres horas después y los ayudó dándoles de comer y organizando información.

-Todavía no encuentro el ¿por qué a uno le corto los pies y al otro las cuerdas vocales?-dijo frustrado Sherlock.

-No sé, es como si quisiera robarles el talento-dijo Hermione mientras miraba el mural.

-¡Eso es! Hermione si es cierto habrá otra víctima mañana y podemos verificar la información-dijo contento Sherlock.

-¿Por qué?-dijo un confundido John.

-Hoy habrá una exposición de arte, si es cierto que al cortarle las partes del cuerpo es un símbolo de robar talentos mañana veremos a un cadáver sin manos-dijo convencido Sherlock.

-Espera, espera vas a dejar que mate a otra persona para ver si es cierta la teoría de Hermione-dijo incrédulo John.

-No sabríamos ¿quién es? o ¿qué pasará? Hasta que no tengamos otro cuerpo-

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana-dijo un cansado John con un tono de decepción, luego de salir del apartamento Hermione habló.

-Creó que no lo tomo muy bien el que dijeras que dejarás que muera una persona-dijo tranquila Hermione.

-Se le pasará mañana-dijo Sherlock.

-Anda vamos a dormir mañana veremos si es cierto-dijo Hermione.

Al otro día se confirmó lo que Hermione dijo ya que encontraron el cuerpo de un pintor sin manos en este punto Sherlock estaba seguro de que encontraría a su asesino por lo que invitó a Hermione a una obra de ballet que iban a dar en el teatro juntó John para tratar de atrapar al asesino. Al ir a un teatro necesitaban ir formales por lo que los chicos optaron por vestir esmoquin mientras Hermione vistió un vestido largo blanco straples con pedrería plateada por debajo del busto y una abertura atrevida en una de las piernas con accesorios plateados y zapatos del mismo color.

Su cabello lo dejo suelto en una cascada de risos dorados y rojos y para finalizar un maquillaje de noche que resaltaba sus ojos.

-¡Listo! ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó una alegre Hermione.

-Te ves hermosa Hermione-dijo John.

Sherlock solo la miró pero no dijo nada, por lo que Hermione solo sonrió.

Fueron al teatro donde las miradas las robaba Hermione por lo que John la molestaba.

-Creó que el ballet estará desestimado hoy-dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó una inocente Hermione.

-No te has dado cuenta del hecho que desde que entramos tú te robas todas las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual, las chicas te ven con envidia y los hombres… bueno digamos que pensamientos muy sanos no tienen-dijo John.

Hermione comprobó lo que John le dijo y es que las mujeres la veían celosas de su belleza exótica y los hombres con lujuria por lo que se acercó a Sherlock y lo tomó del brazo para refugiarse de las miradas. Sherlock por su parte notó lo mismo que dijo John desde que entraron pero se alegró internamente cuando Hermione lo buscó por protección lo que hizo fue que su brazo rodeara la cintura de Hermione para dejar en claro que no se podían acercar.

Tomaron asiento en los lugares designados y empezó el show, todo iba de maravilla mientras John y Sherlock disimuladamente veían en sus alrededores para tratar de localizar al asesino, Hermione por su parte disfrutaba del show. Transcurrió una hora y media para luego tomar un intermedio por lo cual fueron al salón principal del teatro para esperar.

-Creó que este sería un buen momento para secuestrar a la bailarina principal-dijo un serio Sherlock.

-Deberíamos ir a los camerinos para cerciorarnos de que esté la bailarina principal-dijo Hermione.

-Iremos John y yo-dijo Sherlock.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Llamas mucho la atención-dijo apurado Sherlock.

-Está bien, vayan con cuidado-dijo mientras seguía en el salón principal.

Fueron a los camerinos de los bailarines en los cuales era un caos organizado, muchas ropas de colores se veían pasar y utilería.

-Ahora preguntemos donde está el camerino de la estrella principal-dijo un confundido John de ver tanto alboroto-Disculpe-habló con un chico del ballet-¿Podría decirnos donde se encuentra el camerino de la bailarina principal?-

El chico solo lo miró altaneramente y lo ignoró.

-Mi turno-dijo Sherlock se acercó a una de las bailarinas pero en el caminó tomó un arregló de flores que pasaban-Hola ¿podrías decirme donde está la bailarina principal? Llegaron estás flores y tengo que entregarlas-dijo Sherlock haciéndose pasar por alguien del staff.

-Al fondo a la derecha-dijo sin interés la chica.

Caminaron hacia el camerino tocaron la puerta para ser recibidos por una maquilladora y la estrella del show estaba sentada en el tocador.

-Pon las flores con las demás-dijo la maquilladora.

-Estás en peligro-dijo directo Sherlock.

-Es una broma verdad-dijo arrogante la bailarina.

-Me imagino que has escuchado los últimos asesinatos que han habido, pues tú eres el blanco siguiente-dijo con tranquilidad Sherlock.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo asustada.

-Sherlock Holmes-

Y no necesito más ya que Sherlock era tan famoso en Londres que todos conocían lo que hacía y hasta club de fans tenía. Mientras ellos hablaban con la bailarina, Hermione observaba todo el lugar y es que al no estar John o Sherlock los hombres la veían con avidez.

-Parece que está noche usted se ha vuelto la hermosa ninfa del lugar-dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, de un porte atractivo pero con un aura muy oscura que hizo que a Hermione le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Esa no era mi intención, señor-dijo para luego mandar un poco de magia para cerciorarse de que era un muggle, afortunadamente lo era, lo que la tranquilizo un poco.

-Las ninfas siempre tratan de seducir con su belleza o inocencia al hombre y querida por como los hombres de esta habitación te miran eres su ninfa o su sueño más oscuro y lujurioso-dijo con malicia el hombre.

-Si tuviera que escoger a cual ser mitológico me gustaría ser comparada con Gea esa sería mi diosa-dijo tranquila mientras mirada la interacción de las personas en el salón principal.

-¿Y eso por qué sería?-dijo curioso.

-Me siento más conectada a la tierra de lo que puede ver-dijo riendo.

-¿Le molestaría mostrar un poco de su poder Gea? Así comprobare que no eres una ninfa-dijo el hombre interesado.

-Solo soy una humana no puedo hacer algo extraordinario-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh Querida! Claro que puedes si eres una bruja-dijo con un brillo siniestro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-respondió con indiferencia pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendida y asustada.

-Soy lo que llaman en tu mundo un squib- dijo con tranquilidad- He estado actualizado en lo que pasó en el mundo mágico, Hermione Granger una heroína mágica pero temida por las masas al ser un experimento de magia oscura-terminó con un brillo curioso.

-Ya que sabes quién soy, ¿me gustaría saber tu nombre?-tranquilamente lo miró y luego señalo con la cabeza para que mirará un discreto florero en la esquina de la habitación para luego ver como tulipanes rojos aparecían en él para terminar con una hermosa rosa azul de la cual ella camino y la tomo para dársela al hombre-Las etiquetas sociales dictan que el hombre es el que regala las flores pero por esta vez ignoraremos los protocolos-

El hombre tomó la rosa para luego pasar de un azul intenso a un negro.

-¿Por qué cambio de color?-dijo curioso el hombre.

-Está flor es especial ya que refleja lo que tienes en el alma y por lo que veo no son muy buenas intenciones, por casualidad ¿Tú has sido el autor de los asesinatos?-dijo mirándolo con precaución.

-¡Eres una ninfa exquisita! y bastante inteligente admitiré que soy el autor de los asesinatos y quieres saber ¿por qué?-dijo riendo tétricamente. Hermione solo lo miró para que continuara.

\- No tenía talento en el mundo mágico y fui cruelmente despreciado por mi familia sangre pura para luego venir al mundo muggle a probar suerte en ser un actor famoso, pero adivina, a todos lo casting que hice me dijeron que no tenía talento, por eso odio como los que tienen talento se ríen en mi cara-dijo con su penetrante mirada llena de odio tanto era el odio que sentía que la rosa de su mano se hacía más oscura.

-Sabes que a pesar de que mates a todas esas personas no lograrás acabar con el talento, todos tenemos talento o virtudes que no explotamos de seguro tienes un talento en algún lugar, no por haberse frustrado tu sueño debes dejar de soñar solo enfocar tu mirada hacia otra meta-dijo sonriendo.

-Eres totalmente diferente a como te pensé-dijo tranquilo.

-Creó que por ser una heroína mágica y un experimento esperan que sea un tipo de chica oscura con un gran resentimiento por la humanidad y falta de empatía-dijo riendo.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero no por eso no intentaré matar a otra víctima, si me permites pronto empezará el segundo acto y no quiero perdérmelo-dijo con una pequeña reverencia y besando su mano para luego retirarse.

-Pero no me dijo su nombre-dijo negando con la cabeza para poco después ver como Sherlock y John venían en su dirección

-Chicos ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Hermione.

-La chica está asustada pero le dijimos que debe de continuar-dijo John.

-Bueno nuestro asesino es muy educado-dijo tranquilamente Hermione.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron unisonó John y Sherlock.

Hermione les relató la conversación que tuvo con el asesino, omitiendo el detalle de la magia y la procedencia del mismo.

-Hermione cómo se te ocurre el hablar con un asesino como si fueran amigos-regaño John.

-Él no iba a herirme-dijo en su defensa.

-No importa, Hermione puede reconocerlo será más fácil atraparlo-dijo un Sherlock un tanto molesto.

Vieron toda la obra pero Hermione no volvió a ver al asesino, al finalizar fueron al camerino de la bailarina para encontrarse a la chica atemorizada y a un hombre de espaldas con un arma apuntando a la cabeza de la bailarina.

-No lo hagas-dijo John, el hombre solo lo miró más no dijo nada.

-Ninfa qué bueno que estás aquí verás mi obra de cómo tomo su talento-dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Por favor esto tiene que terminar- imploró Hermione mirando en la otra mano la rosa que le había dado se oscurecía más.

Sherlock no aportó nada a la conversación pero sacó su arma y lo apunto a la cabeza.

-Tus opciones son simples, o te entregas o te mató-dijo tranquilamente.

-Mátame porque no estoy dispuesto a pasar mi vida en una cárcel muggle-dijo.

-¿Qué es un muggle?-dijo confundido John.

Ninguno se movió, Sherlock no quería volver a matar a un hombre pero le quitó un peso de encima cuando John tacleo al asesino y le quitó el arma para luego tomar una tela y amarrarlo a una silla.

Llamaron a Lestrade y se llevaron al asesino fuera del teatro se encontraban John, Sherlock y Hermione.

-Bueno esto resulto bien-dijo un contento John.

-Ya lo creó-dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Puedes explicarme el hecho de que un asesino te diga ninfa-dijo molesto Sherlock.

Esa noche iba ser una muy larga noche para Hermione tratando de apaciguar a un molesto y celoso Sherlock.


	8. Un Fantasma del Pasado vuelve

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

Está vez pondré dos frases y es que la dos se acoplan para el capítulo.

.

.

.

 _ **Acepta. No es resignación, pero nada te hace perder más energía que el resistir y pelear contra una situación que no puedes cambiar.**_

 _ **-Dalai Lama-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No, no siempre es fácil. Dejar ir a alguien requiere coraje. Porque dejar ir a alguien es dejar ir una parte de ti, una parte que quizás no volverá jamás. Y peor aún; hay personas que llegan tan dentro de tu ser, que cuando de marchan no vuelves a ser igual.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Un fantasma del pasado vuelve.**_

Sherlock y Hermione habían cumplido un año de noviazgo en ese tiempo han pasado por mucho, hoy es el cumpleaños de la pequeña o no tan pequeña Layla y es que está cumpliendo un año de vida, donde una permisiva Hermione consentía en demasía a Layla y ella amaba a Hermione. Mientras ellos estaban en la fiesta en un aeropuerto de Londres una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros bajaba de un avión, tenía una postura arrogante y con ojos inteligentes.

-Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver Sherlock-dijo la mujer.

Por su parte Hermione jugaba con Layla sin saber lo que se avecinaba a su relación. Layla estaba llena de regalos y para ser una pequeña era muy intuitiva con los sentimientos de las personas que la rodean, el regalo que más le gustó fue el de tía Mía que era un gran panda de peluche su tamaño era de un metro y medio.

-Hermione, adoramos que quieras a nuestra hija pero como vamos a meter ese muñeco-dijo una preocupada Mary sobre el espacio.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudaré a recoger todo y acomodar al peluche-dijo sonriendo Hermione.

Y así fue luego de tanto juego y gritó Layla cayó rendida en su cama, Hermione, John y Mary limpiaron toda la casa y acomodaron todos los nuevos juguetes de Layla. Al terminar ellos se dejaron caer en el sillón rendidos para ver a un tranquilo Sherlock observándolos y una Kitsune moviendo perezosamente la cola.

-Sherlock si estabas aquí ¿por qué no nos ayudaste a limpiar?-dijo molesto John.

-John sabes que eso de la limpieza es inútil y si estoy todavía aquí es porque mi novia se ofreció a ayudarlos con la limpieza de la casa-dijo aburrido.

John negó con las cabeza para ver a una Mary sonriendo y una Hermione tranquila.

-Bueno, ya terminamos todo aquí así que nos retiramos-dijo una cansada Hermione.

-Gracias Hermione por ayudarnos con todo-dijo realmente agradecida Mary.

-Fue todo un placer-

Sherlock tomo sus cosas y las de Hermione y fueron a casa. Hermione sentía como si algo fuera a pasar pero no le tomo más importancia, le propuso a Sherlock que si quería dormir en su apartamento, por su parte Sherlock no se opuso a la idea por lo que fueron a la habitación de Hermione y se recostaron a dormir más Hermione continuaba con esa sensación por lo que se apegó más a Sherlock.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Sherlock viendo como su novia lo abrazaba apretadamente.

-Pensarás que soy una tonta pero siento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir… como si fuera a perderte-dijo titubeando Hermione escondiendo su cara en la curva del cuello de Sherlock, él solo atinó a abrazarla y darle un poco de confort.

Los días continuaron con su rutina acostumbrada para Hermione, pero para Sherlock todo cambio radicalmente con un caso de recuperación de información para Mycroft y la sencilla razón tenía nombre y era uno que recordaba muy bien Irene Adler o mejor conocida La Mujer. Ella había vuelto y lo había envuelto de nuevo en una de sus tretas la diferencia es que está vez él no estaba solo tenía a Hermione.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Todo estaba tan bien y aparece La Mujer a revolver todo lo que siento y es que cuando la volví a encontrar fue volver a sentir o revivir esa historia inconclusa.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Fueron Sherlock y John a una dirección que los llevó todas las pista para recuperar la información de personas muy importantes, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a La Mujer como cuando la conocieron desnuda y sentada en un sofá.

-Sherlock, esto no te recuerda a la primera vez que nos conocimos-dijo con una mirada inteligente Irene.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo indiferente Sherlock pero estaba internamente sorprendido.

-No te alegras de verme, bueno digamos que después de que me ayudaste a escapar fui a Sur América por un tiempo pero ya que no hay sectas terroristas persiguiéndome decidí volver a terminar lo que deje inconcluso-dijo mirando penetrante a Sherlock.

-Y para eso vuelves a robar información-dijo un poco molesto.

-Si es la manera de que me busques voluntariamente sí, sí lo hice pero ya logre mi cometido-dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Lamento interrumpir pero Sherlock ya tiene una relación-dijo John defendiendo a Hermione.

-Me enteré de eso, fue bastante sorprendente ver que tienes una relación con una chica de 20 años muy joven y exótica, digo debe ser por algo, anda dime estás con ella por información o solo por sexo-dijo maliciosa.

-No tengo que discutir mi vida privada contigo-dijo molesto Sherlock-Ahora dame la información-

Ella les dio la información de buena gana era solo por ver a Sherlock que organizo todo ese complot.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desde ese día ella ha estado mandándome mensajes de texto que no contestó pero al verla o recibir sus mensajes siento como la adrenalina de mi cuerpo corre junto con el deseo sexual que sentía cuando la conocí.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock.**_

 _ **POV Hermione.**_

Estos días Sherlock se ha mostrado muy extraño, cada que un mensaje de texto le llega se pone un poco nervioso o sencillamente tiene una cara indiferente, no estoy segura de lo que le sucede pero no me ha dejado acercarme a él es como si pusiera una barrera para que no lo pueda alcanzar y eso duele.

Sé que es algo importante para él pero al no querer que me acerque es signo que no quiere que me entrometa. Sólo deseo que todo se arregle.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione.**_

La relación estaba llegando a un punto de tensión pero todo eso acabó cuando una mañana Hermione vio una mujer muy hermosa en el apartamento de Sherlock. Ella se acercó con pasos sigilosos, se escondió, pero en donde estaba se podía ver a Sherlock y la mujer hablando acaloradamente.

-Sherlock, admítelo tú no la amas- dijo La Mujer-porque si la amaras no sentirías la pasión y lujuria que sientes por mí y es que yo fui y seré la única-dijo riendo con malicia.

\- Cállate-dijo enojado Sherlock.

-Cállame-dijo con desafió La Mujer, Sherlock se acercó y no pudo resistirlo la tomo bruscamente del cuello y la besó con desenfreno y pasión reprimida, se movían por el apartamento hasta que la mujer chocó con una mesa con la cual se apoyo para abrir sus piernas y que Sherlock quedará entre ellas. Ese beso estaba cargado de sentimientos reprimidos desde que se conocieron y es que era tan evidente para los protagonistas de la escena como para la única espectadora de tan necesitado besó, que observaba.

Hermione silenciosamente se retiró para luego salir del edificio sin derramar ni una lágrima pero por dentro estaba deshecha, fue cerca de un café en donde estaba la señora Hudson, se sentó y la miró sin decir nada.

-¿Estás bien? Querida-dijo preocupada la señora Hudson.

-Creó que lo más sensato es irme del edificio-dijo una aparentemente tranquila Hermione.

-Pero ¿por qué? Y Sherlock-dijo triste

-Es al que menos le importará, por favor señora Hudson déjeme ir-dijo con una mirada cargada de tanta tristeza-Le prometo que nuestra relación no cambiará, nos seguiremos viendo y todo será como es en este momento-habló con desesperación.

-Claro querida-dijo y es que al ver que ella estaba tan triste no pudo negarle nada.

-Iré a empacar todo, por hoy creó que no buscaré apartamento lo haré después-

-¿Adonde irás?-dijo preocupada.

-No sé pero pronto algo pasará-dijo Hermione, se levantó y volvió al edificio y fue directo a su apartamento para encontrarse con Hikari.

Hikari al ver a su ama con un semblante triste no preguntó nada solo observó como con dos movimientos de muñeca todo lo que había en el apartamento se empacaba en su pequeña bolsa de cuentas para luego salir del edificio con una apurada Hikari.

Hermione sentía que todo el mundo caía a sus pies, era la misma sensación de cuando Harry y Ron la miraron con temor pero multiplicado por diez y es que realmente ama a Sherlock. Caminó hacía un parque y buscó una banca en la cual se sentó derrotada.

Necesitaba desahogarse por lo que se levantó de pronto, asustando a Hikari y fue a un callejón para desaparecer, para ir al único lugar que le traía la privacidad y confort el cual era el bosque prohibido. Apareció en un claro juntó con Hikari, se arrodillo y sin soportarlo más gritó mientras sus lágrimas caían como caudales de sus ojos, su magia explotó y nubes negras cubrieron todo Londres para inmediatamente empezar a caer una tormenta acompañando a Hermione en su dolor.

Hikari no sabía qué hacer pero lo único que se le ocurrió era en dejar que Hermione llorará para luego un poco más calmada, ella pudiera contarle lo que la afligía, todo el bosque sentía la tristeza de Hermione ya que las criaturas mágicas se acercaban al claro viendo a una destrozada Hermione llorar en este punto sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que se hacía a cada momento más fuerte acompañados de relámpagos furiosos.

-Deberías de intentar calmarla-dijo un centauro a Hikari.

-Lo mejor es que saque lo que trae dentro-dijo preocupada Hikari.

-Ella es una chica con un alma pura a pesar de todo lo que le sucedió-dijo el centauro.

-Lo sé estoy orgullosa de ella-

-Cuídala, todos los seres que ves aquí nos preocupamos por ella-

Hikari miró alrededor del claro y se impresionó al ver que todas las especies mágicas estaban en el claro dándole consuelo a Hermione mientras está seguían llorando y es que su llanto era desgarrador y vació era tanta su tristeza que los animales y la tierra la sentían por eso trataban de consolarla.

Hermione no ponía atención a lo que la rodeaba solo por su mente pasaban como una película todo lo que vivió en ese año con Sherlock y se repetía específicamente ese beso de Sherlock con la mujer. Después de un par de horas llorando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar.

-Lo amó pero si él no me ama no puedo hacer más que alejarme y desearle su felicidad aunque no sea a mi lado-dijo con tristeza Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Hikari, viendo como todos se acercaban a Hermione para ver que le sucedió para encontrarse en el estado en el que estaba.

-Hikari, encontré a Sherlock besando con pasión a otra mujer, si los hubieras visto era tanto el sentimiento y la tensión-dijo mientras seguía lloviendo fuertemente.

-Véngate-dijo una manticora que estaba en el claro.

-No, no lo haré lo amó tanto que a pesar del dolor no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido y si en este momento me dieran la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado no borraría mi historia con Sherlock, ya que él me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba muerta, que podía amar y ser feliz de nuevo, hasta tengo nuevos amigos son mi familia-dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Adonde iremos?-dijo Hikari.

-No lo sé pero lo único que quiero es ver a Layla, si voy donde Molly no dudará en hacer un escándalo pero si voy donde Mary ella podrá contener a John-dijo mientras se levantaba mojada y llena de lodo de pies a cabeza.

En el edificio de Baker Street una enojada Sra. Hudson enfrentó a Sherlock, Irene no estaba después de compartir besos furiosos entre ellos se fue para verlo mañana. Sherlock sentía culpa pero se acrecentó cuando la Sra. Hudson le habló.

-Sherlock no sé lo que hiciste pero a esa pobre muchacha la heriste de tal manera que era insoportable verla tan triste-dijo enojada-Hubieras visto su cara tenía una tristeza tan profunda que hasta escalofríos me dio-dijo triste por Hermione.

-Ella me vio-dijo sorprendido Sherlock-¿Dónde está?-dijo un poco ansioso.

-Ella se fue Sherlock, dejó el edificio-respondió triste.

-No puede ser-dijo con culpa para luego salir de su apartamento e ir al 221 C al abrir la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y es que la vista que recibió fue de un apartamento vació.

Sherlock no quería que todo terminara así y es que estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hermione pero no de esta manera, viéndolo con La Mujer besándose apasionadamente. Además que estaba preocupado en donde estaba la tormenta que azotaba a Londres era despiadada a ella podría pasarle algo.

Hermione apareció cerca de la casa de John con Hikari caminaron en medio de la tormenta para llagar al lumbral de la puerta y tocar suavemente.

-Voy-se escuchó del otro lado para ser recibida por un asombrado John.

-¡Hermione!-dijo asombrado de ver a una Hermione mojada y llena de lodo en su puerta además con sus ojos hinchados por el reciente llanto junto a una Hikari empapada.

-John lo siento es que no sabía a dónde ir-dijo triste Hermione.

-Pasa, pasa- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Mary jadeo al ver a Hermione en esas condiciones por lo que se precipito hacia ella y la llevo al baño.

-Vamos, tienes que quitarte la suciedad-dijo Mary cuestionando con la mirada a John mientras este encogía los hombros en repuesta.

Luego del baño una limpia Hermione y Hikari se reunieron con el matrimonio Watson.

-¿Sabe Sherlock que estas aquí?-dijo un preocupado John y es que no era para menos Hermione tenía una miradas tan triste que sentías que te ahogabas en ella.

-No creo que le importe-dijo resignada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Mary curiosa.

-No importa, ¿me podrían dar refugio por esta noche?- preguntó.

-Claro Hermione, el problema es que dormirás con Layla-dijo preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-Gracias por todo-dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Esa noche mientras John y Mary trataban de saber que sucedió, Hikari y Hermione estaban con la pequeña Layla.

-Mía…mal-balbuceo Layla.

-Si Layla, Mía está mal-dijo con tristeza, Hermione la abrazo y la niña no se quejo mientras Hermione volvía a llorar pero para que no se enterarán Mary y John silencio el cuarto.

-Lo siento-dijo llorando.

-Layla…cuida-dijo la niña mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

Hermione sonrió y con un chasquido de dedos miles de flores de colores entraron por la ventana haciendo que Layla gritará de emoción y tomará la mano de Hermione y la arrastrará al centro de la habitación provocando que rieran con alegría Hermione y Layla, Hikari observaba divertida todo y se unió a los juegos. Hermione no solo flores creo sino que llamo a su patronus que era una nutria pero al cambiar por el experimento su patronus también se diversifico en un tigre, lobo y por la unión de Hikari un zorro.

Los animales espectrales más las flores convertían la habitación en algo completamente irreal, Layla chillaba de alegría.

-Solo falta algo-dijo por primera vez en el día feliz.

Con un movimiento de mano sonó música pegajosa por lo que Layla, Hikari y Hermione bailaron en medios de toda la magia hasta que una rendida Layla cayó dormida. Hermione la arropo suavemente.

-Gracias Layla, eres increíble cuando me necesites estaré ahí- habló mientras un hermoso collar con una piedra rosa rodeaba el cuello de Layla con un potente Hechizo de protección y rastreo, si Layla estaba en peligro el collar avisaría a Hermione y ella la encontraría donde sea.

-¿Hermione no dormirás?-dijo Hikari acomodándose en los pies de la cama.

-No, necesito hacer algo antes de tratar de dormir-dijo para llamar de su bolsa de cuentas una pluma y hojas de carta.

-Sabes que siempre estaré contigo no importa que-dijo cariñosa.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco-habló con ternura.

Hermione estaba segura que debía de cerrar este capítulo por lo que una carta era su forma de decir adiós. Tomo la pluma y las hojas y empezó a escribir.

 _Estás líneas de una triste carta es el adiós, no hacia tu persona sino a una relación que tuvimos y llegué amar, no estoy muy segura de lo que sentiste hacia mí pero quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo vivido y es que si este dolor es el pagó por todos los momentos felices que me brindaste los recibo, no con alegría pero con resignación a un cierre que no espere que fuera tan abrupto._

 _Te podrías estar preguntando cómo fue que me di cuenta de la otra mujer, la respuesta es simple, vi como la besabas con entrega y pasión desenfrenada y más clara tu respuesta no pudo haber sido, no creas que te odiaré por lo que hiciste o que en este momento odie a la mujer que estuviste besando porque aunque parezca mentira ni ti ni a ella los odio._

 _Si tu felicidad está al lado de ella no soy quien para detenerte, soy feliz si tú lo eres y lo digo de todo corazón ya que te convertiste en el hombre que me enseño a amar sin restricciones, me mostró a sus personas importantes las cuales también se volvieron importantes para mí pero sobre todo me diste la oportunidad de vivir, vivir cada momento al máximo sin miedo al qué dirán, me enseñaste a volar, que mi pasado no define mi presente ni lo que soy._

 _Sólo espero aprender la última lección, el olvidarte, por eso te pido que si alguna vez aún por pequeño sea sentiste cariño por mí te lo lleves todo, llévate cada lágrima derramada, cada sonrisa discreta, cada ceño fruncido, cada mirada de ternura o amor. Por favor llévate todo lo que fui al estar a tú lado, cada beso, abrazó, silencios todo porque no creó que sea lo suficientemente valiente para cargar con todo y tú siempre me demostraste que a nivel sentimental tienes más valor que yo._

 _Aprendí de la manera más cruel que el obligar a alguien estar a tu lado, sólo lograrás que los dos se autodestruyan o que tú destruyas lo que tanto en su momento amaste por eso te dejo ir, no quiero que te sientas culpable y es que en el corazón no se manda y si ella es la que tiene tu corazón, ve por ello._

 _Tal vez tú no eras mi final feliz pero no por eso voy a dejar que tú recuerdo sea manchado por sentimientos negativos, estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo ya lo hice una vez lo podré hacer de nuevo. Sólo recuerda que hubo una mujer que en este momento te ama pero en un futuro te guardará cariño, porque para mí serás siempre el hombre que me salvó de mi oscuridad y me dio una nueva vida._

 _Te ama_

 _Hermione._

La carta fue escrita con cada pedazo de dolor y amor que Hermione tenía por Sherlock sin darse cuenta miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver el alba de un nuevo día, así que se levantó de donde estaba, tomo un sobre y garabateo el nombre del hombre que ama para luego ir a bañarse y preparar el desayuno como forma de agradecimiento a los Watson por pasar la noche en su casa.

Un olor delicioso inundó la casa de los Watson, Mary, John, Layla y Hikari fueron recibidos por una más alegre Hermione.

-Buenos Días, preparé el desayuno como forma de agradecimiento por dejarme pasar la noche en su casa-dijo mientras les servía el desayuno.

-Buenos días Hermione ¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo John preocupado.

-Si muchas gracias-dijo animada Hermione.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?-dijo Mary.

-Pues luego de desayunar iré a buscar apartamento-dijo tranquila.

Los Watson intuían que Sherlock hizo algo a Hermione más no mencionaron nada al respecto, Hermione agradeció el gesto y se fue con Hikari a encontrar apartamento duraron varias horas recorriendo Londres hasta que dieron con el apartamento que querían con la misma rutina de la primera vez desempacaron todo y luego Hermione fue al apartamento de Sherlock.

-Querida si vienes a rogarle en este momento no está-fueron las palabras de recibimiento de la mujer.

-No vengo a eso podrías entregarle está carta a Sherlock-dijo Hermione tranquila.

-Se la daré, debe ser duro el que tu novio de un año te deje-dijo con burla.

-No seré hipócrita si ha dolido pero saldré adelante y mis más sinceras felicitaciones-dijo para darse la vuelta he irse.

Momentos después de que Hermione se fuera llega Sherlock.

-Sherlock tienes una carta-dijo melosa Irene.

Sherlock toma la carta y ve que era la letra de Hermione la lee y al terminar no sabía lo que sentía al respecto y es que por momentos sentía que había cometido un gran error.

Sherlock no sabes que existe un dicho que dice que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.


	9. Arrepentimiento

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _ **Las lágrimas transmiten con mayor elocuencia que mil estrofas juntas, un mensaje de dolor indecible, de profundo arrepentimiento o amor inefable.**_

 _ **-Washington Irving-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Arrepentimiento.**_

Los minutos se hicieron horas, las horas se convirtieron en días y los días se transformaron en meses, 4 meses para ser exactos en los cuales Hermione ha salido adelante con lo que tiene. A pesar del fracaso de su relación ella continúa visitando los fines de semana a los Watson, sigue saliendo con las chicas, los desayunos o almuerzos con la Sra. Hudson son una costumbre, incluso las visitas hacia su ex cuñado Mycroft siguen siendo iguales.

 ** _POV Hermione_**

Estos meses no han sido fáciles, el primer mes pase un poco deprimida y es que volver a estar sola, dejar atrás una rutina y la costumbre de tener a Sherlock es lo que más me afecto juntó con desenamorarme de un hombre que escogió a otra mujer era una tarea titánica pero podía contar con Molly y las chicas. Llegaban cada fin de semana con helados y películas románticas porque dicen que es parte del proceso, acomodábamos el sofá y las chicas juntó con Hikari veíamos esas películas hasta hartarnos de ellas.

El segundo mes casi no estuve en Londres y la razón era que Kingsley tuvo la idea de mandarme a diferentes misiones en las cuales me convertí en amiga de un aquelarre de vampiros y una manada de lobos, todos ellos en especial la manada de lobos me enseñaron que lo importante es la familia y la unión con aquellos que son importantes para ti. En ese momento tuve conciencia de que Sherlock solo fue una parte importante pero que aún conservaba a todos esos amigos que se preocupaban por mí sin importar que.

Entrando en el tercer mes ya estaba de un mejor ánimo y las chicas tuvieron la genial idea de salir a bailar y ese mes entre las misiones rápidas del trabajo y las salidas con las chicas mi tiempo era limitado y al estar tan ocupada era un beneficio ya que no tenía tiempo de pensar en Sherlock, además de que la pequeña Layla exigía mucha atención que gustosa le brindaba.

El cuarto mes fue muy loco y hasta sorprendente quién iba a pensar que las antiguas serpientes se convertirían en amigos de una leona y es que Theodoro Nott y Blaise Zabini hace poco se graduaron de inefables y han hecho equipo conmigo en varias misiones lo cual produjo una extraña amistad por así decirlo ya que Blaise es especialista en meternos en problemas los cuales un Theo enojado lo regaña y yo arregló los problemas.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Hermione, Theo y Blaise se encontraban en China ayudando a ese ministerio, ya que un dragón chino fue avistado en pueblos muggles cazando por lo cual había que atraparlo y luego enviarlo a Rumania para su control.

-El plan es este, vamos al último pueblo muggle en donde fue visto, es seguro que vuelva a aparecer ya que hay mucho ganado y procedemos a atraparlo-dijo Hermione.

-Listo cara, sabremos que hacer-dijo entusiasmado Blaise.

Esperaron, hasta la media noche se escuchó un rugido en el cielo, ellos estaban en una granja cercana por lo que se escondieron para ver como se acercaba un hermoso dragón chino color verde a una velocidad impresionante.

-Blaise viene hacia ti, ¡noquéalo!-gritó Hermione.

Blaise al ver al dragón tuvo miedo por lo que se levantó y salió corriendo con el dragón detrás de él, Theo sólo se golpeo la cabeza con mano en signo de que esperaba algo así por lo cual con un expelliarmus distrajo al dragón para que dejará de perseguir a Blaise, este al no poner atención a donde iba cayó en el corral de los cerdos y quedó cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza.

Hermione invocó a su magia elemental y una cuerdas hechas de tierra se alzaron para aprisionar a un distraído dragón con lo cual lograron con éxito su misión no sin antes burlarse de un avergonzado Blaise.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Poco a poco entre misiones, visitas, salidas y Hikari mi vida volvía a retomar un ritmo diferente a lo habitual pero que era cómodo. Salimos a caminar todos los días en los cuales Hikari se burla ya que muchos hombres se acercan para coquetear pero en este momento no me siento lista para una relación por lo cual amablemente los rechazo, también me han ofrecido ser modelo varias veces cuando salgo con Hikari o las chicas al igual que las citas lo rechazo ya tengo un empleo que me gusta hacer aunque estoy interesada en investigaciones propias, este trabajo de inefable me permite tener información clasificada que me ayuda en mi investigación.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione.**_

Mientras para Hermione era aprender a vivir sin Sherlock, para Sherlock esos meses se convirtieron en una tortura ya que se dio cuenta muy tarde que realmente amaba a Hermione y que La Mujer fue solo un capricho pasajero.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Pensé que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, que gran error cometí y es que el primer mes fue de sexo lujurioso con La Mujer y se sentía bien, pensé que el haber dejado a Hermione fue lo mejor, los Watson, Molly, Lestrade, Donovan y hasta Mycroft no estaban muy felices al saber que deje a Hermione pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento solo pensaba en la adrenalina que esa Mujer causaba en mi sistema.

El segundo mes luego de que bajara un poco de mi sistema esas sensaciones me di cuenta que ya no tenía tranquilidad, esa que me brindaba la calidez de Hermione se esfumó y mi cabeza volvió a trabajar horas extra. Además que La Mujer la empecé a ver muy común y hasta estaba empezando a aburrirme, también a desconfiar de ella y es que en un cierto sentido era muy parecida a mí nos gustaba el juego y el misterio pero una cosa era tener misterio en un caso y otro en mi vida personal. Hermione a pesar de tener un pasado que no quería compartir ella siempre fue sincera en nuestra relación tal vez tenía sus secreto pero estaba 100 por ciento seguro que no era algo malo.

Entrando al tercer mes fue cuando todo cayó como una torre de naipes y la razón era muy sencilla tanto ella como yo nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos ninguna afinidad más allá de lo sexual y ciertamente extrañaba la calma de Hermione, sus sonrisas, su comprensión, cada pequeño detalle lo quería de vuelta. Eso me estaba volviendo loco La Mujer se fue de vida así como vino, de improviso, ya que ni siquiera podía verle la cara y creó que la sensación era mutua. Deseaba a Hermione con todas mis fuerzas pero tenía orgullo por eso no la buscaba, Mis parches de nicotina se volvieron esenciales en ese mes, también volví a fumar cigarrillos como un poseso.

Un cuarto mes de tortura fue lo que recibí, el simple hecho de estar solo de nuevo, sumándole el perder a Hermione me estaba matando, los cigarrillos ya no hacían efecto me zambullí en casos para mantener mi mente distraída pero era imposible. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de dejar ir a la única persona que me comprendía y me daba lo que nunca pensé encontrar? Mi vida personal se convirtió en un desastre y no pude más recaí en mis antiguos hábitos, mejor dicho volví a drogarme como un cobarde al no encontrar salida.

John ha sido un amigo increíble y es que me ha ayudado en el proceso pero él no ha vuelto últimamente por lo que tengo mucha libertad y pocos casos .Lo que me ha llevado a sumirme en el vicio y es que sentía como poco a poco me hundía en la oscuridad de la cual estuve acostumbrado, saber que Hermione fue un faro de luz y ser tan estúpido de no haberme dado cuenta hasta que mis propias acciones la hicieron alejarse. La droga era definitivamente un escape, cobarde pero la única salida viable de mis problemas, hacía que por unas horas alejará a la soledad y no pudiera distinguir mis sentimientos de mis pensamientos.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Era una mañana un poco agitada para la familia Watson ya que iban al apartamento de Hermione a almorzar así que se preparaban para irse juntó con la pequeña Layla que estaba más que entusiasmada de ver a su amiga mágica favorita. Mientras que Mary preparaba el desayuno, John se alistaba para ir donde su amiga cuando el teléfono sonó y Mary contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Querida, soy la Sra. Hudson siento molestarte pero me siento preocupada por Sherlock es que lleva casi una semana que no ha vuelto a su apartamento-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Tranquila señora Hudson nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarlo-dijo Mary preocupada.

-Gracias, querida no sabía a quien más recurrir-dijo con alivio Sra. Hudson.

-Adiós Sra. Hudson si sabemos algo de Sherlock nosotros estaremos avisándole-habló Mary con apuro.

-Si claro gracias querida- La llamada fue cortada y una Mary preocupada observó a su esposo John mientras este esperaba pacientemente que Mary hablará.

-Sherlock, lleva desaparecido una semana-dijo Mary esperando una reacción de John.

John la miró y suspiró.

-Creo que tengo una idea de donde podría estar-dijo tomando su abrigo mientras llevaba a Layla al auto.

Condujeron por varios minutos y paraban en diferentes lugares en donde se aglomeraban los drogadictos para no ser molestados, pero en ninguno se encontraba Sherlock. Así pasaron un par de horas y los lugares escaseaban, cada vez tanto Mary como John se volvían más nerviosos y preocupados. En una de las pocas casas abandonadas que quedaban cerca de Londres encontraron a la persona que buscaban.

-¿Sherlock?-preguntó John mientras caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso de la casa.

En una esquina se podía vislumbrar una persona acurrucada en el suelo con una sudadera negra con capucha, John se acercó y lo movió para ver su cara y observó que era Sherlock.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo en una mezcla de alivio y enojo.

-¡Vete!-gritó con la voz ronca Sherlock.

-No me iré y si me voy tienes que venir conmigo-

-No me moveré de aquí, así que anda a jugar a la familia feliz con Mary-habló con fastidio Sherlock.

-No es mi culpa que seas un idiota y hayas dejado a una mujer que te comprendía-dijo enojado John- Lo peor de todo es que no haces nada por recuperarla y vienes a refugiarte en este lugar, sabes que tienes razón quédate eres un cobarde, eso eres-dijo mirándolo con desprecio tratando de que reaccionará Sherlock.

El sólo lo miró y le dio la espalda.

-Me estás provocando a que tome medidas extremas-dijo como un ultimátum John pero Sherlock no hizo caso.

Así que John marcó el número de la única persona que haría que Sherlock reaccione.

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz femenina.

-Hola, soy John ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo en tono de curiosidad.

-Te daré una dirección para que puedas venir y aquí hablaremos-

-Me estás preocupando ¿estás bien? Y ¿Layla y Mary les pasó algo?-dijo preocupada la voz.

-Estamos bien es de otro asunto en el que tenemos un problema-dijo mirando de reojo a Sherlock.

-Está bien en unos 20 minutos estoy ahí-dijo la voz dando por finalizada la llamada.

John no hizo nada más y salió a esperar, Mary y Layla se encontraban en el auto.

-¿Y?-dijo Mary con preocupación.

-Aquí está pero no se ve bien, creo que no ha comido en esta semana que estuvo desaparecido y hasta más pálido se ve-dijo con frustración.

-¿Dónde está?-

-No quiere salir, pero tengo un plan-dijo con convicción.

-Vas a involucrarla-dijo con sospecha Mary.

-Sí hay que esperarla-dijo tranquilo.

John se recargo en el auto para esperar a la persona que sacaría a Sherlock de ahí mientras Mary juntó con Layla esperaban en el auto. A lo lejos se podía ver a una mujer joven en un vestido amarillo a la altura de los muslos y unos zapatos de altos de color piel sus cabellos sueltos en una cascada de rizos dorados y rojos, maquillaje natural adornado con unos ojos dorados con rojo, a su lado su compañera fiel Hikari.

-John, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo preocupada Hermione.

-Hola, siento molestarte pero no sabía a quien más recurrir-dijo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, ayudaré en lo que pueda-dijo para tranquilizar a John.

-Pues verás, estamos aquí por Sherlock-habló nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sherlock en todo esto?-preguntó curiosa.

John le explicó que Sherlock era adicto a las drogas pero que solo las tomaba en momentos de estrés o en puntos de quiebre emocional o por algo a lo cual no podría ser racionalizado.

-Hermione sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes con él ya que con todo lo que pasó seguro que no quieres verlo pero por lo menos te pido que lo saques de esa casa-le suplicó John.

-Tranquilo, lo haré se que va a ser difícil pero no quiero que él sufra-dijo preocupada.

Hermione respiro profundamente y entró, lo que vio la dejó herida y es que cuando le escribió la carta todo lo que dijo fue sincero y no quería que él estuviera en ese lugar. La casa estaba en un estado deplorable mientras pasaban las habitaciones y pasillos Hermione podía ver a muchos jóvenes y adultos tirados en el suelo muy drogados, John la acompañaba a donde se encontraba Sherlock. Cuando llegaron no pudo evitar sentir dolor al verlo más pálido que de costumbre y hasta más delgado, él no pudo verle la cara ya que le daba la espalda.

-John vete-dijo enojado Sherlock.

-Los dejare solos-dijo ignorando lo que Sherlock dijo.

Hermione asintió y esperó a que John saliera de la habitación.

-Sherlock-dijo en un susurro lastimero.

Al escuchar la voz se levantó violentamente de donde estaba y la vio igual de hermosa que siempre con un hermoso vestido amarillo que abrazaba sus curvas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella era la más hermosa mujer que había visto en toda su vida subió poco a poco su mirada adsorbiendo cada parte de su cuerpo con hambre hasta llegar a esos exóticos ojos que lo veían con dolor pero se sorprendió al no ver odio o desprecio hacia su persona.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo luego de un par de minutos en silencio y no lo malinterpreten estaba feliz de volverla a ver pero nunca pensó verla en un lugar como en el que estaban.

-Hola, John me llamó, dijo que no querías salir de aquí-dijo con un suspiro-Sherlock a pesar de todo lo sucedido todo lo escrito en esa carta era cierto, me duele verte en este estado, tú no eres así por favor hazle caso a John y ven con nosotros-dijo mirándolo con una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos.

Sherlock no era muy dado a las muestras físicas de afecto pero no podía evitarlo se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la estrecho entre sus brazos con miedo de que todo lo que pasaba fuera una alucinación producto de la droga que ha consumido toda esa semana. Hermione por su parte se paralizo un momento por lo ocurrido para luego ella rodearlo con sus finos brazos por la espalda y acariciarlo.

-Estás aquí, no eres una ilusión-dijo en un susurro.

-No lo soy, estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré-habló en un sollozo y es que siendo sincera con ella misma lo seguía amando como el primer día en el que se dio cuenta pero al estar con la otra mujer no podía hacer nada que dejarlo ir.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo separándose de Sherlock.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-dijo sin soltarle la mano ya que temía que ella se alejará de su lado.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo.

Los dos salieron de esa casa tomados de la mano, Hermione lideraba el camino hacia el exterior, cuando salieron John estaba esperándolos al verlos juntos solo levantó una ceja y cuestionó a Hermione ya que Sherlock seguía bajo los efectos de la droga, ella solo le sonrió y movió su boca en indicándole que después hablarían. Hikari miró a su ama más no le preguntó nada, Mary solo sonrió pero no comentó nada y la pequeña Layla llamaba a Hermione.

John conducía y Mary era el copiloto en la parte trasera estaban Sherlock, Layla y Hermione en el medio de los dos juntó con una Hikari en su regazo lo más extraño de todo es que Sherlock buscaba el contacto con Hermione al igual que Layla por lo que Hermione tenía un brazo abrazado a Layla y Sherlock la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

-Iremos a dejar a Sherlock-dijo John mirando el camino.

-¡No!- saltó Sherlock mientras se apegaba a Hermione, ella viendo lo que sucedía no le quedaba de otra que suspirar con resignación.

-John podemos ir a Baker Street a recoger algo de ropa para Sherlock y luego podrían ir a dejarnos en mi apartamento-dijo mientras intentaba mimar a Hikari y Layla.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Mary.

-Totalmente, al igual creo que Sherlock no quiere separarse de mí-dijo divertida viendo como Sherlock se apegaba más a ella.

-Tienes razón, quien iba a pensar que algún día vería a Sherlock comportándose como un niño cuando no quieren que lo separen de su madre-dijo riendo John.

Fueron a Baker Street y John fue el único que bajo para traer algo de ropa, además aprovechó para hablar con la Sra. Hudson. Para rápidamente ir al apartamento de Hermione, después de las despedidas y prometerle a Layla que iba a jugar con ella otro día fue a abrir la puerta, entraron en silencio para ser roto por Sherlock.

-Sé que he sido un idiota pero quiero estar contigo-dijo acercándose a Hermione.

-Primero ve a darte un baño y luego hablaremos-dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia el baño.

Sherlock no se opuso y fue a darse un baño vio que el apartamento de ella era muy acogedor pero no le dio mucha importancia. Por su parte Hermione preparó un caldo ya que John le dijo que Sherlock no había comido nada en una semana y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

-¿Se quedará el detective?-dijo curiosa Hikari.

-Sí en este momento él me necesita-dijo Hermione moviendo la sopa.

-Pero el te dejó por otra-reclamó Hikari con enojo.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo lo sigo amando y no quiero verlo así-dijo preocupada.

-Ta apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes-dijo dándole su apoyo a Hermione.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió un Sherlock más limpio, caminó por el apartamento hasta encontrar a Hermione en la cocina.

-Ven siéntate la comida está lista-dijo Hermione sirviendo un plato de caldo con verduras y arroz.

Él se sentó y comió en silencio y es que para Sherlock era difícil hablar con ella y pedir su perdón ya que era la primera vez en hacerlo.

-Yo…-empezó a hablar pero fue violentamente interrumpido por Hermione.

-Por favor Sherlock si tenemos que hablar será cuando estés mejor por ahora solo duerme mañana hablaremos-dijo levantando los platos.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-dijo un poco molesto pero estaba seguro que hablaría con ella este mismo día.

-En mi habitación, ve con Hikari necesito hacer algo antes de ir contigo-dijo tranquila.

Hikari al oír lo que quería Hermione se levantó y caminó a la habitación siendo seguida por un detective arrogante, aunque él por su parte no quería irse y hablar ahora con Hermione lo mejor era hacerle caso hasta poder ganar su perdón. Ella necesitaba ir al ministerio para avisar a Theo y Blaise que no podían adelantar papeleo en su casa ya que ahora estaba Sherlock.

Un par de horas después la noche cayó y Hermione apenas llegaba a su casa, la tarde que transcurrió no fue tan mala ya que fueron Theo y Hermione a la mansión de Blaise y pasaron la tarde entre papeleos, bromas y charlas personales. Hermione sentía mucha confianza con ellos ya que no la juzgaban ni presionaban por lo que les comentó lo que sucedía con Sherlock.

FLASH BACK

Entre papeles estaban Theo, Blaise y Hermione llenando los informes atrasados de misiones e investigaciones de grupo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde Cara? Generalmente tú llegas antes-dijo Blaise jugueteando con una pluma.

-¿Y Hikari? Esa Kitsune nunca se separa de ti-comentó Theo.

-Me creerían que mi ex-novio muggle está en mi casa y Hikari lo cuida-dijo mientras leía el informe redactado de una captura de un mortífago.

Blaise silbó con sorpresa y luego estalló en una sonrisa-Así que el chico pide volver y ¿qué vas a hacer?-dijo curioso.

-Pues en este momento nada ya que no está en su mejor momento-suspiró.

-Y eso es ¿por?-dijo curioso Theo.

Hermione les relató todo lo que pasó ese día con Sherlock hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Si quieres un consejo de un amigo creó que el tipo está francamente desesperado por tú perdón, Hermione si lo amas tienes dos opciones dejarlo para siempre o perdonarlo, aunque perdonar no es lo mismo que olvidar será como empezar de nuevo-dijo Theo.

-Sí, cara pero si vuelve a hacerlo avísanos para maldecirlo hasta que se arrepienta de dejar a una maravillosa chica como tú-dijo abrazando a Hermione.

-Los quiero chicos, saben Hogwarts estaba mal en poner casas para diferenciarnos si somos iguales y no importa si eres un león, tejón, águila o serpiente perdimos la oportunidad de conocer a personas increíbles, agradezco tanto a Kingsley el haberlos puesto en mi camino y a ustedes por no juzgarme o criticarme por lo que sucedió-dijo Hermione enternecida.

-Cara sabemos que somos los más sexis y mejores chicos que puedas encontrar-dijo Blaise para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Hermione solo rió y continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Pensando en la maravillosa tarde entró a su casa para encontrarla muy tranquila lo que no sabía si era una muy buena señal por lo que fue directo a su habitación para ver a un Sherlock profundamente dormido y a Hikari cerca de un sofá dormitando pero al sentir la magia de Hermione despertó.

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo un poco adormilada la Kitsune.

-Bien, Theo y Blaise mandan saludos-dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, tomar su pijama e ir al baño a cambiarse.

-Ellos son fabulosos, yo también quería verlos-dijo haciendo muecas en su cara zorruna.

-¿Y cómo se comporto Sherlock?-dijo saliendo con una blusa de tirantes negra con un short a cuadros rojo y blanco muy corto.

-Pues ha estado dormido todo este tiempo así que no hay problema-dijo Hikari feliz.

-Que bueno, tengo sueño quiero dormir-dijo acercándose a la cama en la parte vacía de esta.

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Hikari yendo hacia la puerta.

-Eh… pero…- fue abruptamente cortada por el cuerpo de Sherlock que estaba encima de ella mirándola fijamente.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora-dijo Sherlock con el seño fruncido.

Hermione se tensó al sentir tan cerca a Sherlock y es que lo extrañaba tanto pero no era momento de dejarse influenciar por sus hormonas por lo que respiró profundamente y contestó.

-¿Podríamos hablar mañana? Realmente me siento cansada-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, te he hecho caso hoy en todo pero esta vez no, bueno sin contar que estaba muy drogado para hacer algo más-dijo molesto mientras se acomodaba mejor para no aplastarla con su peso.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres hablar?-dijo suspirando.

-Hermione… yo….bueno…maldita sea cometí un error ¿bien?, fui un tonto por haberte dejado o mejor dicho que me encontraras besándome con esa mujer. No voy a retractarme de mis acciones porque en ese momento pensé que había tomado la mejor decisión pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella no me daba lo que tú me das y también de otra cosa me di cuenta-dijo nervioso.

-¿De qué?-dijo curiosa.

-De…que…Te amo Hermione, desde que entraste esa mañana a invitar a la Sra. Hudson me hechizaste, toda tú me vuelve loco y te pido que me perdones-dijo con la mirada llena de sentimientos.

Hermione estaba estupefacta y es que por primera vez Sherlock le decía que la amaba ya que el año en el que estuvieron juntos él era de muy pocas palabras afectivas pero lo compensaba con el proteccionismo que siempre demostraba.

-Yo también Te amo Sherlock, no sabes lo difícil que fue salir adelante sin ti, te perdono pero no puedo estar contigo como lo estuvimos antes y es que me da miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien del pasado venga como esa mujer y vuelvas a dejarme-dijo mirándolo con dolor.

-Lo siento por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que todo lo que dije es verdad-dijo desesperado en un intento de que Hermione vuelva con él. Era muy irónico que él en este momento suplique ya que recuerda que él había dicho que nunca suplicaría a una persona pero véanlo aquí suplicándole a Hermione que sea su novia de nuevo.

-Te daré una oportunidad más espero no arrepentirme de dártela-dijo sonriendo con alegría-Hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger-extendió su mano en gesto de saludo.

Sherlock miró confundido por un momento pero luego sonrió, extendió su mano y habló-Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes un gusto conocerte aunque vamos muy rápido no crees-bromeó por verse en su cuarto y encima de ella en una posición comprometedora.

Los dos rompieron en risas por esa inverosímil situación pero se sentían felices de intentarlo de nuevo por lo que a muy altas horas de la noche Hermione y Sherlock hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos. Hermione con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sherlock y él rodeando su cintura con suavidad y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Hermione, se les podía ver a los dos muy tranquilos.

Hikari miró toda la interacción divertida.

-Esperó que no te vayas otra vez detective arrogante-susurro para luego acomodarse a los pies de la cama en medio de los dos.


	10. Descubierta

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **La vida tiene dos maneras de probar la voluntad de una persona: haciendo que no pase nada o haciendo que pase todo a la vez.**_

 _ **-Paulo Coelho-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10. Descubierta.**_

Los días transcurrían con normalidad entre reconciliaciones, conversaciones, besos y mudanzas la pareja llevaba seis meses de relación lo cual ha sido un desafío para cada uno, para Sherlock era amenazas de parte de todos ya que luego de anunciar que volvían a estar juntos sus amigos y conocidos lo llenaron de amenazas.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Hermione volvía a su apartamento el 221C, allí se encontraban todos ayudándola a moverse de apartamento por lo cual Hermione tuvo que trasladarse a la manera muggle, cajas, muebles y demás utensilios eran movidos y acomodados por todo el lugar. Sherlock sólo miraba a los demás hacer el trabajo.

-Ayuda en algo Sherlock, es tu novia-dijo molesto Lestrade.

-¿Por qué debería? Ustedes se ofrecieron, yo no-dijo tranquilo mientras jugueteaba con Hikari.

-Sabes, no sé como volviste con él-dijo enojada Donovan.

-Le quiero-dijo riendo Hermione-Creó que no es una razón suficiente pero él me hace feliz-

-Escucha, Sherlock si vuelves a lastimar a Hermione, olvídate de tener descendencia-dijo amenazante Donovan.

-Te apoyó-dijo Lestrade.

-Oh estamos amenazando a Sherlock-dijo Mary mientras acomodaba la cocina con la pequeña Layla tratando de ayudar a su mamá.

-No creo que eso cuente como amenaza-dijo burlón Sherlock.

-Ah, ¿no? pues si le haces daño ni siquiera vuelvas a pedirme algo de la morgue- habló Molly que juntó con Dave movían los sofás.

-Ya… ya lo entendí-dijo fastidiado Sherlock.

\- Yo creo que no Sherlock todos los que estamos aquí queremos mucho a Hermione por lo cual creo que habló en nombre de todos al decir que si Hermione llora o se siente triste por tu causa, espero que te prepares porque no habrá lugar donde esconderte cuando te busquemos y apoyaré a Donovan con la castración-dijo un serio John mientras los demás asentían en apoyo.

\- Yo también los quiero mucho-dijo sonriendo enternecida por el acto.

Sherlock solo refunfuño molesto siendo sólo escuchado por una Kitsune divertida.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sherlock también fue amenazado por su "querido hermano" nótese el sarcasmo, quién apoyaba a Hermione también. Sherlock no podía creer que tantas personas fueran tan protectoras hacia su novia no sabía si sentirse contento de que tuviera amigos que la querían o celoso de que la mayoría fueran amigos y familiares de él. Sin contar que ha notado que cada vez que salen alguien le ofrece empleo como modelo y los hombres coquetean descaradamente frente a él lo que lo ha llevado a transformarse en un hombre sobreprotector de su novia.

Por otra parte Hermione ha hecho malabares con su vida personal y laboral ya que ahora sale a misiones aunque a Sherlock no le agrade mucho, él no la presiona en esos temas solo externaliza de la manera más infantil su molestia de que ella salga de misión. Hermione solo disfruta de sus berrinches infantiles y le explica pacientemente la importancia que tiene para ella estás misiones. Blaise, Theo, Hikari y Hermione se han convertido rápidamente en el mejor equipo de inefables de toda Inglaterra mágica por lo que Kingsley está muy satisfecho con su trabajo.

Poco a poco el mundo mágico ha aceptado a Hermione lo cual lleva a que ella se sienta aceptada y feliz, la kitsune ahora habla fluidamente lo que la ha llevado a ser una mascota codiciada por muchos pero Hermione siempre les dice que no está en venta y que no es una mascota sino una amiga.

Theo, Blaise, Hikari y Hermione de vez en cuando pasan las tardes charlando o simplemente pasando el tiempo juntos los ha hecho más unidos como amigos y equipo. Los chicos quieren conocer al muggle que conquisto el corazón de la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico por lo que muchas veces insisten en ir al apartamento de Hermione para hacer una visita, hasta que un día se les cumplió el deseo.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Luego de un día de misión salen completamente cansados Blaise, Theo, Hikari y Hermione. Kingsley les había pedido, que debían de terminar el informe de su misión lo más pronto posible por lo que no podían descansar.

-Uff… no puedo más, quien diría que las hadas eran un gran problema-dijo Blaise arrastrando los pies por el suelo con expresión cansada.

-Sí pero lo logramos-dijo Hikari tratándoles de dar ánimos.

-Bueno y ¿adónde iremos a terminar el informe?-dijo un agotado Theo.

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero lo mejor será terminarlo en mi casa ya que Sherlock ya debe de estar con los nervios de punta-dijo una cansada Hermione mientras revisaba todos los mensajes de texto de Sherlock.

-¡Sí! Iremos a conocer a tu novio-dijo emocionado Blaise.

Todos llegaron al punto de aparición para luego aterrizar en un callejón cercano al apartamento. Tanto Theo como Blaise al ser sangre pura no frecuentaban el mundo muggle por lo cual todo lo veían con curiosidad, Hermione los guiaba por los edificios hasta que dieron con Baker Street, los hizo pasar para encontrar con la Sra. Hudson.

-Hola Hermione, Sherlock ha estado dando vueltas por el apartamento preocupado porque no has respondido ningún mensaje querida-dijo mirando disimuladamente a los chicos que traía Hermione.

-¡Oh! Voy para allá para no preocuparlo más, Sra. Hudson quiero presentarle a Theo y Blaise ellos son amigos y compañeros de trabajo-dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos respectivamente.

\- No nos habías dicho que tenías una casera muy bonita-habló coqueto Blaise. La Sra. Hudson se sonrojo furiosamente y rió como adolecente.

-Que amigos más amables tienes Hermione, me sorprende que no hayas dejado a Sherlock-dijo conservando su sonrojo.

-No es por falta de intentó Sra. Hudson-dijo un tranquilo Theo mirando serenamente a la casera.

-¡Theo!-dijo riendo Hermione.

-No les quitó más tiempo, Hermione anda porque está apuntó de llamar a Lestrade para salir a buscarte-dijo jocosa la Sra. Hudson.

Luego de las despedidas los chicos, la kitsune y Hermione subieron al apartamento para empezar a redactar el informe, se acercaban a la puerta cuando fueron interceptados por un detective molesto.

-¿Por qué no respondiste a mis mensajes?-dijo molesto mirando a Hermione.

-Lo siento pero estaba en una reunión-dijo sonriendo.

Suspiró con paciencia-Estaba preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo-dijo tratando de no molestarse más.

-Lo sé, gracias por preocuparte-dijo Hermione viéndolo con ternura.

-¡Ha! Qué lindo-dijo riendo Blaise.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-dijo mirándolos arrogantemente.

-Ellos son…-pero Hermione fue interrumpida por un tranquilo Theo.

-Somos compañeros y amigos de Hermione, yo soy Theo y él es Blaise-dijo tratando de manejar la situación.

-Así que son niños de mami y papi-dijo burlón Sherlock.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- reto un enojado Blaise.

-Pues es sencillo sus ropas son de diseñador sin contar que sus zapatos son italianos, por lo visto fueron compañeros de Hermione en el internado aunque no fueron sus amigos en esos años, Tú-dijo señalando a Theo-sufriste de maltrato por parte de tú padre y no tienes madre, murió cuando estabas muy joven, quizás cuatro o cinco años, y tú-dijo mirando a Blaise-no eres de Londres eres de familia Italiana pero parte de tu educación fue británica lo que me lleva a pensar que uno de tus padres es londinense, sin contar que tuviste mejor educación por parte de tu madre pero odias a tu padre-Habló con soberbia Sherlock.

Tanto Theo como Blaise se sorprendieron por la capacidad de observación que tenía el muggle pero pronto sus expresiones de sorpresa fueron remplazadas por una de calma.

-Me sorprende su capacidad de observación señor Holmes pensé que todo lo que nos dijo Hermione era muy exagerado pero ¿Hermione cómo es que te gusta este patán sin tacto?-dijo Theo mirando con una furia sosegada a Sherlock.

-Es extraño que nos diga que somos niños de mami y papi cuando eres otro del gremio o ¿me equivoco?-dijo malicioso Blaise.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un niño de mami y papi?-dijo desafiando a Blaise.

-Sencillo, señor Holmes usted como nosotros tiene ropa de diseñador y zapatos italianos, no creo que le deje mucho valor monetario ser consultor de detective entonces lo que me lleva a pensar que sus padres son ricos y usted se aprovecha de ellos-dijo riendo con maldad- Es mejor que sepa que con nosotros no se juega y que sólo por ser el novio de Hermione no queremos que está discusión escale a más- dijo entre molesto y divertido Blaise.

El ambiente del pasillo se volvió tensó y los hombres se encontraban en una batalla de miradas juntó con una Hikari divertida viendo la escena.

-Por favor podemos pasar a redactar el informe y Sherlock tranquilízate-dijo mirándolos con suplica.

Esa noche fue una de las más tensas para Hermione entre comentarios sarcásticos de Sherlock y las arremetidas de Theo y Blaise juntó con la posesividad de Sherlock estuvo a un paso del colapso.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Desde ese episodio Theo y Blaise iban al apartamento de Hermione con el fin de molestar a Sherlock y a Sherlock le servía descargarse emocionalmente con ellos al estar riñendo entre ellos. Era una extraña relación pero a todas las partes les beneficiaba.

Recientemente Sherlock estaba más nervioso, preocupado y frustrado y la razón tenía nombre y era Moriaty, él regreso de ese tipo tenía no sólo a Sherlock sino también a John en constante alerta lo cual llevaba a que familia y amigos de ellos estuvieran al pendiente de lo único que agradecía Sherlock era que Hermione no se encontraba ya que tenía uno de sus asuntos importantes en Brasil por lo que era un alivio para él.

Cada caso se relacionaba con Moriaty ya que le gusta jugar pero Sherlock quería atraparlo rápidamente para que no involucrará a Hermione en todo ese circo que él montaba por lo que sus niveles de estrés estaban por las nubes lo bueno era que John lo acompaña en cada caso. Hasta que un día al finalizar uno de sus juegos se encuentra un mensaje de Moriaty enviado a su teléfono.

 _ **Quemaré tu corazón**_

 _ **-M-**_

Sherlock no sabía que pensar al leer el mensaje por lo cual no le tomó mayor importancia y es que estaba acostumbrado a sus frases sin sentido por lo que fue a descansar un poco de toda esa recarga mental que estaba sufriendo. En medio de la madrugada el teléfono de Sherlock empezó a sonar, él por su parte gruño para volverse a acurrucar en su cama pero la insistencia del teléfono fue más, contestó de mala gana.

-Hola-dijo adormilado.

-¡Sherlock!-gritó una voz al otro lado de la línea-Están desaparecidos Molly y Dave y creemos que detrás de esto, está Moriaty por que te dejó un mensaje-dijo Lestrade.

-Voy para allá-dijo un Sherlock alterado.

Y así fue en la casa de Molly con pintura roja simulando la sangre se leía.

 _ **Dos abajo faltan cinco**_

 _ **-M-**_

Sherlock fue a la morgue a estudiar la pintura mientras estaba analizando todas las variables una nueva llamada fue contestada.

-Ahora que sucede-dijo Sherlock molestó por Moriaty haber secuestrado a Molly y su esposo.

-Sherlock lo volvió a hacer-dijo Lestrade entre cansado y triste.

-¿Quién?-dijo frustrado.

-La Sra. Hudson fue secuestrada por Moriaty y te dejó un mensaje en su apartamento-dijo enojado Lestrade.

Sherlock cortó la llamada enojado por lo que Moriaty tramaba por lo que tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a Baker Street. Fuera del edificio se encontraba aglomerada de patrullas y policías donde podía vislumbrar a Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson.

-Sherlock-dijo Anderson afectado por lo que pasaba.

-Cállate-dijo enojado entró al apartamento de la Sra. Hudson y encontró otro mensaje.

 _ **Tres abajo faltan tres**_

 _ **-M-**_

En este punto Sherlock estaba enojado más allá de lo descrito y es que Moriaty estaba secuestrando a amigos cercanos de Sherlock por lo que llamó a John para avisarle que no saliera de su casa y que iba de camino, pero fue muy tarde, luego de tomar un taxi para ir a casa de John se encontró con una escena parecida a las anteriores en una de las paredes se leía.

 _ **Te tengo, si los quieres de vuelta ven a buscarme en donde nos reunimos la primera vez**_

 _ **-M-**_

No necesito más, recordando la primera reunión con Moriaty fue en una piscina comunal, en el camino llamó a Lestrade y Mycroft para pedir refuerzos lo que se les brindó enseguida. Fuera de la piscina comunal se encontraban Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson y hasta Mycroft.

-Vamos-dijo serio Sherlock al entrar el panorama no era muy alentador ya que todos a lo que secuestro menos Layla estaban atados a una silla con chalecos bomba sin contar que todo el edificio estaba rodeado de pies a cabeza de francotiradores.

Lo peor o lo más indignante era que Moriaty tenía a la pequeña Layla en brazos mientras está lloraba pidiendo a sus padres.

-Nos vemos de nuevo Sherlock-dijo riendo.

-Suéltalos al que quieres es a mí no a ellos-dijo enojado.

-Ah….ah…ah-dijo sarcástico Moriaty-Ellos son precisamente lo que quiero aunque estoy un poco decepcionado no poder tener a la estrella principal… ¿cómo es que se llama?... a sí Hermione, linda chica por cierto-dijo intentando calmar a Layla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo más allá de molesto.

-Lo sabes muy bien quiero quemar tu corazón y luego de dos años de estar escondido pensando la mejor manera de hacerte pagar lo vi y es que los quieres tanto a todas estas personas que estás dispuesto de dar tu vida por ellos, pero no te preocupes los mataré a todos y luego disfrutaré viendo tu sufrimiento para que luego te unas a ellos-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Todos en la habitación estaban estupefactos y el único ruido que rompía el silencio era los llantos de Layla.

-Mia, Mia, Mia-sollozaba llamando a su amiga. Nadie notó como el collar que Hermione le había regalado comenzaba a brillar tenuemente.

En otro lugar para ser más precisos en Brasil se encontraban dos magos, una bruja y una kitsune terminando con el problema al que fueron llamados cuando Hermione sintió un fuerte tirón y escuchó la voz de Layla llamándola.

 _ **POV Hermione.**_

No puede ser posible Layla está en problemas, siento como mi cuerpo se desgarra por ir a su llamado.

-¿Hermione estás bien?-preguntó un preocupado Theo viendo como se apretaba el pecho con dolor Hermione.

-No, es Layla está en problemas tengo que ir-dije entrecortadamente y con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Sucedió algo?-dijo Blaise.

-Vete nosotros terminamos el trabajo-dijo Theo apurándola para que socorriera a la niña de la que han hablado.

-Yo voy, te ayudaré a rescatar a Layla-dijo Hikari partimos en un crujido para vernos frente a un edificio que es una conocida piscina comunitaria.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-dijo curiosa Hikari.

-Aquí tienen a Layla ¿puedes ver cuántas personas están dentro del edificio?-hablé preocupada.

-Sí-dijo la Kitsune cerró sus ojos mientras sus colas se iluminaban de color morado que suavemente la rodeaba para luego abrir sus ojos que cambiaron de color morado y observó el edificio.

-Hermione tenemos graves problemas el edificio está rodeado de hombres con armamento pesado, de rehenes no sólo está la pequeña Layla sino también Molly, Dave, John, Mary, la Sra. Hudson y se encuentran negociando Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, Mycroft y Sherlock-dijo para luego esa aura morada y sus ojos de color morado desaparecieran.

-De la manera muggle no se podrá hacer no queda de otra que usar la magia-dije en un suspiró de resignación y nerviosismo.

-Pero te expondrás ante todos ellos-dijo alterada Hikari.

-Es eso o dejarlos morir y no voy a permitir que mueran no quiero otro peso más en mi conciencia-hablé con determinación.

-Bien ¿cuál es el plan?-dijo entusiasmada la Kitsune

-El plan es sencillo primero tenemos que quitar del camino a los francotiradores y luego atrapamos al pez gordo-dije mientras evaluaba las posibilidades.

Las dos aparecimos silenciosamente detrás de un francotirador, para luego noquearlo en la posición en la que se encontraba el francotirador pude ver lo que pasaba Sherlock solo hablaba para hacer tiempo y encontrar una salida.

Sentía como mi magia se arremolinaba con furia al ver al hombre que tenía a todos en problemas en lo más hondo de mi ser quería que sufriera poco a poco por lo que hacía. Hikari sintió mi animó por lo que me miró y solo sonreí con sed de una sola cosa y era tener a ese hombre en el peor dolor posible, afloraron en mí sentimientos que me ayudaron mucho en la guerra, a sobrevivir por lo mi mente regresó al campo de batalla y no tendría misericordia.

-Hikari, toma a los demás francotiradores haz lo que sea necesario para atraparlos-dije mientras observaba como se burlaba ese tipo.

Al estar conectadas sentía una sed de venganza por lo cual se comportaba de una forma parecida a la mía solo vi su sonrisa zorruna llena de malicia para luego verla desaparecer a encontrar a sus objetivos.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione**_

Layla lloraba y nadie en la habitación se atrevía a hablar cuando Moriaty estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpido por un gritó ensordecedor que helo la sangre de los presentes.

-Pero que sucede-dijo Moriaty con fastidio.

Pronto por todo el lugar se escucharon diferentes gritos de dolor de diferentes puntos del edificio lo que puso nervioso a Moriaty.

-¿Qué diablos haces Sherlock? ¿Es un juego o qué?-gritó alterado.

-No sé de lo que hablas pensé que era alguna de tus tretas-dijo Sherlock mirando alrededor del edificio.

Luego de unos agonizantes minutos en los cuales sólo se escuchaban los gritos atormentados de esas personas, todo como empezó, terminó lo que dejó entre confundidos y nerviosos a todos los presentes.

-Mia, Mia, Mia-dijo más tranquila Layla al sentir por el collar la presencia de su amiga.

-Sabes que es lo que me enfurece más de todo este teatro-dijo una suave voz femenina que para muchos de los que estaban era conocida.

No esperó respuesta y siguió hablando la voz.

-El que tomaras a una niña inocente en tus perversos juegos-dijo la voz cargada de una tranquilidad escalofriante.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó un confundido Sherlock.

-¡Muéstrate!- gritó con miedo pero tratando de disimularlo Moriaty aunque fracasando en el intentó.

En una de las esquinas de la piscina se podía ver como una silueta se hacía más clara para dejar ver a Hermione en un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga a rayas blanco y negro y unos zapatos altos negros, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta dejando ver sus impresionantes ojos rojos del enojo.

-Sabes que me facilitaste el poder hacer sufrir a Sherlock- se burló Moriaty.

-A sí, pues te tengo una noticia no tienes a nadie más en el edificio-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-Hikari-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por todos.

De las escaleras laterales su podía apreciar a Hikari con sus nueve colas en su mejor esplendor, su tamaño era la de un caballo y detrás de ella unas burbujas transparente como todos los francotiradores en ellas inconscientes.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-dijo con miedo Moriaty.

-Te presentó a una Kitsune un ser mitológico japonés el cual se conecta con su familiar y sirve a él o ella-dijo en modo conferencia.

-Es hora Hermione-dijo Hikari sorprendiendo a los presentes al poder hablar.

-¿Qué eres, no eres humana entonces qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo en explicártelo pero soy una bruja-dijo con total naturalidad-Sólo tienes que saber que cuando tocas a alguien querido por una bruja tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias-dijo para luego una ráfaga de viento tomará a la pequeña Layla de los brazos de Moriaty y la trasladará a Hermione.

-¡Mia!-dijo riendo Layla mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hermione.

-Amor, estoy aquí ahora por favor duerme-dijo suavemente arrullando a Layla la cual cayó dormida.

-Ahora Hikari sabes que hacer-dijo Hermione enojada.

-Claro-dijo la kitsune haciendo una burbuja tranparente a prueba de ruido en donde Layla fue introducida para que no le afectará lo que iba a pasar.

-Es tu hora Moriaty-dijo mirándolo con desprecio, sus ojos cambiaban constantemente entre rojo y dorado.

Moriaty sintió como el miedo corría por su columna vertebral a gran velocidad no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que estaba muerto. Hermione recitó unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para los presentes para ver como Moriaty sin ser tocado empezó a gritar de dolor, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos en un intento desesperado de parar el dolor que sentía en esa zona.

-Te sientes orgulloso de ser diferente a los demás, piensas que todos son tan comunes y corrientes cuando tú sólo eres un hombre tratando de llamar la atención e intentando ser diferente, lo que déjame decirte que no tienes nada de diferente, patético-dijo mirándolo como se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Por favor! ¡No más!- chilló con miedo viendo a Hermione con suplica.

-Por que debería parar cuando estabas alardeando de que ibas a matar a todos, no mereces misericordia-dijo con desprecio pero paro de torturarlo.

-Lestrade quítales a todos esos chalecos bomba y libéralos-dijo Hermione concentrada mirando a Moriaty.

Lestrade salió de estupor y acató la orden de Hermione todos en el edificio veía con diferentes grados de sorpresa a Hermione mientras que la mencionada tenía su magia en su mejor esplendor por lo que se le podía ver como su cabello cobraba vida y se movía como medusa sin contar las chipas que atravesaban todo su cuerpo.

-Merece un castigo peor-dijo Hikari viendo al hombre mientras con su magia sostenía todas las burbujas.

-Tienes razón por eso llamé a unos amigos-dijo sonriendo de pronto todos, primero sintieron que todo el lugar se volvía tremendamente frío y triste por lo que Hermione recordando que no estaba sola y que tenía que proteger a los demás invoco a sus patronus. Vieron con incredulidad como un zorro, tigre, lobo y nutria espectrales bailaron por el lugar luciendo su magnificencia para luego ir y rodear a todos los presentes menos a Moriaty.

Sorprendidos a más no poder vieron unas cosas que fácilmente se podría decir que eran la muerte, seres esqueléticos con mantos roídos y sucios volaban por el lugar asustando a todos los espectadores de tan gran espectáculo. Cuando se acercaban esas cosas hacia los patronus estos los ahuyentaban ninguno sabía el por qué de esas cosas pero sus dudas fueron contestadas a ver como se acercaban a Moriaty y este gritaba en agonía.

Los dementores adsorbían cada recuerdo de Moriaty pero solo Hermione sabía en carne propia la sensación de tener a un dementor adsorbiéndote la vida. Los demás veían como esas cosas hacían gritar de dolor a Moriaty para luego ver como una pequeña luz blanca salía por la boca del mencionado el cual estaba inmóvil.

-¿Qué es eso que sale de su boca?-preguntó una confundida y asustada Molly.

-Esas cosas se llaman dementores son unas criaturas mágicas que se alimentan de la felicidad y los recuerdos de las personas pero llega en un punto donde adsorben tu alma eso blanco que vez es el alma de Moriaty siendo extraída de su cuerpo-dijo Hermione viendo como un dementor estaba a unos cuantos pasos de adsorber el alma de Moriaty.

-Entonces lo que estamos viendo es su alma pero ¿por qué no nos afecta los dementores?-preguntó con curiosidad Mycroft.

-Por los patronus, esos animales espectrales son un patronus son los recuerdos más felices materializados en tu animal interior generalmente solo tenemos un animal pero en mi caso son cuatro-dijo para luego llamar al tigre para que rescatará a Moriaty antes de que un dementor se devorará su alma.

Vieron como el alma regresaba al cuerpo de Moriaty, él tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse de la sensación de caída al ser devuelta el alma.

-No te mataré dejaré que ellos tomen la situación en sus manos pero recuerda que si vuelves a tocar a alguna de estas personas no dudaré en terminar lo que deje inconcluso-dijo haciendo énfasis en la muerte inconclusa de Moriaty, Hermione estaba más tranquila por lo que elevo su magia para decirle a los dementores que ya no los necesitaba por lo que al sentir la magia de Hermione vibrando se fueron del edificio lo que hizo que el ambiente frío y triste se despejara para volver a la normalidad.

Moriaty todavía se encontraba acurrucado en posición fetal en el suelo analizando lo acontecido, lo demás un poco más tranquilos a ver que esos dementores como los llamaba Hermione se fueron.

-Bueno es hora de llevarse a Moriaty no creen-dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlos para explicar lo sucedido.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo un serio Sherlock al ser el primero en reaccionar.

-Creo que no eres el único que necesita una explicación por lo que lo mejor es entregar a todos ellos y luego que vayan a mi apartamento para aclarar todo de una vez, no quiero repetir la historia.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Pensaba en cómo salir de la situación pero en parte me sentía aliviado de que Hermione no se encontraba entre los rehenes y no me mal interpreten me siento enojado de que haya utilizado a todas las personas que me rodeaban pero Hermione significa mucho para mí por lo que estaba bien. Mycroft tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, estaba hablando para alargar el tiempo y así idear algo que pueda salvarlos a todos.

Cuando de pronto escuchamos gritos agónicos por todo el lugar hacía que se me erizara la piel en una mezcla de miedo y expectación al no saber que sucedía.

-Pero que sucede-dijo Moriaty con fastidio para luego ver el miedo escrito en toda su cara, por lo que me sorprendí al saber que no era parte del juego de Moriaty entonces ¿qué era? o ¿Quién era?

Después de eso todo fue un borrón para mí el ver a Hermione no solo me sorprendí sino también me asuste no podría explicarlo pero toda ella era ver un depredador en su mejor momento, sentir el peligro como nos asechaba y intoxicaba, y todo eso era producido por una mujer menuda era indescriptible. Pero si eso era increíble me quede sin palabras al ver al zorro que la seguía a todas partes del tamaño de un caballo y con más colas para ser exacto nueve colas la adornaban y por si fuera poco ¡hablaba!

Hikari generalmente era tranquila y juguetona y verla como un tigre a punto de atacar a la yugular me tenía alucinado, detrás de la kitsune habían una especie de burbujas de jabón en donde se podía apreciar a todos los francotiradores dentro de estas inconscientes, ¿cómo lo hizo?

Hermione se veía enojada pero sus ojos cambiaban de color de un rojo sangre a un dorado en sucesión nunca la vi de esta manera en una ráfaga de aire que ella invoco porque es la única explicación que tengo sacó a Layla de los brazos de Moriaty para ser posada con ternura en sus brazos y era impresionante ¿Quién era realmente Hermione?

Mi respuesta fue contestada por ella al decirle a un asustado Moriaty que era una bruja ¿eso existe? Realmente mi novia era una bruja. No sabía ya ni que pensar y para rematar tortura a Moriaty sin siquiera tocarlo y juntó con unos seres que llamó dementores le sacan el alma ¿qué está pasando? ¿Todo esto es real?, varias veces tuve el impulso de frotar mis ojos para cerciorarme de que todo lo que veía era real pero no lo necesitaba porque todos a mí alrededor mostraban la misma cara de incredulidad que yo mostraba.

Lo único que me queda pensar es lo mismo que en algún momento le dije a John cuando investigamos el caso de el sabueso "una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad" Todo lo visto en este edificio era mágico y si Hermione dijo que era una bruja entonces lo es de verdad pero ¿por qué lo escondió de mí?

Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Lestrade arrestó a Moriaty que no opuso resistencia al estar todavía recuperándose del dolor sentido, Hermione pidió a Hikari que liberará a los francotiradores para que pudieran arrestarlos para luego explotar con delicadeza la burbuja donde se encontraba Layla y entregarla a Mary que la tomo y la abrazó con alivio y agradeció a Hermione. Ella sólo sonrió y dijo que no había problema y que los esperaba en su apartamento en un crujido y de nuevo para asombro de todos Hikari y Hermione desaparecieron.

Ahora Hermione tenía que enfrentar a sus amigos y conozcan su verdad solo esperaba que después de todo lo que verían no la rechazaran como lo hicieron sus antiguos amigos.


	11. Mi pasado

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

 **IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPÍTULO**

 _Quiero avisarles que este capítulo contiene violencia y menciones tortura por lo que lo leen bajo su propio riesgo. Cabe destacar que todo sucede luego de la caza los horrocruxes, la batalla final no tiene lugar de inmediato ya que será postergada por un año pero Voldemort está débil ya sólo tiene a nagini y Harry como horrocruxes._

.

.

.

.

 _ **El pasado es una colección interminable de horrores que sólo merece el más completo de los olvidos; el futuro, una incógnita poco confiable que es preciso asegurar; el presente, el campo de batalla donde hay que garantizarse la vejez.**_

 _ **-Ernesto Malló-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11. Mi pasado.**_

Hermione apareció en su apartamento juntó con Hikari para esperar a todos y explicarles que fue lo que pasó pero toda la situación la tenía muy nerviosa y expectante por la reacción de sus seres queridos, ella pensaba cuál era la mejor manera de contar su historia.

-Hermione-dijo en un susurro Hikari.

-Sí-contestó una distraída Hermione.

-¿Cómo les explicarás toda tu vida?-dijo curiosa Hikari.

-No lo sé pero no quiero perderlos-suspiró con tristeza.

-No crees que lo mejor sería hacer un tipo de pensadero para que puedan ver tu historia-aconsejó la kitsune.

-Es genial tu idea-dijo un poco entusiasmada por la idea por lo cual prendió su chimenea ya que este pensadero que iba a usar era un hechizo de su invención que consistía en hacer una tipo pantalla con el fuego, poner tus recuerdos y se proyectarían como una película, la diferencia con el pensadero era la sensación de estar dentro de la película mientras que con este nuevo pensadero era ser un espectador pero no tener esa sensación así se ahorraría muchas explicaciones y ellos verían realmente lo que sucedió.

Terminada la tarea de poner todos sus recuerdos o mejor dicho poner todos los recuerdos en donde la magia estuviera involucrada se sentó para esperarlos pero no tardaron mucho cuando la puerta fue tocada para ser recibida por la vista de Molly, Mary, John, Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, Mycroft, Layla y por último pero no menos importante Sherlock.

-Y bien ¿cómo rayos hiciste todo eso?-preguntó curioso Sherlock.

-Magia-dijo avergonzada e intimidada Hermione.

-La mejor manera de explicarlo es que tomen asiento y vean lo que Hermione les mostrará al final si tienen algún comentario o pregunta será contestada-habló de manera profesional Hikari.

Todos más por curiosidad que por otro sentimiento tomaron asiento en los sofás de la sala de Hermione y esperaron para ver qué es lo que iba a pasar, en la chimenea el fuego crepitaba y daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Hermione junto con diferentes frascos se acercó los cuales contenían un humo blanco muy brillante, se arrodilló en la chimenea y con todos los ojos puestos en su persona vieron como Hermione vertía el contenido de los frascos en el fuego para de inmediato ver como el color del fuego pasaba de un rojo a un blanco brillante. Unas cuantas palabras que los presentes no entendían, el fuego salió de la chimenea y se expandió para verse como una pantalla de cine espectral.

Hermione se movió hasta el fondo del lugar para tomar asiento en el suelo con Hikari dándole ánimos de manera silenciosa por lo que se acurruco en las piernas de Hermione mientras esta la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo mejor es que Layla no vea nada de nada, la historia de Hermione no es un paseo por el parque-dijo susurrando Hikari.

Mary pidió si podía dejar a una somnolienta Layla en la habitación de Hermione por lo que fue a acostar de Layla, un par de minutos después una Mary sin la pequeña niña tomaba su lugar en uno de los sofás.

Cuando Hermione vio que todos estaban listos para ver su historia todo empezó, susurro otro hechizo y la pantalla corrió su primer recuerdo.

Una pequeña niña de unos 4 años con rizos salvajes color chocolate y ojos miel se apreciaban en la pantalla.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Hermione corría por la casa buscando a sus padres para que ellos le leyeran un cuento antes de dormir.

-Papi-gritó con entusiasmo la niña.

-Princesa-habló un hombre de unos 32 años con ojos miel y cabello rubio, contextura media y sonrisa afable. La niña corrió con sus cortas piernas hacia su padre y luego en un salto se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Que cuento me leerás hoy?-dijo la niña con sus ojos teñidos de curiosidad y con un brillo de inocencia.

-Mmmm… hoy leeremos a blanca nieves-dijo el hombre riendo de ver la expresión de felicidad que su adorada hija tenía.

La niña escuchó todo el cuento con atención para luego de un bostezo adorable señalar que estaba cansada de su largo día. Su madre se había unido a ellos a la mitad del cuento por lo que la familia Granger estaba reunida en la sala.

-Vamos, amor vamos a dormir-habló con dulzura una mujer de 30 años con rizos chocolate y ojos verdes, delgada y muy elegante.

-¡No quiero! Quiero que me lean otro cuento-gritó molesta la niña.

-No más cuentos jovencita a dormir-dijo su padre a modo de reprimenda por cómo le contestó a su madre.

La niña en un arranque de enojo, su magia que en ese momento no sabía que existía creó una llama que incendio la alfombra. Los padres al ver el fuego buscaron apagarlo por lo que la madre de Hermione corrió a la cocina por agua y su padre fue a proteger a Hermione ya que estaba cerca del fuego. El padre al acercarse a tomar a Hermione vio algo que lo impactó y era que el fuego no quemaba a su hija sino que parecía que ella lo controlaba por lo que un jadeo de asombro salió de su boca.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-dijo su madre saliendo asustada de escuchar a su esposo emitir ese jadeo.

-¡Mira!-dijo el padre señalando a Hermione mientras está con curiosidad infantil tocaba el fuego que no quemaba y que se había controlado solo.

-¡Por Dios! Se va a quemar-habló tratando de alejar a Hermione.

-¡No! Mira bien-dijo el padre todavía impactado.

La madre de Hermione respiró profundo para controlar su miedo y luego ver como su hija jugaba con el fuego y no se quemaba, ella sorprendida miro a su esposo esperando que este le dijera que era un sueño pero no, el asintió en silencio transmitiéndole que él veía lo mismo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione hacia magia enfrente de sus padres y también era la primera vez que hacia un hechizo accidental tan fuerte. Después de que sus padres vieron ese episodio empezó a ir con neurólogos para averiguar que le pasaba a su hija.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

La pantalla hizo un movimiento brusco al hacer un saltó de tiempo y pudieron ver como a Hermione le llegó la carta de Hogwarts diciendo que era una bruja, sintieron el entusiasmo de conocer un nuevo mundo donde encajará la niña de 11 casi 12 años. Vieron como fue su viaje en tren y conocer a Neville, Harry y Ron, se sorprendieron de todo lo que había en el mundo mágico pero sobre todo por lo que pasó el primer año con el troll y la piedra filosofal también entendieron la emoción de Hermione al haber conocido a Harry ya que fue explicado en el recuerdo.

El segundo año, todos apreciaron la amistad que formaron Harry, Ron y Hermione juntó con una nueva aventura con el heredero de slytherin y la cámara secreta, se enteraron de la petrificación de Hermione y escucharon lo que pasó en la cámara secreta. Pronto fueron conscientes de la brillantez de Hermione al preparar una poción más avanzada que su grado.

Un tercer año ajetreado fue vislumbrado por los ocupantes de la sala al ver el estrés de que un prisionero estuviera suelto y tratará de matar a Harry toda la historia estuvo llena de perros negros gigantes, hombres lobo, giratiempos y rescates a un convicto inocente. Lo que convencían a todos que Hermione le gustaba pelear por causas justas.

Ni siquiera se recuperaban de un tercer año extraño para ver como entraban a un cuarto año de torneos a muerte, fundación de derechos a los elfos, profesores impostores y la resucitación de magos oscuros como la muerte de un estudiante. Lo único más alegre en ese año fue el baile, que vieron a una Hermione más femenina y acompañada de una estrella del mundo mágico por lo que sacó algunas risas a los presentes menos a Sherlock.

Un oscuro quinto año fue presenciado entre organizaciones secretas, muerte en un velo y profecías robadas estuvo lleno de acontecimientos el quinto año pero lo más impactante eran los duelos de los asistentes con los mortifagos, a muchos les indigno que Hermione tuviera que pelear a tan corta edad pero lo que más les enojo fue la insinuación sexual de un mortífago hacia la chica juntó con un desagradable hechizo lanzado hacia la mencionada.

El sexto año no mejoró en absoluto ya que fue el año de la muerte de su director, la verdad de un profesor mortífago juntó con más información de cómo acabar con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, además del traslado de Harry a una casa de seguridad y la fundación de un ejército que Hermione era parte fundamental y la que lo ideo. Hermione no fue tan participe en ese año pero todo lo que escucharon fue los relatos de Harry hacia sus amigos, en este punto ya no sabían que esperar.

Un séptimo año se pronosticaba como uno de los más fuertes al ver como Hermione para proteger a sus padres les borró la memoria, la nota más positiva era una boda celebrada en este momento todos pensaban que lo que veían no podía ser malo pero se equivocaron al ver como los mortifagos irrumpían en la boda para buscar a Harry.

Vieron como los chicos huían para encontrar los horrocruxes, vieron el hambre, el sueño, cansancio y estrés que unos adolecentes cargaban en sus espaldas. La obtención del relicario, la huida de Ron, el viaje al valle de Godric junto con la trampa de Voldemort, la varita rota, el enojo de Harry, el regreso de Ron, la destrucción del relicario, el enojo de Hermione, la trampa en la casa de los Lovegood, la captura por parte de los carroñeros.

En este preciso momento no sabían ya que pensar era un tumulto de emociones tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba pero eso no era lo peor estaba por venir al ver como torturaban a Hermione con un hechizo y el que tallaran sangre sucia con un cuchillo maldito, la huida de esa casa, la recuperación de Hermione, el asalto a Gringotts un banco mágico, el escape en un dragón, el volver a Hogwarts para buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw, la destrucción de un objecto con los colmillos del basilisco de la cámara secreta y la quema en la sala de los menesteres.

Todos pensaron que eso iba a ser todo pero no contaban que la pantalla hiciera un movimiento sutil para revelar a una Hermione de 18 años junto con el cuerpo estudiantil y profesores.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Es mejor prepararnos para lo que viene-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall a todos los estudiantes y profesores en el gran salón.

Un susurro helo la sangre de los presentes al escucharse un siseo y una voz entre mezcladas.

-Entréguenme a Harry Potter y no los atacaré, dénmelo en el bosque prohibido-dijo la voz para luego un frío casi mortuorio se colará por el gran salón, erizando los vellos de la nuca a todos.

-Iré, no quiero que peleen está es mi batalla-dijo Harry.

-Harry, no crees que sea una trampa para que vayas-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No importa voy y no está en discusión-habló testarudamente Harry.

Al saber Hermione que no ganaría está discusión solo se quedó callada pensando la mejor manera de persuadir a Harry para que no fuera pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna tuvo una idea.

Harry dejó el gran salón para ir a los límites del bosque prohibido sin darse cuenta que una Hermione desilusionada en un hechizo sencillo lo seguía para ver que iba a pasar. En los límites del bosque estaban tres mortifagos con sus mascaras esperando por Harry al verlo una risa maniaca se escuchó y Hermione pudo saber que era Bellatrix.

-Aquí me tienen ¿dónde está Voldemort?-dijo con valentía Harry.

-Cállate Potter no tienes derecho de decir el nombre de mi señor-cacareó Bellatrix.

Hermione sabía que no se podían llevar a Harry, él era importante para que se cumpla la profecía el no podía morir a manos de otro mortífago.

-Matémoslo y terminemos con esto-dijo una voz varonil.

-Nuestro señor no estará muy feliz si lo matas, Rodolphus- dijo una voz que era conocida para Hermione.

-¡Snape! Maldito traidor ¿cómo pudiste matar a un hombre que confiaba en ti?-gritó molesto Harry.

-No tenemos tiempo hay que llevarlo al señor oscuro-dijo Snape ignorando a Harry.

-Pero antes ¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco?-dijo la loca de Bellatrix para luego apuntar su varita a Harry que se tensó esperando la oportunidad de contraatacar.

Pero no hubo terminado de emitir el hechizo cuando una Hermione se interpuso y los desvió con facilidad para después lanzar unos rápidos expelliarmus para darle tiempo a Harry de huir.

-¡Vete!-gritó Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido Harry.

-Escúchame bien Harry eres el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort si mueres el mundo mágico caerá en desgracia, por favor Harry no lo hagas más difícil-dijo observando cómo se recuperaban los mortifagos.

Una lluvia de hechizos volaban en el borde del bosque prohibido, era una batalla desigual al ser tres mortifagos contra una chica de 18 años pero por increíble que parezca la chica daba mucha batalla. Harry estaba sorprendido de que Hermione estuviera ahí pero no duró por mucho tiempo antes que Hermione le gritó.

-¡Harry! Vete ahora-dijo esquivando un hechizo color purpura.

-No me quedaré y te ayudaré-Habló poniéndose en posición de duelo.

-¡Olvídalo! y largo Harry, él te quiere a ti no seas un tonto gryffindor cuando mucha gente cuenta contigo-dijo lanzando un septumsempra a Rodolphus que no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho.

A pesar de que quería ayudar a Hermione supo que lo que decía su amiga y hermana de corazón era cierto por lo que sólo podía desearle lo mejor.

-Cuídate-dijo Harry emprendiendo carrera hacia el castillo.

Hermione un poco más aliviada de ver a Harry alejándose se concentro en acabar o buscar una oportunidad de salir de los mortifagos. Pero al enfrentarse a Bellatrix y Snape se lo ponía muy difícil, en un descuido Rodolphus le lanzó un desmaius a Hermione que no pudo esquivar y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Está maldita sangre sucia-dijo Bellatrix con rabia.

-Llevémosla con el señor oscuro, él sabrá que hacer-dijo un tranquilo Snape.

Por lo que Snape tomo a Hermione en brazos y aparecieron en la mansión Lestrange, para ver a su señor. En medio de una sala oscura y lúgubre había un trono color negro que se alzaba con ímpetu sobre todos los mortifagos, el ocupante era un ser que no se sabía si se podía clasificar como humano ya que parecía más una serpiente, sentado en su trono junto con una pitón enrollada en el respaldar del trono.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus se inclinaron ante su señor para dar paso a Snape con Hermione inconsciente.

-¿Dónde está Potter?-siseó Voldemort.

-Mi señor-tartamudeo Rodolphus-él chico se presentó pero la sangre sucia lo siguió y lo obligó a volver al castillo-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que una sangre sucia se enfrente a tres de mis más habilidosos mortifagos? y ella logre que Potter se escapé-dijo con una calma aterradora.

Con un pasó enfrente Bellatrix se adelantó a hablar-Mi señor la chica tiene mucha habilidad en duelo y por eso no pudimos tomar a Potter pero le aseguró que la próxima vez lo traeremos-dijo temblorosa.

-¿La próxima vez? No habrá próxima vez Bella querida porque por lo que veo tengo una manada de inútiles que no pueden enfrentarse a unos críos-habló con calma alarmante-Crucio-susurro señalando su varita a Bellatrix que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y chillando de dolor, repitió el mismo hechizo a Rodolphus y a Snape quienes se retorcieron en el suelo pero no gritaron.

-Ahora despertemos a nuestra invitada-dijo Voldemort viendo con poco interés a sus hombres incorporarse luego de la tortura.

Snape lanzó un ennervate en Hermione quien enseguida despertó del letargo inducido. Hermione a pesar de encontrarse todavía un poco desorientada miro a su alrededor y fue saludada por la vista de un salón lúgubre y llenó de mortifagos por doquier.

-Así que tu eres la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, he escuchado entre mis filas de ti-siseó Voldemort mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Hermione lo miró sin miedo aunque en el fondo estaba impresionada y temerosa ya que era la primera vez que observaba a Voldemort y la descripción de Harry era la correcta ya que parecía una serpiente pero no era lo que la tenía con escalofríos de temor que intentaba ocultar, era su mirada roja pero sin ningún atisbo de humanidad en ellos.

-Sé que tus perros no dirán nada bueno me temo que dan una muy mala impresión de mi persona-dijo aparentando indiferencia por la situación lográndolo con éxito. Hermione ya sabía de ante mano que no iba a salir viva de ahí era muy pesimista pensar de esa manera pero era realista con sus opciones por lo que si iba a morir lo haría con su orgullo y dignidad intacta.

Una risa escalofriante se escuchó por el salón.

-Eres una sangre sucia con agallas, pero debes saber que esa estúpida valentía Gryffindor no va a salvarte-dijo mirando con interés Voldemort a la chica.

Hermione solo lo miró largo y tendido sin mostrar ninguna emoción que delatará su verdadero estado por lo cual sorprendió a los presentes. Ella comprendió desde que Bellatrix la torturo que mostrar debilidad solo les daría el espectáculo deseado a los mortifagos por lo que no importa lo que hicieran no gritaría ni lloraría por nada del mundo o eso pensó.

-Bueno… bueno así que la leona tiene garras-dijo sonriendo con malicia Voldemort-llévenla a los calabozos y hagan lo que quieran con ella pero no la maten tal vez en un futuro nos servirá de algo-termino de hablar para ver como a Hermione la tomaban del cabello y la arrastraban hasta los calabozos.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

La sala cayó en un silencio que era roto por jadeos de sorpresa al ver que esa cosa o hombre era peor que un psicópata, pero un movimiento de la pantalla alertó a los presentes que había más por venir.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Lo primero que se podía divisar era un calabozo de roca con mucha humedad, en el fondo de esta se alcanzaba a ver una figura en la pared, era Hermione encadenada con pesados grilletes a la pared. Ella estaba sucia con sangre seca en la cabeza, espalda, brazos y en sus muñecas se podía observar la carne y sangre frescas de las laceraciones que le causaban los grilletes.

De pronto un sonido de apertura de una puerta era escuchado en un eco por todo el pasillo junto al chillo de las bisagras al ser abierto.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz femenina con un matiz de locura ya que se encontraba una silueta escondida entre las sombras en una de las esquinas de la celda.

-Bella a que vienes a ¿saludarme?-dijo en un suave susurro Hermione se notaba el dolor y debilidad que estaba pasando.

-Oh me encanta verte así como estas… este es tu lugar sangre sucia-dijo riendo locamente saliendo de su escondite para ver unos profundos ojos negros llenos de locura y sadismo.

Hermione solo miraba a Bellatrix esperando a que la torturara para que todo acabara, llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar que era el mismo infierno. Sin comida, agua y dolor constante por todo su cuerpo era la rutina a la que la sometía Bellatrix diariamente no lo podía soportar más.

-Empecemos con nuestra rutina… pero ¡oh! No sabes que conseguí algo muy divertido… pensé que muggles era unos idiotas pero tienen cosas muy divertidas como esto-dijo mostrando un látigo con puntas de acero.

Hermione se removió tratando de escapar, la iban a azotar con esa cosa que era más como de la inquisición. Bellatrix se acercó a paso lento para ver la cara Hermione la libró de los grilletes en dónde de inmediato que las quito parte de la piel de Hermione quedó en ellas para proceder a tomar a Hermione y atarla en un poste de madera causando que la piel maltratada de sus muñecas se abrieran más.

-¿Estás lista sangre sucia?-dijo riendo con alegría sádica.

Hermione sabía que no debía gritar por lo que venía, ni tampoco le contesto ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo ya estaba acostumbrada a los crucios pero esto era otro nivel de tortura, sólo quedaba respirar hondo y soportar lo que venía.

Bella tomó su látigo y con impulso lo azotó a la espalda de Hermione haciendo que su piel se enrojeciera y su blusa se rompiera. Un jadeo de dolor se escuchó por todo el pasillo y los calabozos para luego volver a escuchar como el látigo era azotado nuevamente con violencia a la espalda de Hermione.

Este proceso se repetía y en cada golpe la carne se su espalda era mutilada y caudales de sangre abandonaban su cuerpo con rapidez alarmante y solo se podían escuchar jadeos de dolor y el sonido del látigo al ser azotado , luego de unos 30 latigazos una cansada Bellatrix terminó con su tortura.

-Maldita sangre sucia, no gritas, perra haré lo imposible para quebrarte-habló agitada Bellatrix. La dejó atada en el poste para salir de la celda he irse mientras que la chica jadeada de dolor y lágrimas de angustia salían de sus ojos miel.

Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas de las que derramar hasta que escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a su celda por lo que trató inútilmente recomponerse no les daría el gustó de verla en ese estado. La reja de la celda se abrió para dar pasó a un hombre que ella conocía muy bien.

-Viene a reírse mí ¿verdad?-dijo en un murmullo Hermione.

-No, vengo a ayudarte-dijo Snape mientras con delicadeza le removía la cuerda de las muñecas.

-¿Por qué?-miró con confusión Hermione al hombre.

-No soy lo que creen-dijo mientras que con mucho cuidado la sentaba y le daba un poco de agua-Soy un espía de la orden, no puedo sacarte de aquí pero por lo menos no dejaré que mueras-dijo mirando su espalda destrozada por los latigazos impotente, sin poderlos curar ya que se darían cuenta que la estaban ayudando por lo que lo único que podía hacer era darle de comer y beber para que recuperará energía.

-Gracias-sonrío a Snape viendo como le daba de comer.

Sus comisuras se elevaron un poco y siguió dándole de comer.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sollozos de Molly, Sra. Hudson y Mary se escuchaban en la sala en donde veían todo lo sucedido a Hermione. Cuando de pronto vieron que otro recuerdo se colaba por la pantalla.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

-Sangre sucia… te tengo una sorpresa que te espera en el salón-dijo una feliz Bellatrix entrando a la celda de una Hermione más pálida y con la espalda abierta junto con temblores producidos por los crucios y demás torturas realizadas, había perdido peso pero no tanto ya que Snape se convirtió en su mejor aliado y amigo por increíble que parezca Severus y Hermione en ese tiempo se hicieron amigos y hacía que Hermione tuviera esperanzas de salir de ese infierno.

Se levantó sin ayuda y caminaba a paso lento mientras que Bellatrix iba al frente para que no escapará le amarró sus muñecas sangrantes a una cuerda y cada tanto jalaba la cuerda para que Hermione tropezará o cayera.

Hermione caminaba con parsimonia para no abrir más sus heridas pudo ver que era llevada a el mismo salón que unos 4 meses antes pisó. La puerta fue abierta para dar con una imagen que nunca se borraría de su cabeza, el salón estaba llenó de mortifagos y con Voldemort en su trono pero lo que la tenía trastornada no era eso, era que en medio de la sala estaban sus padres un poco golpeados pero ahí estaban y sintió culpa e ira recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Mira tú regalo sangre sucia… creíste que borrándoles la memoria y mandándolos a Australia podrías salvarlos de nosotros-dijo Bellatrix deleitándose de la expresión de horror y tristeza que cubría el rostro de Hermione.

-¡No! ¡No! Por favor no…no ellos por todo lo que más quieran no los toquen-dijo con desespero Hermione mirando a sus padres que tenían expresiones de miedo grabado en sus caras.

Pasaron a Hermione e hicieron que se arrodillara frente a sus padres.

-Papá… mamá…perdón…por favor perdónenme-sollozó con dolor Hermione.

-Te amamos querida no lo dudes-dijo su padre mientras veía como su pequeña niña estaba llena de cicatrices y sangre se pies a cabeza.

-Te amo Hermione-dijo sollozando su madre al ver el estado de Hermione.

-Terminemos con esto-dijo aburrido Voldemort.

-¡No!-se removió en el suelo para acercarse a sus padres viéndolos con desesperación y lágrimas surcando sus ojos. Pero una bota de un mortífago fue puesta en su espalda para inmovilizarla pero que viera como sus padres eran asesinados.

Hermione observó como a sus dos padres eran sometidos a la maldición cruciatus y se retorcían y chillaban de dolor por largos minutos que para ella eran horas verlos sufrir. Impotente cómo estaba sólo podía llorar y suplicar que pararan mientras que toda la sala se reían y hasta aplaudían como si vieran un show de circo. Al final uno de los mortifagos con un certero Septum cortó la cabeza de su padre la cual rodó por el suelo del salón y ríos de sangre manchaban el suelo, su madre tuvo el mismo final.

Hermione sin importar que hubieran mortifagos gritó, gimoteó e insultó a cada mortífago e incluso al mismísimo Voldemort lo que ocasiono que fuera violentamente noqueada.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Nadie daba crédito de ver lo que sucedió a Hermione ver a sus padres morir era algo inhumano y cruel pero faltaba más por lo que se dispusieron de a ver como la pantalla volvía a mostrarles el infierno vivido por Hermione.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Se apreciaba a una Hermione más delgada y llena de cicatrices que nunca sus ojos miel estaban desprovistos de todo sentimiento era unos pozos vacíos de color miel. La celda era la misma que siempre pero adornada de salpicaduras de sangre por todo el lugar, 7 meses era el tiempo que ha transcurrido en su infierno personal. Ha sobrevivido gracias a Severus que le da comida y agua pero sus esperanzas y todo su interior se marchitó al ver como sus padres morían a manos de los mortifagos.

La celda fue abierta por Severus con cara seria.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo una temerosa Hermione de ver la cara de Snape.

-El señor tenebroso quiere verte-habló mientras le quitaba los grilletes de sus muñecas.

-Y eso tiene de malo ¿por?-dijo confusa tratando de que saber que iba a pasar.

-Nunca ha llamado a un prisionero para solo hablar-dijo levantándola con delicadeza para no abrir viejas y nuevas heridas.

Hermione caminó con lentitud a el único lugar que conocía y que sabía que volvería a ver que era ese salón aterrador por lo que sólo pudo imaginar que era lo que pasaría, la matarían de eso estaba muy segura pero por extraño que parezca no le pareció mal que todo ese infierno terminará. En las puertas del salón una Hermione resignada y determinada a morir se preparó.

La puerta fue abierta para ver un trono ocupado por Voldemort pero lo que la sorprendió es que la habitación estaba vacía, no había ni un solo mortífago.

-Severus déjanos solos-dijo mirando con interés a Hermione.

Severus solo se inclinó y miró de reojo a Hermione, salió para cerrar las puertas y dejar a Hermione y Voldemort solos.

-Querida ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con nosotros?-dijo con burla- cuatro o seis meses-mirándola con malicia.

-Unos 7 meses gracias por preguntar pero ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Me vas a matar o qué?-habló con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Maldita sangre sucia-molesto la miró-pero tienes razón no te vas a morir pero estoy con un proyecto en el cual necesito un conejillo por lo que voy a experimentar contigo, ya no estarás en la celda necesito controlar las reacciones de tu cuerpo por lo que te moverás cerca de mi habitación y dos mortifagos vigilaran tu puerta o mejor dicho la puerta del laboratorio-dijo riendo para luego levantarse del trono e indicarle que lo siguiera.

A Hermione no le quedó de otra que seguirlo a paso lento por unos pasillos oscuros hasta dar con una habitación blanca con una gran jaula y en sus alrededores calderos e ingredientes de pociones.

-Ven vamos a empezar-dijo con un tono calmo.

-¿Qué harás?-dijo en un susurro mirando como en medio de la habitación había un gran círculo con runas de todo tipo junto con otras letras que no podía distinguir.

-Párate en el centro del círculo-mirando como Hermione se movía lentamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Hermione estaba distraída viendo las runas que conformaban el círculo por lo que no pudo notar a Voldemort tomando su varita y susurrando el hechizo en una lengua que no conocía. No quería alterarla no porque le preocupará sino que la magia de Hermione tenía que estar tranquila.

El círculo brillaba en los bordes conforme el hechizo era realizado Hermione no sabía qué hacer por lo que se mantuvo quieta mirando con miedo y fascinación como el círculo, las runas y las otras letras se encendían con diferentes colores. En algún momento el círculo dejó el suelo y las runas rodearon el cuerpo de Hermione junto con las otras letras, sabía que nada bueno saldría pero no podía evitar mirar con asombro mientras las runas se acercaban a su piel para luego ver como lo adsorbían.

No sintió dolor luego que el hechizo finalizo pensó que sólo era un hechizo que no surtió efecto pero de un pronto a otro sentía como cada una de sus células eran quemadas y apuñaladas al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que gritará de dolor y se retorciera en el suelo.

-¡Quítamelo!-gritó en medio del dolor.

-Está funcionando-dijo con entusiasmo para luego tomar varias pociones y tomar su cara con sus largos dedos fríos.

-¡Tómalas!-ordenó tratando de que bebiera una poción de aspecto gelatinoso y color amarillo.

-No…no por favor páralo… duele mucho-dijo colocándose en posición fetal y su cuerpo siendo azotado por escalofríos.

-¿Quieres morir sangre sucia? Si no tomas estás pociones tu núcleo mágico explotará-dijo viendo como su más grande experimento iba a fracasar.

-No está bien lo tomaré-trató de tomar las pociones pero los escalofríos no le permitían hacerlo por lo que Voldemort hizo que tomará cada poción que necesitaba pero el dolor no disminuía.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar-habló Voldemort saliendo de la habitación y dejando atrás a una Hermione casi inconsciente.

Un día después Voldemort fue a revisar a su conejillo de indias para dar con la sorpresa de que la sangre sucia sobrevivió y hasta cambio. Hermione pasó toda la noche con dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo era como tener un cruciatus permanente por lo que en medio de la madrugada el dolor se volvió insoportable al sentir que donde estaban sus cicatrices le dolían más pero no pudo inspeccionar ya que cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Hermione yacía tendida en medio de la sala su cabello largo hasta la cintura color chocolate cambio para ser un dorado con rojo, sus cicatrices desaparecieron por completo.

-Despierta sangre sucia-habló Voldemort golpeándola con la punta de su pie.

Hermione se removió con dolor para abrir sus ojos y ver a un sorprendido señor oscuro ya que los antiguos ojos color miel fueron sustituidos por dos soles dorados con rojo.

-Funcionó-dijo en un susurró Voldemort viendo a su creación.

Hermione un poco desorientada por cómo le observaba el señor tenebroso no pudo emitir palabra. Desde ese momento de un infierno personal pasó a ser un experimento, constantemente Voldemort la torturaba para ver el avance de sanación que tenía también observó que ella ya no necesitaba varita para realizar hechizos y cada cierto tiempo introducía magia negra a su cuerpo.

Y es que en el tiempo que era experimento supo que lo que hizo la primer noche era un hechizo para modificar su núcleo mágico, en ningún prisionero había servido ya que explotaban sus cuerpos pero Hermione fue la excepción por lo que en lugar de explotar solo cambio físicamente y mágicamente.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Y en este punto nada podría sorprenderlos, la sala estaba en total silencio pero les esperaba la última parte de todo lo vivido por Hermione.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

A la lejanía un imponente castillo se alzaba con orgullo pero en ese momento no era lo importante, eran las miles de personas encapuchadas con mascaras cadavéricas que rodeaban al castillo preparándose para una batalla donde sólo uno sobreviviría esa noche.

Lejos del lugar en una jaula se encontraba Hermione luego de otra prueba experimental, escuchó unos pasos acercándose por lo que no le tomo importancia y esperó a ver quien se revelaría.

-Vamos Hermione es hora de salir de aquí-dijo entrando Snape.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es en enserio?-dijo con sorpresa.

-Hoy es la batalla final… Hermione tienes que ayudar a Harry-dijo para luego con un simple hechizo abriera la jaula para ver que Hermione tenía la ropa hecha girones no se habían preocupado por cuidar la apariencia personal de ella por los que al salir la obligo a que se bañara mientras buscaba algo de ropa.

-No tenemos tiempo para que me bañe-dijo Hermione quitándose la ropa en un pequeño baño en una habitación sencilla en la mansión.

-No iras con arrapos, tenemos algo de tiempo ya que el castillo está resguardado por un hechizo que les tomará tiempo en romper-

Salió del baño con una toalla abrazando su figura delgada pero curvilínea por lo que Severus le dio la ropa y esperó afuera, unos minutos después saliera de la habitación vistiendo un pantalón tubo negro junto con una blusa negra, chaqueta del mismo color, guantes sin dedos y botines negros de tacón.

-Te ves bien-dijo con indiferencia Severus.

-¿Listo para patear traseros?-dijo riendo para salir de mansión y aparecerse en los límites del bosque prohibido junto con Severus.

-Tengo que hacer algo, por favor cuídate-dijo mientras emprendía camino Severus al castillo.

-Cuídate, tú también-al verlo alejándose sintió una opresión en su pecho como si ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más pero no debía distraerse, pronto todo estallaría en la batalla final y ella podría vengarse de los que la lastimaron y mataron a sus padres.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ver como el escudo que protegía Hogwarts desaparecía y hordas de mortifagos entraban al castillo donde estudiantes y profesores se enfrentaban a estos con todo tipo de hechizo pero no solo magos se encontraban en esta lucha tan encarnizada también se podían vislumbrar hombres lobo, gigantes, vampiros entre otros por lo que viendo a lo que sé enfrentaba Hermione respiro profundo y utilizó sus nuevos poderes.

A las afueras del castillo todo era caos y muerte por doquier pero de un pronto a otro el ambiente se torno tan frío que cada ser que estaba podía apreciar el aliento saliendo de sus bocas para que de improviso la tierra temblara y como si fuese tentáculos tomaran a todo mago o criatura que estuviera al lado del señor oscuro y los desmembrará como si de papel fuesen, regando por todo el lugar sangre y viseras. La batalla se detuvo por los alrededores al ver esa masacre y muestra de poder.

-Bueno…bueno pero que tenemos aquí-dijo una sensual y suave voz femenina, los ecos de sus zapatos era lo único que se escuchaba ya que todos estaban expectantes de ver quien hizo esa muestra de poder, a lo lejos se observaba como una figura femenina emergía de las sombras para dejar a todos sorprendidos al ver una Hermione Granger tan cambiada su aura mágica latía y se sentía por todo el lugar clamando la vida de los mortífagos que la hicieron sufrir y ella por su parte solo se dejaba llevar.

-¿Hermione?-habló dudosa la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Así es, la que viste y calza pero después hablaremos es momento de tomar mi venganza-dijo con un media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Bien… las criaturas mágicas que no quieran perecer ¡largo ahora! No seré compasiva al ver que destruyen a niños inocentes-dijo con autoridad mirando como algunas manadas de lobos se retiraban así como gigantes y aquelarres de vampiros al sentir su poder.

-Los demás dulces sueños-rió para luego ver como detrás de Hermione los tentáculos de tierra se precipitaban sin tocarla a ella a todo mortífago que veía.

Esa noche fue una noche llena de sangre pero un bando fue el que quedó en peores condiciones ya que Hermione se encargó de que todo mortífago que viera muriera de espantosas maneras, también salvó muchas vidas como Fred, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus entre otros, al final Voldemort murió manos de Harry Potter. Snape no sobrevivió y Hermione lloró sobre su cuerpo con dolor, un poco más calmados Hermione se dirigía al gran salón para ver a todos sus seres queridos.

-Hola-dijo tímida esperando respuesta de alguien.

La gran sala cayó en un silencio sepulcral para ser roto por nada más ni nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió contigo?-gritó con enojo y miedo.

-Puedo explicarlo-dijo preocupada viendo la reacción de todos por lo que caminó acercándose a Ron pero este dio un paso atrás mirándola con miedo.

-¡No te acerques, monstruo!-gritó con miedo.

Hermione al ver que se alejaba desistió a tocarlo miró alrededor de la sala y las expresiones eran iguales a las de Ron.

-Por favor puedo explicarlo, Harry déjame decirte lo que pasó-dijo en un intento desesperado porque la escucharán.

Harry sólo la miró y le dio la espalda.

-No eres la Hermione que conocí, lo siento-dijo para luego dejar el gran salón.

Hermione miró sorprendida como todos la rechazaban con miradas de miedo y repulsión por lo que se fue del castillo. Caminado sin rumbo por el borde del bosque prohibido mientras lloraba una voz le habló.

-¡Hermione!-habló la voz de un hombre al que ella conocía.

-Kingsley a que vienes ¿a burlarte o decirme que soy un monstruo?-hipó mientras sollozaba con dolor.

-No, me salvaste la vida no importa lo que digan-dijo con ternura para luego abrazarla-Ven, vamos te llevaré a mi casa y ahí podrás recuperarte-habló mientras la tomaba suavemente de la mano para luego desaparecer.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

La pantalla desapareció para volver a la chimenea, Molly, Sra. Hudson y Mary lloraban mientras que los demás asimilaban todo lo visto. En ese momento se acordaron que la protagonista de todo lo vivido se encontraba en el suelo detrás de ellos por lo que voltearon y vieron una imagen que les desgarró el corazón, Hermione estaba sentada temblando de pies a cabeza con Hikari en su regazo que servía de consuelo mientras que su rostro estaba enterrado en el pelaje del zorro.

-Alguna pregunta-dijo Hikari mirando que todos se enfocaban en Hermione.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Anderson al ver que Hermione no paraba de temblar.

-Al volver a recordar también vuelven los ataques de pánico y su magia se altera pero ya lo controla mucho mejor por eso no ha explotado nada pero los temblores no la dejaran hasta que esté más tranquila-Habló con naturalidad Hikari.

Molly y Mary junto con Donovan no pudieron soportarlo por lo que se lanzaron a abrazar a Hermione mientras esta no se despegaba de Hikari.

-Por Dios Hermione eres increíble nunca pienses que te dejaré, no estarás sola nunca más-dijo llorando Molly al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba junto con Hikari.

-Si no importa que pase, no te juzgó tengo un pasado que no es del todo bueno pero no tan cruel como el tuyo esos tipos por los que diste tanto no te merecían-habló Mary peinando sus cabellos y tratando de no llorar más.

Donovan frotaba su espalda-Hermione ya tienes personas que no te dejarán pasé lo que pasé estaremos contigo, recuérdalo no estás sola-habló tratando de calmarla.

Luego de eso cada uno le daba ánimos y le decían que no la iban a dejar, Hermione estaba feliz de que las personas más importantes de su vida no se acobardarán por lo que vieron pero faltaba la respuesta más importante ella seguía en la misma posición ya que sus temblores no cesaban.

Todos poco a poco dejaban el departamento con promesas que hablarían más tranquilamente después, sólo quedaban Hikari, Hermione y Sherlock. Luego de un rato de silencio Hermione no lo resistió y habló.

-¿Te irás?-dijo en un susurro mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, ella mostraba una vulnerabilidad que nunca había visto Sherlock. Por lo que este suspiró y se acercó a ella para levantarla al estilo nupcial y llevarla a la habitación.

-No entres Hikari-dijo Sherlock caminado por el pasillo.

-Está bien-sonrió zorrunamente para acurrucarse en un sofá.

En la habitación Sherlock colocó suavemente a Hermione en la cama mientras está no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Donde tienes tus pijamas?-dijo inspeccionando el lugar.

-Ahí-apuntó a una cómoda de madera añejada no tenía ánimos de discutir ni pelear con Sherlock por lo que se dejó hacer, sólo quería dormir y dejar de recordar.

Sherlock tomó un pijama y se acercó a Hermione con pocas instrucciones la cambio por el pijama cómodo, la acomodo en su cama y la arropó.

-Con tu magia podrías hacer que tenga algo para dormir-dijo tranquilamente para luego ver como Hermione temblando con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca cambiaba su ropa diaria por un pantalón largo negro de algodón y su pecho estaba desnudo, lo que lo dejó sorprendido pero necesitaba enfocarse ya que necesitaba que Hermione se calmará.

Él se arropó junto a ella, la apegó a su pecho y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por sus rizos dorados y rojos esperando calmarla.

-¿Me dejarás?-dijo susurrando mientras Hermione se aferraba a su pecho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo tranquilo continuando con su tarea de cepillar sus rizos con sus dedos.

-Soy una bruja pero sobre todo soy un monstruo-dijo temblando pero sintiendo gran calidez por la acción.

Sherlock suspiró lo que iba a decir no era fácil para él pero sabía que era lo que necesitaba escuchar Hermione, era desnudarse emocionalmente con alguien y lo increíble es que ya dos veces esa persona lo desarmaba.

-Hermione mírame-ordenó mientras está acataba su orden.

-El tiempo que estuve sin ti me di cuenta que no importaba tu pasado y sigue sin importarme aunque me ha sorprendido que mi novia sea una bruja poderosa pero recuerda lo que voy a decirte TE AMO y no importa lo que hiciste, yo tampoco me consideró un buen hombre y soy yo el que pienso que no te merezco has sido una mujer perfecta, un ángel y una ninfa para unos psicópatas pero para mí has sido mi mujer perfecta, mi paz cuando mi mente quiere ahogarme de tanto pensar, la persona por la cuál estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida y ahora la bruja con la cual quiero estar. Esos hombres por los que diste tantos años no te merecen y nunca supieron valorarte yo tampoco lo he hecho, está noche no sólo nos mostraste tu vida sino también salvaste a todos los que te aman como a nadie, además como voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener mi bruja personal-dijo riendo mirando como Hermione dejaba poco a poco de temblar y sonreía con cariño sus ojos se veían más hermosos que nunca.

-Yo también te amo eres la persona más importante para mí no importa lo que pasé siempre estaré cuando me necesites o me necesiten a cada uno los quiero y lo de hoy no iba dejar que un loco obsesivo psicópata matará a mis amigos y mi novio-dijo para besarlo con ternura y acurrucarse en su pecho.

Sherlock siguió peinando sus cabellos hasta que escuchó la respiración suave y pausada de Hermione indicando que ya estaba dormida.

-Ven zorro sé que escuchaste todo tú también tienes mucho que explicar-dijo en un susurro para ver como en el umbral de la puerta se asomaba la cabecita de un zorro blanco para dar paso a nueve colas ondeando orgullosas.

-Bueno debes de tener muchas preguntas sobre el mundo mágico pero lo mejor será dormir y mañana yo o Hermione aclararemos tus dudas detective-dijo riendo zorrunamente para colocarse en medio de los dos para dormir.

-Más te vale bicho-dijo burlándose del Kitsune.

-Detective arrogante-dijo gruñendo Hikari.

Un nuevo mundo se abría ante los ojos de Sherlock y todo gracias a la mujer que amaba.


	12. Sherlock en el Mundo Mágico

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

 _ **La magia es un puente que te permite ir del mundo visible hacia al invisible. Y aprender las lecciones de ambos mundos.**_

 _ **-Paulo Coelho-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12. Sherlock en el Mundo Mágico.**_

Luego de una noche llena de sorpresas y descubrimientos para Sherlock y los demás sobre la vida de Hermione, el amanecer se abría pasó y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Hasta que dos personajes con mantos negros intentaron entrar al apartamento, Hermione sintió el cambio de la magia al intentar alguien romper sus escudos por lo que despertó.

-Hikari-dijo en un susurro.

-Mmm si ¿qué sucede?-habló soñolienta Hikari.

-Alguien está intentando entrar al apartamento-dijo más alerta Hermione-¿Puedes ver quien es o su firma de magia?-trató de enfocarse en lo que pasaba.

\- Si lo haré-un aura de color purpura envolvió a Hikari para luego sus ojos tuvieran el mismo color que su aura-Hay dos personas son mágicas y sus fuentes de energía son fuertes pero me parecen conocidas-dijo tranquila moviendo sus colas.

Sherlock despertó por los susurros emitidos por Hikari y Hermione.

-Vuelve a dormir-dijo tomándola de la cintura para acurrucarse en su estomago.

-Sherlock alguien quiere entrar y es uno de los míos-habló tratando de controlar su magia.

-¿Quieres decir que un mago está tratando de entrar?-dijo más despierto.

-Sí pero sus auras mágicas son conocidas para Hikari y para mí-se levantó para ir a ver qué pasaba.

-No irás sin mí-dijo determinado Sherlock siguiéndola.

Hikari se escondió para que si hubiera un ataque ella fuera el elemento sorpresa. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y la abrió pero no quitó sus escudos y defensas del apartamento.

-Hey queríamos asustarte pero parece que tienes muy bien protegido el apartamento cara-habló el hombre y Hermione no necesito mucho para darse cuenta que era Blaise junto con Theo.

-Chicos me alegra mucho verlos-sonrió con ternura para luego hacerlos pasar a la sala.

-Estábamos preocupados cuando te fuiste de improviso y queríamos saber ¿qué sucedió?-dijo un tranquilo Theo mientras se retiraba su manto al igual que Blaise.

-Ustedes son magos porque no me impresiona-dijo Sherlock saliendo del pasillo para ver a los magos.

-¿Cara le dijiste?-habló impresionado Blaise.

-Ha pasado muchas cosas que deseo hablarles-dijo Hermione-que les parece si les preparó el desayuno y hablamos más tranquilamente-

-Tengo hambre por mi está bien-dijo Theo.

Fueron todos a la cocina mientras Hermione preparaba el desayuno los chicos estaban en el desayunador esperando junto con Hikari en sus nueve colas.

-¿Así que como es que algunas personas tienen magia y otras no?-preguntó a los magos.

-No lo sabemos no lo vimos en clase de Historia de la magia-habló sarcástico Blaise.

-Realmente no podemos precisar el que nos hace tener magia-dijo Theo.

-¿Nunca se han hecho exámenes para saber más de su naturaleza mágica?-habló con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos Sherlock.

-No, ¿por?-preguntó curioso Blaise.

-Bueno puedo hacer algunos exámenes de sangre para determinar si hay alguna diferencia entre la sangre de un no mágico con un mago-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa pero por dentro muriendo de curiosidad.

-Ya nos habían advertido de ti, Hikari es muy explicativa de que te gusta hacer experimentos así que no gracias-dijo Theo mirando astutamente.

-Lo siento detective arrogante-dijo Hikari moviendo alegremente sus colas.

-Está listo el desayuno-dijo sirviendo un desayuno tipo americano.

Todos desayunaron entre conversaciones amenas y discusiones. Hermione, Theo y Blaise estuvieron de acuerdo en que Sherlock debería conocer el mundo mágico para que pudiera entender mejor sus costumbres y observar la magia desde cerca. Al ya no tener que ocultar las cosas de Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson dejó caer los hechizos que ocultaban todo lo mágico de su apartamento por lo que un curioso Sherlock miró diferentes títulos de libros mágicos.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo-habló Hermione tomando suavemente su mano para guiarlo a la habitación.

Un Sherlock curioso se dejó guiar por su novia al entrar no vio nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Y? cual es la sorpresa-dijo medio burlón Sherlock.

-Mira al techo-dijo riendo Hermione. Y Sherlock se quedó sin palabras al contemplar un cielo azul con un sol y esponjosas nubes blancas decorando el techo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó asombrado.

-En mi antigua escuela en el gran salón había un diseño parecido al que ves un tiempo de investigación y unos cuantos hechizos hicieron el trabajo, creo que me recuerda mi época de estudiante antes que pasaran todos los horrores-sonrió mientras juntos contemplaban el cielo artificial.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Todo lo que estaba pasando me tenía alucinado como es que existía todo esto y nunca lo había notado, por lo poco que pude ver en los recuerdos de Hermione había una especie de ley que no les permitía divulgar que eran mágicos pero Hermione no tuvo problemas la noche anterior de en hablar sobre su vida como bruja.

Ahora comprendo muchas cosas que no podía conectar con Hermione el ver sus memorias me causaba angustia por las torturas que pasó, enojo al ver como la humillaban y deseos de que todos esos tipos estuvieran vivos para poder matarlos de nuevo ella no se merecía nada por lo que pasó. Verla temblando y vulnerable era insoportable solo quería calmar su dolor, me prometí que no dejaría que nadie la vuelva herir nunca más mientras que ella sea mi novia.

Ahora todas mis dudas sobre el mundo mágico serían contestadas lo que me tenía ansioso y expectante por lo que pueda encontrar.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Theo, Blaise, Hikari, Hermione y Sherlock se encontraban el callejón del caldero chorreante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó un curioso Sherlock.

-Querido muggle esto es una de las entradas a un lugar donde todos los magos y brujas nos reunimos-dijo sonriendo Blaise.

-¿Qué es un muggle?-

-Un muggle es una persona no mágica-dijo Theo.

-Vamos a entrar-habló Hermione tomando la mano de Sherlock para adentrarse al local.

Sherlock entró y vio un bar de mala muerte nada fuera de lo común por lo que observó que todas las personas del bar miraban hacia ellos con diferentes expresiones, algunos con admiración otros con miedo y unos pocos con sorpresa.

-¡Hola! Hermione veo que vienes con visitas-habló una mujer que atendía en el bar, ella era alta rubia de ojos color marrón de contextura media.

-Hola Hannah es un gusto verte-habló Hermione ya que al estar pasando constantemente de un mundo a otro había trabado una especie de amistad con Hannah y por supuesto Neville que era uno de los poco que no la rechazó.

-¿Y Neville como está?-preguntó Hermione acercándose a la barra junto con Sherlock y los chicos.

-Bien ya sabes con sus plantas- dijo riendo.

-Nada nuevo por lo que veo-habló Theo tomando asiento.

-Cara es un alma buena por eso siempre le cayó bien Longbottom- dijo Blaise.

-¿Y quién es el hombre atractivo que te acompaña?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Este hombre es mi novio Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock ella es una amiga Hannah Longbottom-habló presentándolos.

-Que bueno Hermione que tengas novio y he escuchado por muggles que él es un detective famoso en Londres muggle-dijo con emoción Hannah.

-¿Famoso?-se burló Blaise.

-¿Qué? Celoso Zabini-sonreía malicioso Sherlock.

Blaise solo lo miro ceñudo pero no habló.

-Bueno Hannah ha sido un gusto verte pero iremos a que conozca el mundo mágico y no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Hermione para ir a la parte trasera del bar con Sherlock, siguiéndolos Theo, Blaise y Hikari.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Sherlock mirando una pared de ladrillos.

-Está es la entrada al callejón Diagon-habló Hermione tocando los ladrillos en un patrón extraño.

Ante los ojos de Sherlock los ladrillos se abrieron como si fueran una puerta para dar pasó a un callejón llenó de tiendas y hombres o mujeres de vestimentas muy extrañas con todo tipo de bolsas, jaulas y baúles voladores.

Sherlock estaba sin palabras mientras que detrás de él Hermione, Theo, Blaise y Hikari observaban las reacciones del muggle.

-Bueno empezamos con el pie derecho-dijo sonriendo y palmeando su espalda Blaise para abrirse pasó por el callejón Diagon.

Caminaron por un rato viendo aparadores del callejón hasta que dieron con tienda de varitas Ollivanders.

-Aquí es donde obtienen sus varitas ¿cierto?-dijo Sherlock admirando a la tienda.

-Así es vamos a ver si alguien va a pedir una varita y verás cómo es la selección de varitas-habló Theo para luego entrar a la tienda.

-Ollivander-gritó Hermione.

-¡Oh! Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí-dijo riendo un hombre de cabello cano con ojos color plateado pálido.

-Ollivander es un gusto verlo otra vez-habló sonriendo.

-Y bueno que se les ofrece-dijo mirando a Theo, Blaise y Hikari para luego enfocar la mirada en Sherlock.

-Bueno realmente no venimos por nada en especial sino para ver una demostración de cómo la varita escoge a su maestro- Theo habló tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que alguien entrará.

-Hola mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes me preguntaba ¿cómo es que una varita escoge a su mago o bruja?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno señor Holmes tiene algo que entender acerca de la magia y es que es impredecible, pero al nacer un mago o bruja viene con su núcleo mágico por lo que al crecer presenta magia accidental una varita sirve para canalizar esa magia y ser un conducto por donde la magia pueda manifestarse al decir que la varita escoge al mago es por el hecho que la varita está especialmente hecha para que pueda canalizar ese núcleo mágico aunque hay ciertas excepciones por ejemplo la señorita Granger al ser modificado su núcleo mágico ninguna varita puede canalizar su magia por lo que su cuerpo se convirtió en emisor y receptor de magia. En ciertos casos la edad y las experiencias cambian el núcleo por lo que pueden tener más de una varita a la cual acceder-terminó su explicación Ollivander.

-Interesante-dijo Sherlock mientras analizaba la nueva información.

Poco después un mago entró para pedir una nueva varita por lo que Sherlock observó todo el proceso y supo que lo explicado era verdad ya que probo varias varitas pero ninguna pudo canalizar la magia hasta que una de ellas lo hizo por lo que mencionó el hombre de las varitas ciertos elementos con los que se hacen las varitas aportan una mejor conducción de la magia para cada individuo.

Luego de esa demostración de magia fueron a la librería Flourish y Blotts para que Sherlock pudiera escoger algo de su agrado ya que Sherlock era igual que Hermione a la hora de leer. Por lo que se adentraron y Hermione se perdió por los pasillos mirando todo tipo de libros al igual que Sherlock.

-Son tal para cual-dijo Blaise recostándose en una de las estanterías de la librería.

-Ya lo creo-secundó Theo.

Estaban todos tranquilos viendo libros y escogiendo cuál era el mejor cuando la campana de la puerta sonó.

-Pero si no es otra que el conejillo de indias del señor oscuro-dijo una voz nasal bastante desagradable.

-Hola Skeeter no puedo decir que es un gusto verte aunque creo que ya estás acostumbrada a que la gente te lo diga-se burló Hermione.

-Tan simpática como siempre, me imagino que sigues estando sola-dijo maliciosa.

-No está sola Skeeter-salió en defensa Theo y Blaise.

-¡Oh! Pero si son Zabini y Nott pero que sorpresa-habló sarcásticamente-Dos miembros de familias que fueron acusados de servir al señor oscuro-rió con sorna.

-Cállate, Skeeter ellos no te han hecho nada-miró enojada a la mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

Sherlock al escuchar a su novia alterada fue a ver qué sucedía. Se asomó para vislumbrar a una mujer de unos 50 años de cabellos rubios en un peinado apretado y ojos verdes con unos lentes rosas.

-¿Quién es este hermoso hombre?-preguntó mirando con hambre a Sherlock.

-Hola mi nombre es Rita Skeeter y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-se acercaba insinuante a Sherlock.

Sherlock al ver las intenciones de la mujer quiso darle una lección por lo que dejó que se acercará lo suficiente para luego utilizar lo mejor que se le daba era la manipulación.

-Hola soy Sherlock Holmes-dijo mirándola con falso interés por lo que Rita pestañaba como adolecente tratando de seducirlo.

-Eres un muggle pero eso no importa eres muy guapo y ¿tienes novia?-tomándolo del brazo y apretando sus senos a él.

-Pues si tengo una hermosa y maravillosa novia creo que la conoces-dijo mirándola con disgusto para soltar su brazo de Rita y acercarse a Hermione tomarla de la cintura y besarla frente a la mujer.

Rita se encontraba enojada y humillada al pasar por eso por lo que dijo tratando de salvar su poca dignidad.

-Se merecen el uno al otro tú eres un simple muggle y tú-señalando a Hermione- un monstruo que el señor oscuro creó-escupió con enojo.

-Y todo esto viene de una mujer que en sus años de adolescencia sufría de inseguridad y era rechazada por lo que opto por ser una chismosa e irritante periodista tratando de adular a los más altos cargos para poder ser el centro de atención, atacas a todo aquel que tenga más talento o fama que tú, que inútil, nunca vas a ser reconocida y morirás sin que nadie recuerde quién eras-habló Sherlock mirando con profundo odio a la mujer.

Rita quedó sorprendida y enojada por lo que dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar. Todo quedó en silencio para ser roto por Blaise, Theo y Hikari riendo por lo sucedido.

-Sherlock eres mi persona favorita desde este momento-habló entre risas Blaise.

-Retiro lo dicho me caes bien, Sherlock-dijo más tranquilo Theo.

-¿Y eso es por?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Amor, esa mujer es una de las personas más irritantes del mundo mágico nadie la había puesto en su lugar por más que lo intentaran, pero lo lograste por eso te ganaste su respeto-dijo abrazándolo tiernamente-Gracias por defenderme-lo besó con cariño.

-Sí, sí, dejen de besuquearse y vayamos a comprar algunos dulces-molestó Blaise.

Compraron unos cuantos libros sobre la historia de la magia ya que Sherlock quería conocer más sobre el mundo mágico y Hermione unos libros de maldiciones y hechizos oscuros ya que le servían para su investigación. Salieron de Flourish y Blotts para ir a un punto de aparición para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Sherlock sé que esto será extraño pero necesito que te aferres a mí vamos a aparecernos en un lugar llamado Hogsmeade para comprar dulces mágicos, podrías sufrir mareos y hasta vomitar-advirtió Hermione acercándose a Sherlock.

-Dije que quería experimentar todo lo del mundo mágico así que andando-tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a su pecho.

-Pero que aprovechado detective-rió Hikari para luego desaparecer seguida de Theo y Blaise.

-Vamos-habló con ternura para abrazarlo y desaparecer.

Sherlock sintió ser succionado por un tubo pequeño y estirado a niveles exorbitantes para salir de pronto del tubo y ver que estaban en un pueblo pequeño pero no pudo ver más ya que estaba muy mareado por el viaje por lo que se sentó en el suelo y esperó que pasara la sensación.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupada Hermione mientras lo revisaba con la mirada y frotaba su espalda con cariño.

-Si solo un poco mareado, realmente no me gusta este tipo de viaje-dijo burlón tratando de estabilizarse.

-Te acostumbras a este tipo de cosas, aunque debo decirte que lo hiciste muy bien mi primera vez de aparición pues me vomite y dure enferma como por 3 días-habló riendo cuando recordaba que se enfermo por la aparición.

-Así que tengo madera de mago-bromeo levantándose para tomar la mano de Hermione-¿Y bien a donde vamos?-

-Vamos a alcanzar los chicos en Honeydukes-habló para llevarlo a una tienda que parecía un arco iris con todo tipo de dulces en el interior.

-Te gustan los dulces-preguntó Hermione mirando las ranas de chocolate.

-Un poco-dijo mientras observaba un ratón de helado un poco asqueado.

-¿Es esto de verdad, digo un ratón de verdad?-miró con extrañeza las moscas de café con leche.

-No solo son unos cuantos hechizos en los caramelos hacen el efecto, ven vamos a comprar algunos dulces para que los pruebes-Hermione tomo una canasta para comprar algunas cosas.

-Cara, no te preocupes compraremos todos los tipos de dulces para que tu novio pruebe de todo un poco-dijo sonriendo inocentemente Blaise.

Y así fue Blaise compró una caja de todos los dulces para que Sherlock los comiera sin contar que compró una caja demás de plumas de azúcar y varitas de regaliz para Hermione ya que eran sus dulces favoritos. Recorrieron Hogsmeade por un par de horas para luego volver a aparecer en el callejón Diagon, Sherlock se sentía un poco más acostumbrado a la sensación de aparición por lo que no duró mucho con mareos y se estabilizó más rápido.

-Bueno hora de ir al apartamento de Hermione, ver una película muggle y comer dulces mágicos hasta reventar o vomitar lo primero que suceda-dijo contento Blaise encaminándose al Caldero Chorreante junto con todos.

-Blaise eso es asqueroso, no quiero vomitar o reventar de dulces-comentó Theo caminando junto con Hikari.

-A mí me gustaría probar los pasteles de caldero o los pirulíes con sabor a sangre-Hikari movía sus colas con alegría.

-Yo quiero las plumas de azúcar-riendo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Sherlock.

Salieron del caldero chorreante y Hikari tuvo que esconder sus colas fueron directo al apartamento de Hermione y se acomodaron en los sofás sacaron todos los dulces y los pusieron en una mesita pequeña que Theo transfiguro.

-Y bien ¿qué vamos a ver?-preguntó Blaise.

-No lo sé llevó mucho tiempo en que no veo televisión-dijo Hermione levitando la televisión que tenía en su habitación y agrandándolo para que se viera mejor.

-He escuchado que hay películas de terror-habló Theo.

-Podrían ver un clásico como el exorcista-dijo Sherlock acomodándose en el sofá con Hikari a su lado y al otro Hermione.

-Bien, veámosla-habló Hermione.

-Hermione deberías traer mi computadora ahí podemos buscar la película y conectar la computadora a la tele y podrán ver lo que quieran-dijo Sherlock.

-Tienes razón, ya vuelvo-Hermione fue a buscar el computador y volver a su apartamento conectaron todo y buscaron la película para verla.

Mientras que Theo, Blaise y Hikari estaban concentrados en ver la película, Sherlock y Hermione probaban todos los dulces.

-¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?-preguntó abriendo su rana.

-Bueno-dijo mirando cómo se retorcía la rana en las manos de Hermione-La magia es increíble-

-Ya lo creo-habló riendo Hermione para dentro de un rato acurrucarse en el pecho de Sherlock con una varita de regaliz y ver la película.

Esa fue una tranquila tarde para Hermione viendo como las persona que más quería estaban a su alrededor. Cuando un Jaguar espectral se abrió pasó al apartamento de Hermione para hablar.

-Hermione espero que te encuentres bien pero necesito que dentro de una semana te presentes a una audiencia con el juzgado ya que se supo que te expusiste frente a unos muggles, pero no te preocupes ya que no se te castigará ni se les quitará sus recuerdos a los muggles pero necesitan que hables de lo que sucedió-el jaguar termino de hablar para desaparecer.

-Bueno eso es bueno cara ya que no pasará nada más-dijo Blaise viendo la película.

-Sí, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme la próxima semana?-Hermione le preguntó a Sherlock.

-Claro, quiero ver como es el ministerio de magia-Habló Sherlock tranquilo.

Hermione sentía que todo volvía a su causé y que ahora tenía a las personas más importantes en su vida aunque ella no se percataba que las cosas del pasado pueden volver, pero no se preocupaba ya que no estaba sola tenía a muchas personas pero en especial a Sherlock y Hikari.


	13. Lazos

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

En este capítulo podré dos frases que se adaptan a la historia.

.

.

.

.

 _ **La amistad es como la cerámica, una vez rota siempre quedan cicatrices.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El guerrero sabe que las batallas que libró en el pasado siempre le enseñaron algo. Sin embargo, muchas de estas enseñanzas hicieron sufrir al guerrero más de lo necesario. Más de una vez, perdió el tiempo, luchando por una mentira. Y sufrió por personas que no estaban a la altura de su amor.**_

 _ **-Paulo Coelho-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Capítulo 13: Lazos.**_

Esa semana de espera para ir al ministerio pasó como un borrón para Hermione y Sherlock, por su parte Sherlock aprendía cada vez más del mundo mágico y de sus criaturas en los libros que su novia le prestaba para leer y también las noches que compartían juntos él la interrogaba hasta el cansancio por lo que Hikari y Hermione respondían con paciencia todo lo que les preguntaba hasta quedarse los tres dormidos en la habitación de Hermione.

Porque sí como lo leen Sherlock ya casi no estaba en su apartamento por una simple razón la cual es fácil de determinar y era que estaba fascinado con la magia de Hermione los despliegues de poder y ver cosas que salen de su lógica convertirse en una realidad. Producto de ver la magia y el poder de Hermione se volvió más posesivo ya que no quería que nadie viera a la Hermione que él observaba una con un poder sobrenatural, llena de fuerza y vitalidad y es que Sherlock cada vez que veía a Hermione realizar un hechizo le era difícil saber la sensación que despertaba su magia en él.

Los demás durante esa semana se presentaron a su apartamento para que les pudiera explicar mejor lo que pasó por lo que fue algo entre serio y divertido de ver.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Molly, Dave, Mary, John, Mycroft, Sra. Hudson, Donovan, Lestrade, Anderson, Layla y Sherlock que estaba desde antes en el apartamento de Hermione se encontraban de nuevo reunidos en la sala.

Hermione se encontraba en uno de los sofás con Hikari en su regazo.

-Bien se que tienen muchas preguntas así que disparen-habló Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarlos el día en que Moriaty los secuestró?-preguntó curioso Mycroft, todos miraron con diferentes grados de curiosidad.

-Bueno a Layla le di un regalo muy especial y es ese collar rosa que ven, tiene un hechizo de rastreo y protección, así que cuando Layla lloró y pidió mi ayuda yo me encontraba en Brasil pude sentir un dolor en mi pecho y supe que era Layla la que estaba en problemas y acudí a su llamado, no sabía que estaban ustedes hasta que entré-dijo tranquila mientras acariciaba a Hikari mientras está ondeaba sus nueve colas perezosamente.

-Eso es increíble, ¿Qué puedes hacer con tú magia?-preguntó Donovan.

-Pues realmente casi todo, la magia es capaz de cosas increíbles así como horribles, ustedes pudieron comprobarlo al ver mis recuerdos-dijo sonriendo mirando a cada uno en la sala.

Por un momento el silencio reino para ser roto por un rugido en la chimenea para ver como el fuego se convirtió en verde y se expandía para dar lugar a un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo azul, contextura delgada pero muscular. Luego de salir el de la chimenea, volvió el fuego a rugir para dar pasó a un hombre moreno de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, contextura muscular pero bien proporcionado.

-¡Cara! Amor vinimos a visitarte-dijo el hombre moreno.

-¡Blaise!-exclamó con alegría Hermione mientras todos veían que el hombre tomaba delicadamente a Hermione para abrazarla.

-Quítale las manos Blaise-gruño Sherlock.

-Siempre tan expresivo, enserio Hermione sabes que puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor que este neandertal que tienes por novio-habló Theo acercándose a Hermione para besar su mejilla y abrazarla apretadamente viendo como Sherlock gruñía en su asiento y el sonreía astutamente.

-Theo no lo molestes-dijo Hermione riendo separándose de él.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Theo y Blaise ellos son magos y mis compañeros y amigos-dijo Hermione.

-Por desgracia-habló Sherlock.

-¿Celoso? Tienes miedo que cara nos escoja a mí o a Theo, somos magos y con dinero que más puede pedir-dijo mirando malicioso a Sherlock.

-JA en tus sueños si no se fijo en ti cuando eran compañeros en esa escuela mágica menos ahora que son sus amigos-habló entre dientes Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock los conoces?-preguntó John mirando divertido la escena.

-Sí, pero son magos sin importancia-dijo burlón Sherlock.

-Deberíamos de darte una lección de familias pura sangre, Sherlock ¿te parece bien Blaise?-habló tranquilo Theo mientras conjuraba un sofá cómodo para sentarse.

La mayoría en la sala vio ese acto de magia sorprendidos solo Sherlock y por supuesto Hermione no se sorprendieron para nada.

-¿Cara no tienes té o algo? Tengo hambre-preguntó Blaise también conjurando también un sofá.

-No es tu empleada Blaise-bufó Sherlock con enojo.

-¡Ah! Qué lindo como defiendes a Hermione debemos darte puntos por eso muggle-escupió con burla Blaise.

-Cállate-gruño Sherlock.

-Mejor llamamos a alguien que podría darnos algo de comer sin molestar a Hermione-intercedió Theo-¡Trixie!-gritó en la sala haciendo saltar a los presentes para luego escuchar como un rugido se abría en la sala y ver aparecer a un ser pequeño como un niño de cuatro años con orejas puntiagudas y grandes ojos celestes.

-Amo Theo, Blaise-dijo con entusiasmo Trixie para observar la sala llena de muggles pero algo captó su atención y era Hermione en un sofá con Hikari-Ama Hermione que puede hacer Trixie por usted-habló cargada de devoción y admiración acercándose tímidamente a Hermione.

-Siempre sucede lo mismo-resopló con fastidio Blaise.

-Hola Trixie es bueno verte de nuevo y ¿podrías hacer algo de té, algunas galletas y pasteles para nosotros?-habló tiernamente Hermione para luego tocar con ternura su cabeza en una caricia llena de afecto. Trixie se sonrojo profundamente para estallar con una gran sonrisa.

-Trixie dará su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a la ama-dijo sonriendo para luego desaparecer y pronto escuchar ruidos en la cocina de Hermione.

La sala quedó en silencio con distintos grados de asombro al ver a esa cosa reverenciar con devoción a Hermione.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-preguntó Mary.

-Es un elfo domestico, esas criaturas han servido desde hace mucho tiempo a los magos aunque no me parece justo el trato que se les da ya que viven en esclavitud-respondió Hermione.

-¿Blaise por qué te ves tan fastidiado?-preguntó la Sra. Hudson ya que los conocía al frecuentar el apartamento de Hermione.

-Ella me roba la atención-dijo en un puchero-Siempre que aparece una criatura mágica, ellos la tratan con reverencia y hasta cariño y no es justo-con un mohín en el rostro.

-No es culpa de Hermione que sea una elemental por lo que las criaturas tanto mágicas como las no mágicas sienten su aura y saben que ella es un protector y dador de vida a la tierra-habló tranquilo Theo.

-¿Elemental qué es eso?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Bueno saben por lo que pase ¿no? pues cuando cambiaron mi núcleo mágico se convirtió más apegado a las energías y magias de la tierra por lo que tengo la habilidad de hablar con los animales y controlar la tierra y todo lo que me rodea por lo que las criaturas mágicas ven en mí a un ser capaz de comunicarse con la tierra para darles lo que ellos necesiten para vivir, por lo que guardan respeto y protección a mi persona-dijo tranquila Hermione rascando la oreja de Hikari.

-¡Eso es genial Hermione!-exclamó con asombro Molly.

-No tan genial cuando ves aparecer a manticoras cerca de un bosque para pedirle a Hermione que les dé lluvia o cultivos-expecto Blaise estirándose con pereza en su silla.

De pronto apareció en la mesa que se encontraba en la sala una variedad de galletas y pasteles junto con tazas humeantes de té.

-¡Ah! Que rico ya tenía mucha hambre-habló Blaise para recoger una de tazas de té y un pastel de caldero.

-Bueno Hermione no sé si te incomoda pero ¿nos gustaría ver tu magia y también de la los chicos?-preguntó tímido Dave.

-Claro Dave pero ¿quién empieza?-dijo con entusiasmo Hermione.

-¡Yo!, quiero que aprecien el gran mago que soy-dijo arrogante pero juguetón Blaise.

-¿Qué? Vas a sacar un conejo del sombrero-habló burlón Sherlock.

-Que gracioso muggle arrogante-gruño Blaise para luego sacar su varita y tomar una de las tazas que no estaban llenas de té y murmurar-Draconifors-dijo apuntando la taza de té con su varita.

Todos en la sala vieron como la taza pasó a ser un dragón con escamas rojo brillante y unas hermosas alas del mismo color pero lo curioso es lo pequeño que era ya que cabía en la palma de la mano. Soltó un rugido pero era muy tierno por lo pequeño.

-¿Alguno quiere tenerlo?-preguntó Blaise con orgullo.

-¡Yo!-gritó la pequeña Layla.

-Así que tenemos una pequeña valiente-dijo riendo Blaise para acercarse a Layla y poner el pequeño dragón en la palma de mano el cual se agitó un poco pero luego se calmó. Layla reía al sentir las patas del dragón en su mano, Mary que estaba sosteniendo a Layla en su regazo acercó su mano al dragón para acariciarlo suavemente y ver que estaba vivo.

-¡Increíble!-suspiró Mary al sentir el dragón en su mano.

-¿Decías?-preguntó sarcástico Blaise viendo a Sherlock.

-Suerte de principiante-sonrió con arrogancia Sherlock.

-Bueno es mi turno-dijo tranquilo Theo para apuntar al dragón que tenía Layla en la mano y murmurar-Orbis-de pronto un mini torbellino envolvió al dragón y desapareció.

-Ahora a aparecer la taza, finite-habló Theo para ver como la taza que uso Blaise volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

La sala estaba estupefacta al ver solo una pequeña parte de lo que podían hacer.

-Es mi turno-dijo riendo Hermione para levantarse de su asiento dejando a todos con una interrogante de lo que podía hacer, caminó hasta el centro de la sala y cerró sus ojos para dejar fluir su magia. Todos sintieron como la energía del lugar se hacía convertía en cálida y tranquila de pronto la sala en donde estaban se difuminaba y veían como cambiaban de lugar para llegar a un claro en un bosque sin ni siquiera moverse de sus asientos.

-Esto es una ilusión del bosque prohibido espero que les guste-dijo Hermione para luego ver donde los árboles rodeaban el claro, salir un hermoso unicornio corriendo hacia su dirección pero lo interesante era que el unicornio pasó en medio de ellos como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-preguntó asombrado Anderson.

-Ella dijo que era una ilusión todo lo que veamos no es real es como un tipo de pensadero, un objeto mágico para ver recuerdos pero ella no está utilizando recuerdo sino recreando el bosque prohibido para que veamos lo que hay en él-explicó Theo mirando como unos centauros entraban al claro.

Conforme avanzaba la ilusión vieron todo tipo de criaturas desde las más etéreas a las más aterradoras todo en un bosque. Hermione terminó el hechizo y de forma suave volvían a la sala como si nunca hubiera pasado, todos estaban atónitos al ver ese despliegue no solo de magia sino saber que al ver el bosque sintieron cada sensación desde el aire rozando sus caras hasta las gotas de una llovizna que cayó en el claro.

-Eso…eso es ¡grandioso Hermione!-exclamó asombrado John.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojada Hermione.

Esa tarde entre pláticas y explicaciones todos entendieron el mundo mágico y de donde provenía el poder de Hermione. Sorprendidos pero felices de que Hermione los dejará entrar en su vida. Theo y Blaise fueron una gran ayuda para explicar mejor los conceptos a los muggles y de pasó aprovechaban y molestaban a Sherlock y ponerlo celoso.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Hermione se encontraba lista para afrontar al ministerio luego de haberse expuesto a los muggles y como Sherlock prometió el la acompañaría. Fueron a una cabina telefónica junto con Hikari el cual quedaba un poco alejado de las calles principales de Londres.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó curioso Sherlock.

-Es una entrada al ministerio de magia, ven te lo mostraré-dijo contenta Hermione tomando su mano para llevarlo al interior de la cabina junto con Hikari, marcó un número de teléfono para luego sentir como la cabina se movía hacia abajo unos cuantos metros y luego moverse en línea recta por unos segundos.

Al final del viaje la cabina se abrió y dio pasó a un edificio enorme de ladrillo negro brillante cientos de personas caminaban sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor y todo era adornado con hermosas estatuas de magos o criaturas mágicas y fuentes decoradas con ellas.

-Vamos hay que moverse, no me sueltes-dijo Hermione caminando dentro del ministerio.

Sherlock miraba todo con curiosidad, los edificios y estatuas mientras era arrastrado por el ministerio hacia un elevador. Entraron para ver como unos pájaros de papel volaban en sus cabezas y unas seis u ocho personas entraban para ir a diferentes lugares. El elevador comenzó a moverse hacia arriba para luego bruscamente mover hacia la derecha y luego dejarse caer a una velocidad estrepitosa.

En todo el viaje Sherlock se sentía mareado de tanta vuelta, sube y baja pero la curiosidad de ver a los pájaros y personas que entraban y salían lo hacía quedarse en el elevador. Unos cuantos minutos después bajaron para encontrarse en un pasillo largo con varias puertas a los costados, Hermione caminó y tocó a una puerta a su derecha y esperaron unos cuantos segundos para escuchar como mágicamente la puerta se abría.

-Buenas tardes señores-dijo formal Hermione seguida de Hikari y Sherlock.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger, ¿ya sabe usted por lo que está aquí?-dijo un hombre canoso pero imponente. Sherlock miró la sala era enorme como un tipo de juzgado muggle todo del mismo ladrillo negro brillante.

-Sí, señor me encuentro aquí por exponer la magia a los muggles-dijo tranquila.

-Pasé y siéntese señorita Granger pronto empezará la audiencia-dijo el hombre mirando con interés a Hikari y Hermione para luego pasar su mirada a Sherlock y mirarlo con cara de desprecio.

-¿Un muggle?-dijo con repulsión.

-Sí, señor él es mi novio por lo que no veo problema que él esté aquí, además él fue un testigo de cuando me expuse a los muggles-habló con voz neutra.

-Muy bien tome asiento el ministro estará con nosotros en un momento-

Luego de unos 5 minutos después, la sala se abrió para dar pasó a Kingsley un hombre alto moreno con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café oscuro y el actual ministro de magia.

-Bueno señores no demoremos con esto-dijo Kingsley con voz fuerte para voltearse y ver a Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo con voz suave para acercarse y abrazarla como a un padre abraza a una hija.

-Bien, espero que todo esté bien aquí-dijo en un susurro mientras se acurrucaba en su abrazó.

-Todo está bien y Hikari ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mirando a la Kitsune.

-Bien, ansiosa por una nueva misión-contestó contenta ondeando sus colas con alegría.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad mirando a Sherlock.

-Kingsley quiero que conozcas a Sherlock Holmes mi novio, Sherlock el es Kingsley ministro de magia y mi padre de corazón-habló sonriendo con ternura.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Hermione es un gusto poderte conocer-dijo estrechando su mano con Sherlock.

-Lo mismo digo ya que usted fue el único que aceptó a Hermione cuando lo necesitaba-habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Lo sabe?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sí, sabe todo-dijo tranquila.

-Entonces lo amas, ya que no a cualquiera le contarías tu historia-habló mirando con un nuevo interés a Sherlock-Bien empecemos la audiencia-

-Bueno se le acusa a la señorita Hermione Granger de exponer la magia a los muggles, ¿Cómo se considera?-dijo el hombre canoso.

-Culpable-dijo Hermione con una expresión neutra-pero tuve buenas razones de cometer el delito-seriamente viendo al jurado.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo?-preguntó curioso.

-Los muggles se encontraban en peligro ya que uno de ellos le di un collar no podía dejarlos morir, no mientras tenía la posibilidad de salvarlos ellos significan mi familia y no iba a dejar que un psicópata loco los matará-habló con furia.

-¿Es eso verdad?-

-Totalmente-

-Ya que trajo un testigo vamos a aplicar el protocolo para ver la veracidad de los hechos-dijo un hombre del jurado.

-¡No!-exclamó Hermione-No pueden leer su mente ya que él utiliza una técnica de memoria que podría perjudicar su mente si tratan de leerla, su palacio mental se desmoronaría-habló preocupada.

-La mejor opción sería utilizar el veritaserum para que pueda darnos un testimonio fidedigno-intervino Kingsley-¿Todos de acuerdo con el método?-preguntó al jurado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que sentaron a Sherlock en el estrado y le dieron un poco de agua vertieron unas gotas del suero de verdad y procedieron a preguntarle lo sucedido contesto todas las preguntas para luego de una deliberación corta dieran el veredicto.

-Por las pruebas mostradas y el testimonio del muggle la encontramos culpable pero el haber defendido a sus seres queridos sin contar por el servicio brindado a la comunidad mágica y las capturas de mortifagos se retiran los cargos sólo le pedimos que notifique a los muggles que está terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre el mundo mágico-dijo alguien del jurado.

-Gracias por su comprensión y tiempo-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Salieron del juzgado mágico para caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta ser interrumpidos.

\- ¡Hermione!-gritó Kingsley para alcanzar a la pareja y kitsune.

-Kingsley-dijo tranquila.

-¿Me gustaría invitarlos a comer algo y de pasó poder conocer más a tu novio Hermione?-preguntó un poco nervioso Kingsley.

-¿Sherlock, Hikari quieren ir?-dijo Hermione mirando a su novio y Kitsune.

-Porque no-dijo resuelto a seguir un rato más en el mundo mágico.

-Claro por mí no hay problema-comentó Hikari contenta.

-Excelente vamos a un lugar que es muy popular ahora-habló contento Kingsley para encabezar el grupo.

El camino se convirtió en ameno entre pláticas de las cosas que Kingsley realizaba como los interrogatorios del funcionamiento del ministerio de magia. Pronto estaban en un restaurante muy elegante y sofisticado.

-Bueno este lugar lo acaban de abrir hace unos dos o tres meses, vamos-dijo Kingsley.

En el interior todo era de color arena con detalles en oro el lugar gritaba opulencia pero eso no era lo que tenía impresionado a Sherlock sino el hecho que las mesas y sillas flotaban para cuando un cliente quería una mesa está bajaba para tomar el sitio que el cliente prefería, el lugar rebosaba de magia hasta el más pequeño detalle.

Se acercaron a la entrada para ser recibidos por el maître.

-Señores, señorita ¿en qué puedo servirles?-habló elegante el maître.

-Si una mesa para tres por favor-dijo Kingsley con naturalidad.

-¿En qué lugar prefiere su mesa, señor?-

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte Hermione?-preguntó Kingsley.

-Cerca de la ventana-dijo emocionada.

-Claro, por favor acompáñenme-

Caminaron hacia un gran ventanal que daba vista al callejón, una mesa con tres sillas bajaba con rapidez para tomar asiento y Hikari en el suelo movía sus colas perezosamente.

-Este lugar es hermoso-dijo Hermione maravillada de la decoración.

-Sí, he venido un par de veces a este lugar y quería desde hace tiempo que vinieras-comentó.

-Admito que esto no se ve el mundo muggle-bromeo Sherlock.

Comieron diferentes platos junto con whisky de fuego, Sherlock probaba todo ya que eran comidas mágicas algunas era muy parecidas a los platillos muggles y otros eran extrañas pero con un sabor agradable.

-Bueno fue agradable conocerte Sherlock espero verlos pronto-dijo Kingsley ya fuera del restaurante.

-Lo mismo digo-habló Sherlock ya que el tiempo que pasó con Kingsley se dio cuenta que era alguien muy interesante y muy bien instruido en el mundo mágico como el muggle.

-Cuídate Hermione, igual a ti Hikari-dijo Kingsley despidiéndose.

-Lo haremos-dijeron unisonó Hermione y Hikari-Adiós-habló Hermione viendo como se alejaba.

Hermione, Sherlock y Hikari tomaron un camino diferente a Kingsley por lo que mientras merodeaban por el callejón entre bromas y explicaciones del funcionamiento de ciertos aparatos mágicos.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó una voz de hombre no muy seguro de que fuera ella.

Hermione volteo a ver quién era la persona para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿Harry?-susurro atónita.

Un hombre alto de cabellos azabache desordenados, ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas, contextura muscular.

Sherlock miró al hombre y lo reconoció como uno de los supuestos amigos que tuvo en su pubertad. Los dos se observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos Harry la veía con culpa y alivio y Hermione con cautela y dolor.

-Hermione…yo…bueno-tratando de hablar Harry mientras se frotaba su nuca en nerviosismo.

Hermione no sabía ni que decir ¿por qué le hablaba? Si la última vez fue cuando la trataron de monstruo. Sintió como Sherlock tomaba su cintura y la acercaba a él.

-Si te vas a quedar como idiota tartamudeando, lo mejor es que te marches-habló molesto Sherlock.

-Yo… no…lo siento es muy repentino todo esto pero necesito hablar con Hermione a solas-dijo Harry mirando al hombre que tenía a su amiga.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo frente a mí-gruño molesto Sherlock.

-¿Y quién eres para exigirlo?-preguntó enojado Harry.

-Soy su novio así que empieza a hablar-dijo arrogantemente Sherlock.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó de sorpresa-¡Novio! pero…pero…yo pensé…-no podía articular una oración completa.

-¿Piensas?-se burló Sherlock.

-No importa, en serio necesito hablar con Hermione-exigió Harry.

-¡Eres sordo! di lo que tengas que decir frente a mí o ¿qué? vas a decirle de nuevo a mi novia que es un monstruo-dijo enojado apretando protectoramente a Hermione a su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó nervioso Harry.

-No importa así que habla o vete-gruño Sherlock.

Harry no le tomo importancia sí tenía que hablar frente a ese tipo irritante lo haría, todo el rato que estuvo hablando con ese hombre Hermione no intervino en nada solo miró todo pero lo que le partía el corazón era el hecho de que cuando dirigía su vista hacia él, el dolor en sus ojos era palpable. Él sólo quería pedir perdón y volver a ser los amigos que antes fueron y es que todos se dieron cuenta muy tarde que Hermione hizo lo que hizo para protegerlos a todos y ellos le pagaron de una forma cruel.

-Hermione queremos todos hablar contigo, fue muy injusto el haberte juzgado por lo que hiciste sin darte la oportunidad de explicarte y muy tarde nos dimos cuenta que cometimos un gran error-dijo Harry mirando con suplica.

Hermione observó a Harry con tranquilidad pero no habló, ella sentía un tumulto de emociones en su interior desde la alegría hasta la ira su cuerpo temblaba pero la mano de Sherlock le traía la poca cordura y tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que era momento de enfrentar a sus fantasmas si quería empezar un futuro limpio sin remordimientos ni odio, agradecía que no se encontraba sola necesitaba tanto de Sherlock como de Hikari para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer por lo que suspiró tratando de reinar en sus emociones y con tranquilidad que no tenía habló.

-Si quieren hablar conmigo todos este es el momento, quiero escuchar lo que tengan que decir-dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

-¡Claro! Podemos ir en este momento a la madriguera ahí están todos-dijo Harry pensado que tenía una oportunidad de recuperar a Hermione.

-¿Hermione estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-preguntó preocupado Sherlock.

-Totalmente –dijo Hermione tranquila. Sherlock sabía que Hermione necesitaba cerrar ese doloroso capítulo pero no la dejaría sola ya una vez fue un idiota pero no está vez haría lo necesario para cuidarla y demostrarle que la merecía.

-Harry te seguimos en un momento-habló Hermione intentando tomar un poco de valor.

-Está bien nos vemos en la madriguera-dijo Harry para luego perderse en una de las calles.

-Hermione no es necesario que los veas-comentó preocupado Sherlock.

-Tengo que, sabes es hora de enfrentar a mis fantasmas y es necesario hacerlo ahora pero necesito que me acompañes no podré hacerlo sin ti-dijo Hermione mirando a Sherlock con incertidumbre.

-Ni lo menciones, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas-tomo la mano de Hermione y comenzaron a caminar hasta un punto de aparición por lo que Hermione abrazó a Sherlock para aparecer a las afueras de una casa inclinada de aspecto viejo. Poco después Hikari hizo su aparición para ver con curiosidad la casa.

-¿Lista?-dijo Sherlock encaminándose a la casa extraña.

-No lo sé-dijo Hermione tocando la puerta de la casa para ver como un mujer regordeta y pelirroja les abría la puerta.

-¡Oh! Querida pasa…pasa me da mucho gusto verte-dijo la mujer guiando a Hermione, Sherlock y Hikari a la cocina.

-Señora Weasley-fue lo único que contestó apretando la mano de Sherlock con fuerza y es que él era su ancla en toda esta situación estresante.

La cocina estaba abarrotada de personas todo el clan Weasley junto con Mcgonagall, Harry, Lavander la novia actual de Ron, las respetivas novias de los gemelos, Remus y Tonks. Todos en la cocina veían con diferentes grados de sorpresa y curiosidad a Hermione, la kitsune y al hombre que tomaba la mano de Hermione.

-Estoy aquí porque Harry dijo que tenían que hablar conmigo así que por eso aquí estamos-dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-Claro por favor siéntate Hermione-dijo Arthur Weasley.

Se sentó en medio de Mcgonagall y Sherlock por lo que ni Harry ni Ron lograron acercase y sólo gruñeron frustrados. Nadie quería dar comienzo a esa amarga charla y es que por una parte era un golpe al orgullo de algunos como también era difícil tocar un tema que a todos en diferentes niveles estuvieron involucrados pero siempre hay un valiente o un tonto aunque me inclinó más por el tonto.

-Hermione lo sentimos-dijo Ronald frotando sus pulgares con nerviosismo.

Hermione lo miró pero no habló sólo sabía que era lo único que iba a escuchar de Ron, habían personas que no importa lo que pasé nunca cambiarán y Ron era una de ellas. Sherlock gruño de disgusto al ver la pobre disculpa del pelirrojo menor.

-Mmmm Hermione creó que habló por todos al decir que cometimos un gran error al haberte rechazado como lo hicimos, sin pedirte ninguna explicación ni tomarnos el tiempo que sufriste en ese infierno y queremos que nos perdones-habló Remus con confianza.

La cocina cayó en un silencio tensó, todos ansiosos por la respuesta que Hermione les daría pero estaban confiados de que todo se solucionaría y volverían a ser lo que eran antes de que la guerra estallará.

Hermione suspiró mirando la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo para luego levantar la mirada y llena de determinación miró a cada persona presente.

-Remus se que están arrepentidos por lo sucedido y los perdono-todos en la sala estallaron con una sonrisa pero rápidamente cayó al escuchar lo siguiente-pero eso no significa que todo va a volver a ser lo mismo y es que entiendo que sintieran miedo al ver una faceta de mí que no conocían pero eso no justifica que me tratarán como lo hicieron, es muy fácil juzgar a alguien cuando no han estado en sus zapatos-tomó aire para decir lo que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía en su pecho.

-Ustedes no saben el dolor que sentí al ver a las personas que tanto amé mirarme con miedo y desprecio, las primeras semanas Kingsley fue un bálsamo para las heridas que causaron sentía rabia y dolor insoportables al saber que hasta la vida de mis padres puse en juego por ustedes y ahora están muertos-sollozó Hermione para ver todas las caras de llenas de sorpresa ya que no sabían que fue lo que pasó con Hermione.

-Después me di cuenta que no era su culpa todo lo que pasé, era mía al haber tomado la decisión de luchar en la guerra pero siempre esperé que alguno de ustedes me hubieran buscado para hablar pero no fue así, pensé que nunca iba a ser feliz ni nadie me iba aceptar más me equivoque encontré a personas que a pesar de mi pasado me aceptan por quien soy sin juzgarme, que irónico ¿no? que encontrará aceptación en donde menos esperé y no de quienes di todo por ayudarlos porque no tenía la obligación de ir a la guerra podría haber huido y así mis padres seguirían vivos pero no quería dejar a las personas que amaba morir sin intentar salvarlos-sonrió con tristeza Hermione.

-Los perdono más no olvido lo que hicieron y si quieren tener una amistad gánenla ya que creo que lo merezco aunque nunca nada será igual-terminó de hablar Hermione.

Sherlock sentía el pecho lleno de orgullo por su novia al fin estaba dejando su pasado y lo hacía con valentía. Ella habló con una determinación aterradora sus palabras no hirieron a nadie pero dejo en claro que si querían volver a ser amigos era necesario ganar su confianza, respeto y afectó les dio una segunda oportunidad así como lo hizo con él pero la diferencia es que la herida era más profunda y el tiempo que compartieron junto con las experiencias vividas era diferente y hasta más difícil de empezar pero sabía que Hermione creía en las segundas oportunidades.

-¡Ja! Tan importante que te crees-dijo con voz nasal Lavander.

-¿Disculpa?-habló sorpresa Hermione.

-Lo que escuchaste no sé como tienes novio-comentó Lavander observando con lujuria a Sherlock. Hermione se acercó más a Sherlock y fulminó con la mirada a Lavander.

-Con quienes estoy hablando es con todos menos contigo, no me importa lo que pienses así que en lugar de criticarme y mirar a mi novio deberías de preocuparte por el tuyo-miró con furia contenida.

La cocina quedó en silencio por un rato para luego tomar las riendas de la conversación de nuevo Remus.

-Creo que es justo lo que dices así que iremos con pasos de bebé en nuestra relación no sé que piensen los demás pero por mí parte quiero comenzar una amistad contigo sé que nada será igual pero vale la pena intentar-dijo Remus sonriendo.

Cada persona de la sala expresó lo mismo, querían a Hermione Granger en sus vidas sólo Lavander se quejaba de lo sucedido. Sherlock, Hikari y Hermione partieron de la madriguera con la condición de que Hermione asistiera a un almuerzo el domingo por lo que aceptó con la condición de Sherlock y Hikari la acompañaran.

Más tarde esa noche Sherlock volvía a dormir en el apartamento de Hermione mientras está se cambiaba por un pijama cómodo, Sherlock pensaba en todo lo ocurrido tan concentrado estaba que no puso atención de Hermione por lo que ella se acurrucó cerca de él y esperó a que reaccionará.

-¿Así que?-dijo inseguro Sherlock.

-Sí-riendo Hermione.

-Me gusta tu lado posesivo-bromeo Sherlock para luego tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

-Cállate-habló entre risas Hermione.

-Lo hiciste bien-sonrió para besarla tiernamente.

-Gracias a ti y a Hikari me dieron la fuerza y el apoyo que necesitaba es como si me quitarán un enorme peso de encima al decirles todo lo que mucho tiempo pensé y sentí-susurro mientras su cara se enterraba en la curva del cuello de Sherlock-Creo que es un nuevo capítulo en mi vida que está apuntó de comenzar -murmuro con cariño.

-¿Juntos?-preguntó con incertidumbre Sherlock ya que tenía miedo de que lo dejara aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Hasta que tú me lo permitas estaré contigo-lo miró con amor.

-Será por un buen rato entonces-rió Sherlock abalanzándose sobre su novia y besándola con pasión y amor.

La vida es un como un diario en el cual escribes cada capítulo es tu elección cerrar ese capítulo con un final feliz o amargo por que tarde o temprano siempre vuelven tus fantasmas del pasado, una nueva página en blanco se abre para Hermione.


	14. Proposición

Ni Harry ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

También en está ocasión podré dos frases. Lo siento por no actualizar a tiempo pero como recompensa este capítulo es más largo. Falta poco para terminar está historia por lo cual voy a actualizar cada dos o tres semanas. Gracias por su comprensión.

.

.

.

 _ **El amor es una fuerza salvaje. Cuando intentamos controlarlo, nos destruye. Cuando intentamos aprisionarlo, nos esclaviza. Cuando intentamos entenderlo, nos deja perdidos y confusos.**_

 _ **-Paulo Coelho-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No amas a alguien por su apariencia, o la ropa, o su carro costoso, sino porque canta una canción que solo tú escuchas.**_

 _ **-Oscar Wilde-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14: Proposición.**_

Los meses transcurrían los cuales fueron llenos de sorpresas y desastres entre la relación de Sherlock y Hermione el motivo es muy simple y era que al haber perdonado a los Weasley, Harry, Remus y Tonks ellos hacían todo lo posible para ganar una nueva amistad con Hermione lo que causaba reacciones divididas en todos, en Hermione era una mezcla de aprensión y diversión y en Sherlock era enojo y posesión, no los soportaba para nada pero lo toleraba a medida de lo posible.

Las reuniones eran la diversión de John, Mary y Mycroft ya que el juntar a Theo, Blaise y Sherlock junto con los Weasley era una combinación perfecta para el desastre, siempre una de las dos partes salía ofendida del apartamento la cual era generalmente los Weasley. Una tregua entre Blaise, Theo y Sherlock se había formado para atacar a los Weasley para disgusto y diversión de Hermione.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Hermione y Sherlock se encontraban paseando por Hogsmeade cuando un gritó detuvo su paseo.

-¡Cara!-gritó eufórico Blaise, detrás de él un Theo con caminar elegante lo alcanzaba.

-Hermione-habló Theo mientras abrazaba a Hermione con ternura y luego asintió en dirección a Sherlock que reticentemente asintió en reconocimiento.

Blaise también abrazó a Hermione pero con más alegría para luego ver Sherlock.

-Sherlock-dijo a modo de saludo Blaise.

-Blaise-

-¿Dónde está Hikari?-preguntó Theo notando la ausencia de la kitsune.

-Bueno ella prefirió quedarse con la Sra. Hudson ya que ella iba a hacer galletas y pasteles para que comiera-rió Hermione recordando los ruegos de la Kitsune para poder comer pastel de chocolate de la Sra. Hudson.

-Esa pequeña Kitsune va a ponerse gorda de comer tanto pastel-bromeo Blaise.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Cabeza de Puerco a tomar algo?-preguntó Theo.

Fueron hacia el local pensando que como no era salida de Hogsmeade en Hogwarts no habría mucha gente pero que gran error cometieron ya que al entrar estaba todo el clan Weasley junto con Harry que al ver a Hermione entrar al local Harry fue apresurado a saludarla.

-Hermione ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Harry abrazándola. Tanto Sherlock, Blaise y Theo estaban tensos de pies a cabeza ya que no perdonaban a todos ellos lo que hicieron a Hermione por lo que siempre que los veían se preparaban para saltarles en el menor descuido con comentarios sarcásticos o mordaces.

-Bien Harry pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Lavander o eso creo-rió nervioso Harry y es que a pesar de que le hayan pedido disculpas a Hermione no es fácil volver a ganarse su confianza , los almuerzos en la madriguera era una manera de construir el puente pero no se sentían igual por lo que eran más precavidos al estar cerca de ella. Pero al ser gryffindors no se rendirían tan fácilmente para tener una nueva amistad con Hermione.

Harry llevó a Hermione a los Weasley por lo que pasó de brazo en brazo saludando a todos, Al finalizar tomo asiento en la una mesa cerca de donde estaban celebrando junto con Sherlock, Theo y Blaise.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí Hermione?-preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

-No te importa-gruño Sherlock con enojo.

Suspiró pidiendo paciencia en su mente-estábamos paseando cuando nos encontramos a Theo y Blaise y pues queríamos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla-sonrió.

-Eso es genial Hermione-habló Molly fulminando con la mirada a Sherlock.

Lavander se moría del enojo porque todos los Weasley la ignoraban por lo que estaba roja de la ira.

-Hermione que bajo has caído al estar con esas serpientes-río con sorna Lavander.

-¿Qué? celosa Lavander estos chicos que ves aquí son los mejores inefables además de que son guapos, algo que tu nunca vas a poder aspirar-sonrió altiva Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece el mundo mágico Sherlock?-preguntó Ginny para romper la posible discusión que iba a ver.

-Interesante-respondió escueto Sherlock.

-Celosa ¿yo? por supuesto que no por eso tengo a mí ro-ro algo que tú nunca pudiste tener-dijo punzante Lavander, ella no quería quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

-Pero mira que merecida eres querida comprende algo Hermione es mucha mujer para esa comadreja-rió malicioso Blaise.

-¡Oye!-gritó Ron.

-La verdad es que son la pareja perfecta un cerdo con pocos modales y una rata presumida y envidiosa-habló tranquilo Theo mirando con poco interés a todos en el bar.

-Cállate, tú solo eres un hijo de un mortífago y te crees la gran cosa-explotó Ron con el comentario de Theo.

-Ronald Weasley no le hables de esa forma a Theo-furiosa habló Hermione.

Ron prefirió guardar silencio ya que apenas estaban recuperando su amistad y la mínima metida de pata sólo lograría alejarla para siempre, podría ser un impulsivo por naturaleza pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Crees que eso me va a doler, madura Weasley hace mucho tiempo que las palabras de idiotas ignorantes me importan un bledo y mucho menos de traidores que a la primera que un amigo necesita ayuda y apoyo corre con la cola metidas entre las patas como un cobarde, tan Gryffindors que se creen todos-sonrió torcidamente-¿quién es peor? Un hijo de mortífago o un amigo traidor-todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras llenas de una verdad dolorosa de Theo.

-Saben que divertido todo este teatro, lo mejor es que tranquilices a tu novia si no quieres que contesten de mala manera. Hermione ya no está sola y que una mocosa envidiosa venga a insultarla no lo soportaré así que mejor haz que cierre el pico-dijo molesto Sherlock.

-¡No me van a callar, menos un muggle!-exclamó furiosa Lavander.

-Podré ser un muggle pero puedo ver una chica hambrienta de atención que no ha recibido tanto que atacas a Hermione cuando realmente lo que tienes es envidia tú quieres todo lo que ella tiene, especialmente los amigos que ha conseguido y todos sus logros-habló arrogante Sherlock-lo interesante es ¿Por qué le tienes tanta envidia?... creo que sé la respuesta es muy simple Hermione siempre ha sido el centro de atención de su antiguo colegio por lo que el hecho que alguien que no tenía ningún conocimiento del mundo mágico te haya acaparado, te ha dolido-sonrió maliciosamente.

Lavander estaba furibunda por lo que se levantó de la mesa con la poca dignidad que tenía y salió con grandes zancadas del bar. Ron al ser novio de Lavender siguió detrás de ella para alcanzarla aunque con un poco de reticencia, poco a poco todos los Weasley dejaron el bar despidiéndose de Hermione para sólo quedar Harry y Ginny.

-Bueno debería decir que eso es muy grosero pero para ser sincera me caes bien Sherlock y Lav-Lav no es una de mis personas favoritas-rió Ginny.

-Ya lo creo no sé cómo pueden soportar a esa rata envidiosa-habló Theo con naturalidad.

-Lo que tenemos es paciencia y practica-bromeo Harry.

-Deberíamos de irnos si no queremos que la rata envidiosa se ponga a chillar…. Ups digo Lav-Lav-sonrío Ginny.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron y la tarde de los chicos continúo sin incidentes.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Las misiones en el ministerio era cada vez más frecuentes por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo para ser llamados a una misión pero en cuestión de horas Hermione volvía a su apartamento para encontrar a Sherlock dormido en su cuarto con un libro abierto en su regazo cuando no tenía casos, de lo contrario lo hallaba dando vueltas por el apartamento de él con sus pizarrones improvisados por lo que compartían unas cuántas horas de investigación juntos hasta que Hermione caía exhausta en su sofá para luego Sherlock llevarla a su cuarto a que descansará junto con Hikari.

Hermione estaba en aprietos ya que el mundo mágico estaba agitado, al haber salido de la guerra la población mágica sufrió un descenso alarmante por lo cual los candidatos y candidatas a pertenecer a familias sangre pura o mestizos se redujo. La nota más positiva es que le guerra les hizo darse cuenta que no importa el estado de sangre mientras sus hijos sean felices por lo que no importaba si eran mestizos o nacidos de muggle para ser esposo o esposa de un pura sangre.

El problema radicaba en que el ministerio como una manera de combatir el descenso en la población mágica opto por una medida un poco alocada ya que los padres o los candidatos a esposo podrían enviar cartas a las chicas que vieran de su interés y tener una cita, ya sea con los futuros suegros si los candidatos conservaban sus padres o con el postulante a esposo respectivamente. La medida debía ser acatada por todos y todas las solteras sino recibirían una multa. En caso de las personas con un compromiso antes pactado por el ministerio las reglas no se aplicaban, no importa si tenías novio o no ya que eras soltero lo que los obligaba a asistir a las citas luego de unas cuantas citas la chica debe escoger a su futuro esposo si por alguna razón la chica no escogía ningún candidato el ministerio escogería al azar a su pareja.

Hermione no quería asistir a esas citas ya que al poseer tanto poder era un trofeo para muchos ya que asegurarían un linaje más fuerte. Ella sabía de ante mano al hacer una investigación con sus genes y un poco de magia oscura que ella sería la portadora de toda la magia hacia el bebé por lo que si se casaba con un muggle el niño o niña tendría la magia en sus venas. Lo que definitivamente no quería hacer era alertar a Sherlock, no quería obligarlo a casarse con ella por una tonta ley.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y era recurrir a su padre mágico, es decir a Kingsley para que abogue por ella. Por lo que se encontraba en la oficina del ministro de magia a punto de tocar un tema que era incomodo para ella.

\- ¿Hermione qué puedo hacer por ti?-preguntó curioso Kingsley.

\- Verá esa nueva ley que aplico el ministerio me tiene un poco incomoda y molesta, como sabe dentro de poco empezaran las cartas y estoy segura que seré uno de los objetivos de muchos pura sangre o mestizos por lo sucedido en el pasado y francamente no quiero casarme sin amor de por medio por lo que le pido que pueda interceder por mí-dijo tranquila Hermione.

-Entiendo el punto Hermione pero no puedo hacer nada en ese caso lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a las citas y escoger al mejor candidato-habló con preocupación Kingsley.

-Pero yo no quiero a nadie en mi vida yo quiero a Sherlock en mi vida que sea él, lo único que vea cuando me despierte cada mañana, me comprende y me apoya y a pesar de los defectos que tenga he aprendido a quererlos sin juzgarlos-comentó con amor y dolor al pensar que tendría que casarse con otra persona.

-Cásate con Sherlock por lo que me has comentado sólo necesitaríamos hacerte unos exámenes en San Mungo para confirmar lo que dices de tu descendencia mágica, si comprobamos que tendrás hijos con magia se soluciona el problema-dijo alegre Kingsley.

-Ese es el problema no quiero que Sherlock se sienta presionado a casarse conmigo por culpa de esta tonta ley, quiero que cuando se case conmigo sea porque realmente lo quiera-habló triste Hermione-Bueno si él algún día lo quiere-terminó con tranquilidad.

-Hermione ten en cuenta que está en juego tu felicidad y creo que mereces una vida feliz, sea o no al lado de Sherlock. Sí él no está dispuesto a arriesgarse por ti quiere decir que no te quiere por más problemas o miedo al compromiso que tenga-dijo serio Kingsley.

-Yo no quiero condenar a Sherlock a una vida de infelicidad, sería un deseo egoísta el que lo obligue a permanecer a mi lado cuando él no está listo para hacer una vida conmigo. Lo mejor será ir a esa tontas citas y ver qué puedo hacer-suspiró con derrota Hermione.

-Lo siento Hermione, tal vez puedas conocer a un esposo digno de ti-dijo con tristeza Kingsley.

-No quiero a alguien digno sólo quiero a Sherlock pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir tu consejo a ver qué sucede-habló triste Hermione.

Salió de la oficina con un caminar derrotado pero determinada a tomar una decisión sobre esta loca ley. En otro lugar más específicamente en Baker Street estaban Lestrade, John y Sherlock aclarando los últimos detalles del caso en el cual estaban investigando ya tenían al culpable por lo que sólo estaban tomando las pistas.

-¿Cuándo vas tomar un paso adelante en la relación con Hermione?-preguntó curioso Lestrade.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sherlock confundido.

-¿No quieres casarte con ella? ¿Tener una familia? Sherlock date cuenta que Hermione es una mujer joven y muy hermosa puede ser que aparezca un hombre que quiera conquistarla y ella se vaya-dijo John con precaución.

-En pocas palabras alguien mejor que tú te quitará a Hermione-se burló Lestrade.

-Claro que eso no pasará-dijo Sherlock arrogante.

-Sólo queremos decirte que ya llevan casi dos años sin contar los cuatro meses de separación, ella nunca sería capaz ni de insinuarte que quiere algo más estable pero si no tomas una decisión pronto ella se puede cansar e irse-habló John tranquilo.

 _ **POV Sherlock**_

Sherlock quedó un poco confundido por lo que dijeron será cierto que Hermione ¿quería casarse? Y lo más importante él estaba listo para casarse nunca lo había pensado y para ser sinceros él nunca esperó tener una relación seria con alguien pero en Hermione encontró una compañera ideal.

Pensándolo bien realmente no le incomodaba la idea de tener una vida marital con Hermione, nada iba a cambiar, prácticamente ya estaban viviendo juntos por lo que no significaría un cambio drástico en sus vidas sólo una firma unos cuántos votos y listo. A pesar de todo sentía miedo el sólo pensar una vida sin ella, poco a poco se convirtió en alguien con quien quería compartir sus penas y alegrías y eso lo tenía confundido y aterrorizado ya que nunca se había sentido así.

De algo estaba muy seguro y era el hecho de que no importa lo que pase el no dejaría a Hermione, por lo que tomo una importante decisión que no sólo afectaría a su vida sino también la de Hermione.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock**_

Han transcurrido varios días luego de la conversación que tuvieron Sherlock, John y Lestrade. Sherlock estaba sumido en un caso, lo que hablaron quedó en segundo lugar mientras que Hermione estaba nerviosa porque dentro de poco comenzarían las cartas a llegar con proposiciones de matrimonio de familias pura sangre así como de candidatos a futuro esposo.

Blaise y Theo le aconsejaban que hablara con Sherlock para que estuviera al tanto de su precaria situación pero ella era terca por lo que sí tenía que esconder las cartas, lo haría. Ella no quería que Sherlock se sienta presionado por lo que Blaise y Theo no insistieron en el tema y bromearon que le mandarían una carta para ver si tenían una oportunidad.

Lo que más temía sucedió una fresca mañana, Hermione se encontraba preparando un desayuno bastante concentrada en la labor por lo que se sobresalto al escuchar el ulular de una hermosa lechuza negra rodeando la ventana.

-Hermione tienes una lechuza-comentó Hikari al saber la situación que estaba pasando su dueña.

-Lo sé-suspiró con derrota para ir a la ventana y abrirla, la hermosa lechuza negra voló y se coloco en el desayunador, estiró su pata enseñando el mensaje que portaba para Hermione. Desató la carta para luego ir a buscar algunas golosinas para la lechuza, está agradecida comió las golosinas y partió de nuevo a su hogar.

La carta contenía una letra elegante con un sello del cuál Hermione estaba segura que era de un sangre pura con parsimonia abrió la carta y leyó.

 _Estimada Señorita Granger:_

 _La presente es para saludarla y comunicarle que a raíz de la emisión de la ley de matrimonio la familia Selwyn está interesada en formar lazos maritales con su persona por lo que nos gustaría reunirnos para hablar sobre los detalles de tan provechosa unión. Lo cual nos agradaría que usted confirme la asistencia a una cita en el cual usted escogerá el lugar, hora y fecha para ser de su gusto._

 _Se despide._

 _Elena Selwyn, Cabeza de Familia._

-¿Y qué dice?-preguntó curiosa Hikari.

-Tengo una cita con la Familia Selwyn-suspiró con pesadez.

-Hermione deberías de hablar con Sherlock y ahorrarte este circo-habló tranquila Hikari.

-Tú también, últimamente todos han me han aconsejado que hablé con Sherlock pero no quiero presionarlo para que se case conmigo-dijo tristemente Hermione.

-Tarde o temprano herirás los sentimientos de Sherlock-comentó Hikari-Pero si esa es tú decisión te apoyo-dijo moviendo sus colas con alegría.

Hermione sólo miró en silencio a Hikari pero no dijo nada en su defensa al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón los dos saldrían heridos ella casándose con un hombre que no ama ni amará y él perdiéndola, más no estaba dispuesta a forzarlo a una unión que él no quería.

Toda esa mañana cartas de muchas familias y candidatos a esposo llegaban por montón las cartas o notas no diferían mucho de la primera pidiendo una cita para conocer a la futura esposa o cabeza de familia. En otro lugar específicamente fuera de una joyería se encontraba Sherlock entre ido y confuso ya que estaba resolviendo un caso pero eso no era lo importante sino era el hecho de que estaba pensando seriamente en comprar un anillo de compromiso.

Él nunca pensó verse en esa situación pero por una vida al lado de la bruja que ama estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por lo que entró y pidió ver diferentes anillos de compromiso pero ninguno le gustó por lo que fue a otro lugar a comprarlo pero en ningún lugar encontraba lo que quería darle a Hermione como anillo de compromiso.

Sin querer admitirlo necesitaba ayuda, tal vez le pediría a John que lo ayudará. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de pedir ayuda. Tan distraído se encontraba que no se percató que unos magos conocidos por él se acercaban.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, ¿qué te le vas a proponer a Hermione?-se burló Blaise.

-¿Ah? Son ustedes-bufó con fastidio Sherlock.

-Bueno si piensas en casarte con Hermione la mejor manera de impresionar a una mujer como Hermione es que tenga un anillo que la identifique-dijo con naturalidad Theo.

-No necesito su ayuda-molestó comentó Sherlock.

-Oh claro que la necesitas, no quieres darle un anillo de compromiso mágico y que mejor que nosotros sus mejores amigos para escogerlo-dijo arrogante Blaise.

-No tienes opción Sherlock, iremos a Londres mágico para que puedas conseguir un anillo mágico-dijo Theo-en buen momento te le vas a declarar-susurro Theo y es que la razón por la cual estaban los Slytherin en Londres muggle era para hablar con Sherlock y supiera la situación de Hermione pero al ver que Sherlock ya tenía una idea de casarse no había necesidad de que sepa que su novia estaba a poco de dejarlo para casarse con un desconocido así que si querían que todo funcionará y Hermione se case con Sherlock era ayudando a que tomará el paso decisivo en su relación.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó con sospecha Sherlock.

-No dije nada importante, andando tenemos el lugar perfecto para que veas diferentes anillos-habló Theo.

Sherlock estaba reticente en ir pero sabía que en el mundo mágico podría encontrar un anillo para Hermione por lo que los siguió.

-¿Cómo pagaré el anillo si no tengo una cuenta en Gringotts?-preguntó curioso Sherlock.

-Cierto, no te preocupes compraré el anillo y luego puedes pagármelo con dinero muggle-dijo tranquilo Blaise siendo apoyado por Theo-Si te casas con Hermione no tendrás que preocuparte por dinero nunca más-comentó Blaise.

-¿Y eso es por?-preguntó intrigado Sherlock.

-¿No te lo comentó? Cuando finalizó la guerra al ser una heroína el ministerio le recompenso sus esfuerzos y servicios por la guerra sin contar que como inefables ganamos mucho dinero, además Hermione hace investigaciones, hechizos y pociones que son bien remuneradas por el ministerio. Técnicamente estás a un a punto de casarte con una mujer muy rica e influyente para el mundo mágico-rió Blaise al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Sherlock.

-Sabrás que Hermione es una persona que no le interesa lo material por eso tal vez no te lo haya mencionado-comentó Theo.

Se encontraban en el callejón Diagon específicamente en una joyería mágica que hace poco abrió sus puerta al publicó mágico por coincidencias del destino era perfecto para la nueva ley del ministerio.

-Hola ¿en qué puedo servirles?-preguntó una mujer mayor.

-Estamos buscando un anillo de compromiso-dijo Sherlock mirando con interés los anillos en la vitrina.

-¡Oh! Claro, la chica será muy afortunada y bueno ¿cómo de que estilo buscan?-preguntó para mostrarles diferentes anillos.

La señora pasó más de una hora enseñándoles diferentes anillos y sus propiedades mágicas más Sherlock no se hallaba convencido de ninguno mientras Theo y Blaise hablaban con la encargada Sherlock miraba sin interés otra vitrina cuando encontró lo que quería.

-Señora sería amable de mostrarme ese anillo-dijo él señalando la vitrina que hace un momento miraba sin interés. La mujer al ver el anillo que señalaba se impresionó pero se los mostró a sus clientes, el anillo era de oro con pequeños diamantes blancos y en el centro un hermoso rubí en forma de corazón rojo sangre.

Los tres hombres observaban con ojo crítico el anillo a pesar de sus diferencias la decisión era unánime ese anillo era el anillo de compromiso para Hermione.

-Quiero este anillo-dijo Sherlock.

-¿Sabe lo que significa? Este anillo lo hicieron los goblins son seres mágicos pero este anillo en específico sólo lo podría tener alguien con un amor verdadero, se dice que el que elija el anillo y lo entregue a su pareja le dará protección, otros dicen que si se pone el anillo y este brilla comprobará que esa persona es su amor verdadero-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-me han dicho que es cierto y que si brilla es por amor verdadero espero que tenga suerte y a la mujer que le entregue el anillo sea la correcta-habló entusiasmada.

Theo y Blaise sonrían con malicia al ver la cara de espantó que tenía Sherlock de escuchar tanta cursilería solo por un anillo pero no importaba lo que importaba era el hecho de que ya tenía un anillo de compromiso, ahora solo faltaba dárselo. Salieron de la tienda para caminar con parsimonia por el callejón Diagon.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo vas a hacer para entregarle el anillo?-preguntó burlón Blaise.

-No molestes Blaise-dijo bruscamente Sherlock.

Sherlock volvió al mundo muggle prometiéndole a Blaise pagarle lo antes posible no le gustaba la sensación de agradecerle a alguien que no fuera John o Hermione por lo que continuó con el caso que estaba apuntó de resolver. Por otra parte Hermione no sabía qué hacer por lo que tenía entendido sólo debía contestar a seis o siete candidatos o familia y en este punto en sus manos tenía 15 cartas o más por lo que le correspondía escoger solo seis candidatos o familia.

Sentada en el sofá observaba sin entusiasmo las cartas y Hikari veía todo con paciencia, pero no intervenía.

-¿Haz tomado una decisión de cuáles van a ser tus candidatos a esposo?-preguntó curiosa Hikari.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, ni tampoco tengo las ganas de hacerlo-suspiró con aburrimiento Hermione.

-Yo los escogeré por ti-habló alegre Hikari.

-Bien-ella solo sonrió y le dejó ver todas las cartas a Hikari.

Hikari en profunda reflexión una idea vino a su cabeza de lo que tenía que hacer, ella personalmente quería que Hermione fuera feliz luego de todo el sufrimiento que pasó por lo que sabía que el único que le brindaría felicidad era el detective arrogante, así que sí Hermione no quería que él se diera cuenta ella sólo pondría las pistas para que Sherlock se diera cuenta de la tonta ley.

-¿Hermione no tienes que contestarles tan rápido verdad?-preguntó con seriedad Hikari.

-Pues tengo tiempo ¿Por qué?-habló dudosa.

-Quiero que tus candidatos sean dignos de ti por lo que tomaré todas las cartas y buscaré lo mejor de lo mejor-dijo con seguridad.

-Está bien- rió Hermione pero no pudieron seguir conversando ya que fue llamada por el ministerio para una misión relámpago por lo que fue por su bolso de cuentas y partió al ministerio por la red flu.

Hikari al hallarse sola puso en marcha su plan por lo que esperó a que Sherlock llegará de su caso y apareciera en al apartamento para que viera las cartas, ella le explicaría en detalle los pormenores de la ley. No paso mucho tiempo para escuchar los pasos de Sherlock en las escaleras, por lo que abrió la puerta del apartamento con magia para vislumbrar a Sherlock con un semblante tranquilo pero sus ojos tenían una chispa diferente pero no pudo discernir que era.

-Hikari-saludó Sherlock.

-Detective-devolvió el saludo.

Sherlock siempre que entraba al apartamento de Hermione tenía la costumbre de merodear a través de los estantes en busca de un nuevo libro u otra de sus actividades era ir a la habitación de Hermione y ver el cielo azul. Hikari le hacía compañía cuando no acompañaba a Hermione a las misiones por lo que algunas veces conversaban u en otras simplemente sus presencias se hacían compañía, esta vez sería diferente ya que al entrar lo que pudo ver era en el desayunador fue una pequeña pila de cartas con curiosidad se acercó para ver que contenían y Hikari le dio el permiso acercándose y mirando con interés la reacción de Sherlock.

Tomó la nota de la Familia Selwyn y la leyó rápidamente para quedar estupefacto al ver que Hermione iba a tener una cita para contraer matrimonio continuo leyendo las demás que era lo mismo de la primera pidiendo citas para poder casarse con ella pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que todas mencionaban una supuesta ley de matrimonio.

-¿Cuál es esa ley de matrimonio?-preguntó molesto Sherlock.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que la población mágica de Inglaterra descendió al derrotar al señor oscuro, verás muchas personas perecieron por lo que no hay muchos magos o brujas, al ministerio se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una ley de matrimonio por lo que las familias sangre pura así como los mestizos o candidatos para esposo pueden mandar cartas citando a las futuras candidatas a ser esposa para dar un heredero con magia-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa zorruna al ver la cara de Sherlock de molestia.

-¿Y por qué tantas cartas? Hay quince cartas de familias como de hombres citándola-gruño con furia Sherlock.

-Hermione al ser un experimento y ganar ciertas habilidades es muy codiciada por las familias sangre pura como por los mestizos ya que si Hermione tuviera un hijo este tendría magia elemental, hablaría con los animales, una memoria fotográfica también fuerza y rapidez sin contar con la magia por supuesto sería un genio mágico básicamente-habló orgullosa Hikari.

-¿Qué sucede si Hermione se casa con un hombre no mágico?-preguntó con dudas Sherlock.

-No habría problema, Hermione se ha hecho estudios independientes sobre su magia y por un experimento de genética y magia que Hermione desarrollo supo que si tiene un hijo con alguien no mágico él o la bebé heredará todas las habilidades antes mencionadas, así que no podría juzgarla el ministerio ya que dará descendencia mágica poderosa-sonrió Hikari- Aquí es donde entras tú, si realmente amas a Hermione debes de impedir que se case con alguien a quien ella no quiere-miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué ella no me comentó nada de esto?-dudó un poco de su decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione ¿será que ella no quiere casarse con él? ¿No lo ama? Y muchas más preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Sherlock.

-Hermione no quería presionarte para establecer una relación mucho más seria contigo, sus palabras exactas fueron que no quiere obligarte a una vida infeliz ni hostigarte con un matrimonio en el cual los dos van a terminarse odiando si tú te sientes presionado, por eso ella prefiere casarse con un desconocido y ser infeliz antes de hacerte infeliz con una vida que no quieres-dijo Hikari con admiración.

-Ella siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella-suspiró-es bastante extraño el hecho que ella esté a punto de casarse con un desconocido y yo quiero casarme con ella así que no hay problema es por eso que Theo y Blaise se veían tan aliviados en que comprará el anillo de compromiso-comentó distraído Sherlock.

-¡Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione!-exclamó con sorpresa Hikari.

-Hace unos días venía pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle matrimonio por lo que sí voy hacerlo lo antes posible-asintió Sherlock para sin perder tiempo pensar en una manera para declararse a Hermione.

-¿Y cómo vas a declarártele?- preguntó Hikari con entusiasmo a pesar de ser un animal era una hembra muy romántica.

-No tengo la menor idea-dijo Sherlock un poco ofuscado.

-Sí quieres puedo ayudar con eso espera un momento creo que tengo el lugar exacto para que te le declares además debes de pedir el permiso-dijo Hikari pensando en los lugares especiales de Hermione.

-¿A quién diablos tengo que pedirle permiso? Que yo sepa Hermione no tiene padres y dudó mucho que a los demás les importe que me case con ella-bufó exasperado.

-Sabes que Hermione es una elemental por lo que debes de hablar con las criaturas mágicas para que te acepten como la pareja de Hermione ganaras muchos beneficios si lo haces Sherlock por ejemplo el respeto de las criaturas mágicas sin contar que no te pueden hacer daño ya que sería como un daño directo a Hermione-dijo moviendo sus colas perezosamente Hikari-Y de mí parte tendrás que hacer el mismo ritual que Hermione hizo para aceptarte como compañero por ende tendrás la protección de un Kitsune-rió.

-Andando entonces-suspiró con derrota Sherlock para luego ver como la Kitsune se acercaba a él y ver como una capa de magia color dorado lo envolvía para luego desaparecer en un crujido junto con Hikari.

Reaparecieron en las afueras de un bosque bastante tétrico Sherlock observo con sorpresa que detrás de ellos se encontraba el castillo en donde Hermione estudio por seis años magia, estaban cerca de Hogwarts y eso lo tenía alucinado.

-Vamos Sherlock tienes que pedir permiso a las criaturas-dijo Hikari guiando a Sherlock a través del bosque prohibido. Caminaron entre veinte a treinta minutos para dar con un hermoso claro y un lago cerca del claro, la vista era impresionante nada que se pudiera comparar era extraño que todo el camino hacia este claro se viera escalofriante para luego dar con un paisaje lleno de belleza y paz.

Ruidos alrededor de los árboles y el lago pusieron a Sherlock en un estado de alerta miro como diferentes seres mágicos aparecían en el claro desde manticoras, hipogrifos, sirenas, unicornios, dementores, dragones, veelas, banshes, pegasos entre otros seres mágicos todo veían con curiosidad a Sherlock.

-¿Hikari que significa esto?-preguntó un centauro mirando al humano con curiosidad.

-Todos los que estamos reunidos aquí queremos y cuidamos de Hermione y él tomó una decisión que afectará la vida de Hermione-dijo seria Hikari.

Murmullos llenaban el claro con diferentes opiniones del humano, Sherlock carraspeó con incomodidad esperando que el alboroto cesará luego de un rato todo el claro volvió a su calma habitual.

-Bien escucharemos lo que tenga que decir-habló la manticora.

Hikari con sus colas codeó a Sherlock para que tomará la iniciativa sólo esperaba que no hiciera una de suyas y terminará enfadando a las criaturas mágicas, podrían no permitirle la relación y Hermione sufriría las consecuencias.

Sherlock respiró profundamente para tomar valor-Quiero convertir a Hermione en mi esposa, llevamos dos años de relación y creo que los dos estamos dispuestos a tener algo más estable-dijo con tranquilidad pero con un sonrojo imperceptible.

Todos en claro quedaron en silencio pero pronto fue roto por una manticora.

-Así que tú eras el hombre que le rompió el corazón y vino a llorar durante horas al bosque-habló con resentimiento la manticora.

Sherlock quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras sabía que lo que pasó le afectó a Hermione pero nunca supo cuánto, se sentía culpable al recordar la carta, todavía la tenía en su poder no cómo un recordatorio del error que cometió sino cómo un recuerdo de la mujer que ama, lo que escribió en esa carta lo hizo de corazón por lo que lo atesoraba ella siempre ha sido de muy buen corazón.

-¿Cómo sabremos si lo que dices es verdad? Porque en cualquier momento podrías dejarla como una vez lo hiciste-preguntó una hada del bosque, las demás criaturas asentían ante las palabras dichas de la hada al ver que tenía un punto a favor.

-Sé que no confían en mí por haber dejado a Hermione una vez-suspiró con dolor y confusión pero sabía que tenía que hablar con la verdad a estas criaturas si quería su aprobación todo sea por Hermione más no lo volvería a repetir-Soy un idiota lo admito y sé que no la merezco, toda mi vida pensé que el amor y protección a los seres queridos era una debilidad y todavía tengo esa idea arraigada, soy egoísta y un manipulador que no me importaba nada ni nadie o eso es lo que me decía, cuando conocí a un hombre que cambio muchas cosas pero siempre seguía pensando igual a pesar de que ahora me preocupaba por mi mejor amigo o el único que tengo-hizo una pausa mirando a todas las criaturas lo veían con atención.

-Pero luego apareció Hermione al principio, si les soy sincero la veía cómo otro de mis casos, quería saber cada sucio secreto para que si algún día tuviera que defenderme saber cómo manipularla, después me atrajo, ella es mi antítesis de lo que soy, ella es buena no le importa quién sea mientras necesite ayuda, llena de lo que yo considero un error humano pero sobre todo me comprende y nunca me juzga o presiona a pesar de mis errores y ese es el motivo por lo que la amo y muchos más. El punto es que cuando la deje pensé que era la mejor decisión que tome pero luego de pasar los cuatro meses más miserables de mi vida me di cuenta que la necesito, ella ha penetrado a mi vida cómo nadie lo ha hecho ni lo hará por eso vengo a pedir su permiso para casarme con ella, nunca pensé en casarme ni siquiera en declararme pero mírenme ahora-sonrió Sherlock.

Hikari quedó en shock ella sabía que Sherlock sinceramente amaba a Hermione pero escucharlo de su boca era toda una proeza por lo que sonrió y esperó que tomaran una decisión. Murmullos volvieron a llenar el claro debatiendo si aceptar a Sherlock como futuro esposo de Hermione o no, por un buen rato todas la criaturas daban opiniones de porque no o porque si, Sherlock debía ser aceptado.

-Creo que hemos deliberado y nos gustaría saber una última cosa ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer por Hermione?-preguntó un centauro.

-Lo que sea-dijo con ímpetu Sherlock.

-Vas a tener que pasar una prueba si logras pasarla te daremos permiso para que Hermione se convierta en tu esposa-dijo la manticora.

-Hecho-dijo para luego sentir cómo una ola de calor lo envolvía para de pronto verse en una cueva oscura y lúgubre, empezó a caminar adentrándose a la cueva. Un ladrido lo alertó y no lo podía creer era barba roja su fiel perro venía acercándose moviendo su cola, él sonrió y abrió sus brazos esperando poder acariciarlo a unos cuántos pasos se desplomó el perro y un charco de sangre fluía en el suelo de la cueva.

Sherlock estaba paralizado de miedo y dolor se acercó y tocó el pelaje del animal sintiéndolo frío con dolor se arrodillo a una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pidiendo perdón al perro. Una voz susurrante le decía que debía de avanzar más profundo en ese oscuro lugar. Sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad todos y cada uno de las personas que él atesoraba lo dejaban solo y le decían que no querían a alguien cómo él ese era su verdadero temor, el miedo al abandono, no podía tolerarlo al final de la cueva fue recibido por la vista de una pálida y sangrante Hermione, corrió hacia ella buscando lo que estaba mal pero una voz detuvo la acción.

-Podrás salvarle la vida pero a cambio tendrás que matar a alguien querido por ejemplo a él-dijo una voz escalofriante para ver en una esquina de la cueva a John Watson.

-No lo haré-dijo Sherlock mirando a los dos con impotencia.

-Necesitas dar una vida a cambio de la otra, ¿no quieres salvar a la mujer que amas? Anda mátalo-susurro la voz.

Sherlock temblaba con miedo y se sentía enojado por tener esos sentimientos absurdos por lo que respiraba profundo para ahuyentar la sensación de miedo pero no funcionaba.

-Vamos, no dices que eres un sociópata altamente funcional, si es así esto no tiene que afectarte al fin al cabo sólo los utilizas para tu beneficio, John ya no lo necesitas por otra parte Hermione puede darte lo que tanto anhelas poder, conocimiento y todo un mundo lleno de opciones para que explotes tu talento. Si escoges a John ganaras un perro fiel como barba roja pero perderás a una bruja de gran alcance ¿Qué decides?-murmuro la voz.

-Lo que necesitas es una vida a cambio de la otra…pues muy bien doy mi vida a cambio de Hermione así pagó tu deuda y no tengo que herir a John-dijo seguro Sherlock.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-preguntó la voz.

-Completamente así andando mátame-habló con confianza Sherlock.

Así cómo apareció en la cueva desapreció para volver al claro llenó de criaturas mágicas mirándolo con aceptación. Hikari estaba orgullosa de Sherlock por enfrentar la prueba y pasarla con honores.

-Haz completado la prueba y te aceptamos cómo futuro esposo de Hermione-dijo una veela.

-¿Cuál era el propósito de esta prueba?-preguntó curioso Sherlock.

-Demostrar si eras capaz de sacrificar tu propia vida por las personas que aprecias, ¿no te das cuenta? Siempre has renegado de los sentimientos humanos, que no eres un héroe, que no te importa nadie pero actúas contrariamente a lo que dices, te preocupas profundamente por ellos y hasta estarías dispuesto a morir por ellos por eso estamos seguros que Hermione estará en buenas manos tal vez no tengas magia pero tienes el coraje y la valentía para hacer todo lo posible por cuidar a tus seres queridos-contestó sonriendo la veela.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio luego del permiso dado, Hikari rodeo con su magia a Sherlock y volvieron a aparecer en el apartamento de Hermione. Lo bueno era que ella todavía no se presentaba en el lugar por lo que tenía tiempo de pensar cómo declararse a Hermione y de paso Hikari hizo su ritual y ahora Sherlock era el orgulloso dueño de una Kitsune.

Él no era romántico ni detallista pero había un lugar donde toda la historia de ellos empezó por lo que ya tenía el plan para esa noche tomó un pedazo de pergamino y garabateó una nota rápidamente para dejar el apartamento y a una Hikari dándole ánimos silenciosos a el detective. Unas cuántas horas después Hermione volvió a su apartamento para encontrar a una Hikari dormitando en el sofá, observó que las cartas estaban desordenadas más se lo atribuyó a Hikari ya que se disponía a hacer el proceso de selección a futuro esposo.

Se percató que había una nota en la mesa cerca de las cartas por lo que la tomó y leyó el contenido.

 ** _Encuéntrame en dónde fue nuestra primera verdadera cita._**

 ** _-SH-_**

Hermione sonrió y se fue a dónde tuvieron su primera cita, ella recordaba cuando se hicieron novios (no fingido por supuesto) el primer lugar que frecuentaron fue la biblioteca pública. Él conocía su fascinación por lo libros y ella recuerda haberle comentado que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a biblioteca pública y que le gustaría volverla a visitar a ver si algo había cambiado esa tarde pasaron entre libros de química y medicina de parte de Sherlock y novelas de Jane Austen y Shakespeare por parte de Hermione.

Entre recuerdos llegó a la biblioteca pública entró buscando a Sherlock y lo encontró ojeando un libro de Shakespeare, su postura era relajada y despreocupada aunque Hermione podía notar un deje de tensión y nerviosismo casi imperceptible, se encontraba recostado a una de las estanterías con una mano en el libro y la otra en el bolsillo jugando con un objeto que ella no pudo identificar.

-¿Sherlock qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto Shakespeare? Las novelas de amor que escribe siempre terminan en tragedias-comentó cerrando el libro y mirando a Hermione acercarse sin cambiar su postura.

-Creo que no es tanto por lo que escribe sino por lo que me hace recordar, me recuerdan a mi hogar y mis padres sobre todo a mi madre que amaba leer Shakespeare sin contar que por eso que tengo mi nombre- sonrió Hermione con nostalgia.

-Espero que no pienses en que nuestra relación terminé como algunas de sus novelas-bromeó Sherlock aunque se percató que Hermione se paralizó por un momento y en sus ojos pudo ver el dolor pero todo fue en cuestión de segundos para luego relajar su postura.

-Nada nos asegura que suceda de esa manera, aunque por lo menos ninguno va morir-rió Hermione. Sherlock sabía todo lo que pasaba pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir por lo que respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios.

-Tienes razón por eso tenemos que asegurarnos que eso no pasé con nosotros-dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?-preguntó nerviosa de su mirada. Poco a poco Sherlock se acercó a una nerviosa Hermione su boca se acercó a su oído cepillando suavemente su lóbulo.

-Cásate conmigo Hermione-susurró y su aliento golpeaba con sensualidad y un placentero estremecimiento penetró en Hermione.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó con un poco de dificulta Hermione, aplacando los estremecimientos en su cuerpo.

-Cuando he bromeado contigo ¿Qué dices, te casarías conmigo?-preguntó Sherlock tomando de la cintura a Hermione y pegándola a su pecho.

Hermione estaba muda pero dentro de ella estaba a punto de explotar de alegría una sonrisa de alegría afloró en sus labios miró con intensidad y amor a Sherlock.

-Si quiero casarme contigo-murmuro acercándose a los labios de Sherlock y sellarlos juntos, Sherlock apretó su agarre en Hermione mientras está colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos jugueteaban con su cabello negro. Sherlock tomando la iniciativa mordió el labio inferior de Hermione para que pudiera adentrarse en su cavidad, está gustosa concedió el permiso y pronto una danza milenaria dio inicio sus lenguas se encontraban y se tocaban en momentos con pasión y entrega total y en otros con ternura y timidez. La falta de oxigenó hizo que se separaran, sus frentes se tocaban y el espacio personal era inexistente, los ojos de Hermione brillaban cómo nunca antes y un brilló diferente era observado en Sherlock.

Sherlock recordó el anillo por lo que de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Tomó la mano de Hermione y le entregó la caja, está sorprendida abrió lentamente la caja para ver dentro de esta un hermoso anillo dorado con diamantes blancos a los lados y un rubí en forma de corazón.

-Esto es hermoso Sherlock-dijo sorprendida Hermione mirando embelesada el anillo, todavía sin creer que iba a casarse con Sherlock.

Él se separó un poco de Hermione y tomó el anillo para colocarlo en su dedo anular, rápidamente el anillo se deslizo cómo si estuviera hecho a la medida esperando por Hermione, cuando de pronto un potente resplandor rojo los encegueció un momento la magia del anillo envolvió tanto a Sherlock como a Hermione y hilos de color oro y rojo se entrelazaban en una danza tranquila y sensual a la vez provocando escalofríos en ambos. La danza de los hilos continuo hasta qué el hilo rojo se anudo en sus dedos meñiques y el hilo dorado penetró en sus corazones poco a poco los hilos titilaban con luz para luego desaparecer en una escarcha dorada y roja que los baño.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Sherlock viendo la escarcha caer.

-¿Era un anillo mágico?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo con alegría.

-Sí la mujer dijo que sí eras mi verdadero amor el anillo tendría que brillar pero no estoy muy seguro sobre los hilos nos envolvieran y escarcha cayera-mirando Hermione sonreír.

-¿Sabes la historia del hilo rojo?-preguntó Hermione.

-No-dijo curioso Sherlock.

\- En Japón y en china hay un mito sobre el hilo rojo del destino si está atado en los meñiques ya estábamos destinados a conocernos no importa el lugar, la hora o las circunstancias, nuestro hilo puede estirarse o enredarse pero nunca romperse-sonrió Hermione mirando su dedo meñique-Somos almas gemelas Sherlock desde el inicio nos pertenecíamos, eres mi compañero perfecto-rió acercando a Sherlock y abrazándolo con amor.

-Ya lo creo algunas veces los mitos pueden ser realidad-apretándola fuertemente en sus brazos.

Dejaron la biblioteca y caminaron a casa alargando el momento juntos, lo que pasó los tenía sorprendidos y felices por suerte para ellos nadie vio el despliegue de magia que el anillo provocó en Hermione y Sherlock. Sherlock sentía una sensación electrizante en su cuerpo y Hermione sentía calidez en su magia parecía que su magia acepto plenamente a Sherlock lo que conllevaría a la protección del mismo.

-Sherlock la verdad que estoy muy feliz de que nos casemos sinceramente es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y fue justo a tiempo. En el mundo mágico hay una nueva ley de matrimonio y si no me casaba ellos podrían exiliarme del mundo mágico y yo no quería, muchas cartas me han llegado para una proposición de matrimonio más no quería casarme con nadie sólo contigo-miró con incertidumbre a Sherlock esperando su reacción.

-Lo sé-suspiró apretando su mano mientras caminaban.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No pienses que te propuse matrimonio sólo por esa tonta ley, verás hace días venía con la idea de casarme contigo y hoy tome el valor de hacerlo Theo y Blaise me ayudaron a conseguir el anillo y luego fui a tu casa y ahí vi la pila de cartas las leí y Hikari me aclaró el problema que tenías y el porqué no querías casarte conmigo porque pensabas que me iba a sentir presionado, Hikari habló sobre pedir permiso a las criaturas mágicas por lo que fui al bosque prohibido con Hikari, pasé por una prueba y ellos me dieron el premiso para casarme contigo, Hikari hizo un ritual, algo sobre compañero de Hikari y lo demás es historia-dijo Sherlock esperando la reacción de su futura esposa.

-¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?-preguntó sorprendida y conmovida Hermione.

-Y lo volvería hacer-comentó Sherlock.

-Te amo….gracias por todo nunca pensé que iba amar a nadie cómo lo hago contigo eres el mejor-sonrió para luego apegarse al brazo de Sherlock y mirarlo amor llenando sus ojos dorados y rojos.

-Y yo nunca pensé en casarme pero parece que cuando apareciste todo mi mundo cambio pero no me arrepiento de nada-sonrió Sherlock. Juntos caminaban envueltos en su propio mundo las personas que los veían pasar observaban a una pareja muy enamorada.

A partir de este momento Sherlock y Hermione comenzarán un recorrido diferente, nada es fácil pero ellos están unidos por el hilo rojo y no importa que suceda nada podrá hacer que su amor muera.


	15. El inicio de un cuento parte 1

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

.

.

Hola se que no he actualizado en un tiempo pero por algunas circunstancias personales no he tenido la inspiración necesaria para hacer el capítulo, también voy a darles una buena buena noticia faltan solo dos capítulos para que está historia llegué a su fin. Por otra parte quiero agradecer aquellos que me han apoyado con sus reviews y favoritos y también aquellas personas anónimas que leen la historia. Dentro de una o dos semana actualizaré un nuevo capítulo ya estoy ansiosa por que vean el final y tal vez pueda atrasarme un poco pero sepan que no voy a abandonar está historia ya que me siento muy encariñada con ella. Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

 _ **Es muy fácil hablar de amor, leerlo en un libro, verlo en una película, escribir páginas y páginas llenas de amor…El reto, lo difícil, es vivirlo, cortar de raíz todos los patéticos miedos y arriesgarnos a amar.**_

 _ **-Acción Poética Colombia-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15. El inicio de un cuento parte 1**_

No todo en la vida sale como lo planeamos y un ejemplo vivido son Sherlock y Hermione ellos pensaban que iban a quedarse solos toda su vida que nunca iban a encontrar con quién compartirla, pero el destino es caprichoso y le gusta probar que estamos equivocados. Juntó a dos almas solitarias, una buscando amor y el otro buscando no estar solo, en el momento en que esas almas se conocieron también se reconocieron estaban predestinadas a encontrarse y amarse. Ahora esas personas están a un paso de empezar una nueva aventura, el matrimonio.

Después de esa proposición de matrimonio Hermione y Sherlock tenían tiempo para planificar su boda, así que todo iba relativamente en calma. Aunque no falto quienes hicieron el anuncio de su compromiso antes que los novios y eso conllevo a una tarde bastante agitada por todos.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Era un fin de semana en el cual los Watson habían organizado un almuerzo al aire libre con todos sus amigos más cercanos. Mary les tenía aprecio a los magos por lo que Blaise y Theo también se hallaban en el almuerzo. Todos estaban reunidos en un hermoso jardín trasero con una larga mesa llena de diferentes alimentos y bebidas compartiendo un esplendido día soleado.

Layla y Hikari estaban correteándose en el jardín mientras los adultos conversaban sobre diferentes anécdotas de la infancia o de sus vidas laborales. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Hermione portaba un increíble anillo de compromiso hasta que a una conversación llevó a la otra y se encontraron sumergidos en el tema de matrimonio y compromisos.

-Gracias a Sherlock mi pedida de mano fue desastrosa-habló entre divertido y resentido John.

-Pero fue único-acotó Mary, todos reían al escuchar cómo fue la proposición de matrimonio de John y Mary.

-Pues el mío fue bastante romántico, Dave me llevó a su apartamento cuando abrí la puerta todo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y en el centro de la sala de estar un corazón de rosas, en medio un anillo de compromiso Dave estaba cerca del corazón se arrodillo y me preguntó si quería ser su esposa y no lo pensé dije que sí-dijo radiante Molly.

La Sra. Hudson y Mary emitieron un sonoro-Awwww- mientras los demás sólo sonrían al escuchar el lindo recuerdo de la pareja. Blaise y Theo ya habían visto el anillo en la mano de su amiga así que con una sonrisa en los labios marca Slytherin, querían avergonzar a Sherlock y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¿Sherlock cómo te le propusiste a Hermione?-sonrió inocente Blaise.

-¡¿Qué?!-todos gritaron sorprendidos ya que ninguno de los dos había dicho la noticia sin contar que sólo llevaban unos tres días después del acontecimiento. Todos miraban a la pareja con diferentes grados de incredulidad y shock reflejados en sus rostros.

-No puede ser posible, Sherlock nunca ha querido casarse-razonó John.

Hermione ruborizada sacó su mano para que todos pudieran ver un hermoso anillo de color oro con diamantes blancos y un rubí en forma de corazón rojo. Ahora sí que nadie se lo creía ¿cómo era posible que Sherlock le pidiera matrimonio? El jardín cayó en silencio tratando de procesar la información.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-balbuceo la Sra. Hudson con sorpresa.

Un resoplido fue escuchado por Sherlock junto con un murmullo que parecía decir-malditos chismosos-con una cara aburrida empezó a explicar lo que sucedió pero sin dar mucho detalle.

-Sólo le pedí que se casará conmigo eso es todo-dijo tranquilo Sherlock.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Molly con curiosidad.

-Sí eso es todo Molly ¿qué pensabas?-preguntó con sarcasmo Sherlock.

-¿Y? ¿Funcionó el anillo, brilló o hizo algo?-preguntó con interés Blaise para ser fulminado por Sherlock.

Hermione sonrió con ternura al recordar como los hermosos destellos los envolvieron y los hicieron darse cuenta de una verdad innegable que estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué anillo?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Bueno nosotros fuimos con Sherlock al mundo mágico para que comprará el anillo de compromiso, la dependienta nos dijo que ese anillo en específico era muy especial no sólo por los hechizos de protección que tiene sino que tiene una leyenda-explico Theo.

-¿Una leyenda?-cuestionó curiosa Mary.

-¡Sí! La leyenda del verdadero amor se dice que cuando le entregas el anillo a tu verdadero amor este iba a brillar indicando que era la correcta-dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Aunque no lo creía, pero luego de investigar un poco el origen del anillo, es cierto si realmente Hermione fue tu verdadero amor tenía que iluminarse de color dorado y un hilo conectaría tú corazón al corazón de ella-comentó Theo mirando con interés la reacción de Sherlock.

Hermione y Sherlock estaban sorprendidos ya que lo que dijo Theo si sucedió, pero también estaba presente el hilo rojo así que no podían explicarlo. Sherlock más curioso por lo sucedido prefirió preguntar a los magos.

-Si sucedió lo del hilo dorado-dijo Sherlock y diferentes jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon, Blaise y Theo se encontraban igualmente sorprendidos-pero también un hilo rojo nos envolvió e hizo un nudo en nuestros dedos meñiques, los hilos danzaron juntos y luego de la conexión desaparecieron en una lluvia de escarcha dorada y roja-terminó el relato.

El silencio envolvió de nuevo el jardín para ser roto por Theo.

-Interesante, esto nunca ha sucedido en nuestro mundo es cierto que los magos y brujas podemos saber por objetos o hechizos de criaturas mágicas si la pareja que tenemos es nuestro amor verdadero pero ese evento es único ya que no solo son el amor verdadero de cada uno sino también su alma gemela lo que implica que no importa que suceda o cuántas vidas tengan, ustedes siempre se buscaran ya que se pertenecen el uno para el otro-dijo a modo de conferencia Theo dejando a más de uno con dudas.

-Quieres decir que Sherlock y Hermione vienen predestinados a encontrarse ya que son almas gemelas y también el amor verdadero-habló confundido John.

-Así es por lo tanto hiciste bien en pedirle matrimonio a Hermione-comentó Theo con tranquilidad.

Luego del shock y las explicaciones todos felicitaron a la pareja por su compromiso.

-¡Felicidades chicos!-exclamó emocionada Molly abrazando a Hermione con entusiasmo y luego un abrazo más discreto a Sherlock.

-Bueno Sherlock felicidades, quiero decir nunca espere que te quisieras casar-dijo Lestrade palmeando la espalda de Sherlock para luego abrazar a Hermione.

-Creó que prefiero ser la madrina del bebé así que no voy a ser la dama de honor-sonrió con picardía a la pareja que estaba sonrojada por el comentario de Mary.

-Sherlock escogiste bien y felicidades, sabes Hermione eres lo que Sherlock necesita-dijo tratando de disimular lo conmovido que estaba John con la noticia.

Así sucesivamente las felicitaciones se hicieron llegar a los novios, todos estaban felices de la buena nueva ya que muchos creían que Sherlock nunca se iba a casar. Ese día no sólo fue un almuerzo normal sino un anuncio de matrimonio.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

No podía faltar la familia de Sherlock específicamente Mycroft que aunque Sherlock no le dijo nada de su compromiso como siempre se las arreglo para saber que su querido hermano estaba comprometido y con nada más y nada menos con Hermione la cual había ganado el afecto de Mycroft algo poco creíble pero real.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Hermione volvía de una misión junto con Hikari ambas estaban agotadas ya que pasaron toda la tarde persiguiendo y conteniendo un grupo de unicornios que se encontraban en una comunidad mágica en España. Las dos subían las escaleras con parsimonia de lo cansadas que estaban sólo querían dormir, fueron directo a su apartamento para dar con la sorpresa de ver a Sherlock y Mycroft en su sala de estar fulminándose con la mirada o mejor dicho Sherlock fulminando a Mycroft.

-Hola Hermione vengo a visitar y de pasó felicitarte a ti y a Sherlock por su compromiso-sonrió Mycroft mirando a Hermione entrar con cansancio.

-Gracias Mycroft aprecio mucho que mi cuñado nos felicite-dijo Hermione sentándose con Sherlock en el sofá grande. Miró que en el desayunador había una caja de color blanco.

-Oh se me olvidaba mencionar traje tu repostería favorita, también para Hikari-habló con suficiencia Mycroft.

-Genial haré té-dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina dejando a los hermanos Holmes en la sala.

-Bien ya nos felicitaste te puedes ir-dijo Sherlock gruñón.

-No es tu apartamento hermano sabes que no me puedes echar, por otra parte mamá se pondrá furiosa si no le avisas sobre tu compromiso-sonrió malicioso Sherlock.

Sherlock se paralizo al darse cuenta que si no quería que su madre y padre lo molestaran hasta el cansancio, debía llevar a Hermione a que conozca sus padres y de pasó anunciar su compromiso. Hermione salió con las tazas de té y una bandeja de los bocadillos que Mycroft llevó.

-No les dirás nada-acotó Sherlock.

-No les diré mientras te comprometas a ir a casa de nuestros padres-dijo malicioso Mycroft.

-Bien-suspiró con derrota Sherlock.

-Hermione mis padres son bueno…-habló Mycroft un poco dudoso de cómo clasificar a sus padres.

-Normales-dijo Sherlock recordando como John había clasificado a sus padres cuando lo visitaron.

-¿Y qué tiene que sean normales? Mis padres eran dentistas y bastante normales, yo era la que no encajaba pero eso nunca les importó-rió con nostalgia al recordarlos Hermione.

Sherlock sentía un poco de culpa por hacerle recordar a Hermione a sus padres pero luego volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

-Bueno Hermione conocerás a nuestros padres- habló Mycroft mientras tomaba té.

-¿Podríamos ir a visitarlos este fin de semana que viene? ¿Te parece Sherlock?-preguntó Hermione.

-Entre más rápido mejor-bufó Sherlock.

-Los veré el fin de semana-comentó Mycroft levantándose del sofá.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundida Hermione.

-No voy a perderme esa reunión por nada del mundo, así que los veo el fin de semana-sonrió Mycroft para irse del apartamento.

-¿Por qué siento que la reunión no será grata para alguno de los dos?-sonrió Hermione.

-Dirás que para mí-refunfuño Sherlock.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Así como lo prometió Hermione el fin de semana conoció a los padres de Sherlock y de pasó anunciaban su compromiso pero no fueron solos ya que Mycroft para mortificar más a su hermano invitó a casa a John, Mary y la pequeña Layla para que vieran el espectáculo y vaya que fue un espectáculo lo que presenciaron que a los presentes le quedará grabado por toda la vida.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

En una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta Hermione, Hikari y Sherlock, ella estaba nerviosa de conocer a sus futuros suegros y el último era una mezcla de molestia y nerviosismo. Sherlock respiró profundo para de inmediato tocar el timbre antes de arrepentirse.

La puerta fue abierta para dar paso a una mujer alrededor de los sesenta y tres años con cabello blanco y hermosos ojos azules pero a pesar de la edad era un mujer muy hermosa y elegante.

-Sherlock eres un ingrato ¿por qué no nos has visitado?-preguntó ligeramente molesta la mujer.

-Lo siento he estado ocupado-Sherlock parecía un poco avergonzado y molesto.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Hola querida soy Wanda madre de Sherlock-dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione.

-Un gusto señora mi nombre es Hermione y ella es Hikari-habló señalando al zorro blanco detrás de Sherlock.

-¡Oh! Vamos, pasa no te quedes afuera-exclamó Wanda con entusiasmo empujando a Hermione mientras está sonreía con cariño.

Dentro la casa era muy hogareña lo que le recordó a Hermione una combinación entre la casa de sus padres y la madriguera por lo que no podía dejar de sonreír con una mezcla de nostalgia y confort. Fueron directamente al comedor para dar con la sorpresa de ver a John, Mary, Layla y Mycroft en sus respectivos asientos.

-¡Mia!-gritó Layla estirando sus pequeños bracitos para que su mejor amiga la cargue.

Hermione rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la apretó en un abrazo para luego ver a todos en la mesa.

-No esperaba verlos aquí-comentó Hermione tomando asiento entre Sherlock y John con Layla en su regazó mientras está jugaba con sus rizos dorados y rojos.

-No queríamos perdernos la notica-rió Mary.

-Traidores -susurró Sherlock con rencor.

-Lo siento veo que hay una nueva invitada-una voz de hombre se escuchó para vislumbrar a un hombre de sesenta y cinco años cabellos canos, alto de ojos color café y rasgos muy parecidos a Sherlock.

-Un gusto conocerla mi nombre es Timothy padre de Sherlock-habló tranquilo apretando la mano de Hermione.

-El placer es mío, mi nombre es Hermione y ella es Hikari-dijo Hermione viendo como la curiosidad del hombre se enfocaba en el zorro blanco.

-¿Y bien que sucedió?-preguntó con derrota Wanda.

-¿Por qué piensas que pasó algo?-preguntó molesto Sherlock.

-Sherlock, tú nunca nos visitas y la última vez que lo hiciste fue una navidad cuando le robaste la computadora a Mycroft para resolver un caso sin contar con que nos sedaste a todos-regaño Wanda mirado con desaprobación a Sherlock.

-Una muy linda navidad por cierto-comentó tranquilo Mycroft.

-Mycroft no deberías hablar mucho tú tampoco nos visitas muy a menudo, Así que ¿qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó con autoridad Wanda mirando como Sherlock se regodeaba de que Mycroft también fuera regañado y este último fulminaba con la mirada a Sherlock.

-Que lo diga Sherlock es el que tiene que dar la buena nueva-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Esto se pondrá bueno-susurró Mary a John mientras este asentía en acuerdo y veía todo como un partido de tenis.

Hermione observaba todo con una mezcla de diversión y nostalgia de tener a su familia viva era seguro que su padre gritaría y amenazaría a Sherlock por quitarle a su princesa mientras que su madre hubiera chillado de emoción y se pondría a hablar de la organización de la boda pero eso nunca iba suceder, por lo que al ver la familia de Sherlock le causaba una sensación de vacío y abandono.

-Mamá, papá, voy a casarme-dijo Sherlock muy tranquilo.

-¿Estás bromeando cierto?-preguntó su madre sorprendida.

-No, no lo estoy-bufó Sherlock con fastidio.

-¿Quién es la chica?-preguntó su padre sin salir del asombro.

-La única que está conmigo padre no puedes ser más lento-gruño Sherlock.

-Vamos no seas así con tus padres, ellos sólo están sorprendidos con la noticia-Hermione se levantó con Layla en sus brazos y se acercó a sus suegros-yo soy la futura esposa de Sherlock, bueno mientras él lo quiera así-río divertida, Layla se acurrucaba más en Hermione.

Los padres de Sherlock pudieron apreciar más a su futura nuera, ella era hermosa y simpática y aunque amarán a sus hijos con todo su corazón conocían muy bien sus personalidades ¿cómo fue que está hermosa y amable chica se enamoró de su hijo? Fue lo primero que pensaron los dos al verla riendo con un aspecto sencillo, fresco y juvenil.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Wanda.

-Tengo veintidós años señora-respondió Hermione.

-Pero si eres muy joven, Sherlock tiene treinta años eres una niña-comentó Wanda.

-Lo sé pero a su hijo lo amo y estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida con él o hasta que él me lo permita-dijo seria Hermione.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esa declaración pero John y Mary sonreían por lo escuchado al igual que Mycroft, Sherlock se sentía con un nudo de emociones en su pecho y orgulloso por lo que pensaba su novia.

-Nunca creí que mi hijo iba a casarse, menos que sea Sherlock pero eres muy directa y amable me gustas-dijo Wanda apreciando a su nuera-¡Mis nietos serán tan hermosos!-exclamó con deleite mientras imaginaba como serían sus nietos.

Hermione y Sherlock enrojecieron hasta la punta del cabello al escuchar sobre los bebés especialmente Hermione ya que era virgen.

-Bienvenida a la familia Hermione-dijo Timothy mirando con cariño a la chica sonrojada.

Wanda junto con Mary y Hermione sirvieron el almuerzo, compartiendo más información a sus futuros suegros aunque no les había dicho sobre ser bruja pero ya llegaría el momento.

-¿Cuándo se van a casar?-preguntó curiosa Wanda.

-Me gustaría casarme en invierno-comentó Hermione.

-Pero eso es como en seis meses-dijo Mary.

-¿Y donde quieres casarte?-preguntó Mycroft.

-Hablaré con Mcgonagall para que nos de espacio en Hogwarts esas fechas los alumnos salen a vacaciones navideñas por lo que sólo el personal docente se queda y no habría problema hacerlo en uno de los jardines del castillo-habló Hermione.

-¿¡Castillo!?-exclamaron unisonó los padres de Sherlock.

-Mamá, papá Hermione es muy especial-intervino Mycroft.

-¿Cómo especial?-preguntó Wanda.

-Mmm… verán soy una bruja-murmuro Hermione.

-¿¡Qué?!-hablaron con shock Wanda y Timothy.

Toda la tarde pasó explicando a sus suegros la magia y mostrándoles pequeños frotes de magia lo cual los tenía fascinados al ver algo fuera de lo común. En especial a Wanda ya que ella fue una profesora de matemáticas lo que la hacía muy lógica pero al ver a Hermione convirtiendo los platos en pájaros o invocando de la nada serpientes no podía negar la verdad del mundo mágico.

Ese día Hermione se ganó a sus suegros y de paso obtuvo una ayuda para poder escoger su futuro vestido de novia.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Los seis meses de espera para la boda pasaron volando, Sherlock continuaba con sus casos y ayudaba a Hermione a organizar su propia boda, lo mismo ocurría con Hermione entre misiones y salidas al mundo mágico y muggle no tenía mucho tiempo.

Mcgonagall concedió el permiso para que la boda y la recepción fueran en Hogwarts en las vacaciones de navidad. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas entre los invitados estaban Molly, Dave, Sra. Hudson, Mary, John, Layla quién iba a llevar los anillos, Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson para disgusto de Sherlock, los padres de Sherlock, Mycroft con mucha reticencia por parte de Sherlock, Theo, Blaise, toda la familia Weasley, Harry, Remus, Tonks, los docentes de Hogwarts, Kingsley y Hikari.

Faltaban un día para que Hermione y Sherlock contrajeran nupcias aunque un poco estresados, ambos se sentían felices y nerviosos por tan esperado día. Lo que no sabían era que John tenía organizado una despedida de soltero para Sherlock al igual que las chicas para Hermione. Mientras ellos terminaban con los detalles de la boda fueron interrumpidos por John seguido de cerca por Mary, Molly y Donovan.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? Se supone que nos veremos mañana en la estación King Cross-dijo Hermione con expresión curiosa.

-¡Hermione! mañana pasarás a ser de soltera codiciada a casada deseada por lo que hoy es tú última noche de soltería y hay que pasarlo en grande-exclamó con entusiasmo Donovan.

-Andando Sherlock las chicas ya tienen planeada la noche para Hermione-habló John tirando de un aburrido Sherlock.

-Sólo espero que no terminen en la cárcel y tratando borrachos de resolver un caso-comentó Mary.

Sherlock y Hermione quedaron en verse hasta el otro día para partir unas cuantas horas antes para prepararse, un beso y un rápido adiós fue lo único que pudieron hacer antes de empezar sus despedidas de soltero. Hikari no se encontraba ya que ella fue con una lista para Hogwarts con las decoraciones y las cosas necesarias para la boda de lo que se encargaban Mcgonagall y Hikari por lo que la Kitsune ya estaba en el lugar de la boda.

 _ **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO SHERLOCK**_

John quería llevar a Sherlock a los mismos lugares que él lo llevó en su despedida de soltero por lo que recorrieron de bar en bar tomando pero antes Sherlock le pidió a Molly que le diera la medida de alcohol exacta para consumir. Aunque ambos pensaban que iban a tener una noche normal no fue así y la razón era simple, la fama de Sherlock.

Algunos curiosos se acercaban para averiguar si era verdad la inteligencia que se aclamaba en los periódicos sobre el detective asesor y debido a esto Sherlock se molestaba y a su manera los alejaba con comentarios llenos de sarcasmo y miradas fulminantes mantuvo a sus fanáticos a raya. Aunque siempre hay algunos más aventureros que otros, en especial una chica bastante obsesionada con Sherlock.

Se encontraban en el último bar bastante intoxicados Sherlock y John cuando una chica de cabello castaño, baja, de ojos miel se acercó a ellos. Miró tímidamente a Sherlock con anhelo en sus ojos pero al estar tan borrachos no se dieron cuenta, ella se acercaba hacia su ídolo desde que lo vio en los periódicos se enamoró de él por lo que está noche estaba decidida a enamorar a Sherlock aunque ya sabía que tenía novia no le importaba por lo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por tenerlo.

-Hola-susurró en tono bajo la chica.

John y Sherlock observaron a la chica pero sólo John habló.

-Hola ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?-preguntó curioso.

-Mmm… no nada, es que yo lo admiro mucho señor Holmes-dijo la chica un poco decepcionada de que Sherlock no le hablará primero.

-¿Eres otra loca que anda proclamando su amor por mí? Voy a casarme así que, si nos disculpas… ¡John vámonos!-habló Sherlock levantándose tambaleante de la barra del bar.

La chica se quedó congelada en su lugar luego de escuchar que su ídolo iba a casarse pronto, no podía hacerlo, he iba a hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.

-Señor Holmes es cierto que lo admiro pero si me acerqué a usted fue por qué tengo un problema en el que usted puede ayudarme-dijo rápidamente mientras perseguía a Sherlock y John a través del bar.

-¿Y eso es?-habló Sherlock un poco entorpecido por el alcohol.

-Sherlock recuerda lo que nos sucedió la última vez que investigamos borrachos-comentó vagamente John.

-Tranquilo John no pasará nada, veamos ¿qué es lo que sucede? Si es interesante te ayudaré sino bueno suerte en la próxima-río Sherlock tambaleándose de un lado a otro junto con John.

-Bueno verá señor Holmes mi prometido está perdido-dijo sonrojándose mientras movía sus manos repetidamente, sí Sherlock hubiera estado sobrio rápidamente identificaría que era una mentira bastante pobre pero recordemos que está borracho así que no lo observo.

-¡Aburrido!-exclamó infantilmente Sherlock.

-Pe...pe…pero lleva una semana desaparecido ¡por favor ayúdenme!-imploró la chica con cara de angustia.

-Vamos Sherlock pobrecita que pasaría si fuera Hermione la que desaparece-dijo John mirando con simpatía a la chica mientras que está hacia una mueca al escuchar el nombre de la futura esposa de Sherlock.

-Bien-gruño Sherlock.

-Gracias-sonrió con un poco de malicia pero no lo notaron.

-Tenemos que ir al último lugar en el que lo viste antes de que desapareciera-dijo Sherlock un poco adormilado.

-Claro vamos-habló la chica guiándolos en las estrechas calles de Londres a John y Sherlock, unos veinte minutos después se encontraban frente a una casa bastante modesta pero hermosa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó John contemplando la casa.

-Es mi casa en este lugar es el último lugar en que vi a mi prometido-dijo con falsa tristeza.

Entraron a la casa con pasos entre cautelosos y tambaleantes por el alcohol, la chica los guió hasta el sótano alegando que ese era el lugar en el cual vio a su prometido. Mientras Sherlock intentaba buscar pistas, John estaba recostado en la pared ninguno de los dos se percataron de que la chica daba pequeños pasos hasta la salida y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue muy tarde ya que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose les alerto que estaban encerrados en una casa ajena y sin saber con qué propósito.

Sherlock y John intentaron abrir la puerta pero al estar tan borrachos no podían lograrlo. Risas llenaron el sótano al ver sus patéticos intentos de salir, estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que la chica se acercó a la puerta. Ellos lo sabían por la sombra que se podía vislumbrar en la hendidura de la puerta.

-¿Por qué nos tienes encerrados?-preguntó John con una mezcla de diversión y exasperación.

-Usted no debería estar ahí pero no tuve opción John, señor Holmes desde que vi sus hazañas en los periódicos me enamoré de usted, siempre soñaba con conocerlo y que pudiera ver en mí alguien digno de atención y afectó pero creó que llegué muy tarde alguien más robo mis afectos por lo que tomé la decisión que usted no será de nadie, no se casará y lo mantendré en el sótano hasta que se dé cuenta que me ama-habló obsesionada la chica.

Los dos estaban callados al escuchar lo que la chica tenía pensado hacer pero entre la bruma del etílico no podían discernir bien que pasaba por lo que el plan de acción era esperar que se les pasara el efecto del alcohol para poder pensar en cómo salir de ahí.

Unas cuantas horas después con la mente más clara pero todavía con los efectos de haber tomado tanto Sherlock pensaba en cómo salir del sótano de la chica loca. Para él era hilarante lo que les había sucedido nunca pensó que tendría a una loca fanática que lo encerraría con tal de que se enamorará de ella, pero eso no importaba lo importante era salir ya que dentro de unas horas se casaría con la mujer que amaba. Luego de meditar un rato y ver a John dormido recostado en la pared ideó un plan, cada hora la chica se cercioraba cómo estaban por lo que la convencería de que se enamoró de ella y lo dejaría salir por ende podría llegar a su propio matrimonio.

Sherlock escuchó los pasos de la mujer que los tenía encerrados y esperó hasta ver la sombra de su silueta en la abertura de la puerta para empezar actuar.

-Sabes es admirable lo que hiciste-comentó con tranquilidad Sherlock.

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-El haberme engañado para poder tenerme en tu poder ninguna mujer lo había hecho-dijo tratando de adular a la chica aunque era mentira.

-Si bueno yo no voy a permitir que se casé con alguien que no sea yo-habló con enojo.

-Creó que estaba equivocado, me gustan chicas como tú-dijo con voz seductora Sherlock mientras trataba de despertar a John. Este se sobresalto, Sherlock le hizo una señal de silencio que John acató escuchando a la chica balbucear.

-¿En serio? O señor Holmes sabía que iba entrar en razón-habló alegre con una nota de obsesión en su voz.

-Bueno lamentó que me hayas conocido en un estado tan deplorable pero déjame ver a la hermosa mujer que pudo encerrar al famoso Sherlock Holmes-endulzó sus palabras Sherlock.

La chica al ser estar tan obsesionada no notó que todo era una farsa por lo que con rapidez abrió la puerta del sótano para ser sorprendida por Sherlock tomarla de las muñecas y abrirse paso fuera del sótano que junto con John inmovilizaban a chica mientras esta luchaba para salir de su agarre.

-Pero…pero yo pensé que estabas reconsiderando mis palabras-dijo con angustia la chica y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, estoy a un paso de casarme con una mujer maravillosa no puedo llegar tarde a mi propia boda. John llama a Lestrade y dile todo lo que pasó yo mantendré a la chica para que no escape-habló Sherlock mirando con dureza a la chica.

John asintió y procedió a llamar a Lestrade unos quince minutos después Lestrade estaba esposando la chica por intento de secuestro y el resto de la madrugada pasaron en una comisaría explicando los hechos de su intento de secuestro.

Para Sherlock y John esa fue una despedida de soltero inolvidable y una que no iban a repetir ya que prometieron que no volverían a tomar tanto como para quedar secuestrados.

 _ **FIN DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE SHERLOCK**_

 _ **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA DE HERMIONE**_

En otro lado de la cuidad las chicas se encontraban en un bar de moda en Londres sin perder tiempo tomaron y bailaron hasta altas horas de la noche, no hace falta mencionar que a Hermione le llovían las propuestas de todo tipo hombres desde salir a bailar hasta una noche de sexo sin compromisos, más ella los rechazaba con una sonrisa. Pero Donovan quería que la despedida de Hermione fuera fantástica para todas.

-Chicas…debemos ir al bar en el que le bailaron a Molly-dijo Donovan pasada de tragos.

-¡Sí!-exclamó con entusiasmo Mary que estaba un poco borracha.

Con dos mujeres de carácter fuerte y encima un poco borrachas lo mejor era seguirlas sin rechistar por lo que fueron al bar de strippers que habían ido cuando fue la despedida de Molly. Al entrar no había cambiado mucho, un lugar llenó de mujeres de diferentes edades gritando con euforia y mirando con lujuria a los hombres guapos que bailaban, tomaron una mesa mientras Donovan iba por más alcohol.

Los chicos vieron a Hermione y muchos de ellos la conocían ya que Hermione nunca perdió contacto con ellos para celos y disgusto de Sherlock, sólo había un hombre nuevo en el bar que Hermione no pudo reconocer. De lejos Hermione movió su mano saludando a la distancia a los chicos mientras estos bailaban, ellos con una sonrisa o inclinación de cabeza contestaban el saludo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Donovan regresara con las bebidas.

-Bueno Hermione sé que los chicos se negaran a bailarte por lo encantadora e inocente que eres-río Donovan-Pero no tiene nada de malo que los veamos bailar y de paso reírnos de las demás desesperadas que gritan-dijo divertida.

-En eso tienes razón-habló riendo Hermione viendo a las mujeres gritar con desasosiego.

El resto de la noche las chicas rieron con los bailes de los chicos, sin darse cuenta Hermione atrajo la atención del chico nuevo, la miraba con insistencia pero ella no lo notaba. Al finalizar la noche de strippers, el bar poco a poco se vació, el dueño al ser amigo de Donovan las permitió quedarse con los chicos del bar con la única condición que ellos cerraran el bar. Por lo que se acomodaron en una mesa grande con bebidas y comida para pasar lo que quedaba de noche con comodidad.

-Hermione princesa ¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Bueno mañana me casaré con mi novio por lo que Donovan tuvo la idea de venir al bar-dijo sonriendo mirando a cada chico.

-Felicidades princesa, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, espero que seas muy feliz con él-felicito uno de los strippers. Cada uno felicito a Hermione con abrazos y consejos para su vida de casada aunque Mary y Donovan le daban consejos de su vida sexual en el matrimonio para diversión de los chicos y vergüenza de Hermione.

Lo que quedó de la noche compartieron anécdotas divertidas, comieron comida chatarra y tomaron hasta que Donovan se durmiera en la mesa. Para Hermione fue una noche tranquila y divertida aunque se sentía nerviosa por qué en unas pocas horas iba a casarse con el amor de su vida.

 _ **FIN DESPEDIDA DE HERMIONE**_

Faltaba poco para dar un acepto y juntar las vidas de Hermione Granger y Sherlock Holmes.


	16. El inicio del cuento parte 2

Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.

Hola gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos. Debo decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia estoy con una mezcla de sentimientos entre alegría de terminar una historia ya que es la primera vez que escribo y triste de ver como mi primera historia acaba ya que le tengo un cariño especial. Pero no se preocupen falta el último capítulo que espero poder publicarlo dentro de una semanas ya que no tengo el principio escrito y quiero que sea de su agrado y del mío.

Con este capítulo quiero recalcar que contiene Lemon y es mi primer lemon por lo que no sean tan duros conmigo en la critica. Trate todo lo humanamente posible que no quedará vulgar y que se pudiera sentir las emociones del momento, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones al respecto. Quise que se retratará el amor y no un simple sexo por lo que sus comentarios con respecto al lemon me ayudarían a mejorar futuras historias que tengo en mente y sin más que decir disfruten del penúltimo capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tener sexo es sencillo.**_

 _ **Basta con seguir un par de normas protocolares.**_

 _ **Te desnudas y comienzas la deliciosa faena.**_

 _ **Pero hacer el amor es algo distinto.**_

 _ **Es arte puro en un encuentro corpóreo, antes de arrebatar las prendas primero debes de desnudar el alma.**_

 _ **Y hoy en día no cualquiera desnuda el alma.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Capítulo 16: El inicio de un cuento parte 2_**

Después de las despedidas de soltero, unas más agitadas que las otras, el día de la tan esperada boda llegó repentinamente. Unos más ansiosos que otros pero todos alegres y expectantes de lo que iban a encontrarse en el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione y Sherlock se hallaban con más sentimientos que nunca, entre ansiedad y felicidad eran las emociones más predominantes entre los novios.

Como habían prometido se encontraron en la estación King Cross juntó con Molly, Dave, Mary, John, Layla, Mycroft, los padres de Sherlock, la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson. Al llegar Sherlock y Hermione se miraron largamente trasmitiéndose lo que sentían.

-Bueno aquí estamos-dijo Hermione viendo la estación con cariño.

-¿Y dónde está la estación para abordar Hogwarts?-preguntó Mary mirando a su alrededor.

-Síganme-habló Hermione caminando hacia el andén nueve y diez.

-Es aquí-señalo la columna entre los andenes nueve y diez.

-Querida es una columna-comentó la Sra. Hudson confundida.

Hermione rió con diversión para luego traspasar la columna como si fuera aire. Lo que dejó a todos sorprendidos, Hermione asomó la cabeza y habló.

-Vamos el tren está apuntó de partir-sonrió para volverse a perder en la columna. Ninguno se movió, se sentían aprensivos a pasar por la columna solida pero Sherlock al estar más acostumbrado a las cosas inexplicables de la magia fue el primero en atravesar el pared, al pasar sintió como si le hubieran roto un huevo en la cabeza y corriera en todo el cuerpo, era una sensación pegajosa y fría que recorría cada centímetro de piel, a pesar de que se sentía extraño no era nada doloroso, solo un poco incomodo.

Los demás poco a poco traspasaban la pared con diferentes grados de incredulidad y sorpresa eran reflejados en sus rostros, al ver que al otro lado un tren negro con rojo los esperaba, con letras en dorado anunciando su destino, Hogwarts. Al salir vieron a Theo y Blaise esperándolos junto con muchas personas más de las cuales algunos eran desconocidos y otros sabían quiénes eran gracias a las memorias de Hermione en el mundo mágico. El andén se encontraba abarrotado de personas del mundo mágico que asistirían a una de las bodas más famosas ya que Hermione aparte de ser un experimento también era un miembro del trío dorado, heroína de guerra y miembro de la orden del fénix, toda una celebridad por lo que muchos de ellos eran periodistas queriendo cubrir cada detalle de la boda.

Hermione fue a saludar a sus amigos y conocidos, poco a poco las personas se adentraban al tren para partir hacia Hogwarts. Sherlock y Hermione tomaron una cabina para ellos solos, mientras que en las cabinas aledañas se encontraban todos los no mágicos. Sherlock observaba que Hermione estaba nerviosa pero también tenía un brillo especial en su mirada, para ser sinceros él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Hermione pero lo enmascaraba con eficacia, cuando iba a tratar de tranquilizar a Hermione la puerta de la cabina fue abruptamente abierta para dar paso a la señora Weasley.

-Querida vamos no tienes que estar con el novio antes de boda es de mala suerte-dijo la matriarca Weasley tirando de un brazo de Hermione para levantarla del asiento.

-Pero, ¿eso no es cuando uno está vestida de novia?, que es mala suerte y todavía ninguno está vestido, nos prepararemos en una habitación del castillo-habló levantándose por la insistencia de Molly Weasley.

-No importa, vas a ver Sherlock cuando camines hacia el altar, vamos los chicos quieren hablar con Sherlock-comentó Molly saliendo de la cabina con Hermione pero antes ella dio una mirada de disculpa a su futuro esposo y este solo asintió dándole entender que no tenía por qué disculparse.

Poco después de que Hermione dejará la cabina junto a la señora Weasley fue asaltado por el clan Weasley y Harry.

-Bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Harry mirando con curiosidad a Sherlock mientras este miraba todo desinteresadamente.

-Bien ¿Cómo se supone que crees que me sienta?-respondió arrogante.

-Nervioso-sugirió un poco molesto Ron por el tono de Sherlock.

-Si claro-gruño Sherlock tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento por primera vez en su vida.

-La verdad vinimos aquí para decirte que si le haces daño a Hermione o por alguna razón está triste, atente a las consecuencias-habló Harry mirando severamente a Sherlock.

-¿Cómo ustedes lo hicieron?-rió sarcásticamente Sherlock-No me vengan con el discurso de amigos sobreprotectores cuando no son los más indicados para decirlo, o se olvidaron de todas las cosas que sacrifico Hermione por ustedes y cómo fue que le pagaron por tanta generosidad no merecida-comentó Sherlock mirando con tranquilidad la ventana, viendo el paisaje invernal.

Ninguno pudo objetar sobre lo que dijo Sherlock, todo era verdad y todavía sentían la culpa carcomerlos desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero sabían que ahora que los lazos se estaban restableciendo solo era una pequeña parte para resarcir el enorme dolor que le causaron, era hora de devolver todo el sacrificio que Hermione hizo por ellos. La cabina cayó en un silencio reflexivo pero cómodo, Sherlock estaba fascinado por el paisaje de las montañas escocesas junto con el aire mágico del lugar.

-Tienes razón, pero es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Hermione-dijo avergonzado Harry.

Sherlock suspiró con paciencia y asintió transmitiéndole comodidad a Harry y el clan Weasley pero no habló más en todo el camino, mientras Harry y los Weasley hablaban de quidditch por lo que la cabina era un hervidero de debates. Sherlock se divorcio del ruido y sólo miraba con interés la vista que la ventana del tren le brindaba.

En otro compartimiento no tan lejos de Sherlock se encontraba Hermione junto con la señora Weasley, Ginny, Lavander, Luna y Tonks.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?-preguntó la señora Weasley a Hermione.

-Nerviosa pero muy feliz-comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Claro es muy normal si te vas a casar con la persona que amas-dijo Ginny sonriendo con picardía y agregó-Y la noche de bodas por supuesto, es algo que debe ser inolvidable-rió al ver la cara sonrojada de Hermione.

-No me digas ¿eres virgen?-preguntó con diversión Tonks.

-¡Ja! Lo dudo, seguro alguno de los tantos mortífagos o muchos se divirtieron con ella-dijo venenosamente Lavander.

-¡Lavander!-habló escandalizada Molly Weasley.

-Tranquila señora Weasley, Lavander he sido muy condescendiente contigo ya que eres la novia de Ron, pero otra vez que vuelvas a molestarme te sumiré en una pesadilla con tus peores miedos por tres días. No me importa lo que pienses, pero para tu información soy virgen, no voy a negar que muchos de los mortífagos intentaron pasarse de listos pero a pesar de mis torturas nunca dejé que me tocarán con ese tipo de intenciones-habló tranquila Hermione.

Todas guardaron silencio por lo escuchado de la boca de Hermione pero Luna al ser cómo era tenía que sacar sus comentarios.

-Lavander yo cómo tú mejor guardo silencio, porque Hermione tiene muchos somnum tenebris en su cabeza-comentó distraída Luna.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-preguntó Ginny con curiosidad y diversión.

-Son pequeñas criaturas oscuras que salen de las pesadillas de las personas, además se manifiestan cuando uno anda de mal humor pero no es a todos ya que tienen que ser magos o brujas de gran alcance para que se manifiesten, por cierto son muy interesantes los que tienes Hermione-dijo Luna risueña.

-Eh… gracias supongo-rió Hermione con diversión.

Luego de ese extraño comentario todas hablaron de diferentes temas mientras que Lavander gruñía con enfado pero no habló más en todo el camino. Entre charlas, bromas y demás el tren terminó su camino para abrir paso hacia los carruajes con destino al castillo.

Sherlock tomó uno de los carruajes junto con John, Mary, Sra. Hudson y Layla, mientras que Hermione abordaba el carruaje con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lavander. La vista del hermoso castillo de Hogwarts tenía a todos los no mágicos con rostros teñidos de sorpresa y fascinación por lo que se encontraban ansiosos por ver el castillo que se alzaba orgulloso en un acantilado escoses.

Poco a poco las personas desocupaban los carruajes para adentrarse al castillo, los muggles observaban con impresión las estatuas que se movían junto con los fantasmas y cada rincón llenó de magia hasta reventar. Cada invitado fue guiado por los elfos a diferentes habitaciones para que se prepararan para la boda.

Los jardines estaban decorados con rosas rojas y blancas, a las orillas del lago negro un marco de rosas rojas y blancas con un atrio para el ministro de magia que oficiaba la boda, a los lados sillas blancas con lazos blancos y rojos. Muchas de las criaturas del bosque prohibido miraban curiosos los arreglos de Hogwarts para la boda, todo el lugar zumbaba de magia, el calamar gigante movía sus tentáculos con alegría mientras que las sirenas del lago adornaban el lago con rosas blancas y rojas. El paisaje invernal y los pequeños copos de nieve aportaban un aire irreal a la ceremonia, ya que estaban en invierno Hermione tuvo la idea de lanzar un hechizo de calefacción a los alrededores del lago para que lo invitados no sintieran frío y de paso nadie usará abrigo.

Una hermosa alfombra roja era el camino que la novia caminaría hacia el altar, las hadas llenaban con su polvo brillante cada rosa y adorno del lugar dándole un toque elegante y sofisticado al altar. Conforme pasaban las horas los invitados estaban tomando sus lugares para dar comienzo a la boda, al ser una boda mágica no se necesitaban de damas de honor sino de dos padrinos y dos madrinas de boda ya que ellos darían una ofrenda a la pareja. Hermione y Sherlock acordaron que al ser una ofrenda de elementales los padrinos deberían ser las criaturas que mejor representaran el elemento.

Además, la magia sería más fuerte y de paso evitarían conflictos con los amigos de Hermione y Sherlock. El lugar estaba abarrotado todos ansiosos por ver como se iba a oficiar la boda. Sherlock estaba vestido con un esmoquin, estaba esperando que la novia se presentara para empezar con la boda mientras miraba distraídamente el hermoso lugar donde se oficiaría la boda. Mientras que Hermione iba saliendo del castillo junto con Kingsley ya que él era como un padre para Hermione.

-¿Nerviosa?-dijo Kingsley caminando con la hermosa novia.

-Sí pero es un nerviosismo del bueno-sonrió Hermione.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de que no soy tu padre estoy muy orgulloso de que me escogieras para ocupar ese lugar en este día tan especial-comentó Kingsley. Hermione sólo lo abrazó y continuaron caminando.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de la mujer en que te has convertido-comentó con orgullo Kingsley.

-Gracias Kingsley, espero que así sea-habló Hermione con nerviosismo.

Se encontraban en el umbral de la boda todo observaron a Hermione que vestía un exquisito vestido de novia blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo con un corte tipo sirena, acentuando cada curva que poseía, era sin escote y de encaje lo que llamaba la atención era la enorme abertura en su espalda que dejaba ver su piel pálida, tenía mangas largas de encaje. Sus zapatos blancos con gargantilla con un hermoso diseño con diamantes hechos por duendes que se ubicaba en la parte trasera de los zapatos.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño de risos dorados y rojos, con algún riso travieso que se soltaba del recogido y enmarcaba su cara. El cabello se encontraba adornado con pequeñas flores blancas que daban la alusión de ver un hada. Ella poseía un maquillaje muy natural pero lo que llamaba la atención era sus labios color rojo sangre que contrastaba con su maquillaje natural.

Todos los invitados miraban maravillados a la hermosa novia que caminaba del brazo del ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que de manera orgullosa caminaba junto a la novia mientras que los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor. Susurros llenaban el aire del lago negro, alabando a la novia por el vestido y todos los detalles de la ceremonia que se oficiaría. Por otra parte Sherlock estaba anonadado al ver a Hermione, sentía que era como verla por primera vez, su corazón palpitaba con frenesí y sus manos empezaban a sudar pero sobre todo sentía una enorme felicidad de ver el rostro de Hermione iluminarse, ya que observo con lentitud como sus labios rojos se separaban para dar espacio a una extraordinaria sonrisa, que reflejaba su felicidad.

Para los novios todo se esfumó en el momento en que Hermione y Sherlock se enfrentaban cara a cara. La ceremonia dio inició luego de un pequeño sermón, llegó la parte de las ofrendas. En el horizonte un esplendido dragón negro se vislumbraba aleteando unas alas negras para posarse a un costado de los novios, abriéndose paso luego del espectáculo del dragón era un centauro del bosque prohibido. Poco después del centauro una hermosa hada engalanaba a la multitud, para finalmente una sirena de agua salada asomará su cabeza en el lago negro. La sirena tenía un aspecto más humano que sus parientes de agua dulce con una hermosa melena rubia y grandes ojos turquesa.

-Ahora cada padrino o madrina en caso de estos novios serán unas criaturas mágicas darán sus ofrendas a los novios-habló Kingsley.

El dragón acercó su cara para luego escuchar Hermione y un sorprendido Sherlock al animal.

-A ti Hermione te regalaré la obediencia de los dragones hacia tu persona y a tus próximas generaciones también-habló el dragón con una voz profunda-Y a ti Sherlock tu regalo es el poder de escuchar a todos los animales sean mágicos o no, como tu amada esposa tiene-dijo para luego de su boca exhalar una bocanada de fuego rodeando a los novios como un lazo para después desparecer.

El centauro se acercó a los novios y con voz fuerte habló a todos-Yo les regalaré la estabilidad en tiempos oscuros y la sabiduría que la tierra pueda proveerlos-terminó para un lazo de tierra los envolviera.

La hada se precipitó riendo para hablar con voz tranquila-Yo les regalaré la libertad del aire así como la posibilidad de que cuando estén en problemas el viento pueda avisarle a su conyugue-habló apareciendo un lazo de aire repitiendo en mismo ritual que los anteriores.

Por último la sirena se movió a la orilla del lago y los esposo se acercaron, ella con una voz melodiosa habló- Yo les regalaré la constancia del agua y la fuerza que ella otorga, además de que cuando necesiten de las sirenas nosotros serviremos a ustedes-dijo con un lazo de agua rodeándolos.

Finalmente las ofrendas fueron entregadas y la ceremonia continúo con normalidad, los esposos intercambiaron sus votos y anillos frente a los invitados y a una emocionada Hikari con sus esplendidas colas ondeando con alegría.

-Puedes besar a la novia-dijo Kingsley sonriendo.

 _ **POV Hermione.**_

Mire a Sherlock que tenía un brillo particular en su mirada, esposo esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza como un mantra, algo que no podía todavía asimilar. Nunca me imagine en casarme con el hombre que tengo frente a mí, siempre me visualizaba con Ron y un par de niños pelirrojos pero las cosas cambian. Cuando la guerra llegó todos mis sueños juveniles se esfumaron como polvo, lo único que pensaba era en sobrevivir, me vi forzada a dejar de ser una adolecente para convertirme en una adulta.

Ahora, verme con un vestido blanco al lado de la persona que con la que estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida o los años que él me permita, es como una ilusión que se vuelve realidad. Estos son los momentos en que uno se da cuenta que valió la pena todo lo que pasó en tu vida, sólo para llegar a este punto, ver que cada cosa buena o mala te hizo más fuerte como persona y te acercó poco a poco a esa persona correcta para ti.

Me acerqué a Sherlock un poco emocionada y nerviosa, este sería nuestro primer besó como esposos. Me tomó de la cintura donde pude sentir sus dedos acariciar mi espalda ya que el vestido era abierto por detrás, su otra mano tocó mi nuca acercando mi rostro al suyo, para mirarnos largamente, haciendo que todo en mi mente desapareciera y sólo él fuera mi mundo. Nuestros labios se tocaron con delicadeza, era como rozar una pluma en tus labios, para luego sentir sus labios presionados a los míos y un mar de escalofríos de placer y emociones bañaran mi cuerpo, nunca me había sentido así hasta que lo conocí.

Siempre ha sido un paseo en una montaña rusa estar junto a él, cada día una nueva emoción era descubierta desde la alegría hasta el dolor pero puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví y viviré con él.

 _ **FIN POV Hermione.**_

 _ **POV Sherlock.**_

Observe a Hermione cuando dijeron que podía besar a mi esposa, nunca pensé en casarme y mírenme ahora, frente a un altar y rodeado de personas viendo mi unión con Hermione. Todo esto me parecía tan irreal, pero no me arrepiento al ver la mirada de Hermione como se ilumina y su sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Para cada persona represento algo diferente un sociópata, héroe, detective, amigo, hermano e hijo, más ahora para esta hermosa mujer seré su esposo y compañero de vida y no puedo sentirme más feliz, cuando hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así. La tomé de la cintura, sintiendo su piel pálida en mis dedos, acariciando su espalda me acerqué a ella, mientras Hermione se veía nerviosa pero emocionada, mi otra mano tocó su cuello y nos miramos largamente transmitiéndonos todo lo que sentíamos en el momento. Acerque mi rostro y roce sus labios, ese simple roce provocó una oleada de sensaciones en mí y sin retrasarlo más junte mis labios a los suyos. Era un beso inocente pero llenó de placer y sensaciones, no quería separarme de ella pero los aplausos y silbidos de la multitud me hicieron caer de nuevo a la realidad, que no estábamos solos.

 _ **FIN POV Sherlock.**_

Aplausos llenaban el jardín y los alrededores del lago negro al ver el beso de los recién casados. Hermione sonrió a la multitud mirando las caras de todos los que se encontraban, iban desde la alegría compartida hasta envidia de cierta personas. La recepción de la boda era dentro del castillo, específicamente en el gran salón de Hogwarts, dentro era ricamente decorado con arreglos florales de rosas blancas y rojas el techo del gran salón caían pequeños copos de nieve dando la sensación del paisaje invernal que había fuera del castillo.

Las mesas de las casas de Hogwarts habían desaparecido dando lugar a una pista de baile y una mesa llena de bebidas en una de las esquinas del salón, el hielo era una combinación hermosa y irreal al ver que hasta las columnas parecían estalactitas de hielo con rosas blancas y rojas con escarcha en sus pétalos. Todos los no mágicos miraban sorprendidos las decoraciones del lugar pero fueron interrumpidos en su asombro al ver una hermosa mesa decorada con hielo y rosas aparecer en el centro del salón junto con otras mesas más pequeñas del mismo estilo. Tomaron asiento en las diferentes mesas pero en la principal se encontraban todos los no mágicos junto con Theo y Blaise a petición de Hermione.

La comida apareció en la mesa dando un espectáculo a los muggles, era una rica variedad de platillos tanto mágicos como muggles. Todos comieron y rieron durante el rato compartido, Hermione tenía en brazos a Layla dándole de comer diferentes comidas mágicas y riendo junto con Mary al ver las caras que hacía Layla al probar las comidas mágicas. Pronto John alzó su copa, tocó la cuchara al vidrio para llamar la atención de las personas presentes. Era momento del brindis el cual John se encontraba más que preparado para hablar de su vida con Sherlock y Hermione.

-Hoy estamos reunidos tanto familia, amigos y conocidos para celebrar la unión de Hermione y Sherlock-dijo sonriendo a la pareja John-Conozco a Sherlock desde hace cuatro años, cuando necesitaba dónde vivir un amigo me dijo que un hombre buscaba un compañero de piso. Fui a conocer a mi futuro compañero y termine entre una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa al conocer a Sherlock, el era un genio pero muy sarcástico por cierto-la multitud rió al escuchar a John-Pero a pesar de su humor, excentricidades y carácter pude ver a un hombre que se preocupa por los que ama, muy a su manera y aunque tenga muchos defectos, la gente lo ama o lo odia a partes iguales y puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de que Sherlock haya encontrado una compañera paciente y amorosa ,además de que no importa lo que pase ella lo apoya-John sonrió a la pareja.

-A Hermione puedo decir que la conocí cuando Sherlock la llevó a mi casa, fue siempre amable y paciente con todos los que la rodeaban, sin contar que adora a mi hija. Ella es inteligente, amigable y protectora con las personas que ama. Ellos se han encontrado en diferentes situaciones que los ha hecho crecer como pareja y aunque no soy bueno para las palabras más en un momento como este, solo les deseo mucha felicidad que ambos se lo merecen y saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten-terminó conmoviendo a Hermione y Sherlock, Hermione se acercó y abrazó a John con lágrimas en los ojos y Sherlock palmeó la espalda de John y sonrió discretamente en agradecimiento.

Luego del brindis todo continuo con normalidad entre bailes y comidas las horas avanzaban hasta que a muy altas horas de la noche, los invitados iban despidiéndose de los recién casados repitiendo los buenos deseos para la nueva vida que se avecinaba. Poco a poco el castillo quedó solo con los amigos más cercanos y familia.

-Bueno ¿dónde pasarán la luna de miel?-preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Después de aquí iremos de viaje a una pequeña comunidad mágica en Hawái-respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-Waaaa que romántico-gritaron las chicas al imaginar las playas de Hawái y el ambiente que aportaría a la luna de miel.

-Bueno ¿Y qué esperan? ¿Qué los acompañemos en la Luna de miel?-bromeó Mary al ver que Hermione y Sherlock no se movían del lugar.

Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente por el comentario de Mary, pero tenía razón ya era hora de que fueran a la Luna de miel. Miró a Sherlock y ambos con las miradas acordaron de que era momento de irse, por lo que se despidieron de todos antes de tomar el trasladador que los llevaría a Hawái.

-¡Tráiganme un nieto!-exclamó con diversión la madre de Sherlock. Ambos sonrojados fueron succionados por el trasladador con el ruido de silbidos y comentarios de todos los amigos y familia.

Pronto se vieron en una hermosa cabaña de estilo tropical, habían quedado en que Hikari se quedaría con la Sra. Hudson por lo que se encontraban solos. Hermione y Sherlock inspeccionaban el lugar con curiosidad, aunque Hermione estaba nerviosa deseaba con el corazón que para ellos fuera la mejor noche de bodas. Sin proponérselo vislumbraron la habitación principal hermosamente decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas, sabanas blancas y una botella de champagne con dos copas y fruta fresca.

Hermione encantada por la decoración se precipito a la habitación siendo seguida por Sherlock, tomaron la botella de champagne y vertieron una cantidad generosa del licor en ambas copas junto con el platillo de frutas que era degustado con ahínco por Hermione probando todo tipo de frutas de la zona y dándole a probar a Sherlock el cual encantado aceptaba los mimos de Hermione. De empezar en un ambiente nervioso se convirtió en uno relajante ya que ambos comentaban sobre los invitados a la boda. Sherlock observaba que a pesar de que Hermione se encontraba más tranquila, todavía conservaba un deje de nerviosismo por lo que se compadeció de ella.

-Hermione-llamó viendo como ella lo miraba con atención luciendo igual o más hermosa que la primera vez que la vio entrando al altar-sé que estás nerviosa por ser tú primera vez, por lo que tome la decisión de que si no quieres que pase nada, no pasará, te amo y no quiero que te sientas presionada de hacer algo a lo cual te sentirás incomoda-habló con tranquilidad Sherlock y es que siendo sinceros el también estaba nervioso se sentía como un primerizo, Hermione significaba mucho para él y sexo ha tenido, pero no una unión más profunda con la persona amada por lo que se igualaban en condiciones.

Hermione se encontraba conmovida por la atención y cuidado que Sherlock expresaba hacia su persona por lo cual llenándose del coraje tan característico de los Gryffindors, se sentó en los regazos de un sorprendido marido y atacó a su boca con una mezcla de amor y deseo, a que pasará la tan ansiada luna de miel. Sherlock sin perder el tiempo supo que Hermione le transmitía su decisión y quería dominar cada rincón del cuerpo de Hermione por lo que tomó en brazos a Hermione y la guió a la cama dónde fue delicadamente depositada.

-Te amo-expresando Hermione las palabras cargadas de sentimiento y mirando con amor y deseo en sus obres dorados con rojo.

Sherlock no queriendo expresar su afecto con palabras, besó a Hermione de nuevo con amor y deseo, sus lenguas exploraban la cavidad de la otra persona con empeño, deleitándose del sabor del otro. Dulcemente Sherlock recorría la cintura y el vientre de Hermione haciendo que ella se relajara por completo. Los besos subían de intensidad, despertando en ambos el anhelo de transitar los senderos de la piel del otro, Sherlock tomó la delantera y comenzó un camino de besos húmedos en todo su cuello, provocando dulces suspiros en Hermione mientras esta sin quedar atrás abría lenta y tortuosamente la camisa de su marido y de paso rozaba sus dedos en la extensión de su pecho y vientre, haciendo que la piel de Sherlock se erizará con el delicado pero excitante toque.

Ambos tomaban el tiempo de desnudar al otro, sin prisas, contemplando cada pequeña parcela de piel que encontraban. Sherlock al ver que Hermione entre nerviosa y excitada tomaba el botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo, decidió que debía hacer lo mismo por lo que tomó el vestido y deslizó sus dedos en la piel desnuda de los hombros, quitó con lentitud el vestido blanco para dar con la sorpresa que no tenía sostén por lo que presuroso deslizó el vestido hasta quedar arrugado en su cintura y poder admirar los pechos desnudos de una absorta Hermione en la labor de quitar un pantalón.

Hermione al sentir el aire frío erizar sus pezones se dio cuenta que no tenía ya el vestido en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, con nerviosismo y vergüenza, observó como Sherlock la admiraba con hambre en sus ojos azules por lo que ocultó sus atributos con sus brazos. Sherlock al ver el enorme sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Hermione junto con la mirada de inocencia y vergüenza hizo que despertará sentimientos de ternura y amor.

-No te cubras Hermione-dijo Sherlock tomando suavemente sus brazos para apartarlos del pecho-Eres hermosa no tengas vergüenza de mostrarte como eres-Sherlock acariciaba con ternura sus brazos para acercarse a su rostro y volverla a besar, ocasionando que Hermione dejará la vergüenza de lado y se concentrará en sentir ese extraño cumulo de emociones que se estrellaban con ferocidad por su cuerpo.

Entre beso y beso Hermione logró quitarle los pantalones a Sherlock, dejándolo solo con unos bóxer negros dónde se notaba su erección. Sonrojada hasta la punta del pelo le sonrió, alentándolo a que continuarán con el acto, Sherlock quitó con premura el resto del vestido de Hermione dejándola en unas bragas blancas con encaje. Sherlock deseaba ser delicado con Hermione pero viéndola con un hermoso sonrojo, sus brillantes ojos llenos de lujuria e inocencia, los labios rojos de tanto ser besados y uno que otro chupetón en su cuello hacía que su lado más primitivo mandará todo para el carajo y la tomará bestialmente, constantemente se recordaba ser delicado antes de asustarla con su necesidad.

Hermione sentía un nudo en su vientre que la motivaba a seguir y desahogarse de ese nudo placentero pero a la vez molesto por lo que siendo curiosa y queriendo retribuir el deseo y placer que Sherlock le enseñaba, volteo los papeles y Hermione estaba encima de un Sherlock curioso e excitado, comenzó a besar su pecho con delicadeza haciendo que Sherlock respirará erráticamente lo que la impulso a continuar con lo que tenía en mente. Poco a poco llegó al inicio del bóxer por lo que en un acto de valentía los quito para ver con deseo el cuerpo de Sherlock dejando al último con una sensación de vulnerabilidad y deseo placenteros.

Ella no era experta en las artes amatorias pero con las conversaciones de Mary, Ginny y una Tonks creativa, tenía una vaga idea de que hacer para que Sherlock se sienta mejor por lo que siguió besando la parte baja de su pecho y escuchando que no estaba por un muy mal camino ya que la sonora respiración de Sherlock le indicaba que lo hacía bien. Pronto se encontró con el pene erecto de Sherlock miró los ojos llenos de deseo de su marido y sin quitar la vista de su ojos besó con ternura la cabeza del miembro haciendo que este gimiera mirando sorprendido a Hermione.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Sherlock lamió toda la longitud del pene provocando placenteras descargas eléctricas recorrieran el cuerpo de Sherlock y se dejó llevar por el tsunami de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Hermione luego de un rato de lamerle, quiso qué fuera más placentero para Sherlock por lo que en un rápido movimiento metió el miembro en la boca y recordando uno de los tantos consejos dados por sus amigas succionaba con lentitud el pene esperando la reacción de Sherlock el cual jadeo tratando de tragar los gemidos que estaban atorados en su garganta.

Sherlock no soportaba más y no quería correrse en su boca por lo que sutilmente la retiro del lugar mirando la hermosa cara sonrojada y confundida por el acto tan abrupto, sin esperar más tiempo volvió a tomar el lugar que pertenecía por lo cual giro los papeles dejándolo de nuevo encima de Hermione. La besó con pasión siendo recompensado por un gemido cargado de necesidad, sin premura siguió bajando sus besos por su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, realmente su lujuria y necesidad ganaban por lo cual sin aviso tomó un pecho en su boca mientras el otro era atendido por su mano dándoles masaje y suaves tirones, escuchando los gemidos de Hermione no ayudada con su necesidad de tomarla.

Sin asustarla poco a poco se colocó entre las piernas de Hermione, notando la humedad en las bragas de Hermione, sintiendo ese paraíso que prometía ser glorioso. Hermione sabía que no iban a durar demasiado con los juegos por lo que miró a Sherlock con sus ojos llenos de placer y determinación dijo lo que llevaría a que un acto tan antiguo como el ser humano, diera paso.

-Hazlo-susurro Hermione con una mezcla de amor, miedo y necesidad.

-Prometo que seré lo más cuidadoso posible-prometió Sherlock al vislumbrar un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de Hermione y quitó las molestas bragas blancas.

Cuidadosamente puso su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de Hermione y empujó un poco mirando con atención la cara de ella, para ver como su cara se reflejaba un poco de incomodidad pero no dolor, por lo que sin perder tiempo y sabiendo que entre más despacio se introduciría más dolor y molestia le causaría tomó la decisión de hacerlo rápido y mitigar el dolor de otra forma. De un movimiento fulminante penetró a Hermione sintiendo la barrera que la hacía virgen desgarrarse.

Un jadeo de dolor se escuchó al dejar su virginidad en el pasado, Hermione sentía un dolor agudo y agradecía que Sherlock tuviera autocontrol, ya que no se había movido ni un centímetro al ser penetrada por primera vez. Sabía que no era un dolor fuerte ni siquiera comparable a todos los suplicios por lo que se enfrento pero no dejaba de ser incomodo sentir como algo ajeno a tu cuerpo invadía tu interior, más allá de la incomodidad podía apreciar cómo se construía un nudo en su vientre y el deseo de que se moviera para mitigar esa sensación que estaba acaparando al dolor.

Sherlock se esforzaba para no empujar, aunque era difícil ya que las paredes de Hermione eran algo inexplicable de describir. Por lo que se enfocó en la cara de Hermione viendo el dolor que sentía, la beso tratando de distraerla del dolor de su intromisión, luego de un rato esperando que el dolor de su esposa bajará sintió como esta se movía buscando algo de lo que ella no sabía precisar, por lo cual supo que ella se encontraba preparada para continuar.

Salió poco a poco rozando con placer las paredes de Hermione haciendo que esta gimiera y volvió a adentrarse, los primeros empujes eran suaves tratando de reconocerse en el otro. Sherlock podía sentir que esto iba más allá de lo que había experimentado, no era solo sexo, era algo más que no lograba explicar, era más placentero, más cercano. Sentía que no solo era carnal, era espiritual aunque él nunca ha creído en lo subjetivo casi podía jurar que se conectaba con Hermione más íntimamente.

Por su parte Hermione era un torrente de emociones, ella nunca experimento tal placer pero sabía que también era algo más, y sino no sabía cómo expresarlo. Si pudieran ver sus almas ella juraría que se tocaban y se compenetraban en cada empuje cómo si se volvieran una sola o cada alma diera la mitad de su ser al otro. Si lo que atravesaba en ese acto no era hacer el amor, no sabría qué nombre ponerle a todo lo sentía ya que no era solo lujuria y placer sino también amor y cuidado por el otro.

La habitación estaba abarrotada de la melodía del amor, gemidos y jadeos de placer y amor eran escuchados por el otro. Pronto los empujes suaves se convirtieron en frenéticos deseando ambos llegar al nirvana del placer y el gozo físico. Cada empuje se hacía más difícil en Sherlock ya que las paredes de Hermione envolvían su miembro como una trampa que no quería soltarlo, sin contar con lo estrecha que era al ser virgen lo tentaba a dejarse ir, pero quería prolongar lo máximo posible esa agonía placentera que lo mantenía en el límite del placer orgásmico y psíquico.

Hermione sentía que cada momento ese nudo en su vientre se tensaba, cada empuje ocasionaba un caudal de placer y deseaba una liberación de algo que estaba muy cerca de suceder, aunque no sabía exactamente que necesitaba su cuerpo respondía a los empujes de Sherlock y pronto el nudo de su vientre explotó, generando un gemido largo y llenó de satisfacción en el tono de voz. Hermione vio, de estrellas hasta una galaxia de placer en ese disparo orgásmico, su cuerpo era fuertemente recorrido por espasmos de placer estrellándose con furia por su cuerpo. Sintió cómo fue llenada por una sustancia caliente en sus entrañas que era un poco espesa pero raramente placentera mientras aterrizaba de su nube orgásmica pudo ver a Sherlock ser azotado con la misma intensidad que ella.

Sherlock pronto de unos cuantos empuje fue violentamente sacado de su agonía para ser recibido por un tsunami de placer, él quería ver la expresión de la cara de Hermione al tener su primer orgasmo y no lo defraudó su hermoso rostro le presentaba una infinidad de emociones desde placer hasta amor, sin poder contenerse su semilla fue expulsada de su cuerpo para ser recibida por Hermione y en ese preciso momento su orgasmo se precipito con fuerza por su cuerpo dejando una estela de escalofríos asombrosamente placenteros llenos de plenitud y saciedad. Por un momento creyó ver estrellas estallar frente a sus ojos y nunca en su vida le había ocurrido.

Con las respiraciones agitadas de su reciente actividad Sherlock salió de Hermione y se acostó a su lado, tomando la sabana arropó su cuerpo y el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. No podían hablar, lo que hicieron no era fácil de explicar o poner con palabras, todo fue sublime, una unión no solo de cuerpos sino de almas por lo cual esperaron ambos de bajar de la nimbo al cual estaban colgados. Tomando iniciativa Hermione habló.

-Eso… eso fue increíble-dijo sorprendida y feliz Hermione.

-Más que eso… fue mágico-bromeó Sherlock con las emociones y mente tranquila. Hermione rió con diversión.

-Te amo gracias por esta primera vez-susurro mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

-Gracias por darme tu primera y última vez-dijo Sherlock jugando con los risos desordenados de Hermione.

-¿Última?-preguntó con confusión Hermione.

-Claro, después de esto que experimentamos no pienses que te dejaré ir tan fácil-comentó siendo posesivo y tomando la cintura de Hermione y acariciándola.

-No me gustaría irme-beso suavemente a Sherlock.

-¿Qué te parece una segunda ronda?-preguntó sonriendo Sherlock pícaramente mientras se abalanzaba de una Hermione divertida.

Luego de un rato los gemidos, susurros y jadeos fueron escuchados en la habitación. Otra historia estaba a punto de empezar aunque eran un par de inexpertos en esto del matrimonio, ambos estaban dispuestos de cumplir al pie de la letra los votos intercambiados, aventuras y amor no les hacían falta a esta pareja de una bruja poderosa y un detective consultor.

En algunas ocasiones pasamos por cosas que parecen imposibles o no nos explicamos el ¿por qué nos suceden estas cosas? Pero al final del camino vemos que sucedieron por una razón y para este matrimonio no importaba ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo el presente que estaban viviendo y no iban a dejarlo ir.


	17. Un felices por siempre

**Ni Harry Potter ni Sherlock me pertenecen.**

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia que salió en una noche, realmente me siento nostálgica por acabar con la historia pero cada historia necesita su fin y siento que es este el fin necesario y es que no quiero hacer tediosa la historia y largarla tanto. Gracias a todos lo que comentaron la historia y a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que me siguieron.

Por otra parte quiero invitarlos ya que muy pronto (no diré una fecha exacta) publicaré una historia sobre Naruto para todos aquellos que le gusten por supuesto, y también tengo en mente una historia Tomione que tendrá humor por montón, así que estén pendientes. Sin más que decir que agradecerles a todos y disfruten el capítulo final.

.

.

.

.

 _ **La familia no es siempre de sangre.**_

 _ **La familia son las personas en tu vida que te quieren en la suya.**_

 _ **Son aquellos que te aceptan por quién eres.**_

 _ **Aquellos que harían cualquier cosa por verte sonreír y aquellos que te aman sin importar nada.**_

 _ **-Anónimo-**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Te amor sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de dónde,**_

 _ **Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:**_

 _ **Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera.**_

 _ **-Pablo Neruda-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17 y final. Un felices por siempre.**_

-¡John! Vamos se nos hace tarde- gritó una mujer de treinta cinco años. Y sí era yo Hermione Granger conservaba la juventud muy bien, tenía mis risos dorados con rojos en una coleta alta, mis ojos dorados con rojos con delineador, con un vestido celeste veraniego con zapatos del mismo color.

-Ya voy-gritó una voz infantil-¿Por qué tengo que ir a esa escuela?- preguntó un niño de once años muy atractivo ya que tenía el cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos son de un impactante color celeste con vetas doradas que daban un aire sobre natural junto con su piel pálida y labios rosas.

-Cariño, sabes muy bien que debes de ir para aprender a controlar tu magia-dije con ternura revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó entre molesto y avergonzado-lo mejor sería que tú me enseñaras aquí en casa y así no tener que ir a esa escuela, sabes que no me enseñaran nada nuevo en este primer año-dijo con arrogancia John.

-Vas a ir jovencito quieras o no-dije un poco molesta-ya verás que te encantará o ¿no te gustaría descifrar misterios en el castillo?-pregunté con complicidad y en ese momento supe que lo convencí al ver sus ojos brillar más dorados con entusiasmo.

-Hecho-dijo John corriendo por las maletas.

-Mami yo también quiero ir-habló haciendo pucheros una niña de nueve años de cabellos rizado dorado con rojo, ojos celestes con vetas rojas, piel pálida y labios rosas, mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

-Dentro de dos años irás a Hogwarts, cariño o ¿Ya quieres dejarnos a tú padre y a mí?-pregunté con tristeza fingida.

-¡No! por supuesto que no, pero son tan interesantes los libros sobre Hogwarts y de paso podré ver dónde tú y papá se casaron-exclamó feliz.

-Jean, sé un poco más paciente pronto te vas a ir a Hogwarts, además no quiero que crezcas tan rápido eres mi pequeña y sólo tengo una-hablé con tristeza al imaginar a mis hijos ya adultos.

-Mami nunca me iré, ni te dejaré a ti y a papá solos, así que tiene un buen rato para que anden detrás de mí parando travesuras-rió con malicia haciendo resaltar el rojo de sus ojos.

Un resoplido que era una mezcla entre diversión y molestia fue escuchado detrás de las dos mujeres para vislumbrar un hombre de cuarenta un años, alto, cabellos negros, ojos celestes y piel pálida a pesar de su edad no aparentaba más de unos treinta años. Mientras el hombre entraba a la sala de estar cargaba con un niño de aproximadamente dos años. El niño tenía el cabello negro, ojos dorados con celeste, piel pálida y labios rosas.

-Ya lo creó pequeña, eres un dolor de cabeza-se burló el hombre.

-¡Ma!-exclamó el pequeño niño revolviéndose en los brazos del hombre.

-¡Sherlock!-reprendí a mi esposo, sí ese hombre atractivo era mi esposo quién iba a pensar que teníamos trece años de matrimonio y tres hijos maravillosos.

-Toma, parece que ellos te aman más a ti que a mí-dijo celoso Sherlock de ver como el menor de sus hijos se acurrucaba en el pecho de Hermione, aunque no se sabía de que sentía celos si de Hermione que le robaba la atención de sus hijos o de su hijo que gozaba de una posición privilegiada.

-Papi yo te amo al igual que mamá, pero mamá tiene esa aura de no sé qué, que hace desear estar cerca de ella-habló Jean tratando de explicarle a su padre el por qué su hermanito prefería a su mamá- Además Thomas es muy pequeño y eso es muy normal a su edad-terminó su conferencia arrogantemente.

-De tal palo tal astilla-comenté divertida y es que ellos tenían rasgos de nosotros, por ejemplo John es una imagen más suave de Sherlock, es arrogante, muy inteligente, no le gusta que le muestren afectó en público pero siempre en la intimidad del hogar busca de mí para pasar tiempo juntos. Admira a Sherlock sobre todas las cosas y desea ser detective algún día en el mundo mágico o muggle.

Además de que es muy educado y le gusta leer así como nosotros. Mientras que con Jean es diferente ya que ella es traviesa, inteligente, un poco arrogante, con un aura inquieta y le gusta "la acción" como ella le dice al perseguir un criminal, educada pero cuando toma confianza nada la para, ama a los animales sobre todas las cosas especialmente a Hikari, desea ser veterinaria pero de animales mágicos. Además en relación con nosotros sus padres ama a Sherlock ya que él tiene una debilidad por ella siempre lo abraza y busca en público ya que ella es muy celosa con su padre, por mi parte juntas leemos o vamos constantemente al bosque prohibido para que vea las criaturas mágicas.

Finalmente Thomas a pesar de ser tan pequeño tiene un aire de confianza y grandeza, por extraño que parezca es un líder nato, le gusta que sus hermanos le pongan atención, es carismático, orgulloso, muy tranquilo cuando quiere pero energético cuando algo no le gusta, juguetón pero solo con sus hermanos o Sherlock. La relación con Sherlock es muy poco competitiva ya que ambos desean que les ponga atención, Thomas es muy posesivo al igual que Sherlock por lo que tengo que soportar batallas campales de miradas retadoras e insinuaciones de ambas partes.

Se preguntaran ¿qué insinuaciones puede hacer un niño de dos años? verán cuando estamos en casa solos los tres comienzan con pequeñas miradas de reto, esperando por cuál de los dos empezará. Generalmente es Sherlock que divertido se acerca a mí y me abraza esperando la reacción de Thomas que no se hace esperar. Se levanta y camina así mí, se abraza a mis piernas levanta su carita regordeta y me mira con ojitos de cachorro irresistibles por lo que lo levanto y lo acurruco contra mí. Sherlock hace una mueca entre diversión y celos mientras ve como Thomas sonríe triunfalmente hacia su padre. Al final los tres nos recostamos en el sofá y pasamos la tarde entre investigaciones de Sherlock o mías y un Thomas que nos mira curioso pero interesado en lo que hacemos.

-Bueno, bueno nos vamos a quedar aquí o vamos a la estación-habló divertido John.

-Cierto es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde-dije apurando a todos en la sala. Pronto Hikari salió somnolienta del cuarto de Thomas mirando el revuelo de los chicos con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó interesada Hikari.

-A la estación King Cross-hablé con nostalgia en mí voz-Y quiero pedirte un favor-comenté con nerviosismo cambiando de lugar a Thomas.

-Dime-dijo Hikari con curiosidad.

-Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts junto con mi hijo hasta que encuentre un familiar-Hablé con suplica.

-Claro, soy consciente que tus hijos son inquietos por naturaleza y necesitas quién lo cuide en un castillo muy engañoso-dijo con naturalidad agitando sus colas con parsimonia.

-Gracias-le expresé con alivio.

-Vamos, ya los chicos están listos-dijo con suavidad Sherlock poniendo una mano en mí espalda y frotándola en círculos reconfortantes, y es que sabía que era difícil para mí separarme de mis hijos por mucho tiempo y creó que para él también.

Pronto todos tomamos un taxi hacia la estación King Cross en el camino mientras Sherlock hablaba con John y Jean, yo mecía con tranquilidad a Thomas junto a una Hikari recostada cerca de mí y recordaba mirando el paisaje Londinense cuando me enteré del embarazo de John.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Llevábamos un año de matrimonio dónde todo es nuevo para nosotros, pero nos las ingeniábamos para convivir juntos, debo decir que era una experiencia bastante interesante ya que yo ayudaba a Sherlock con sus casos y él me apoyaba con mis investigaciones.

Ahora vivíamos en el apartamento de Sherlock, claro con algunas modificaciones mágicas con el permiso de la Sra. Hudson era más una casa que un apartamento. Siempre manteníamos la puerta abierta ya que Sherlock tomaba los casos más extraños, hasta divertidos y los resolvía junto con su fiel amigo John, yo solo los ayudaba con la parte de investigación y ellos iban a la acción. Pero hace poco la calma y la rutina que hemos construido fue bruscamente cambiada por mi magia.

He estado teniendo episodios de magia muy raros ya que una noche dormía junto con Sherlock y súbitamente del cielo mágico artificial llovían caramelos de colores que nos hizo pasar toda la noche en vela con un Sherlock y Hikari divertidos de ver tantos caramelos. Esto solo fue la punta del iceberg ya que cada dos o tres días mí magia explota de las formas más divertidas posibles.

Luego de eso empezaron los síntomas físicos, pero Sherlock no lo sabía, tenía mareos matinales y vómitos en ese punto ya me encontraba muy preocupada por mi salud, pronto una mañana tomé la decisión de ver un sanador mágico.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó un Sherlock somnoliento ya que eran las seis de la mañana.

-Al médico-respondí mientras buscaba una de mis blusas preferidas.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con una mueca preocupada en su cara-Te acompaño, espérame-salió de un brinco de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. Unos quince minutos después, vi a Sherlock tomando su abrigo y bufanda mirándome con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien sólo que mi magia ha estado extraña sin contar con los mareos entre otros síntomas-dije tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías mareos?-preguntó molesto acercándose a mí persona.

-No quería preocuparte-hablé un poco temerosa de su reacción tan repentina.

Suspiró con frustración y tomó mi mano-Vamos al médico, sabes me preocupas eres mi esposa y tengo que cuidar de ti-dijo avergonzado.

Lo abrace, cuando quería Sherlock puede ser muy tierno y romántico por eso y más lo amó, fuimos a tomar un taxi y llegamos a una especie de almacenes abandonados. Bajamos y Sherlock miraba con extrañeza el lugar.

-¿Dijiste que íbamos al médico?-preguntó confundido.

-Sí, un médico mágico estamos cerca de San Mungo un hospital mágico-reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sherlock.

Sin más, caminamos por unos cuántos almacenes y miramos un hospital muy bien escondido entre ellos. Sherlock estaba alucinado y sorprendido al ver un hospital entre almacenes, entramos al hospital y caminamos hacia la recepción.

-Hospital San Mungo ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?-dijo un mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño, con gafas negras, alta y delgada. No nos miró y siguió volteando las páginas de la revista corazón de bruja.

-Buenos días, requerimos a un sanador por problemas de magia accidental-dije tranquila mientras miraba divertida la cara de molestia de Sherlock hacia la mujer que nos ignoraba.

-Por favor espere hasta que uno de nuestros sanadores la atienda-dijo la mujer con voz nasal sin ponernos atención.

-Señorita, es algo urgente que veamos a un sanador-molesto Sherlock mirando a la recepcionista.

-Mire señor no puedo hacer nada…-abruptamente cortó la oración, cuando levantó su mirada molesta hacia Sherlock y se percató de mi presencia, se sorprendió y boqueo como pez fuera del agua.

Con una voz aguda habló-Señorita Granger-mirando nerviosa mi cara.

-Holmes-interrumpió Sherlock mirando con suficiencia a la mujer nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Señora Holmes en unos minutos la atenderán-dijo apurada mandando un rápido mensaje de papel en forma de pájaro.

-No hay problema-sonreí al ver a la mujer temerosa y nerviosa.

En unos pocos minutos la recepcionista nos dijo que pasáramos a la habitación número quince, Sherlock la miraba con molestia y a la vez satisfacción, al verla nerviosa e inquieta. Luego de una profunda disculpa por parte de la recepcionista caminamos hacia la habitación para ver a un hombre alto rubio platinado y ojos grises, cuerpo muy entonado y musculoso con cara aristocrática.

-Buenos días, Señora Holmes-dijo el hombre sin mirar a los recién llegados. Mientras Hermione miraba sorprendida al hombre.

-¿Malfoy?-dije sorprendida.

-¿Granger?-habló sorprendido mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Holmes, ahora Malfoy-sonreí al verlo confundido por el cambio de apellido.

-Entonces era cierto lo que Blaise y Theo me dijeron, te casaste Granger pues felicidades por tu matrimonio-dijo tranquilo mirando con interés a Sherlock.

-Lo siento, Malfoy él es mi esposo Sherlock, Sherlock te presento a Draco Malfoy un conocido de la escuela-dije sin saber muy bien como catalogar a Malfoy, ya que todo por lo que pasamos comprendí que él fue forzado a creer en lo que sus padres le inculcaron. Y aunque no éramos amigos, tampoco éramos enemigos creó que todo lo que sucedió nos hizo madurar y dejar la enemistad que tuvimos, porque ahora nuestra relación era cordial.

-Un gusto, pero bueno no creó que hayas venido a presentarme solo a tu esposo-dijo Malfoy sonriendo al ver la risa de Hermione.

-Por supuesto-dije riendo.

-Primero me dirás que es lo tienes-dijo Malfoy haciéndonos pasar al consultorio.

Tomamos asiento frente a su escritorio, mientras Malfoy pedía mi expediente ya que muchos estudios fueron realizados cuando terminó la guerra por los experimentos que realizaron conmigo, por lo que tenía un extenso historial en San Mungo. Unos minutos después apareció una carpeta con mi nombre en su escritorio, lo ojeo con rapidez deteniéndose en detalles que le parecían relevantes.

-Por lo que veo tienes un historial interesante Granger-dijo mirándome con una mezcla de curiosidad y culpabilidad ya que todas las torturas y experimentos los realizaron en la mansión Malfoy.

-Holmes-interrumpió de nuevo Sherlock molesto que a Hermione no se le reconociera con su apellido.

-Lo siento, la fuerza de la costumbre-sonrió Malfoy al ver lo posesivo que era el esposo de Hermione.

Asintió recibiendo las disculpas, Sherlock.

-Antes de empezar, te debo una disculpa señora Holmes-habló avergonzado Draco-Por todos los años que te trate mal y sobre todo por lo que pasaste en la mansión Malfoy, si hubiera sido más maduro y menos prejuicioso no habrías tenido que pasar por todo eso, solo espero que me perdones-terminó el pequeño discurso esperando lo que tenía que decir Hermione al respecto.

-Malfoy te perdono, sinceramente no fue tu culpa todo lo que sucedió, fuimos niños en una guerra que no nos correspondía, pero sobre todo no es tu culpa haber apoyado y creído todo los que tus padres te enseñaron. Así que sin rencores-sonreí quitando un poco la tensión al asunto.

Sherlock solo miró la interacción de los dos, sabía perfectamente quién era Draco Malfoy y el papel que jugó dentro de la guerra. Aunque a pesar de que sentía unas inmensas ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y sacudirlo por haber insultado a su esposa por tantos años, también era consciente que no todo era su culpa y que todo quedó en el pasado. Más ahora que Hermione era su esposa se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie la dañara y si ese rubio oxigenado u otro intentará herir así fuera de palabra a Hermione, no le importaría si fuera mago o no, lo pondría en su lugar.

Malfoy sonrió al ver que era cierto lo que Blaise y Theo le dijeron sobre que Hermione era muy bondadosa y de buen corazón y ahora podía corroborarlo.

-Draco, llámame Draco-dijo sonriendo a la pareja.

-Bueno, te llamaré Draco si me llamas Hermione-hablé más feliz por tener un nuevo comienzo con Malfoy… digo Draco.

-Hecho, bueno ahora a lo que vinieron ¿qué síntomas presentas?-preguntó tomando una actitud más profesional.

-Desde hace unas semanas mi magia se ha salido de control, todo empezó con una lluvia de caramelos y hace ya un par de días todo lo que como se convierte en chocolate. Sin contar con mareos y vómitos matinales, me siento cansada la mayoría del tiempo y odio los olores muy fuertes-dije terminando de explicar mi problema.

Draco me miró sorprendido y divertido por los extraños estallidos de magia- Bien, eso no es extraño por lo que vi en tu expediente eres muy propensa a que tu magia se salga de control por lo que no es tan preocupante, lo que me preocupa son los síntomas físicos que me has descrito, pero creo que tengo una leve sospecha de lo que te ocurre. Necesito hacerte unos cuántos exámenes para ver si es cierto lo que sospecho-dijo tranquilo Draco tratando de tranquilizarme.

Me hizo acostarme en una camilla que se encontraba en el consultorio, Sherlock tomó asiento junto a mí mirando con extrema reticencia como Draco agitaba su varita en mí unos cuantos minutos más tarde, vimos como de la de varita de Draco salía un humo plateado. Por Dios, sabía lo que eso significaba y era imposible. Mire a Draco sorprendida a más no poder mientras él me sonreía y asentía con la cabeza corroborando lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sherlock alterado al ver el humo plateado sin saber que significaba.

-Yo… yo-no podía ni siquiera hablar estaba impresionada, por lo que Draco fue el que intervino.

-Felicidades, Señor Holmes usted será papá-dijo Draco estrechando su mano con un Sherlock petrificado.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo en un chillido agudo Sherlock sin procesar todavía la noticia.

Draco al ver a los dos futuros padres con los rostros llenos de sorpresa y estupefacción, supo que no fue planeado el embarazo-Bueno, parece que este bebé los tomó por sorpresa-sonrió sacando de su estupor a Hermione.

-¡Por Merlín! Tendré un bebé…esto…esto es grandioso-reí sin poder contener la alegría que sentía. Era una bendición que tuviera un niño en mi vientre significaba un ser humano que dependería de mí en todo hasta que fuera independiente. Miré a Sherlock que no salía de su asombro y me preocupe un poco ya que sabía que Sherlock no quería tener niños, pero pensé que lo mismo decía del matrimonio y mírenlo ahora casado conmigo. Haría que cambiará de opinión con el tiempo y aunque a él no le gustará, no me importaba, era mi bebé.

-Bueno, por lo que esos episodios de magia eran culpa del bebé por lo que cabe decir que será un poderoso mago o bruja-comentó Draco terminando el examen mágico.

-¿Cuánto tiene?-pregunté sin poder contenerme en acariciar mi vientre con ternura.

-Aproximadamente tres semanas. Ahora en adelante tendrás que venir para exámenes de control y llevar una dieta que te daré junto con vitaminas entre otras cosas-dijo Draco caminando a su escritorio y prescribiendo una serie de vitaminas y dietas.

Sin más me levanté de la camilla y me encamine al escritorio de Draco para esperar la receta que me daría. Sherlock seguía en estado de parálisis por lo que no me preocupe por lo que John me ha dicho generalmente, cuando algo lo toma por sorpresa dura varios minutos en ese estado catatónico por lo que solo era cuestión de esperar.

Draco continuaba dándome una serie de especificaciones ya que no estaba muy seguro que iba a pasarme en el transcurso del embarazo por los cambios de magia que tuve, por lo que me dijo deseaba que cada mes fuera a su consultorio para realizar una serie de exámenes para garantizar la salud de ambos. Sin contar que Draco llevaría mi embarazo a término ya que estaba interesado en mí desarrollo. Unos cuantos minutos después Sherlock reaccionó pero estaba muy callado por lo que terminé de escuchar todo lo relacionado a mi bebé y pronto partimos a recoger la receta asegurándole que dentro de un mes volvería a la consulta.

Salimos del consultorio y sin previo aviso Sherlock me besó con tanto sentimiento que mi cabeza quedó en blanco por el tiempo en que nuestras bocas seguían unidas. Nunca esperé esa reacción por parte de Sherlock, todavía confusa y desorientada por el beso miré expectante su extraña reacción solo para ser recibida por una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-¿Seré papá?-preguntó sorprendido Sherlock.

-Sí, pensé que estarías molesto-dije susurrando juntando nuestras frentes.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, ya que hemos estado teniendo relaciones sin protección y aunque suene extraño viniendo de mí, estoy completamente extasiado con la idea de tener un hijo contigo-sonrió mientras tomaba mi cara y me volvía a besar.

Luego de compartir besos en el pasillo del hospital nos dirigimos a recoger las recetas para empezar a tomar las vitaminas para mi bebé. No podía creer que Sherlock lo tomará tan bien.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Debó agregar que la noticia no se hizo esperar, aunque Sherlock quería mantener lo más discreto posible Hikari fue una chismosa de primera ya que luego de anunciarle que estaba embarazada fue con la Sra. Hudson pidiéndole que hiciera más comida porque yo necesitaba alimentarme doble. Al principio no entendía lo que quería decir pero pronto conecto los puntos, chillo de emoción y nos felicito por la nueva adicción a la familia.

Pero al ser la Sra. Hudson muy discretamente fue y llamó a todos anunciándoles que me encontraba embarazada.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Habían transcurrido unos cuántos días de la noticia de nuestro bebé, tenía que admitir que Sherlock se ha comportado como un esposo esplendido y padre un poco extremista ya que ha conseguido todos los libros de maternidad y crianza de niños. Los ha leído todos y ha buscado métodos para ayudar al desarrollo del feto. Cuando apenas voy a cumplir el mes de embarazo, pero sinceramente me divierto viendo como lee y busca muchas cosas para el beneficio del bebé.

Precisamente hoy nos encontrábamos acostados en el sofá, Sherlock estaba absorto en un libro sobre estimulación temprana mientras que Hikari estaba recostada dormitando y yo mirando con diversión a Sherlock. Pero esa tranquilidad fue abruptamente interrumpida por una estampida de pasos que se dirigían hacia el apartamento. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos contemple a Mary, Layla, John, Molly, Dave, Donovan y Lestrade.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es cierto Hermione? ¿Tendrás un bebé?-preguntó una ansiosa Mary.

Sherlock miró a todos con cara de fastidio mientras que en mi caso fue con diversión por lo que al ver la cara de ansiedad de todos preferí hablar.

-Sí, Mary voy a tener un bebé-dije sonriendo para ver como Mary y Molly chillaban con alegría para luego abalanzarse sobre mí en un apretado abrazó.

-¡Hey! La están apretando mucho cuidado con el bebé-habló Sherlock quitando de encima a Molly y Mary.

-Si antes era posesivo y muy protector, ahora se pondrá peor-murmuro John divertido.

-Felicidades a los dos-dijo Donovan acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola bajo la supervisión de Sherlock.

-¡Por fin voy a ser madrina!-gritó feliz Mary.

-Bueno si es un niño se llamará John-sonrió al ver la cara de Sherlock.

-Para nada no lo llamaré John-dijo Sherlock con rotundidad.

-Ya veremos-murmuro John pensando en las maneras de hacer que Sherlock llamará John al bebé si fuera niño.

Pasaron la tarde entre charlas de maternidad ya que Mary les daba consejos a los recientes padres junto con John, Molly tomaba nota ya que quería tener un hijo con Dave aunque no lo han tenido. Y lo demás se divertían a costa de Sherlock y sus muecas sobre las descripciones de todo lo que pasarían y la pequeña Layla estaba feliz por tener un compañero de juegos.

Más tarde en ese día Mycroft junto con los padres de Sherlock fueron a dar sus felicitaciones a pesar de que Sherlock no estaba encantado con la idea de ver a su hermano frecuentemente.

-Hermano veo que pronto tendré un sobrino o sobrina ¿debo de empezar a guardar todo lo de valor?-se burló Mycroft mirando a Sherlock con diversión mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

-¡Dios! Se habían tardado y Mycroft compórtate-dijo Wanda, madre de Sherlock yendo a abrazar a Hermione con felicidad mientras reprendía con la mirada a un Sherlock divertido de ver s su hermano regañado por su madre.

-Felicidades a los dos-siempre tranquilo habló Timothy felicitando a la pareja.

-Gracias-sonreí al ver a la familia de mi esposo reunida en el apartamento.

-Pronto tendré un nieto o nieta corriendo por mi casa-dijo ilusionada Wanda imaginando a sus nietos, ya que sabía que habrían más.

-Sherlock empezarás a tener una vida hogareña, que tierno-habló con sarcasmo Mycroft.

-Ya que lo mencionas deberías empezar a buscar una mujer, te estás poniendo viejo ¿quién te va cuidar? Aunque pensándolo bien ¿quién se va a fijar en ti?-sonrió maliciosamente Sherlock viendo la cara de molestia de Mycroft.

-¡Sherlock!-regaño Wanda-Pero en algo tiene razón ¿Mycroft cuando tendrás novia?-preguntó ansiosa Wanda.

Mycroft fulminó con la mirada a un Sherlock que reía con los ojos ya que eso es lo que quería, que su madre se interesara en la vida amorosa de su hermano. Lo que quedó de ese día los padres de Sherlock y Mycroft se quedaron a cenar prometiendo que pronto volverían para ver el progreso del bebé

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Tengo que decir que Mycroft a pesar de su carácter tan frío, adora a sus sobrinos especialmente a Jean que es la única niña. Por lo menos una vez a la semana nos visita para ver a sus sobrinos, también nos ha llevado a varios lugares como a parques de diversiones o restaurantes, el único inconveniente es que Sherlock no va con nosotros y se molesta un poco al ver que sus hijos tienen una buena relación con Mycroft.

Los demás embarazos no fueron muy diferentes, la diferencia eran las explosiones de magia puedo decir que el parto de John fue difícil pero mi pequeño campeón lo logro y Sherlock y yo comenzamos con la etapa de crianza, lo que nos llevó mucha diversión y miedo al ser primerizos.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando fue el primer accidente de magia de mis tres niños. John en su primer cumpleaños convirtió todos los globos en animales lo que llevó a que los invitados se asustaran y luego se rieran del asunto, ese día se encontraban tanto mis amigos muggles como mágicos los cuales estaban impresionados con la magia de John. Con Thomas sucedió a sus seis meses aunque él era el más pequeño de sus hermanos era el más poderoso, ese día lloraba con fuerza al querer que lo cargara, pero Sherlock decía que no debería hacerlo tan dependiente de mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la cuna para luego verlo en mí regazo riendo con alegría fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que Thomas era un niño con grandes poderes.

Por último Jean fue la que más asustó a su padre, fue un recuerdo divertido por mí parte y traumático para Sherlock.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Jean tenía año y medio por lo que se encontraba jugando en el suelo con sus juguetes. Necesitaba llevar a John a Draco ya que era su cita con él en el hospital, quién iba a pensar que de enemigos en la escuela nos convertiríamos en amigos cercanos siempre viene a visitarnos junto con Theo y Blaise. Por lo que decidí que Sherlock se quedaría con Jean mientras llevaba a John a la consulta con Draco.

Sherlock prometió cuidar de Jean por lo que tomé un bolso y junto con John fuimos a su consulta pasaron varias horas para luego pasar a comprar unos helados entre otras cosas para celebrar que John se encontraba saludable, estaba apuntó de entrar por el umbral de la puerta y veo que la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson se encontraba en el apartamento todos llevaban cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté mirando a todos con curiosidad.

-Verás Hermione-comenzó a hablar Lestrade, para ver que de pronto Sherlock se precipitó frenético hacia mí.

-¡No está!-gritó frustrado Sherlock.

-¿Quién no está?-pregunté más confundida que antes.

-¡Jean no está!-dijo más molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!-dije sorprendida para luego ir a buscar alrededor del apartamento a Jean.

-Estaba hablando con Lestrade de un caso que quería que resolviera, la dejé sola un momento en la habitación, luego fui a ver como estaba y no está-dijo preocupado Sherlock.

Yo también estaba apuntó de tener una crisis emocional hasta que entré a la habitación de Jean ya que gracias a la magia expandí el apartamento y todos tienen su habitación con baño propio. Sentí una firma mágica que no reconocía por lo que lance un rápido finito y pude ver a mi Jean riendo en la esquina de su habitación.

-Sherlock creó que Jean hizo su primera exposición de magia-reír viendo la cara de sorpresa y alivio que tenía Sherlock.

-Me tenías preocupado, pequeña-dijo Sherlock tomando a Jean en brazos y abrazándola apretadamente.

-Parece que se volvió invisible por eso no la encontrabas –dije viendo a Sherlock interactuar con Jean.

-Papi no te preocupes no pasó nada-dijo John.

-¡Papi!-exclamó divertida Jean.

-Pequeña, ¿querías que a tu padre le diera un paro?-preguntó fingiendo enojo mientras Jean hacia un puchero adorable.

-Iré a calmar a los demás-dije saliendo de la habitación para hablar con los demás.

Unos minutos después Lestrade, Anderson y Donovan reían sin control ya que me habían dicho que Sherlock estaba tan frenético que amenazó a Lestrade que si no llamaba a alguien que los ayudará a buscar a Jean, él no volvería a ayudar en un caso más. Sherlock refunfuñaba mientras tenía a Jean y John en su regazo. El resto del día pasamos en la casa viendo películas infantiles junto con los niños y comiendo helado.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Mientras recordaba mis años de crianza y embarazos fui sacada violentamente por mis hijos.

-Llegamos-dijo emocionado John.

Pronto bajamos todos del taxi junto con las maletas de mi hijo y caminamos por la estación King Cross.

-Estoy ansiosa de ver a mi padrino-habló Jean feliz.

-No puedo creer que ellos sean tus padrinos-gruño disconforme Sherlock.

Se preguntarán quiénes son los padrinos y madrinas de mis hijos pues bien de John eran Mary y John Watson sabrán que Mary había insistido tanto que logro su objetivo, de Jean eran Blaise Zabini y Molly Hooper recuerdo que cuando le dije a Blaise que fuera el padrino de Jean casi se cae de espaldas. Y por último de mi Thomas sus padrinos eran Theo Nott y Donovan no podía dejar fuera a una de mis mejores amigas y no pude escoger mejores padrinos para mis hijos ya que ellos los visitaban frecuentemente y los llenaban de atenciones y mimos.

-Vamos sabes tan bien como yo que Theo y Blaise adoran a nuestros hijos al igual que aprecias a los hijos de ellos-hablé sonriendo al ver la cara de mi esposo.

Déjenme hacerles un resumen de las vidas de mis amigos empecemos con los muggles, de mi cuñado bebo decir que no espere a que se atreviera a tener una relación con Athea que era por derecho la mujer perfecta para él, hace unos cuatro años se casó pero no quieren tener hijos.

Los Watson tiene a una pre adolecente Layla y a un niño de la edad de Jean llamado Sherlock, sí John hizo honor a Sherlock y nombró a su hijo como él por lo que nos reímos diciendo que en un futuro cercano Sherlock debe cuidarse las espaldas. Cabe agregar que yo y Sherlock somos sus padrinos. Layla adora a mis hijos y ella es como la hermana mayor de todos sin contar con que se escapa de vez en cuando de sus padres y pasa las tardes con mi esposo o conmigo.

Molly tiene un niño que nombro James junto con Dave tienen una encantadora casa. Su madrina soy yo y su padrino un amigo de la infancia de Dave, James es uno o dos años mayor que Thomas, ya que para ellos fue difícil tener bebé por lo que realice una investigación he elabore una poción especial para la fertilidad y lo lograron.

Lestrade, Anderson y Donovan no se han casado pero salen con unas personas que los hacen muy felices. Sherlock sigue sintiéndose sobreprotector conmigo respecto a Anderson pero él se ha vuelto un buen amigo. Por otra parte la señora Hudson ha tomado el papel de abuela con mis hijos, ella pasa malcriándolos en todo lo que quieren.

Los padres de Sherlock siempre nos visitan los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con sus nietos y ellos quieren mucho a sus abuelos. Juntar a todos para una cena o evento es toda una aventura cuidar de tantos.

Blaise unos años después de tener a John, él conoció a una linda bruja proveniente de los estados unidos y se casó, me nombró una dama de honor en su boda y más temprano que tarde tuvieron unos gemelos de nombre Alexander y Paul esos chicos tiene tanta energía en sus cuerpos como coquetería, ya que coquetean con Jean y Sherlock se molesta.

Theo sigue sin tener una pareja fija, ya que él dice que será el eterno soltero y que tiene más que suficiente de niños con los de Blaise y míos, por lo que tiene novias de turno como le decimos Blaise y yo. Y aunque teníamos Blaise y yo una viva marital ocupada siempre hacíamos campo para Theo en nuestras vidas por lo que entre semana nos reuníamos los miércoles cuando no teníamos mucho trabajo, en la casa de Blaise o la mía con los niños para conversar.

Harry se casó con Ginny y tiene tres lindos hijos que por cierto uno de ellos también este año va a Hogwarts. Ron se encuentra divorciado de Lavender Brown ya que ella le fue infiel con un compañero de trabajo tiene dos hijos en común. Una vez al mes vamos Sherlock y lo niños a la madriguera para tener un almuerzo entre amigos, la relación con ellos ha mejorado enormemente pero nunca ha sido igual que antes.

Finalmente Remus y Tonks tiene a un Teddy en Hufflepuff, se encuentra ya en tercer año y es un estudiante sobresaliente. Los Weasley se hicieron más numerosos con los hijos de Bill, Charlie, Percy y George.

Pasamos el andén nueve y tres cuartos para vislumbrar el tren de Hogwarts mis hijos estaban alucinados de ver el majestuoso tren que los llevaría a un castillo lleno de misterios y conocimientos.

No terminamos de entrar al andén para ser estrujada en un abrazo por Molly Weasley y compañía.

-Querida ¿estás nerviosa?-preguntó Molly pasando muchas veces por la experiencia de dejar a tus hijos ir a vivir a un castillo con la preocupación de que les suceda algo.

-Más bien me siento nostálgica-hablé triste.

-Eso es normal Hermione siempre siento lo mismo con mis hijos y ahora mis nietos-dijo tratando de reconfortarme,

-Ven, vamos con los demás-habló jalando de mi brazo para encontrarme con el clan Weasley.

Sin perder tiempo mis hijos y yo fuimos abordados por un mar de abrazos y felicitaciones por el primer año de John. Sherlock era saludado un poco más frío ya que Sherlock seguía siendo rencoroso. John y Jean hablaban con los chicos mientras esperaban el aviso del tren que no tardo en venir.

-Mami ¿dónde está Blaise?-preguntó Jean mirando con anhelo todo el andén.

-No sé amor…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar vi a Blaise y Theo en el andén.

-Cara y mi hermosa musa-habló Blaise abrazando a Jean.

-¡Padrino!-gritó con alegría Jean, para luego ir corriendo y ser alzada por Theo.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos?-pregunté curiosa al no ver a los revoltoso.

-Están con mi esposa, ella sabe lo importante que es para nosotros ver partir a John-dijo sonriendo para que momentos después sea abordado por John.

-Chicos-habló Sherlock sosteniendo a Thomas.

-Sherlock-dijeron unísono Theo y Blaise.

Theo y Blaise luego de abrazar a John fueron directo a Thomas mientras este se reía en los brazos de Theo luego de los abrazos.

-Bueno campeón ¿cómo te sientes de dejar tu casa e ir a Hogwarts?-preguntó Blaise curioso viendo a John.

-Curioso, deseo ver todo los lugares que mamá y tú me han hablado-dijo sonriendo John con un brillo curioso en su mirada.

El sonido de aviso del tren sonó por todo el lugar, sabía que era momento de que John fuera a Hogwarts.

-Es hora John, cariño cuídate y por favor escribe seguido a casa-dije con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a mi bebé apretadamente y besando su cara.

-Lo haré mamá-dijo John sonrojado por la muestra de afectó que su mamá lo sometió.

Sherlock se acercó a su hijo y la abrazó palmeando la espalda con cuidado.

-Cuídate, si necesitas algo sabes dónde tu mamá y yo estamos pero sobre todo diviértete resolviendo misterios en el castillo y escríbenos-dijo Sherlock orgulloso de su hijo.

-Claro, serás el primero en saber que misterios oculta Hogwarts-sonrió arrogante John.

-Adiós hermano nos veremos pronto-dijo Jean abrazando a su hermano.

-Tendría que cuidarte mucho cuando vayas a Hogwarts pero ten por seguro que te mostraré todos los lugares que encuentre-rió John.

Luego de las despedidas Hikari y John abordaron el tren, por Hikari no me preocupe ya que estará en el día con John y en las noches aparecerá en casa para quedarse con nosotros y es que Hikari es una amiga y nana increíble.

-Nos vemos Hikari-dijimos en coro Jean y yo.

-Sí, les diré en que casa estará John-sonrió maliciosa Hikari asomando su cabeza en la ventana del vagón que ocuparon John y ella.

-¡Hey! Yo quería dar la noticia-dijo John fingiendo molestia.

El último timbre sonó para partir de la estación, los padres despedían a sus hijos deseándoles un buen año en Hogwarts, sin más el tren se perdió por el paisaje que adornaba el camino a Hogwarts. Volvimos al apartamento con Jean y Thomas aunque sentí que me faltaba algo pero sabía que era normal que extrañara a John.

Al entrar Jean y Thomas fueron a jugar juntos mientras procesaba lo que pasó.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado Sherlock al ver la cara de tristeza de su esposa.

-Me dirás que soy muy sensible pero extraño a John-dije acurrucándome a su lado mientras este pasaba uno de sus brazos a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

-Pues creó que vivir contigo o los años también me pusieron sensible, ya que también lo extraño-dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

Reí al escuchar lo que dijo sin querer separarme de él me acerque a sus labio y lo bese. Era algo extraordinario que a pesar de tantos años juntos me sintiera como si fuera la primera vez al besarlo, las mariposas no desaparecieron y mis sentimientos solo crecieron.

-Huh-dijo con cara de asco Jean interrumpiendo nuestro beso-háganlo en otra parte-haciendo muecas de asco con Thomas a su lado mirando curioso la escena.

-No dirás eso cuando seas mayor-dije riendo al ver la cara de mis hijos.

-Ella nunca tendrá novio-habló firme Sherlock.

-Ahí vemos de nuevo-hable rodando los ojos con diversión por el pensamiento de mi esposo-¿qué les parece si vemos una película juntos?-pregunté entusiasmada de sentir a mi familia cerca.

-¡Sí!-dijo corriendo Jean hacia nuestra habitación con un Thomas detrás intentando alcanzar a su hermana. Sherlock y yo reímos al ver a nuestros hijos felices de ver películas en nuestra habitación.

-Te amo-dije mirando a Sherlock con amor.

-Yo también te amo, gracias por darme esta hermosa familia-dijo besándome de nuevo para volver a ser interrumpidos por Jean.

-Vamos, ¿íbamos a ver una película o qué?-preguntó gritando Jean desde la habitación.

Esa noche todos dormimos apretados en la habitación y mirando a mi familia dormir, la felicidad me embarga y me siento agradecida por tener la vida que tengo. ¡Ha! Falta decir que John fue seleccionado a Ravenclaw, Sherlock dijo que sabía que iba a esa casa ya que nuestros hijos son increíblemente inteligentes.

Y este es mi felices por siempre, aunque el futuro sea incierto y el pasado fue amargo, el presente está lleno de risas y alegrías, por lo que disfruto cada momento y sé que si el presente es brillante el futuro será igual. Quién pensaría que convivir con un detective te diera tantas emociones y sensaciones. Todo por convivir con Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
